


Сводник от Бога

by MaryNevskaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: Лен начал наверстывать упущенное с сыном, о существовании которого до Рождества даже не подозревал. У него в планах нет новой жизни, но он хочет быть хорошим отцом. Так что главное правило — Майкл должен держаться подальше от всего связанного с Капитаном Холодом.И идеально сработало бы, если бы они не встретились с Барри Алленом.ИЛИ фейковые отношения, сводник Майкл Снарт АУ





	1. Майкл

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absolute Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838542) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



> Здесь Майкл Винтерс, потому что раз он не может быть Снартом, то нельзя обойтись без каламбура (созвучно с winter - зима).
> 
> Действие разворачивается где-то к концу 2 сезона, Барри победил Зума, Генри не умер, Легенды не существуют. Вместо этого Лен налаживает отношения с Майклом после того, как увиделся с Барри на Рождество, а Барри подчищает бардак за мета с Земли-2, оставшимися после Зума. Момента с Айрис на ступеньках дома Уэста не произошло, так что они не вместе, но к их отношениям в фанфике будет заботливое и уважительное отношение. 
> 
> И да, здесь будет злодей. Надеюсь, он вас на самом деле удивит, и я просто жду не дождусь этого момента. 
> 
> Также я планирую свести Майкла с Уолли или Хартли, но это будут второстепенные отношения.

Итак, это было Рождество, ну или вроде того — в этот холодный день Лен ускользнул обратно в любимое убежище подумать. 

Злодей на этой неделе из тебя был паршивый. 

Чертов пацан. Но проблема была в том, что он не ошибался. 

Лен собирался разыграть спектакль в гостиной дома Уэста — в полном обмундировании, с криопушкой наготове расположился в кресле с чашкой какао в руках и так далее по списку, но он надеялся застать Барри одного, а не в сопровождении сводной сестренки, которая по-прежнему оставалась извечной любовью героя. Он надеялся застать Барри в праздничном настроении, чтобы они, как и привыкли, обменялись шуточками, продолжили игру, как всегда продолжали, а после Лен намекнул бы, как найти Мардона и Джесси. Конечно, пришлось бы поугрожать чуток, уверяясь, что его заклятый враг не решил, будто так будет всегда, и тогда они бы расчитались — долг Лена зачтен. 

Но Барри оказался вспыльчив, буквально на грани из-за чего-то, о чем Лен понятия не имел, потому он впечатал Лена в камин, решив применить силу. Меньше шуток, больше обвинений, спутавших все чувства Лена, от которых он не мог просто отказаться. 

И теперь он хотел просто побыть в одиночестве, которое не включало бы в себя желание развернуться и принять-таки предложение Барри. Но, как только он вошел в дом, остановиться уже не смог бы. Потому что он не был один. 

Свет был зажжен. Значит, не засада, раз гость объявил о своем присутствии, но это и не Мик, и не Лиза, а значит, здесь шарился кто-то, кому это делать не следовало, а Лен был не в настроении играть в добренького. 

И совсем не в помощь, когда он направил заряженную крио-пушку в забитую хламом гостиную, было то, что обнаруженное им личико было юным, напуганным и незнакомым. 

Это если не считать глаз. Эти глаза Лен знал.

— Не стреляй! — руки взлетели вверх. — Я просто…

— Как ты сюда пробрался? 

— Чарльз! Из бара! Он сказал, ты иногда приходишь сюда, у него был запасной ключ…

— Чарльз не крысятничает, и если ты что-то с ним сделал…

— Нет! — глаза от страха были такими круглыми, что было ясно — пацану чуть больше двадцати, но Лен также знал, что это не значит, что он не опасен. Он хорошо выглядел, волосы его были аккуратно уложены, кожа темная, но голубые глаза… поразительно голубые. — Он был реально пугающий, но когда я объяснил, кто я такой, как только доказал, он дал мне ключ, сказав, что я могу разобраться с этим. 

— Ну и кто же ты такой, раз меня должно заботить именно это, а не то, как выкинуть тебя из дома? 

Руки опустились, медленно, с осторожностью; он слегка пожал плечами и немного улыбнулся. — Твой сын.

***

 

Месяцы пролетели быстро и совсем иначе, нежели было раньше. Лен прочел в газетах о победе над Зумом и лишь потом услышал это на улицах — год назад это означало бы, что он терял хватку, но сейчас… он уже не был так уверен. 

Из игры он не выбыл — не хотел выбывать из нее навсегда, и у него в планах было несколько распланированных краж, но пока он не особо трудился, проводя больше времени с Майклом. 

Майклом Уинтерсом. Своим сыном. 

— Пап, мы на месте. Тебе понравится это место. Я практически жил на их куриных салатах во время колледжа. 

Он легко звал Лена «папой», и каждый раз это согревало Лену душу. Сегодня они снова встречались за ланчем. Поначалу они постоянно виделись, теперь же, немного привыкнув к мысли о том, что они семья, узнав друг друга чуть получше, они все еще встречались три-четыре раза в неделю. За ланчем или ужином или на целый вечер. Им нужно было столько еще наверстать. 

Тетя Лиза, которая пришла в восторг от нового статуса и ни капли не возражала быть по возрасту ближе к племяннику, чем к брату, время от времени присоединялась к ним, как и Мик. Мик изначально заставил Майкла понервничать, но лишь до тех пор, пока он не забрался Мику в самую душу благодаря одной истории. 

— Знаешь, меня ведь назвали в честь тебя. Мама тебя помнила, помнила, как близки вы были — как братья, она говорила. Так что раз она собиралась дать мне имя, напоминающее об отце, то это не должен был быть «Леонард Младший» или в честь дедушки… — он даже не заслуживал упоминания в таком ключе. — Значит, должен был быть кто-то важный для папы. 

— Хм, — Мик воспринял это так, будто его это не тронуло, но с тех пор он звал парня «Майки» и заметно размяк, но лишь когда не давал ему уроки самообороны.

— Если какая-то мразь полезет к тебе, Майки, а мы не будем рядом, просто делай вот так. 

И это единственное, что позволял Лен узнать ему из их жизни. 

Майкл не был похож на них. Он вырос в среднем достатке, о нем заботились. Пусть и мама-одиночка, но это само по себе было не так уж плохо, а в их случае, может, и к лучшему. Как сложилась бы его жизнь, если бы он рос с Леном? 

На Лена он особо похож не был, только черта здесь, черта там, особенная улыбка, жест, то, как он порой говорил. Но глаза… ох. У него были глаза Лена, и это было странно, это было чудесно, решил Лен, потому что были весьма конкретные вещи, которые он хотел бы передать дальше (если такие вообще были), и весьма конкретные вещи, которых лучше было остерегаться. 

Мама Майкла думала точно так же, потому и не говорила Майклу, кто же его отец, пока не оказалась при смерти. Когда Лена засунули в Айрон Хайтс за убийство Льюиса, ее не было на свете уже несколько месяцев; Майкл сомневался, стоит ли ему делать что-то с информацией о своей родне, но когда он услышал, что Лен сбежал, в нем взыграло безумство и любопытство: Майкл разыскал места, где обычно обитал Капитан Холод, несмотря на опасность и недавно возникшую склонность Лена отправлять некоторых членов семьи на тот свет. 

Естественно, Лен скептически отнесся к появлению Майклу, но у того действительно нашлись доказательства. Те самые, что смогли убедить Чарльза, бармена Saints & Sinners. Фотография мамы мальчика, которая потрясла Лена настолько, что он ослабил хватку на крио-пушке. 

Прекрасная. Ее темная кожа. Ее ослепительная улыбка. Это была мимолетная интрижка, и тогда Лену было лет меньше, чем Майклу сейчас. Она была хорошей девочкой, которая совсем не подходила местам, по которым она часто бродила в поисках приключений. Лену было больно, когда она испарилась, но он продолжил двигаться дальше, понимая, что никто в здравом уме не останется с кем-то вроде него надолго, если у них был выбор. Он понял, что она отправилась домой, может, вернулась к какому-нибудь бойфренду из Лиги Плюща. Лен так и не узнал, что она была беременна, но эти глаза подтвердили историю Майкла еще до того, как тест на отцовство расставил все по местам. 

И, становясь с Майлом все ближе, Лен установил лишь два правила. Первое — если они выбираются куда-то, за Леном оставалось последнее слово в выборе места, потому что они всегда могли наткнуться на копов или, что хуже, на команду Флэша и других хороших ребят.   
Второе — Майкл никогда не будет вовлечен в часть жизни Лена под названием «Капитан Холод». Никогда. Это было слишком опасно, и именно поэтому его мать так долго не рассказывала ему об отце. Если она когда-то и думала о том, чтобы сделать это пораньше, она, скорее всего, слышала о все более ужасных «подвигах» Лена, которые наверняка переубеждали ее знакомить Майкла с отцом. 

— Сегодня я работал с теориями, включавшими в себя абсолютный ноль. Думал о тебе, — сказал Майкл, когда они сделали на стойке заказ и присели за свой столик подальше от чужих глаз. — Думаю, STAR Labs передали нам своим материалы. Доктор МакГи сказала, что у нее есть там знакомые, так что…

— Никаких разговоров о Холоде, — Лен отрезал, прекрасно понимая, куда это их ведет. И это была вина Лизы, что Майкл теперь знал, откуда взялась крио-пушка. — И на крио-пушку ты смотреть не будешь. 

Майкл нахально ухмыльнулся — Лиза готова была поклясться, что это у Снартов семейное: 

— О, да брось, пап. Даже на одну ночь взять нельзя? Просто разобрать. Это не опасно. 

— Нет и не думай. Я никогда не знаю, когда она мне понадобится. 

Они умалчивали о том, что Лена всегда, в теории, от совершения преступления отделяли считанные часы, хотя Майкл все больше и больше сомневался, потому что Лен при нем не совершил ни одного.

Мальчишка был умен, более чем достаточно, и Лен был горд, хотя Майкл вообще не должен был ему ничего доказывать. Степень в прикладной термодинамике. Работал над магистерской, планируя получить и ученую степень впоследствии. Непыльная работенка в Mercury Labs. Лен вообще и старшую школу-то не закончил, сделав себя целиком и полностью сам. И хотя этим он гордился, он был рад, что Майкл прожил эти года иначе. 

И он никогда не оставлял попыток отделаться от Правила Номер Два, говоря, что хочет знать о Лене все, включая темную сторону, но если это случится… их приятельские отношения могут рухнуть, так и не превратившись в что-то более серьезное, а Лен уже не мог отрицать, как ему нравилось быть «папой», хоть он это никогда и не планировал. 

— Однажды я тебя проведу, — сказал тогда Майкл, как всегда терпеливо, что он наверняка унаследовал от Лена, но с надеждой — и вот это у него уже было от матери. — Сейчас вернусь, ладно? — он хлопнул по столу, а после удалился в сторону туалетов. 

Умение всегда быть наготове, восприимчивым к любым угрозам, от которых ему следовало защититься, — это не тот навык Лена, который можно было просто выключить, но когда он был с Майклом, его рефлексы притуплялись — совсем чуть-чуть. Он словно мог время от времени побыть нормальным человеком, не превращая все в катастрофу. Он не хотел быть таким всегда, но порой это было… приятно. Как какао в гостиной на Рождество, даже без зефирок. Только вот все пошло крахом. 

Лен думал о том, чем сейчас может быть занят Барри. Пару месяцев назад он знал бы о всей движухе в жизни Алого Спидстера, но сейчас вся деятельность Флэша была сведена к борьбе с мета с Земли Зума, оставшимися не на своем месте, так что пока он, без сомнений, был занят, они долгое время не пересекались. 

— Снарт? 

Лен застыл, не понимая, призвал ли он Барри, просто думая о нем, потому что он был здесь, прямо за плечом Лена. 

Барри Аллен — как всегда бодрячком, с этим ярким, мальчишеским лицом и одетый в этом ботанском стиле, который Лен обожал. И как он вообще не заметил его появления? Лен ведь всегда знал, когда Барри был рядом. Он буквально чуял его появление — эта нотка меди — и чувствовал его — это волосы-вставали-дыбом электричество. Всегда безошибочно. Но вот, единственный раз, его застали врасплох. 

— Барри. 

— Хэй, — на лице Барри не было написано никакого желания стычки, не как в последнюю их встречу; только искренняя улыбка. — Ты зашел распробовать куриный салат или планируешь чуть позже провернуть работенку? — он подразнил — подразнил, будто и на секунду не поверил, что Лен действительно может это сделать. 

Он, конечно, и не собирался — обчищать кафешку было совсем невесело, но его должно было раздражать такое обращение со своей персоной. Вместо этого он ухмыльнулся: 

— Думаю об этом. Твое присутствие определенно добавит перчинки. И что тут за куриный салат такой расчудесный? Он не может быть таким невероятным. 

Барри усмехнулся, очарованно и вместе с тем очаровательно:

— Это все сушеные вишенки, — ответил он, глядя так, словно уже почти решил занять пустое место напротив Лена, как он это сделал однажды в Saints & Sinners. — Слушай… у меня так и не было шанса поблагодарить тебя за Рождество. Без твоей информации все могло сложиться иначе. 

— Я тебе задолжал, — отрезал Лен. — Не думай, что времена изменились. 

— Вообще-то с тех пор ты не терроризировал город. Я эти последние несколько месяцев даже немного ждал, что ты явишься в лабораторию помочь. 

— Уверен, мы увидим друг друга очень скоро, — он поймал взгляд Барри, чтобы дать понять: ему не нравилась идея, озвученная Барри. — И почему бы тебе не вернуться в твое маленькое укрытие в ожидании моего звонка. 

Неверящий, но все еще неудивленный смешок сорвался с губ парня: 

— Ты пытаешься избавиться от меня? — он взглянул на пустой стул, но на этот раз заметил второй стакан с чаем со льдом. — Ты на свидании? 

— Нет, — огрызнулся Лен, слишком агрессивно, и Барри сразу взглянул на него. — Это не свидание. 

— Если это Лиза или Мик, тебя бы это не волновало, но ты, я вижу, встревожен. Единственный раз, когда ты был так явно обеспокоен, был, когда… — когда он работал с Льюисом. Это повисло между ними, но Барри так и не закончил фразу. — Значит, встречаешься с сообщником? Знаешь, я ведь почти соскучился по старой-доброй краже. Бандиты Зума — та еще работенка, но, по крайней мере, мы уже засунули за решетку практически всех. Но предложение помочь с оставшимися всегда будет актуально. 

— Спасибо, но оставлю геройство тебе, — сказал Лен в надежде закончить уже разговор, хотя он наслаждался и этой перепалкой, и просто возможностью снова увидеть Барри. 

Парень дернулся, собираясь уйти, но задержался, снова устремляясь взглядом к чаю со льдом. — В последнее время ты не особо злодействуешь. Подумаешь о том, что я сказал? Потому что я правда имел это в виду. После Лизы… Приятно знать, что я не ошибся. 

— Насчет чего? — Лен напрягся, сильнее сжимая пальцами бокал с водой. 

— В тебе есть хорошее, Снарт. Ты себя ведешь хорошо, практически образцовый горожанин. 

— Не надолго, если продолжишь давить. 

— О, серьезно? — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся, продолжая перепалку. Прямо как в комнате посетителей в Айрон Хайтс, когда он впервые сказал Лену, что верит в него. Пару месяцев назад Лен отрицал бы это из чувства самосохранения, но сейчас…

Но теперь был Майкл. Черт. Он вышел из туалета, направляясь к их столику и…

— Барри? 

Барри обернулся, когда Майкл позвал его по имени.   
Когда Майкл позвал его по имени. 

— Майкл? О боже мой, как ты? 

Они обнялись, как старые друзья, совсем не стесняясь проявления чувств. Лен уставился на них, находясь в полнейшем шоке. Он, должно быть, попал в Сумеречную зону* или наконец словил кайф от зубодробительной добродетели Барри. 

— Чувак, почему ты не заходишь на Фэйсбук? — Майкл рассмеялся, крепко сжимая Барри в объятиях. — Я едва в курсе твоих дел. Слышал, твоего отца наконец выпустили из тюрьмы? 

— Да! Он вернулся в Централ. Уезжал на некоторое время, но теперь вернулся и мы налаживаем связь.

— Это потрясающе! Ты всегда был уверен, что сможешь вернуть ему чистое имя. Мда, знаешь… Я тоже налаживаю связи. Пап? Что у тебя с лицом? 

Майкл взглянул на Лена, и, когда Барри повернулся, чтобы увидеть, что нет, других мужчин в поле зрения не было, его челюсть почти рухнула на пол. 

— Папа? 

— Вы с Барри друг друга знаете? 

Голова Лена пока не была достаточно ясна, чтобы он попытался ответить на этот вопрос.   
— Откуда вы знаете друг друга? — спросил он, потому что если они вместе спали, у Лена прямо в кафе случится аневризма, и Лиза никогда не спустит ему это на тормозах. 

— Пару лет назад Барри был моим репетитором по химии. А ты-то откуда его знаешь? 

Господи спасибо, но видя, как Барри ничем сейчас не может помочь, прикусив язык и застыв истуканом, пока его мозг перезагружался, Лен сам собой пришел к объяснению. К несчастью, его способность корректировать планы на ходу и импровизировать в этот раз его подвела. 

— Мы встречались. Однажды. Мимолетом, — он сказал и блять, о чем он только думал?! 

Ужас, мелькнувший на лице Барри, не помогал, но Лен хотя бы не выдал «он Флэш» в своем состоянии неконтролируемой паники. 

— Эм… да! — Барри практически прощебетал. Ужас на его лице сменялся неверием, когда он беззвучно произнес «СЕРЬЕЗНО?», но ради Майкла притворился, будто смущен и удивлен. — Очень мимолетом. Чувак, это наверное супер странно, раз уж он твой папа, — он снова чуть не прокололся со своим взглядом в ту секунду, когда внимание Майкла возвратилось к Лену. 

И проблема была в том, что Лен не мог прочесть Майкла, когда у него было вот это самое выражение лица, за фасадом которого Лен не мог разглядеть правды, и это так напоминало его собственную маску. 

— Не…странно, — произнес Майкл, продолжая глядеть между ними. — Я имею в виду, что все мы взрослые. Ты хороший парень, Барри, и папа…

— Суперзлодей, — выдал Барри, не в силах удержать свое в каждой-бочке-затычка слово под контролем. Конечно же, Майкл об этом уже знал, и Барри вроде бы полегчало от того, что это ничуть не поколебало Майкла. — Это… м-да, знаешь, поэтому мы и расстались! Я знаю, он не похож на этих настоящих злодеев в городе, — добавил он, нарочно обращаясь к гордости Лена. — Но я все еще судмедэксперт и… 

— Конфликт интересов, — спас его Лен от невнятного дальнейшего бормотания. 

— О, конечно, — сказал Майкл так, будто все вставало на свои места. И все действительно вставало на свои места, только вот от этого ситуация не становилась менее неловкой. Тогда-то маска Майкла упала, и он обеспокоенно обернулся к Барри. — Погоди, ты же не… не собираешься позвать копов или типа того, — произнес он низким голосом. Впрочем, так и следовало вести вообще весь разговор, учитывая, что кафе не было пустым. — Твой другой отец детектив. 

— Да! Но мы…эм…

— У нас есть договоренность, — снова спас Барри Лен. Но только чтобы осознать, что это не очень-то походило на спасение, учитывая, как именно прозвучала эта фраза. 

— Да! — у Барри обнаружился явный талант в изображении мультяшных лиц, когда глаза Майкла не смотрели на него. — Твой отец информатор. Недавно он дал мне наводку, так что мы пытаемся поддерживать профессиональные отношения. 

Сучонок… и неважно, насколько это могло быть правдой. 

— Не выставляй меня стукачом, Барри, у меня есть репутация, которую стоит поддерживать. 

— В этот раз в дело были вовлечены дети, — Барри закатил глаза, возвращаясь в свое бесячее состояние. — И ты не стучал. Я благодарен. И я все еще пытаюсь осознать вот это, — он жестом обвел пространство между Леном и Майклом, а затем посмотрел на сына Лена с симпатией и… пониманием. — Я помню, как сильно ты хотел найти своего отца, но не знал, кто он. 

— Мама наконец рассказала, — ответил Майкл. — Перед тем как умереть. 

— О, мне… Мне так жаль, Майкл, я не слышал об этом, — и опять искренне, как и всегда. 

— У меня было время обдумать все. Иногда трудно, но ты-то понимаешь меня слишком хорошо, не так ли? Но я в порядке. Уже некоторое время, как она ушла. Где-то под Рождество? Я нашел папу, и теперь мы пытаемся узнать друг друга получше. 

— Под Рождество? — Барри сверкнул чуть более игривым взглядом в сторону Лена. — До или после маленьких зефирок? 

— После. 

На лице Барри сверкнула улыбка, словно он во всем этом сыграл какую-то роль, хотя это было не так… Лен не думал так, так ведь? Может, частично Барри все же повлиял на способность Лена принять Майкла в свою жизнь, совсем немного, но, когда Майкл недоуменно взглянул на Барри, тот снова ушел в себя, закрываясь. 

— Эм… длинная история. 

— Той ночью мы расстались, — предположил Лен, в силах придумать только одно; после слов Лена брови Барри чуть не покинули лоб от удивления. 

— Так вот почему ты был весь такой на взводе, — сказал Майкл. 

— Ну еще и ты в мой дом залез, — напомнил ему Лен. 

— Ты-то ведь до этого никогда ни в чей дом не залезал? — поддел Барри, но тут же прикусил язык, чтобы исправиться. Видно, осознал, сколько дровишек он уже подбросил в огонь этого неконтролируемого разговора. — Простите. Это странно. Вы тут собирались провести вместе личное, отцовски-сыновье время, — его нос сморщился на этих словах. 

— Ну так-то да, но нам обоим стоит поболтать с тобой, Барри, — произнес Майкл с этой доброй улыбкой своей матери. — Присоединишься к нам? 

— Майкл…

— Не знаю, будет ли это…

— Ну давай же, ну пожалуйста? Не хочу упустить шанс побыть с вами двумя, — он подцепил стул, подтаскивая к их столику, а после уселся напротив Лена, оставляя Барри местечко между ними. — Ну если только вам не совсем ужасно находиться в компании друг друга? 

О, этот мальчишка стопроцентно был сыном Лена: он прекрасно знал, как расставить ловушку. 

Лен не мог сказать нет, не выглядя глупым и чересчур жестким, но Барри снова замямлил, загрузившись по полной и глядя на Лена в поисках поддержки, которую тот предложить никак не мог. 

— Нет, никогда… никогда не было ужасно, — сказал Барри. 

— Прям никогда, ха? — Лен надавил, не веря. 

Барри пожал плечами, и некоторое напряжение ушло из его плеч: 

— У тебя есть свои тараканы. 

Если бы они сейчас были одни, было бы не так сложно… или, быть может, было бы хуже. 

— Замечательно! — Майкл хлопнул по столешнице. — Значит, садись. 

И Барри сел. Возможно, это были самые неловкие пятнадцать секунд тишины за всю жизнь Лена. 

— Приятно знать, что у Майкла не самый ужасный вкус при выборе друзей, — сказал он наконец. — Может только немного сомнительный. 

— Это ты слишком боишься встретиться с кем-то из них, — упрекнул его Майкл. 

— Это не страх, а предосторожность. Неужели ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы твои друзья узнали, кто твой отец? 

— Да. Потому что ты мой папа, и я этого не стыжусь. 

Этот вопрос в их разговорах всплывал слишком часто, и Лена бесило, что они снова говорят об этом перед Барри.   
Благо, его заклятый враг перевел стрелки. 

— Так что, Майкл, чем занимаешься? Получил ту работу в Mercury Labs? 

— Да. Работаю напрямую с доктором МакГи. Она невероятная. 

— Прекрасно. Да, я ее пару раз встречал. Она вообще-то встречается с моим отцом. 

— О, заткнись. Твой папа встречается с моей начальницей, а ты встречался с моим папой? Хорошо, что мы с тобой не переспали, а то была бы вообще Санта-Барбара, — он хихикнул, надеясь избавиться от этого напряжения, повисшего в воздухе, но от этого лицо Барри только позеленело. — Да я шучу, расслабься. У нас обоих были бойфренды, когда Барри был моим репетитором, — добавил он, уже обращаясь к Лену. 

Ну теперь он хотя бы наверняка знал, что они не спали.   
Подождите-ка…

— Бойфренд? — Лен взглянул на Барри.

— Да, знаешь ли… У меня были парни, — Барри чутка засмущался, но потом вспомнил о том любительском цирке, устроенном Леном. — До тебя. 

Да уж. Майкл не удивился тому, что Барри встречался с мужчиной, потому что он знал о Барри такое, чего не знал Лен. 

— А как вы двое все-таки познакомились? — спросил Майкл. 

— То тут, то там пересекались, — все же Лен на самом деле пару раз видел Барри Аллена, прежде чем узнал, что он Флэш. 

— Ты имеешь в виду тот явный флирт, замаскированный под дружескую перепалку? — спросил Барри. 

— Явный? — бросил Лен в ответ, заставляя Барри разыграть эту карту. — Я-то думал, ты не обращал внимания. 

— То, что я не поддался, не значит, что я не понял, что именно ты делаешь, — эта улыбка снова напомнила Лену о комнате для посетителей, снова такая игривая, знающая. Может, это ответные заигрывания? 

— Но однажды ты все же поддался, — подключился Майкл. — Так что изменилось? 

Ничего, и в этом-то и состояла проблема. Если Барри и заигрывал в ответ, то лишь потому, что вдолбил себе в голову, что Лен может измениться. Что Лен может стать другим. Он хотел, чтобы Лен стал другим, а Лен хотел продолжить игру. Он не хотел менять что-либо, только, быть может, количество тел, рухнувших на землю. 

— Я, эм… увидел, как сильно он любит свою сестру, — сказал Барри, выстраивая ложь на той правде, что он уже сказал Лену в тот день лично. — Неожиданно, все эти мелочи, из-за которых он все менее казался плохим парнем и все более походил на чудилу, обожающего бегать в костюмчике, заставили меня задуматься, может, он лучше, чем хочет казаться. 

Умение говорить все время правильные вещи было скорее проклятием, чем благословением. 

— Я ему все время это говорю, — поддакнул Майкл. 

— Да? И что он говорит? 

— Мы не обсуждаем дела Холода, — произнес Лен ледяным голосом, но черт, у Барри уже вошло в привычку повышать ставки. 

— Ты всегда при мне прячешься за образом Холода. Потому я и гадаю, каков же настоящий Леонард Снарт. 

— Точно такой же. 

— Пиздишь, — заговорил в Майкле самый ужасный предатель. — Он говорит так, когда врет или разыгрывает спектакль. Он просто невыносимый ботан. Обожает джазз и старые фантастические фильмы…

— Серьезно? 

— У него даже есть этот старый безумный комикс, который он хранит под стеклом. Кажется, Серый Призрак? 

— Тебе нравится Серый Призрак? — Барри развернулся к Лену, искренне заинтересованный. — Когда я был маленьким, то слушал записи по радио! 

Конечно же слушал. Но немного горько было осознавать, что слушали они это примерно в одном возрасте, правда, в разных десятилетиях; они наслаждались историей о подлинном герое. Правда для Лена все кончилось, когда его вера в существование супергероев не оказалась вышиблена из него. 

Флэш был исключительным, лишь поэтому Лен его и терпел. Именно поэтому, а не из-за каких-то глупых сантиментов. 

— Понятно, почему вы расстались. Вы даже не узнали друг друга получше, — сказал Майкл. — Если подумать, у вас столько общего. Но для вас это был просто секс, хах? 

Лен подавился водой, а Барри умудрился закашляться ни с того ни с сего. 

— Да шучу я! — Майкл снова рассмеялся. — Боже. Пожалуйста, не рассказывай мне о своей сексуальной жизни, пап, но иметь ее ты все же можешь. 

— Думаю, Барри предпочел бы иметь ее где-нибудь еще, не со мной, — Лен вскинул брови, намекая, что Барри самое время было свалить. 

— Эм, да… в любом случае, все было куда сложнее, Майкл. Меня могли уволить, если бы кто-нибудь узнал бы, что я встречался с Капитаном Холодом. Но, если честно, было так замечательно встретить вас обоих, — произнес он, улавливая намек и собираясь встать. 

— Подожди, — задержал его Майкл. — То есть вы действительно расстались только потому, что ваши жизни вот так нехорошо накладывались друг на друга? 

Барри на полпути из кресла замер. 

— Нет. Ну еще была разница в возрасте и эм… другие причины. 

— Например? 

— Эм… — зеленые глаза беспокойно устремились к Лену. 

— Например, у Барри очень строгий отец, который регулярно таскает с собой пистолет, — произнес Лен. 

— Это несправедливо, — нахмурился Майкл. 

— Зато умно. 

— Но чего хотели вы двое? 

— Майкл…

— Но это так грустно, если вы расстались по этим тупым причинам и так не смогли по-настоящему узнать друг друга. 

— Поверь мне, — вмешался Барри. — Мы знаем друг друга. 

— Правда? То есть папа знает, что ты занимался танцами в колледже? Или что ты бесподобен в караоке? То есть Барри знает, как много денег ты пожертвовал за эти годы кризисным центрам для людей, подвергшихся насилию? 

— Подожди-ка, правда что ли? 

— Видишь? 

Просто замечательно. 

— Винтерс! — позвал парень из-за стойки. В этих местах они всегда делали заказ на имя Майкла, потому что имя Лена всегда было на слуху. 

— О, наш заказ. Сейчас вернусь, — он унесся, будто слишком хотел оставить их наедине с этим пиздецом. 

Лен мечтал о выпивке покрепче. 

— Я думал, ты гей, — прошипел Барри, будто бы обвиняя. 

— Предпочитаю обе команды. Майкл гей. 

— Я в курсе. 

— Видимо, ты был в курсе еще до того, как я узнал, что он вообще существует. 

— Я понятия не имел, что он твой сын. 

— Я и не рассчитывал.

— Зачем ты сказал, что мы встречались? — Барри запрокинул голову со стоном. — Так значит мы оба… за обе команды. И от этого менее странно не становится. 

— Это было лучше, чем сказать, что мы знаем друг друга из-за твоей ночной подработки. 

Барри раздраженно взглянул на него. 

— Что такое, Scarlet? Боишься, что мисс Уэст прознает? 

Выражение лица Барри было вместо тысячи слов. 

— Так значит проблемы в раю, Барри? 

— Никогда не было никакого рая. Мы с Айрис… — он отвернулся, поежившись. — Слушай, я сейчас ни с кем не встречаюсь. Никаких ревнивых девушек или парней, которых все это напрягло бы. Но я расскажу об этом Циско. И Кейтлин. И вообще-то Айрис тоже. Знаешь ли, она встречала Майкла. 

Хуже только, если бы еще и с Уэстом Майкл пересекался. 

— Восхитительно. Но что насчет того, что ты промолчишь, а в следующий раз, когда мы пересечемся, я сделаю тебе поблажки? 

— Погоди, ты что, планируешь кражу? 

— Кражи. Во множественном числе, — Лен взмахнул рукой. — Благодаря тебе мое чистое личное дело загрязнилось довольно быстро. Так зачем разрушать ожидания? 

— Благодаря тебе, ты хотел сказать, — Барри склонился над столом. — Это ты нарушил сделку. Но если бы ты еще немного посидел, а не позволил Мардону вытащить тебя оттуда, я бы помог все исправить. Помог бы представить все как самозащиту. 

Лена это всколыхнуло. 

— Это была не самозащита. 

— Ну может… немного запоздалая, — сказал Барри с той жалостью в голосе, которую Лен просто ненавидел. — Но когда я думал о той ночи, то уверился, что это было похоже на самозащиту. Включавшую защиту третьих лиц. Лизы. Может быть даже немного меня. 

Лену стоило положить конец этому прямо сейчас, как он пытался положить конец некоторым нелепым домыслам Майкла, избежав неминуемого негатива, который наверняка возник бы, когда стало бы ясно, что эти наивные мальчишки ошибаются. — Думаю, ты спутал защиту с местью. И не льсти себе. 

И снова воспоминания о комнате посетителей — улыбка Барри была невыносимо самодовольной. 

— Так я не услышу «Прости, Барри» после того, как он в меня выстрелил? 

Все, что осталось Лену, — смотреть. 

— Окей, думаю, это все. Пришлось захватить салфетки, — сказал Майкл, опуская на стол два подноса, заполненных доверху их заказами. 

Напряжение между Барри и Леном можно было практически потрогать, но Майкл решил притвориться, что не заметил. 

— Онлайн заказ… Аллен! — позвал парень из-за стойки, и, когда Барри соскользнул со стула, он сделал это уже окончательно и бесповоротно. 

— Мне жаль, но я беру на вынос. Было приятно увидеть тебя, Майкл. Так грустно, что мы потеряли связь. Я бы с удовольствием встретился бы с тобой как-нибудь еще, когда я не буду спешить. 

— И я тоже. Так что давай хотя бы обменяемся номерами, — Майкл вытащил телефон. — И я тебе как-нибудь позвоню. Ну или ты мне. Я бы хотел встретиться с тобой еще. 

Барри взял у Майкла номер, затем отправил ему сообщение, высветившееся на экране, как заметил Лен, подмигивающей рожицей. 

— Скоро, обещаю. И да, Снарт, думаю… до встречи? 

Лен должен был ответить неоднозначно, чтобы Барри не подумал, будто повлиял как-то на Лена. Этого Лен позволить себе не мог. 

— Время покажет, — ответил он и постарался не смотреть так пристально, как Барри забирает со стойки свой заказ и покидает кафе. 

***

 

Отец настолько сильно старался притвориться, будто не смотрит Барри вслед, что это было практически больно видеть. Майкл мог сказать наверняка: между ними осталось столько недосказанности — отношения судмедэксперта и преступника не могли быть простыми, но было очевидно, что расстались они не потому, что не нравились друг другу. 

Это жалило даже больше, чем Майкл смог бы объяснить, ведь он слышал историю о том, как мама повстречала его отца, как мама порой жалела, что ушла, потому что ей слишком уж нравился Леонард Снарт; она позволила страху взять над собой верх вместо того, чтобы поработать над этими отношениями, над их жизнями, лежавшими на противоположных сторонах спектра. 

И теперь с Леном происходило то же самое, причем с тем человеком, о котором Майкл также заботился. Они с Барри не были близки, особенно в школе, когда их разделяло много лет, но их отношения всегда могли перерасти в прекрасную дружбу. Майкл был действительно рад встретиться с ним, особенно если это грозило стать регулярным. И если существовал шанс того, что история для его отца не повторится, Майкл не собирался пустить все на самотек. 

Барри прекрасно знал, кто такой Лен. И все еще смотрел на него тепло и нежно. Лен этого заслуживал. Он заслуживал кого-то, кто верил, что он мог быть больше, чем Капитан Холод, в чем Майкл и пытался убедить его все эти последние месяцы. Ну и какое значение имел их возраст или их работа? 

— Значит… Барри, ха? 

— Не смей. 

— Ну так-то это не связано с Холодом, так что… 

— Он судмедэксперт, — нервно взбрыкнул Лен. — Значит, это связано с Холодом, и я не хочу говорить об этом. 

— Значит, тебе придется не легко, когда я начну встречаться с ним чаще, — произнес Майкл, тут же замечая, как сузились глаза отца. — Как с другом, пап. Вау, у тебя все на лице написано. Как все это время ты был суперзлодеем? 

— Новое правило: ничего, связанного с Холодом или моей личной жизнью. 

Майкл усмехнулся, покачав головой — он уже давно не опасался ни отца, ни его стиля жизни, хоть и знал, что этот человек был опасен и делал в прошлом ужасные вещи. Но не ему судить его, он хотел, чтобы отец двигался дальше. Он верил, что Лен тоже хотел двинуться дальше, хоть и не хотел признавать. 

Не говорить об этом? Ладно, но вот Майкл не мог забыть об этом, когда эти двое даже не скрывали своих чувств. Причем, Майкл знал, им обоим это было несвойственно. А значит он должен узнать об этом побольше, если только он поймет, как не выдать себя самого. 

***

 

К счастью для Майкла, возможность загнать Барри Аллена и Леонарда Снарта в одно помещение возникла на горизонте всего пару дней спустя, когда кто-то проник в Mercury Labs и украл половину их исследований и оборудования для экспериментов с абсолютным нулем. 

Явно — это работенка для CCPD… и, может быть, еще кое-кого, кто был близко знаком с техникой и миром криминала.


	2. План

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майкл приступает к первому пункту своего плана — заставить работать Барри и Лена над делом о похищении его исследований ВМЕСТЕ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА:  
> *УЦС — Университет Централ-сити. 
> 
> *Преппи-стиль — стиль, взявший начало от школьной формы; изначально — стиль учеников элитных учебных заведений. Барри во многом одевается именно в этом стиле. 
> 
> *Ниже ноля градусов (в оригинале "subzero") — имеется в виду по Фаренгейту. По Цельсию ниже -18 градусов. 
> 
> *Боунс, Спок — персонажи Вселенной Стар Трека. 
> 
> *Веджета — вымышленный персонаж и антигерой из серии «Жемчуг дракона». Появляется как главный антагонист, но впоследствии неохотно объединяется с другими героями. У него своеобразные волосы: они "растут вертикально вверх заострёнными пиками, а также растут треугольником ко лбу".

Не то чтобы Майкл хотел приостановить свои исследования. Он годами работал над теорией в области абсолютного ноля, пытался его достичь и получше узнать, что температуры, близкие к абсолютному нолю, могли сотворить с вовлеченными атомами. Необычные квантовые эффекты, возникавшие при таком охлаждении атомов, зачаровывали; они могли привести их к созданию совершенно новых веществ, быть может, даже новых элементов, и это не считая пользы для бесчисленных медицинских исследований. 

Или же, если уйти чисто в теорию, они могли заглянуть в суть путешествий во времени, распределение межпространственной энергии, могли узнать, как полностью остановить время, что звучало безумно, но все еще стоило обсуждения. Учитывая, что в последнее время по Централ-сити носились мета-люди из другого измерения, начинало казаться, что все было возможно. 

Но раз уж исследованиям и оборудованию Майкла суждено было привлечь внимание вором, сейчас было то самое время. Он как раз лично знал ведущего судмедэксперта, а также кое-кого, кто понимал, как можно использовать холод для неблаговидных целей, — и это был его отец. 

И теперь ему нужно было заполучить Барри и Лена, ну и еще согласие доктора МакГи. 

***

Барри еще никому не рассказал о Майкле, хотя теперь он думал, что ему, скорее всего, придется — раз уж он будет расследовать кражу в Mercury Labs. 

Причем делал он это для Майкла Винтерса… В каком-то смысле, Майкла Снарта, что казалось безумным, но в целом имело смысл. И Винтерс, серьезно? Как будто Вселенная готовила этот каламбурчик. Снарт, должно быть, гордился. 

Глаза, думал Барри, — именно они выдавали в них отца и сына, такие голубые, глядевшие так пристально. Они застали врасплох, когда Барри впервые встретился с обоими, пусть и обстоятельства встреч были совершенно разными. Майкл он встретил в библиотеке УЦС*, когда только начал заниматься с ним репетиторством. Снарта — посреди дороги, пытаясь сорвать кражу бриллианта Кхандак. 

Вау. Прошло уже почти два года. 

Интересно, не из-за глаз ли, подсознательно напомнивших о Майкле, Барри уверился, что Снарт мог быть большим, чем просто вором? Может быть. Но были еще поступки мужчины. И теперь тоже: то, как он вел себя рядом с Майклом, подтверждало все, во что Барри хотел верить. 

Снарт любил свою сестру и своего сына, он сделает все, чтобы они были в безопасности, потому он и не доставлял проблем Централ-сити с тех пор, как встретил Майкла. С Рождества. 

Барри не хотел тогда реагировать так агрессивно. Появление Снарта в гостиной вывело Барри из себя — его застали врасплох, когда он и без того был в замешательстве, только-только узнав об Уолли. Семейная драма не оставила ему сил на терпение, и Снарт еще и начал угрожать Айрис, а для Барри это было сродни спусковому крючку — как угроза жизни Лизы для Снарта. 

Он зря разгневался, конечно, Барри понял это, как только успокоился. Снарт пришел, чтобы помочь, пусть напрямую и не мог предложить слишком много, но уже что-то. Для Леонарда Снарта, известного под именем Капитан Холод, это было почти мило. 

Как и для бывшего Барри. 

Он фыркнул себе под нос, проходя через научно-исследовательские лаборатории. Взволнованный, нервничающий Снарт был тем еще зрелищем, хотя и Барри был не лучше. Одна только мысль о том, что они могли встречаться… смехотворна. Конечно, Снарт был привлекателен, уверен в себе, язык хорошо подвешен, и в то же время он был почти дурашлив в своих выходках. Еще он был опасен, but redeemable in the most remarkable of ways. И сумасшедше сексуален. 

И куда все это вело Барри? Ему точно нужно рассказать кому-то обо всей ситуации как можно скорее, чтобы мозги встали на место. Ну хотя бы Циско. 

— Хэй, Барр.

Но не Джо. Точно не ему. 

— Хэй, Джо. Что тут у нас?

Mercury Labs были и одновременно не были похожи на STAR Labs. Начиная с того, что этажи были расположены чем-то вроде небоскреба, а не растянуты наподобие футбольного стадиона, но офисы, сами лаборатории были с похожей техникой и дизайном, из-за чего Барри чувствовал себя как дома. И особенно он чувствовал себя дома в машиностроительном секторе научно-исследовательских лабораборий. 

— Все еще допрашиваю персонал. И этот паренек Винтерс знает тебя по имени, хм? Обзаводишься репутацией и на дневной работе теперь? — Джо усмехнулся. 

— М-да, но не особенно. 

— Барри! — Майкл махнул ему, входя в помещение, забитое сейчас офицерами, бравшими показания у других сотрудников Mercury Labs и фиксировавшими размер ущерба. Джо находился у единственного участка с разбитыми стеклами и покореженным оборудованием, и Майкл, быстро перебирая ногами, подошел к ним. 

Одевался он не как Снарт, больше в преппи-стиле*, как и в колледже, — в расстегнутом вороте свитера виднелся воротничок рубашки. Они протянули друг другу руки с одинаковыми улыбками, крепко пожимая и, скорее, стискивая руки, чем тряся. 

— Не при таких обстоятельствах надеялся увидеть тебя снова, — сказал Майкл. — Но рад, что мы снова пересеклись. 

— Джо, это Майкл Винтерс, — представил его Барри. — Мы ходили вместе в УЦС. 

— Ну, я был первокурсником, когда Барри был выпускником-экстерном, — эта приятная улыбка и неподдельная доброта… Барри скучал по всему этому. 

Он всегда жалел, что они так и не сблизились с Майклом, но тогда он был слишком сосредоточен на том, как вернуть отца, потому большую часть времени забывал о самом себе. У них был мимолетный, но яркий год дружбы, а после Барри уехал. 

— Ты тоже рано выпустился, — напомнил он Майклу. 

— Да, но это из-за твоего раннего выпуска наши кино-марафоны подошли к концу.

— Не хотел тебе говорить, — Барри подался вперед с заговорщическим шепотом. — Но я нашел тебе замену и досмотрел фильмы Стар Трека с кое-кем другим. 

Прижав к груди руку, Майкл преувеличенно громко и драматично вздохнул. — Предатель. Я думал, наши встречи были для тебя особенными. 

Они рассмеялись, сходясь, будто бы и никогда не разлучались. 

— Хотите побыть наедине? — спросил Джо, забавляясь. 

— Прости, Джо. Просто недавно пересеклись, было так приятно встретиться. 

— Я много слышал о Вас, детектив, — сказал Майкл, уже с большим официозом пожимая руку Джо. — Не волнуйтесь. Я знаю, что мы должны относиться ко всему серьезно. Вот поэтому я и рад, что Барри здесь. Мои исследования были у поворотной точки, за которой скрываются очень важные открытия в области абсолютного ноля. Но мне не только жалко потраченных месяцев работы, — Майкл обвел рукой весь беспорядок, устроенный на его рабочем месте. — Украденное оборудование, попавшее не в те руки, может быть опасно. 

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать нам, что забрали воры? — спросил Джо. — Кажется, ограблен был только ты. Больше ни у кого ничего не пропало. Значит, преступники знали, что они искали и где это найти.   
Майкл вопросов не испугался, но сосредоточился, что подтверждало, насколько это было для него важно. 

— Я знаю, вам придется проверить и сотрудников, включая меня в качестве подозреваемого, но я долгие месяце работал здесь со всеми. Невозможно, чтобы это сделал кто-то из наших. 

— Иногда кажется, что ты знаешь человека, а затем он тебя удивляет, но твои слова приму к сведению. И ты пока что не подозреваемый, — Джо улыбнулся. 

— Приятно знать, — улыбка вернулась на лицо Майкла — яркая, широкая, совершенно искренняя… не в стиле Снарта. 

Барри просто следовало прекратить сравнивать этих двоих и вообще думать о Снарте. 

Внимательный к каждой детали, Майкл принялся объяснять, что пропало с его исследовательской станции, упоминая и компьютерные файлы, которые казались скопированы.

— Твой компьютер был запаролен? — спросил Барри. 

— Всегда. Он автоматически блокировался, если я не пользовался им более, чем пять минут. Кто-то взломал систему, что должно было быть непросто, но хотя они получили доступ ко всему, взяли лишь пару файлов. 

— И все связаны с твоими исследованиями абсолютного ноля? 

— Только их, но они забрали не все. Если спросите меня, то я бы сказал, что у них было лишь смутное представление о том, что они должны взять, но саму технику они не знают так уж хорошо. Последнее, что они забрали, был мой циклотрон, но я с ним проводил эксперименты, так что некоторые важные элементы остались в другом месте. Вор не заметил, и эти элементы остались на месте. 

При упоминании последней части оборудования Барри переполошился, не то чтобы это должно было быть удивительно, учитывая все виды материалов, доступных в Mercury Labs. 

— Ты используешь циклотрон? 

— Ну и что это такое? — Джо посмотрел на них со своим фирменным «опять они про эту научные штучки-дрючки».

— Это что-то вроде мини ускорителя частиц, — объяснил Барри. — Ну, они так-то могут быть любых размеров, но я думаю, что этот был мини? 

Майкл показал руками — достаточно маленький, чтобы можно было унести, но побольше домашнего кота. 

Барри кивнул: 

— Их используют в ядерной медицине и…

— Ядерной? — прервал его Джо. — Черт, Барри, у нашего вора в руках бомба? 

Прервавшись, чтобы обдумать технические возможности, Барри обменялся задумчивыми взглядами с Майклом. 

— Не в этом виде, — сказал Майкл после короткого размышления. — Но сделать одну они могут. 

— И когда ты сказал ускоритель частиц… — дал наводку Джо. 

— Не как в STAR Labs, — заверил его Барри, после задумываясь о последствиях, когда определенные технологии использовались определенным путем в рамках определенного бюджета — но это вора не будет тревожить. — Ну…

— Я имею в виду… — Майкл пожал плечами, соглашаясь, что это все же было возможно. — Это если они знают, что делают, но как я сказал, я не думаю, что они понимают.

Это хотя бы немного успокаивало, но Джо выглядел так, словно готов броситься в ближайшее бомбоубежище. 

— Не очень-то это успокаивает, парни: какой-то вор-хакер, не попавший ни в одну камеру, бродит с потенциальной бомбой, которую он понятия не имеет, как контролировать. 

— Камеры ничего не зафиксировали? — спросил Барри. 

— На первый взгляд нет. Записи прерываются. Я получше взгляну по возвращении в отделение. Послушайте-ка, — он по-отечески взмахнул пальцем между ними. — Вы берете свои супермозги и загружаете их работой по полной. Дайте мне знать, каких последствий нам можно ожидать. Я поговорю с МакГи. Знаешь же, как сильно она рада встретиться с нами. 

Если честно, гораздо лучше было встречаться с ней за семейными ужинами и случайными посиделками у отца Барри, чем на местах преступлений, но она знала, что он Флэш. 

— Наша фанатка номер один. 

— Дашь Барри знать, если вспомнишь что-то еще, — сказал Джо Майклу. 

— Обязательно, детектив. 

— Зови меня Джо, раз уж ты так хорошо знаешь Барри, что начинаешь шутить сразу после того, как тебя ограбили. Я помню, он говорил о тебе. Знаешь, мой другой сын сейчас учится в УЦС, ходит на некоторые занятия, которые посещали вы. Никогда не понимал, о чем вы, умники, разговариваете, — он направился к выходу, и глаза Майкла сразу же вспыхнули искрами. 

— Другой сын? 

Порой это все еще заставало Барри врасплох; кажется, Вселенная решила здорово пошутить в тот день, когда он обнаружил, что у него есть брат, а чуть позже, той же ночью, Снарт узнал, что у него есть сын. 

— Оказывается, семья Уэстов чуть больше, чем мы думали, — ответил он. — Нам многое нужно наверстать. Может, присоединишься ко мне за обедом на обратном пути к участку? 

— Это было бы просто замечательно, Барри. И вообще-то мне так и так хотелось бы поговорить с тобой еще о кое-чем, — то, как он взглянул поверх плеча Барри, чтобы убедиться, что Джо не слышал, объясняло все. 

Барри не хотел признавать, но взятое оборудование, тип похищенных исследований — все это было элементами, которые STAR Labs использовал, чтобы сконструировать самую первую криопушку; технически, все это могло быть вновь использовано по этому же назначению, особенно если кое-то, в частности, очень талантливый вор, собирался кое-что улучшить. 

— Послушай, Майкл, — Барри придвинулся ближе, приглушая голос. — Я знаю, ты не хочешь слышать, но…

— Не говори только, что это мой отец. 

— Но это… То, что взяли, — это необходимые компоненты для криопушки. 

— Не совсем. Несколько ключевых элементов им не хватит, если тот человек преследует именно такую цель. Если бы это был мой отец, он бы знал, какие элементы необходимы. Он не совершил бы ошибки, упустив что-то из вида. 

— Верно… 

— И он бы так не поступил со мной, Барри. Он непреклонен насчет того, чтобы держать меня подальше от этой стороны своей жизни. И это бесит, — Майкл надулся, и в животе Барри нехорошо потянуло из-за образовавшегося чувства вины. 

Это ведь он сам всегда говорил о светлой стороне Снарта. На что-то откровенно злобное, Барри верил, Снарт не был способен, но и почти невинное улучшение для пушки становилось для него недозволительным, раз в этом был замешан Майкл. Барри понимал это, увидев их двоих вместе пусть и на протяжении нескольких коротких минут. 

— Ты прав, — сказал он. — Прости, что сделал поспешные выводы. Просто я задумался, что, быть может, он надеется вывести пушку на другой, более продвинутый, уровень. Ведь чисто технически, микродвигатель криопушки генерирует потоки ниже ноля градусов*, но не абсолютный ноль. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Майкл на него уставился. — Папа не дает мне даже посмотреть на пушку. 

— О, эм… — дерьмо, почему Барри всегда нужно было открывать свой рот? — Мой друг Циско работает в STAR Labs и… — нет, это еще хуже! — Черт, эм… людям не стоит знать…

— Криопушка родилась в STAR Labs.

Теперь была очередь Барри удивляться. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — повторил он слова Майкла. 

— Тетя Лиза рассказала мне, — ответил Майкл, возвращая эту мягкую улыбку. — Так ты правда дружишь с парнем, который ее сконструировал? 

Дерьмище. Снарт убьет Барри. 

— Циско консультирует CCPD и входит в группу по борьбе с металюдьми, но мне не следует говорить о…

— Понял, понял, — Майкл вскинул руки. — Но это мое исследование, Барри. Никто, как я, не знает эту тему, не знает, какие потенциальные угрозы могут возникнуть, если какой-то дилетант решит сделать бомбу или что хуже. И если твой друг может помочь нам отработать все возможные сценарии того, что можно сотворить с оборудованием, то прекрасно, мы должны поговорить с ним. Но разве я не должен тоже быть консультантом в деле? 

Должны поговорить с ним? Ситуация слишком быстро вырвалась из-под контроля Барри. Как Майкл так быстро развернул ситуацию в свою пользу? 

Верно… потому что он был Снартом. 

— Может быть, — согласился Барри. — Как я закончу со своей работой, то решу, нужна ли нам дополнительная помощь, чтобы решить дело. 

Барри пожалеет, что сдался так легко, но Майкл был так счастлив хотя бы возможности, замаячившей на горизонте, — прямо головокружительно счастлив, и это было неудивительно, учитывая его природную любезность. 

— Если честно, вы с Циско поладите, будете как братья, разлученные при рождении.

И снова неснартовская улыбка, а после — расчетливая ухмылка, взлетевшая бровь и этот взгляд глаз, который, черт, был полностью от Снарта. 

— Циско твой новый Боунс*?

— Что? — засмеялся Барри. — Ну да, технически. Хотя предпочитает он Спока. 

— О, так значит, найдется местечко для нас обоих на твоем диване для следующего марафона Стар Трека? 

Невозможность не любить Майкла не могло быть чертой, доставшейся от Снарта. Или, быть может, это как раз-таки и было краеугольным камнем всех характерных черт Снартов, по крайней мере, Леонарда и Лизы. 

— Для начала Циско придется устроить тебе проверку, чтобы позволить присоединиться к нам, но с этим проблем, я думаю, не будет. 

На самом деле Барри вроде как нравилась идея представить друзей друг другу и устроить ночь кино. Он пригласил бы и Уолли. Уолли никогда не видел оригинальные фильмы Стар Трека. 

— Восхитительно, — сказал Майкл и схватил Барри за руку прежде, чем тот смог отвернуться и открыть свой чемоданчик. — Но хэй, есть еще одна вещь, о которой я хотел бы поговорить прежде, чем ты приступишь к работе. 

— Да?

— О моем отце. 

И вот они снова здесь. Ну почему Снарт из всех версий причин их общения выбрал именно отношения? 

— Слушай, Майкл, если он вдруг не захотел поделиться с тобой какими-то деталями наших отношений…

— Да не про это, — сказал Майкл. — У вас не вышло, я понял. Просто я подумал, что ты можешь помочь мне еще с кое-чем. Видишь ли, я надеюсь убедить его попробовать себя в другой профессиональной стезе, и полицейский иммунитет и поддержка не помешали бы. 

Учитывая, что Барри лелеял эту же надежду как минимум год, это невероятно оживило: 

— И что ты напридумывал? 

— Мне кажется, доктору МакГи нужно улучшить охрану, особенно после всего этого, — он махнул на бардак. — Но учитывая текущее положение дел с мета-людьми, нам потребуется больше, чем просто улучшение. Нам потребуется кто-то, кто сможет обнаружить наши слабые места. 

О нет. 

— Майкл…

— Я хочу, чтобы папа проникал в здания, чтобы сделать их безопаснее, а не краж ради, — произнес он с таким восторгом, что, без сомнения, у Снарта глаза закатились бы и не выкатились, если бы он только услышал об этом. — И мне кажется, что ты можешь помочь мне убедить его сделать это. 

— Я? 

— А еще мне кажется, что это классный способ получить его взгляд как бы изнутри относительно этой кражи. 

— Воу, воу, притормози…

— Это его мир, Барри, — умолял его Майкл. — Оборудование в его стиле, ты уже сказал об этом. А как только тот вор поймет, что упустил необходимые компоненты, он вернется. 

Барри открыл рот, чтобы возразить этой идее, грозившей апокалипсисом, когда до него дошло: Майкл был вполне себе прав и не только насчет «вор-вернется-на-место-преступления». 

— Ты прав. Твой отец не подверг бы тебя такому риску. Он скорее всего с ума сойдет от беспокойства, когда услышит о случившемся.

И тут он подумал, что Леонард Снарт ни от чего не сойдет с ума от беспокойства, но все же Барри мог явно представить себе, что это изменится, потому что ситуация касалась Майкла. 

— Так ты поможешь мне убедить его, чтобы он нам помог? — вернулся к теме Майкл. 

О, Барри уже так вляпался. Но это могло помочь делу. И он хотел ладить с Майклом, потому что тот ему нравился. Он ценил ту дружбу, которую они могли взрастить. И Снарт, что ж… Барри всегда хотел сманить его на светлую сторону. Может, это был его шанс. 

— Хорошо, но за обед платишь ты. И возьми на заметку, что ем я теперь куда больше, чем прежде. 

***

Лен все еще пялился на стойку, туда, где стояли тарелки, хотя Лиза уже давно взяла из вместо него, потому что он застыл, когда Майкл рассказал ему о своем дне. 

Кто-то проник в Mercury Labs. Украл исследования Майкла. Перевернул его стол. Сделал сына Лена мишенью просто потому, что тот занимался не той работой и не в то время, и кто-то просто захотел все это себе. И все это уже произошло, так что Лен был бессилен. 

Его пальцы дернулись в поисках криопушки. 

— Пап, ты меня слушаешь? 

Взглянув на Майкла и Лизу, заканчивавших накрывать на стол, Лен заставил себя сосредоточиться, не выдавая волнения. Сегодняшний вечер они проводили у Лизы. Ее квартира была уютнее, больше походила на дома. Мик уже нес от плиты чили. 

— Я сказал, что над делом работает Барри. Я встретил его отца сегодня. Детектива, а не того, что только вышел из тюрьмы. 

— Запутано, — влезла Лиза, бросая в сторону Лена острый взгляд, преисполненный любопытства. — Кто такой Барри? 

Порой план не мог сойти с пути, потому что пути и не было — лишь отрывки. 

— Мой друг из колледжа, с которым папа встречался в прошлом году. 

— Что, простите-ка? — как только они заняли свои места, Лиза целиком и полностью обратила свое внимание на Лена, и игнорировать это было сложнее, потому что сидела она рядом с ним. — Встречался? Ты? Почему я об этом не слышала? Я думала, ты сохнешь по Флэшу. 

— Я не сохну по… — Лен прервался прежде, чем забрался в ее западню еще больше. — Не твое дело, — прорычал он. 

Сегодня готовил Майкл. Лен обожал, когда готовил именно Майкл, потому что это значило, что все трое сядут за стол. В одиночку Лену не удавалось их заставить, но ради Майкла Мик и Лиза всегда соглашались, вели себя хорошо и мило. 

— Барри судебный эксперт в CCPD, вот они и расстались, — Майкл топил их до победного конца, а затем вдруг включился. — Ты запал на Флэша? 

Аргх. «Барри» и «судебный эксперт» — это все, что нужно Лизе, чтобы вычислить, кто он такой, как только она увидит его лицо и сложит два и два, потому что та маска недостаточно скрывала лицо, если он не размывал свое лицо. 

— Лиза преувеличивает. Ты не можешь сохнуть по тому, кого пытался убить, — сказал Лен, хотя подобных разговоров Лен пытался избегать с Майклом, но сейчас нужно было расставить все точки над i. 

— Только вот ты никогда всерьез не пытался убить его, — лопнула его пузырь безопасности Лиза своим наманикюренным пальчиком. — Но постойте-ка. Я хочу послушать о Барри. Совращаешь малолеток и обкрадываешь мальчиков в синем, Ленни? Ты плохой мальчик. 

Ей даже не нужна была помощь в том, как бы залезть ему под кожу — так могли только младшие сестры. 

— Все закончилось быстро. Не о чем было сообщать любимой сестре. И обсуждения сейчас не стоит. 

Она смерила его взглядом, молча решая выведать у него больше, но попозже. Чудесно. 

— Да все понятно, — раздраженно сказал Мик, набив рот едой. — Я бы тоже не признался, что встречался с мусором.

Мик уже взял три кусочка кукурузного хлеба и не собирался останавливаться, учитывая, сколько в них было масла — это-то и делало их прекрасными.   
Выпечка успокаивала Лена. Выпечка и его сын — и то, и то, приуроченное к ужину, который они проводили все вместе, успокаивало как ничто другое. Кажется, нормальные счастливые семьи занимаются таким постоянно. 

— Все норм, пап, — сказал Майкл. — Меня не волнуют твои любовные похождения, я хочу поговорить о деле. 

Это уже лучше. Лену хотя бы не придется из него ничего вытягивать. 

— Значит, разнесли все и унесли, но никого не ранили? 

— О, да. Никто под раздачу не попал. 

Отлично. 

— Уверен, Барри и детектив Уэст смогут решить дело. Дай им пару дней, и дело закрыто, — Лен был неимоверно благодарен, что пиво было рядышком с ним, потому что чили был слишком острым. Майкл пытался угодить Мику, который любил поострее. 

— Не все так просто. Мы думаем, что это мета-человек. И к тому же вор упустил несколько важнейших деталей из моего проекта. Барри согласился со мной, что за ними еще могут вернуться. 

Чуть не уронив ложку, Лен реабилитировался, стискивая ее до жути крепко. Он никогда не нервничал, не пугался и не паниковал, не тогда, когда что-то случалось с Лизой или Миком, потому что они обычно могли постоять за себя, но после того, как у Лизы в голове была бомба… 

У Майкла не было таких навыков. Неожиданно Лен мысленно поблагодарил Мика за то, что тот давал Майклу уроки самообороны; хорошо еще, что над делом работал Барри, — значит, за Майклом сможет кто-то приглядеть, пока Лена не будет рядом. Не было никого быстрее или благонадежнее Флэша. 

Не то чтобы Лен скажет это ему когда-либо. 

— Так или иначе, я предложил Барри пару идей, как я могу помочь. 

— Помочь как? — Лен сощурил глаза. 

— Консультировать по делу, — Майкл пожал плечами, пытаясь представить это как нечто безобидное, но на самом деле это таковым не являлось. — В основном по моим исследованиям и для чего вору могло все это понадобиться. Он тоже собрался поговорить со своим другом Циско. 

Нет. 

— Майкл…

— С которым ты не хочешь, чтобы я общался, раз он работает в STAR Labs, — поспешил сказать Майкл, пока глаза Лизы уже сверкали любопытством. — Но он друг Барри, пап. И мне нравится дружить, и я все равно рано или поздно встречу Циско. Просто сейчас я могу помочь быстрее решить дело. 

— Циско, ха? — спросила Лиза… ну потому что она не могла иначе. — Интересно, Барри не тот ли милашка, который был с ним в баре той ночью, когда мы встретились? 

— Ты тоже знаешь Циско? — спросил Майкл. 

— Не начинай, — отчитал Лизу Лен, а затем заверился, что Мик, сидевший напротив, понял, что следующие его слова адресованы и ему. — Никаких обсуждений дел Негодяев за столом или рядом с Майклом. 

Мик прогудел, пережевывая кусочек кукурузного хлеба №2. 

— Ты, может, и мой босс, Снарт, но ты мне не папаша. 

Лен стрельнул в его сторону взглядом. 

— Ладно, можешь ничего не говорить, — сказал Майкл, уныло глядя на свой чили. — Но если ты не планируешь связать меня и оставить тут на ближайшие две недели, я встречаюсь завтра с Циско и Барри, и мы будем работать над делом, потому что это мое исследование попало под удар. 

Отцовство могло быть легче, если бы Майклу было десять, а не двадцать три. Тогда бы Лен просто отправил его в комнату. 

— Собираешься скорешаться с каким-то агентом, Майки? — спросил Мик. 

— Он криминалист, Мик, а не фбровец. 

— Все равно мусор. 

— Барри мой друг. И ты не должен судить кого-то лишь по его профессии. Я бы так не сделал, — Майкл по-особенному касался Мика: его руки, прямо шрамов, без излишних дерганий — только теплая и обволакивающая любовь, которой Мик не получал больше нигде. Это прикосновение исчезало так быстро, что он не успевал ощетиниться, и он таял, как свечка, вместо того, чтобы вспыхнуть. — К тому же он не позвонил копам, когда мы с папой его встретили на дня. 

— Да? — Мик посмотрел на Лена через стол. — Подкупил пацана, Снарт? Или он твои глаза и уши с преимуществами? 

— Никаких преимуществ, — сказал Лен. — Ничего нет. Закрыли тему. 

— Что ж, — Майкл снова взглянул на свою порцию чили. — Если ты так переживаешь, что завтра я от кого-то узнаю что-то, связанное с делами Холода или Негодяев, ты всегда можешь присоединиться. 

— Присоединиться? 

Майкл совсем отложил ложку. 

— Выслушай меня. Твой взгляд со стороны и как бы изнутри дела был бы бесценен для дела, но еще я подумал, что ты можешь быть заинтересован в том, чтобы наш таинственный вор не пробрался во второй раз. 

Ха. Если Лен проберется первым, заявит свои права на место, чтобы отогнать этого шута, им могло бы это быть на руку. У него появился бы опыт наложить свои руки на что-нибудь из Mercury Labs, и Майкл не будет даже упрекать его. 

Тот другой вор мог бы быть проблемным, и раз уж он облажался в первый раз, то вполне мог бы выпытать из Майкла информацию, чтобы избежать нового провала. Лен не мог позволить этому случиться. 

— Так… что, если ты поищешь слабые места в охране Mercury Labs, чтобы помочь нам защититься от воров снова? 

О нет. 

— Я не Робин Гуд, — ответил Лен. 

— Ты и не будешь робингудничать. Тебе заплатят. 

— Никакой подработки. Не в моем стиле, — Лен злобно пережевывал еду, чтобы замять вопрос. Он не абы кто для работы по найму. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь, чтобы Ленни туда вломился, а ты потом рассказал своему боссу, как улучшить охрану? — спросила Лиза. 

— И ничего не украсть? — нахмурился Мик. 

— Ничего не украсть, — подтвердил Майкл. 

— Знаешь, — Лиза поджала губы, оборачиваясь к Лену. — Я слышала, многие воры, оказавшиеся на берегу, занимаются подобным в наши дни. 

Оказавшиеся на берегу. 

— Миленько. 

— Хочешь познать профессию, Майки, — Мик хлопнул пацана по плечу так крепко, что стол бы мог опрокинуться. — Да еще и руки не замарать? Может, будет и весело. Может, тебе даже понравятся острые ощущения. 

— Нет, — прорычал Лен. 

— Да успокойся ты, Снарт. Тебе придется где-то идти на компромиссы. Либо ты втянешь его, либо он тебя, и кто-то так или иначе сдастся. Если ты не позволишь ему играть за нашу команду, лучше ему будет попросить ту миловидную полицейскую штучку, что ты оприходовал, и использовать этот шанс, чтобы побуянить. 

— Контролируемо побуянить, — сказал Майкл, продолжая улыбаться из-за грубоватой нежности Мика. — И все еще под вопросом. Я пока не спросил МакГи, но Барри уже согласился поделиться уликами, если ты выкажешь желание помочь. 

— Правда что ли? — Лену трудно было поверить, что Барри был так беспечен в деле. — Ты говорил ему, что хочешь втянуть в это меня, и он был за? 

— С самого начала. 

Интересненько. Может, еще остались углы, под которыми он не разглядывал это предложение. По самой крайней мере его звали приглядеть за его извечным противником, пока тот играл в судмедэксперта, не говоря уже о потенциальной возможности свободного доступа в Mercury Labs, которую он сможет использовать позже. 

И если он сможет приглядывать за Майклом, пока вор бродил на свободе, тем лучше. 

— Не обещаю насчет улучшения безопасности. Спроси МакГи. Я об этом подумаю. Но консультировать по делу буду только на одном условии. 

Майкл подскочил на месте, словно десятилетка, которого Лену так и не довелось увидеть. 

— Конечно. Что угодно. 

Лен подался вперед, чтобы удержать взгляд сына, и это походило на переговоры с врагом. 

— Ты расскажешь мне о своих исследованиях все, что я попрошу, и если я смогу что-то из этого использовать для улучшения своей пушки, это мое право. 

Лиза с Миком одновременно фыркнули. Навряд ли это была самая жесткая сделка в его жизни, но так Лен хотя бы показывал, что не размяк лишь потому, что Майкл просил. 

— Значит ли это, что я наконец увижу твою пушку, чтобы помочь тебе ее улучшить? — Майкл ухмылялся — без сомнений, сын Лена. Лен почти гордился. 

— Посмотрим. 

***

У Барри оказалось не так уж много времени перед тем, как они с Циско должны были направиться в Mercury Labs, но он был благодарен Айрис, Кейтлин и Уолли, которые смогли встретиться с ними в Jitters. Он должен был сбросить груз со своих плеч. 

— Быть не может! — Айрис пихнула его в плечо с сумасшедшим неверием. 

— Что за Майкл? — спросил Уолли. 

— Самый сладкий пирожочек с самым очаровательным личиком среди всех, чья нога когда-либо ступала в УЦС, — билась в восторге Айрис. — Поверить не могу, что Майкл Уинтерс сын Капитана Холода. 

— Винтерс. Его зовут Винтерс, — сказал Циско, и его голос подскочил на пару октав вверх, когда он добавил. — Чувак, они тебя дурачат. 

— О нет, поверь мне, это просто невероятное совпадение, — заверил Барри. — Ты должен был увидеть их в тот день, потому это на самом деле было так мило. Я имею в виду, Лиза ведь рассказывала, что Снарт как брат хороший и милый. А сейчас он пытается быть хорошим отцом, и взамен Майкл хочет помочь ему стать еще и лучшим человеком. 

Айрис издала звук, будто она глядела, как играются щенятки. 

— Это так мило. 

— Вау, одного этого Майкла достаточно, чтобы ты сказала что-то вроде «Леонард Снарт милый»? — Кейтлин вскинула бровь, поворачиваясь к ней. 

— Но Майкл был такой куколкой. И эти глаза… оу, — она повернулась к Барри, будто она вспомнила и наконец, без сомнений, установила связь со Снартом. — Глаза. 

— Что с глазами? — спросил Уолли. 

— Потрясающий. В их голубизне, на контрасте с кофейного цвета кожей, можно утонуть. 

— Ладно-ладно, мы поняли, — перебил ее Барри. — Можешь уже притормозить. 

— О, да ладно тебе, Барр, ты тоже думал, что он очарователен, — сказала Айрис, облокачиваясь на стол, и в улыбке ее промелькнуло нечто, что Барри отказывался считать симпатией. — Если бы вы были одного возраста и встретились новичками, вы бы встречались друг с другом, а не с теми ужасными бойфрендами, что были у вас двоих. 

— Бойфрендами? — повторил Циско. 

— Воу, нет. Мы с Майклом никогда… мы бы никогда. Пожалуйста, никогда не говори это перед Снартом, — сказал Барри, отчаянно пытаясь ее переговорить. — Я содрогаюсь от мысли, что он меня приморозит к месту. 

Айрис захихикала, но Циско не собирался позволить оставить свой вопрос без ответа. 

— Эм, а когда ты собирался сказать нам о… бойфрендах? — он обвел рукой сидящих за столом. 

— Я знала, — Кейтлин подняла руку. 

Уолли согласно пожал плечами. 

— Чувак, — Циско вернулся к Барри. 

— Чувак, — бросил Барри в ответ. — Не то чтобы я пытался скрывать. Я признался тебе, что Веджета из «Жемчуга дракона Z» был одним из первых моих влюбленностей. 

— Ну да, чувак, но это же Веджета. 

Барри с Уолли рассмеялись, и Айрис покачала головой, повернувшись Кейтлин и будто говоря, что и знать ничего об этом не хочет. 

Все такие влюбленности Барри в определенном смысле были уникальны… ну или полностью безнадежны, если считать Айрис. Не то чтобы он продолжал тосковать по ней. Все же именно он отказал ей, и сейчас все между ними было хорошо, даже лучше, чем прежде, потому что не осталось ничего недосказанного или повисшего между ними. 

Проблема была в том, что он не знал, чего хотел теперь — ведь прежде он столько времени провел, думая, что хотел он именно Айрис. Теперь он знал только, что хотел чего-то настоящего. И в какой-то момент, по какой-то глупой причине он подумал, что хотел Веджету. С этой линией роста волос. Злодея, который мог измениться к лучшему. Вечно такого драматичного. Но глубоко внутри, под всей этой наносной грубостью, он оставался одним из лучших людей, получивших свой шанс, за всю историю мультфильма, а еще он был очень хорошим отцом. 

Это никак не было связано, но напомнило Барри, что ему следует осветить для всех другую сторону этой истории. 

— Эм, ладно, но что еще безумнее…

— Линда! — крикнула Айрис, глядя через плечо Барри. 

Он почти забыл, что Айрис позвала Линду Парк присоединиться к ним этим утром. Она совсем недавно вернулась в Централ, снова начав общаться с Айрис онлайн. Теперь, когда не было Зума, когда все остальные мета проводили время в тюрьме либо были отправлены домой, она почувствовала, что можно наконец безопасно вернуться к старой жизни. 

Она выглядела очень хорошо, ее волосы снова отрасли, на тон-два посветлели, и отсутствие ненормальных маньяков на горизонте, с которыми ей прежде пришлось иметь дело, позитивно сказалось на ее улыбке. 

— Хэй, — поприветствовала их Линда, с восторгом обнимая Айрис, которая захватила ее в объятия первой, а затем взглянула на Барри, будто бы говоря, что поймет его, если он не захочет обниматься с бывшей девушкой. 

— Эй, Линда, — но Барри все равно ее обнял. Он не испытывал никаких серьезных чувств, включая чувство неловкости, и он очень надеялся, что для нее все было так же. — Хорошо, что ты вернулась в город. Циско и Кейтлин ты помнишь. Но, кажется, ты не встречала прежде Уолли, так ведь? — он показал на юношу, когда они потеснее уселись вокруг их высокого столика. 

— Не думаю, — произнесла Линда с тем хитрым флером обаятельности, который Барри прекрасно помнил, и протянула руку Уолли, выглядевшему так, словно она его поразила настолько, что язык отнялся. 

— П-привет. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Уолли. Как ты попал в эту разношерстную команду? 

— Он мой брат, — ответила Айрис. 

Линда пару раз моргнула, пытаясь обработать информацию. 

— Я могу поклясться, что у тебя не было другого брата, кроме Барри, когда мы виделись в последний раз. 

— Это длинная история, — пояснил Барри. 

— Мне не удалось рассказать тебе историю о давно потерянном брате до того, как ты уехала, — сказала Айрис. 

— А он знает… — Линда приглушила голос, проходясь пальцами по столу так, словно они бежали. 

— Все знают, что я Флэш, Линда, — Барри усмехнулся. — А ты хороша. 

— Занятой в последнее время, Барри? — уточнила она. 

— Никаких пикантных подробностей я тебе не скажу, если ты возвращаешься в Picture News, но на свободе еще пара мета, ну и другие дела тоже всплывают. Поэтому-то я и удивился, что ты вернулась так быстро, учитывая…

— Аллен! 

— О, наш заказ на вынос, — спрыгнул Циско со своего стула. — Приятно снова видеть тебя, Линда. И да, дамы, будьте вежливы с нашим мальчиком, — он похлопал Уолли по спине. 

Обычно Уолли закатил бы глаза или съязвил бы, но сейчас он выглядел слишком занятым Линдой, сидящей за столиком. Барри не сказал бы, что он был против. 

— И да, Уолли, мы планируем ночевку для парней, как только Циско подтвердит, что Майкл не злой клон своего отца. 

— Но это еще нужно доказать, — добавил Циско. 

Широкая улыбка Уолли растеклась по лицу. 

— Звучит замечательно, парни. 

Линда в замешательстве взглянула на них, но времени объяснять не было. 

— Увидимся со всеми позже, — попрощался Барри и направился к стойке, чтобы забрать их заказ. Четыре кофе на подставке. 

— Все еще поверить не могу, что мы несем кофе для Капитана Холода, — сказал Циско, когда они вышли наружу. — И серьезно, чувак, ледяной Флэш? 

— Майкл сказал, что он предпочитает холодный кофе. 

— Ну конечно же. Но с каких это пор ты такой любезный со Снартом? 

Барри, может, и не успел рассказать всем некоторые детали, но Циско он рассказать должен был, прежде чем они вляпаются еще больше. 

— Ладно. Ты только не выпадай в осадок, но есть еще кое-что, о чем я должен тебе рассказать. 

***

Циско не менял тему с тех пор, как они вышли из Jitters, даже теперь, когда они шли сквозь опустевшие в большинстве своем научно-исследовательские лаборатории, чтобы встретить Майкла. Они выбрали время, когда все остальные должны быть где-то еще, чтобы они смогли поговорить в приватной обстановке. 

— Ты, который как бы встречался с Холодом, — это самая безумная вещь, о которой меня когда-либо просили соврать. 

— Тебе не придется врать, — сказал Барри. — Вообще не поднимай эту тему. Просто мне нужно было, чтобы ты знал в случае, если Майкл это упомянет. И если он все-таки упомянет, чувствуй себя абсолютно свободно, говоря о том, как ты не поддерживаешь эту идею с нашими отношениями. 

— Ежу понятно, чувак. Но есть загвоздка: буду ли я выглядеть лицемером, если тут же попрошу Майкла дать мне телефончик Лизы? 

Барри рассмеялся, ничуточки не удивленный. Он сказал бы «да, но если только тебя не волнует, что рано или поздно Снарт узнает, тогда в любом случае спроси Майкла», но Майкл нарисовался на горизонте, маша им с другого конца комнаты. Он был у своего приведенного в порядок рабочего места, хотя теперь из-за кражи оно выглядело оскудевшим. 

— Мы обогнали Холода? — спросил Циско, с подозрением осматриваясь. — Этот мужик педантичен до доли секунды, так что если вы планируете какую-то западню…

— Циско. 

— У него в запасе еще пара минут, — Майкл улыбнулся, не показывая, что его как-то задело недоверие Циско. — Приятно познакомиться. Барри многое о тебе рассказывал, Циско. И ты, Барр, просто лучший — принес нам кофе. Я плохо спал этой ночью. Мозг слишком зациклился на деле. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, расследование истории твоего суперзлодейского происхождения, Малыш Холод? — смерил его взглядом Циско. 

Майкл лишь рассмеялся. 

— Что, не Мини-Холодильник? Не Лейтенант Холод? 

Циско щелкнул пальцами: 

— Кадет Холод. 

Они оба рассмеялись, и Барри расслабился. Майкл любого мог расположить к себе. 

— Прекрати давать клички моему сыну. 

А вот его папаша совсем этим не отличался. 

Все втроем они обернулись к самому темному углу комнаты, откуда доносился бесплотный голос, и там наверняка должна была быть где-то спрятанная дверь или же Снарт действительно прокрался по стеночке, чтобы сделать свое появление драматичнее — это явно не осталось в прошлом. 

Медленно он вышел из теней, сегодня без парки — простая одежда в темно-синих и черных тонах и удлиненный плащ, который, колышась, приоткрывал вид на криопушку в набедренной кобуре. 

Циско напрягся, Барри еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, но Майкл был в восторге: 

— Пап, ты должен был мне написать, чтобы я тебя впустил. 

— Подумал, что сделать пробный прогон по этому местечку, — он прошествовал внутрь, присоединяясь к ним. — И очевидно, ты прав. Над безопасностью нужно поработать. Все плохо почти так же, как и в STAR Labs. 

— Очень смешно, — скрестил руки Циско, прикрываясь. — Ты просто уморительный.   
— Просто чтобы вы знали, и там и там я даже не взмок. Циско. Барри. Теперь, — он наклонился над столом, складывая руки. — Приступим к работе?


	3. Mercury Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Барри и Снарт работают вместе довольно хорошо. Но иногда и не очень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА:
> 
> *Помещение сенсорной депривации — это помещение, изолирующее человека от любых ощущений. Туда не проникают звуки, свет и запахи. 
> 
> *Ракетбол — спортивная игра с мячом, проходящая на прямоугольном закрытом корте.
> 
> *Следующее поколение — скорее всего, имеется в виду сериал «Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение».
> 
> *«Ловушка для родителей» — известная американская семейная комедия производства Disney, в которой близняшки (играет Линдси Лохан), встретив друг друга в детском лагере и узнав, что их родители развелись много лет назад, решают снова свести их вместе.

Ввести Циско и Снарта в курс дела получилось довольно быстро: Майкл уже провел предварительную работу со своим отцом, а Барри прошелся по некоторым деталям с Циско. Оставалось только осветить результаты проведенных Барри исследований тех немногих улик, что у них имелись. Но объяснить все было бы гораздо проще, если бы Барри не отвлекала просто порнографическая манера Снарта оборачивать губы вокруг трубочки, торчавшей из его стакана с кофе. 

Должно быть, он нарочно устраивал шоу, пристально глядя на Барри с каждым глотком. 

— Все в порядке, Барри? — спросил он совсем не невинно. 

— Нет. Да. Все нормально. Забей, — Барри отвел глаза от ухмылявшегося вора. — Просто рад, что ты получаешь такое удовольствие от своего кофе. 

Довольный смешок сорвался с губ Снарта, нависавшего над столом и занимавшего места раза в два больше, чем любой из них. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Флэш получится таким восхитительно вкусным со льдом. 

— Отвратительно, — наморщил нос Циско. 

— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не запал на него, — сказал Майкл, который, кажется, хотел напомнить Снарту, что да, его сын все еще был тут и никуда не делся. 

Подождите-ка, запал? В смысле запал? Барри думал, что весь флирт был, лишь чтобы позлить его. 

— Я и не запал, — хмуро зыркнул Снарт. 

— Бла-бла, пап, — младшенький раздраженно фыркнул, и это совсем не было похоже на Майкла, который оставался веселым и приятным даже в самые ненастные дни. Ему что, не нравился Флэш? 

— Барри? Улики, — настоятельно напоминал Циско. 

И то верно. Барри нужно прекратить думать обо всех Снартах и о том, что им нравится.   
Продолжая посвящать всех в тонкости экспертизы того, что он обнаружил вчера, Барри обмолвился: 

— Но самое странное — это отсутствие волокон. 

— Значит, вор умен, — подытожил Снарт. 

— Ты не понимаешь. Конечно, не всегда можно найти достаточное количество волокон, чтобы использовать в качестве улики, но они по-прежнему находятся повсюду, пусть и ничтожно маленького размера. А в этот раз не было ничего. 

— Уборка к моменту кражи уже должна была быть завершена, — сказал Майкл. — И они очень серьезно подходят к своим обязанностям по стерилизации лабораторий. 

— Именно, — согласился Барри; с такой-то работой, осуществлявшейся в лабораториях, они должны были проводить тщательную уборку. — Это значит, что некий чуждый объект, попавший в ничем не тронутую среду, должен был оставить после себя хоть что-то. 

Все вчетвером задумчиво посмотрели друг на друга, но добавить пока что было нечего. 

— Может, что-то было не так с файерволлами или протоколами безопасности? — спросил Барри, заранее передав Циско планшет с отчетом о технических ошибках. 

— Ну кроме того, что это местечко легко хакнуть? — Циско проанализировал отчет, а затем уловил тень довольной ухмылки Снарта. — Ой, да заткнись ты, я не говорил, что ты прав. Я имел в виду, что мне взломать было бы легко. Но ничего больше. Я имею в виду, это стандартные настройки, хорошая система. Только серьезный хакер мог проникнуть в такое место, минимизировав риск оставить улики. Если только, конечно, он не был уже знаком с системой.

— Клянусь я, — взмолился Майкл, как и прежде. — Это не мог быть кто-то из наших. 

— Ценю сантименты, Майкл, — сказал Снарт. — Но думаю, ты поймешь, если я не буду рассчитывать на чье бы то ни было добродушие и приличие. Раскопал что-нибудь в реестрах? — он повернулся к Барри. 

— Единственный новенький с того момента, как мы в последний раз проверяли Mercury Labs, — это Майкл. И прежде чем ты спросишь, отвечаю: да, я пропустил его через ту же программу, что и остальных. Его досье чистое до скрипа. 

— Должно быть, ты так разочарован, — подколол Снарта Циско. 

Но Снарт склонил голову, поглядев на него с опасной ухмылкой. 

— А что насчет временных рамок? 

— Ну, нам удалось сложить все вместе в весьма достоверную теорию, основываясь на моменте, когда отключились камеры, — произнес Барри. — Если ты предполагаешь, что войти можно за пару минут… после того как вырубились камеры, прошло всего десять минут, и потом файерволл сообщил о проникновении. Еще пара минут ушла на загрузку файлов Майкла, на упаковку оборудования и на то, чтобы покинуть здание. Так что… двадцать-двадцать пять минут максимум? 

— Я бы сказал, двадцать три минуты и сорок пять секунд, но кого это волнует? 

Не собираясь цапаться со Снартом из-за его внимания к деталям, Барри продолжил: 

— Они спешили. Я не думаю, что они целенаправленно переломали оборудование. Я нашел образец крови, но он не совпал ни с чьим другим по базе CCPD. 

— ДНК мета-человека? — спросил Снарт. 

— Пока рано говорить об этом. Образец слишком мал, но я все равно прогоню его в STAR Labs. Завтра я уже узнаю, даст ли он нам что-нибудь, но даже если этого не произойдет…

— Это не исключает таковой возможности. Майкл говорил, что ты думаешь, что мы имеем дела с мета. 

— В наши дни, чтобы отработать так чисто, не будучи тобой, — дразнил Барри, — вору нужно быть чуть ли не сверхчеловеком. 

— Как лестно, — еще больше заухмылялся Снарт. 

Циско прочистил горло, заставляя их обоих выпрямиться и перестать склоняться все ближе друг к другу над столом. 

Им на самом деле нужно было перестать подтрунивать друг над другом, но это выходило так естественно. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из них начинал, второй не мог не подыграть, но как только Снарт вспоминал о Майкле, то сразу напрягался. Словно жалел, что пошел на поводу у собственного порыва. 

— Это просто общеизвестный факт, — сказал Барри, размышляя, о каких других своих порывах жалел Снарт в присутствии Майкла. — Мы же все согласились, что работу провернули слишком небрежно для такого талантливого вора, как ты. Значит, то, из-за чего наш воришка выглядит профессионалом, скорее указывает на мета-силы, чем на удачу. Ни волокон, ни следа, но он все равно порезался, будто не надел ни перчаток, ни другой защиты. 

— Говоришь, наш вор работал голеньким? — усмехнулся Циско. — О, я бы не был против, если бы свои дела проворачивали так некоторые воришки, смекаете? — он вскинул бровь, а затем припомнил, кто втесался в их компанию. — Я ничего не говорил вслух, пожалуйста, не стреляй в меня. 

Во взгляде Снарта теперь было куда меньше дружелюбия, учитывая, что он прекрасно знал, кого Циско имел в виду. 

— Так вот почему тетя Лиза так заинтересовалась, когда я упомянул твое имя, — сказал Майкл, будто наконец соединил все ниточки. 

— Лиза заинтересовалась? 

— У нас есть дело, господа, — произнес Снарт сквозь зубы. 

Как можно незаметнее Барри оттащил Циско подальше от Снарта, чтобы никакие части тела не оказались обморожены. 

— У нас нет подозреваемых, но какую цель преследовал вор? Что можно сделать с таким оборудованием и исследованиями? Ну, первый вариант нам всем понятен — построить бомбу. 

— Полно других способов, чтобы это сделать, — сказал Майкл. 

— Но что такого в твоем исследовании, что наш дилетант решил украсть его, целиком не осознавая даже масштаб? 

— Сконструировать другую крио-пушку? — предложил Циско. 

— Сконструировать крио-пушку получше. 

— Эй, — это немедленно задело Циско. 

— Думаешь, это я? — Снарт смерил Барри взглядом, будто ожидая раскрытия теории заговора, но Барри уже оставил эту мысль в прошлом. 

— Ты бы не накосячил, помнишь? 

Снарт аж встрепенулся от гордости, и вышло у него почти незаметно, но Барри все равно мог всегда сказать, когда этот вор светился самодовольством. И это не шло Барри на пользу, который, спасибо Циско, мог теперь думать только о Снарте, крадущем что-то обнаженным. 

Не время. 

— Ну и чем конкретно эта новая крио-пушка будет лучше моей? — спросил Циско с приличной долей скептицизма. 

— Имеешь в виду, моей крио-пушки? — бросил в ответ Снарт. 

— Нет, не имею. 

— Новая будет безопаснее, — вступил Майкл, привлекая внимание этих двоих. — Я имею в виду, для окружающих. Но не поэтому я занимаюсь этим исследованием, пап, — поспешил он заверить, когда Снарт вскинул бровь. — Я работаю в этой области уже давно. Начал еще до того, как встретил тебя. 

— Тогда развивай мысль, — взмахнул Снарт рукой над столом. 

Барри кивнул, чтобы Майкл продолжал, потому что до него только что дошло, что пушка, способная выдавать абсолютный ноль, могла оказаться совсем иной зверушкой. 

— Если абсолютный ноль возможно достичь, то пушка, построенная по этому принципу, сможет заставлять молекулы своей мишени прекратить движение… они не замерзнут, они остановятся. Телу не будет нанесено повреждений, когда молекулы возобновят движение. И это отличает новую пушку от имеющейся, которая, как мне представляется в теории, раз уж я никогда ее не видел, превращает химический состав мишени в лед, а на низких параметрах просто стреляет ледяными потоками, — Майкл кинул взгляд поверх стола на пушку, спрятанную на бедре у Снарта. Снарт же наклонил голову, словно не был впечатлен подколом. 

— Очень даже в точку, — признал Циско. — Абсолютный ноль был целью, но не достижимой. 

— Это пока что, — улыбка Майкла была заразительна. — Я также предполагаю, что у Флэша такой быстрый обмен веществ, что его клетки регенерируют быстрее, чем их может заморозить крио-пушка. Это единственное объяснение тому, что он попадал под такие мощные удары потоков крио-пушки и выжил, а… другие люди нет. 

Даже Барри порой забывал, что Снарт с помощью этой пушки убивал; на его глазах, по крайней мере, произошло три случая. И правда тяжкой гирей давила на Майкла, но он не прерывался, не порицал и не отстранялся. Даже его улыбка не исчезла полностью — он принимал это просто как факт и двигался дальше ради отца. 

Это и была любовь, сила, всепрощение того уровня, к которому Барри так стремился, пусть не ради других, но ради себя — как тогда, когда он простил Эобарда Тоуна. 

Может быть Тоун, если бы только мог услышать Барри, принялся бы глумиться, называть его слабым, потому что Барри полагался на свое сердце, потому что сам Тоун проиграл. То, что Майкл не собирался судить или ненавидеть отца за те откровенно ужасные вещи, совершенные в прошлом, не скривило в презрении лицо Снарта; на короткое, тихое мгновение Барри увидел сквозь трещины в его маске, как он затрепетал, — таким мужчину Барри видел лишь в последнюю разборку с Льюисом. 

Майкл действительно оказывал на него серьезное влияние, хотя Снарт и не хотел показывать эту свою слабость. Слабость наподобие Лизы — у Лена теперь появился кое-кто еще, кого он не хотел подвести. 

— Так что, — Барри хлопнул по столу, чтобы сбросить напряжение, которое начинало передаваться даже Циско. — Если кто-то хочет сконструировать новую крио-пушку, то есть крио-пушку нового типа, мы должны понять зачем, а еще кто от этого выиграет. 

— Кто бы не выиграл от умения останавливать время? — спросил Циско. 

— Ну, целиком время не остановится, — исправил его Майкл. — Остановка будет сконцентрирована лишь в потоке крио-пушки. 

— А что еще этот кто-то может сделать с исследованиями? — спросил Снарт. 

— Учитывая ядерные составляющие, не очень-то много, если их интересует тупо разрушение, — сказал Майкл. — Но я думал, что мы согласились, что есть пути полегче, если это все, чего хочет преступник. 

— Я хочу быть уверен, что мы не упустим из виду все потенциальные угрозы, — потому что упустить угрозу значило рисковать Майклом, и Снарту одна мысль об этом казалась невыносимой. Барри думал, что это было просто до ужаса мило. 

— В таком случае, — Майкл более пылко, чем Барри, ударил по столу. — Некоторые мои исследования задействованы в экспериментах, которые я провожу в имеющихся тут лабораториях. В моих файлах об этом упоминается, но заметки на сайте куда обширнее. Циско, почему бы нам не пойти и забрать все это, а этих двоих мы оставим додумывать, что еще мы могли забыть. 

— Эм… — Барри растерялся от неожиданного предложения. — Ладно. 

— Значит ли это, что мне проведут экскурсию по испытательным полигонам Mercury Labs? — бросился Циско к Майклу, раскинув руки. Он уже был готов наложить свои лапки на чужую аппаратуру. 

— Тебя ждет экскурсия от профи, — усмехнулся Майкл. — У нас есть помещение тотальной сенсорной депривации* с полной стерилизацией. Не рассказывай МакГи, но пару раз, между циклами очистки, я устанавливал там светодиоиды и играл в ракетбол*, как в одной серии Следующего поколения*. 

Такое выражение лица Циско обычно было припасено им для секретов, рассказанных по пьяни, и новых номеров любимых комиксов. 

— Я люблю тебя. Я люблю этого мальчишку, — он обернулся к Снарту, указывая на Майкла. — Как у тебя получился такой отмороженный в самом лучшем смысле слова сын? Заткнись, — немедленно перевел он палец на Снарта. — Я этого никогда не говорил. 

Майкл рассмеялся, и Барри к нему присоединился. И, хлопнув Циско по плечу и тем самым закрепив их новоявленную дружбу, Майкл утащил инженера восвояси, напоследок одарив их улыбкой. 

Барри повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Снарту, но глаза Негодяя следили за удалявшимся сыном с нараставшим подозрением. Когда он вновь обратил внимание на Барри, его острый ум выдал ответ на вопрос, который даже не был задан Барри. 

— Вот для чего все это. 

— Эм… что? 

— Барри, — Снарт посмотрел на него, медленно барабаня пальцами по столу. — Не будь наивным. Ты расследуешь дела. Взгляни на улики. Очевидно, что и моя, и твоя экспертизы могут пригодиться для этого дела, но Майкл изо всех сил старался свести нас вместе… и теперь оставил нас наедине. 

В голове Барри дзинькнуло, и он пришел к тому же выводу, к которому, должно быть, пришел и Снарт. 

— О, это же не «Ловушка для родителей»*?

— Именно она. 

Каким болваном был Барри, попавшийся на этот крючок. Но хотя бы Снарт не бежал впереди паровоза. И все же Барри не мог не проворчать: 

— Неудивительно, что у него сделалось кислое лицо, когда он решил, что тебе нравится Флэш. 

Снарт без восторга смерил его взглядом: 

— Это Лиза наболтала, а не я. 

Естественно. Это больше было похоже на правду, чем то, что Снарт действительно запал на Барри. Ему просто нравилось смотреть, как Барри будет выкручиваться. 

— Знаешь, это твоя вина. 

— Я в курсе. 

— Вау, так ты можешь признавать свои ошибки. А я и не догадывался, — почти добавил Барри, но воздержался, понимая, что ему за это отморозят лицо. 

— Так что мы с этим будем делать? — возвратился Снарт к насущному вопросу. 

— Ну, если он будет думать, что ты запал на Флэша, то мы с этим всем покончим. 

— Очаровательно. Ты же помнишь, что я вооружен? — он сдвинулся, открывая вид на крио-пушку. 

Какое у них царило взаимопонимание. 

— Мы ничего не будем делать. Когда он увидит, что его план не работает, он откажется от него. Очевидно же, что нас не получится свести вместе обратно, если мы изначально никогда не были вместе. Он увидит, что мы абсолютно несовместимы, и сдастся. А тем временем мы все еще можем решить дело. И, знаешь ли, может даже улучшим безопасность для МакГи? 

— На это я пока согласия не давал. 

— О, да брось ты, Снарт, — Барри обошел вокруг стола, сокращая между ними дистанцию. — Этим ты только обезопасишь Майкла в долгосрочной перспективе. 

— Он идет по скользкой дорожке. 

— Он желает тебе только добра. 

Лен усмехнулся, не скрывая — куда-то подевался извечный самоконтроль. 

— Пока не получается, да, — сказал Барри. — Но он искренне хочет, чтобы твоя жизнь стала лучше, безопаснее и счастливее. Совсем не как твой… — он не произнес «отец», но упущенное слово повисло в воздухе обледенелым, мертвым слоном. 

— Он и тебя в это втянул, — сказал Снарт резко, с грозным видом надвигаясь на Барри. — Завербовал тебя, чтобы одомашнить меня. 

— Я понятия не имел о части плана, включавшей меня в твоей койке, — защищался Барри. — Но… да. Никто не хочет, чтобы его отец был злодеем. 

Как только слова вылетели изо рта Барри, он понял, насколько неправильно было говорить такое — на долю секунды Снарт выглядел так, будто Барри его ранил. Этого мужчине никогда не позволялось до встречи с Майклом. И балансирование на грани честной эмоции превратило его в зверя, заточенного в клетке. Опасного и непредсказуемого, особенно пока они были наедине. 

Но все, о чем мог думать Барри, — это то, насколько сам Барри верил в своего отца. Без сомнения верил, что его папа не может быть плохим парнем, что он никогда не будет злодеем в чьей-либо истории. И Майкл в Снарта верил точно так же, хотя истории их прошлого разнились. 

— Прости, — тихо сказал Барри, осторожно отступая на шаг назад и склоняя голову — он боялся наткнуться на острие взгляда Снарта. 

Но неожиданная мягкость в его голосе переполошила Барри: 

— Я умею уступать. Но он должен понять, что это не значит, что я собираюсь измениться. Мне нравится моя жизнь такой, какая она есть. 

— Ты уверен насчет этого? — вскинул Барри взгляд, улыбаясь, но попался в ловушку голубых бриллиантов его глаз. — Ведь, эм… считай, что я удивлен, Снарт, но… мне кажется, что ты этим всем наслаждаешься, — он обвел рукой комнату. — Так же, как и любой кражей. 

Снарт усмехнулся напряженно, словно хотел отстраниться от этой слащавой, приятной бессмыслицы: 

— Продолжай говорить себе это. И кстати говоря, — напряжение ушло, когда он распрямился в полный рост, переставая вторгаться в личное пространство Барри. — Как много известно обо всей ситуации команде Флэша? 

Барри расслабился, хотя и не был уверен, кто только что выиграл в их перепалке:

— О фальшивых отношениях знает только Циско. Я подумал, что, если бы я его не предупредил, мы бы попались на вранье очень быстро. А про то, что Майкл твой сын… все, кроме Джо. 

Снарт недовольно застонал.

— Ну это все равно бы всплыло, — сказал Барри. — И я больше не лгу своей семье. 

— За исключением Уэста. 

— В конце концов я скажу ему. 

Смешок, полный сомнения, прозвучал в ответ. 

Они вообще должны были обсуждать дело, искать, что они упустили, думать, кто стоял за этим или хотя бы что этот человек хотел, но вот снова они могли говорить только друг о друге, и их каким-то образом снова притягивало ближе. И все это при том, что они два мужчины, которые как бы должны были не выносить друг друга. 

— Разве вы двое не воркуете уютнее, чем следует, — заявил острый голос с акцентом, заставивший Барри отскочить от Снарта. 

— Доктор МакГи, — Барри вздрогнул при виде ее, выступающей из тех же теней, в которых материализовался Снарт в самом начале. Может, там и вправду была потайная дверка. 

— Барри, — поздоровалась она, улыбаясь добрее, чем обычно. — Я уже столько раз просила тебя звать меня Тиной. 

Не в силах сдержать усмешку, Барри напомнил себе, что перед ним стояла возлюбленная его отца. 

— А мне можно, док? — Снарт снова навис над столом. 

— А Вы, мистер Снарт, — МакГи так быстро переменилась в лице, надевая ледяную маску неодобрения, что могла даже Капитану Холоду составить конкуренцию. — Можете звать меня доктор МакГи, — взглянув между ними, она с любопытством поинтересовалась. — А Майкл в курсе…

— Что я Флэш? — закончил Барри, заставляя Снарта вздрогнуть от удивления. — Нет. Но Снарт знает. 

— Интересный выбор, чтобы доверить тайну. 

— Все сложно. 

— Тогда этот секрет сохраню между нами. Полагаю, ты расскажешь отцу об этом, — добавила она с ноткой власти, звучавшей так по-матерински. И Барри на самом деле был в восторге, потому что максимально похожим тоном, после того как его мама умерла, с ним порой говорила только Кейтлин. 

— Да, я расскажу отцу. Джо… не прямо сейчас, в основном из-за проблем Снарта с законом. Спасибо тебе за понимание. 

— Мое понимание с этим никак не связано, — сказала она. — Я хочу защитить свои инвестиции, включающие и Майкла. И если Вы тот человек, который мне может с этим помочь, мистер Снарт, — развернулась она к нему, и стол был единственным барьером, отделяющим их друг от друга с их одинаково резкими взглядами, — то пусть так оно и будет. Было бы крайне печально, если бы Вас не заботило будущее Вашего сына на этом месте, но теперь я понимаю, что проблемой это не будет. 

Барри не особо думал о том, что Майкл рассказал МакГи, кто его отец… хотя как бы еще смог он предложить кандидатуру Снарта для работы над повышением мер безопасности? Но Барри должен был ожидать, что ничего не может испугать Тину МакГи, даже Капитан Холод на ее территории. 

Она всегда держала все под контролем, даже когда была целью сумасшедших мета-людей. Барри точно нужно было спросить у нее, как она умудрялась постоянно держать себя в руках. Хотя вполне возможно, что это было свойством всех англичан. 

— Я буду хорошо себя вести, — сказал Снарт, скорее всего думая, как бы подергать МакГи за ниточки после всех ее скрытых угроз, но в итоге решив, что все же не стоит. Особенно когда ему припомнили, что она оставалась боссом его сына. — Предложение более обезопасить это место от проникновений все еще рассматриваю. Но если я за это возьмусь, и мне удастся, а мне удастся, я буду ждать, что мне заплатят. 

МакГи сухо улыбнулась:

— Конечно же. И весьма щедро. Но только если Вам, конечно, удастся. Барри, — откланялась она и направилась к выходу тем же путем, которым и пришла, растворяясь в тенях, будто новая суперзлодейка. 

Барри понимал, почему она нравилась его отцу. 

— Даже она в курсе, ха? — подметил Снарт, как только она ушла. 

— Она сама вычислила. 

— Представить не могу, как. 

— Слушай, я…

— Хочешь совет? — Снарт раскинул руки, упираясь в оба конца стола, чтобы растянуться по всей поверхности — словно заявлял право собственности на каждый сантиметр. — Держи тузы в рукаве. Последнее, что нам нужно, — чтобы об этом узнал и Майкл. И знай, что это перемирие, — он указал на пространство между ними, — не продлится, если он узнает. 

Как и всегда с Леонардом Снартом — два шага вперед, один шаг назад. 

— Мне приходится убеждать себя, что ты мне не угрожаешь, а просто хочешь защитить своего сына, не позволив ему влезть во что-нибудь опасное. Я не собираюсь ему рассказывать, — заявил Барри, ближе наклоняясь к Снарту. — Я не рассказываю людям просто так. 

— И все же многие в курсе. 

— Ты меня шантажировал. 

Новая ухмылка вспыхнула на губах Снарта: 

— Какое оправдание найдешь для всех остальных? 

Аргх. Что так задержало Майкла и Циско, думал Барри, складывая руки на груди, чтобы не толкнуть Снарта подобно ребенку на детской площадке. 

— Может, сфокусируемся на чем-нибудь еще? 

— Например, на деле? — задал Снарт очевидный вопрос. — Ну пожалуйста. Давай. 

Это как раз было правильное предложение, но, учитывая, что это был первый раз, когда они остались наедине, не считая того мимолетного мгновения в кафе, это был их единственный шанс, чтобы Барри мог удостовериться, что ложь, которой они вынуждены были придерживаться, была продумана. 

— Вообще-то, может, для начала нам стоит отработать нашу историю, — сказал он, становясь в более миролюбивую позу. — Раз уж ты начал эту нашу сумасшедшую историю с отношениями, мы должны по крайней мере иметь наготове несколько деталей на случай, если Майкл снова об этом заговорит. Надеюсь, со временем он обо всем этом забудет, и мы сможем спокойно жить дальше, изредка встречая друг друга, когда мы с Майклом будем тусить...

— Ну или когда ты безуспешно будешь пытаться сорвать одну из моих банковских краж? 

— Ты вот сейчас помогаешь, — невозмутимо отреагировал Барри. — Вот прям очень. 

— Ладно, Барри, — согласился Снарт, слегка отстраняясь и уступая часть стола. — Ну и что нам нужно отработать? Спали ли мы вместе? 

— Нет, — ответил Барри, возможно, чересчур быстро, учитывая ухмылку, закравшуюся в уголки губ Снарта. — Ты сказал, что мы встречались недолго, а я сдаюсь не так-то быстро. 

— Конечно же, — и ухмылка его была так сексуальна, что даже бесила. — Что тогда насчёт первого поцелуя?

Это был хороший вопрос, и он вполне мог проскочить, если Майкл вознамеривался свести их вместе, что, конечно, само по себе было смехотворно, но они сами заварили эту кашу. Майкл просто пытался помочь и поддержать, думая, что они расстались только из-за конфликта интересов.

Но идея об отношениях Барри Аллена и Леонарда Снарта на самом деле была куда сложнее. 

— Что насчёт... когда ты волновался о Лизе? — предположил Барри. — И лучшая ложь — это та, в которой есть доля правды, так что... это случилось в Saints and Sinners? Когда я пошёл туда за тобой? Ты не особенно хотел открываться, потому что ты не такой человек, но было очевидно, что ты волновался, и я увидел тебя тогда в другом свете, — он вдруг дёрнулся, понимая, что, возможно, в эту ложь он вкладывал слишком много правды. Особенно учитывая то, как Снарт изогнул брови. — Но хотя ты был невыносим и пытался оттолкнуть меня, я... поцеловал тебя. Но в основном чтобы ты заткнулся. 

Снарт фыркнул в ответ на неубедительную попытку Барри извернуться, параллельно обдумывая сценарий. 

— Думал об этом на самом деле, не так ли? 

— О том, как найти способ тебя заткнуть? — бросил Барри в ответ. — Да постоянно. Но знаешь, это вообще-то ты всегда стоишь так близко и... — дерьмо, он снова говорил лишнего, особенно учитывая, что Снарт продолжал становиться к нему все ближе. Как это Снарту удаётся? Барри же не придвигался ближе, не замечая этого за собой. 

— И что? — надавил Снарт. 

— Сам знаешь. Смотришь этим своим... томным взглядом, раздевая меня глазами. 

— Прости, что? 

— Ты пялишься, — произнёс Барри слишком громко, но тут же сбавил тон до такого же шёпота. — Будто костюм тебе не помеха. 

И да, губы Снарта не имели никакого права выглядеть так хорошо, неважно, ухмылялся ли он, ехидничал или не делал ничего, просто размышляя. 

— Твой костюм так облегает, что почти не оставляет места для фантазии, — сказал он в ответ, проходясь взглядом по телу Барри и возвращаясь обратно к лицу. И все это за пару секунд.

— Видишь! Вот об этом я и говорил. 

Ответом ему была ещё более самодовольная ухмылка. 

— Так значит, наш первый поцелуй стал кульминацией сексуального напряжения из-за того, как я смотрю на тебя... — Снарт ещё больше приблизился к Барри, уже просто неприлично близко, забив на понятия личного пространства и общественных норм. — И ты повелся, потому что увидел... что я был уязвим. 

Он что, только что признал, что бывал порой уязвим? Без вариантов — Майкл был ахиллесовой пятой для Снарта: особенно вся эта ситуация с неизвестным вором, из-за чего Снарту приходилось теперь работать с бывшими врагам, чтобы защитить сына. Он не мог отрицать сейчас, что был уязвим, иначе ему пришлось бы отринуть Майкла, а этого Снарт, по всей видимости, делать не хотел.

Барри сглотнул — они прошлись по всему спектру эмоций лишь за пару минут наедине, и теперь он не был уверен, чем они закончат. Снарт просто дразнил его, просто играл, признавая, что Барри ему был нужен для дела, что он будет вести себя хорошо, но на самом деле он не просил о...

— Эм-м... д-да, — заикнулся Барри, мысленно говоря себе смотреть в глаза Снарта, а не на его губы.... не на его губы. — Думаю, когда все это накладывается друг на друга, я даю слабину, — черт побери, не признавай это! 

— Слабину? Правда? — Снарт же определенно не избегал смотреть на губы Барри. — Продолжай говорить, Scarlet, и может, я использую это против тебя. 

В комнате было слишком тихо и темно, чтобы Барри мог сосредоточиться на чем-то ещё, кроме мужчины в паре сантиметров от него, бросавшего вызов вскрыть все карты. 

— Клянусь, чувак, магнит в STAR Labs сильнее в двести раз. 

— Быть такого не может! Ты обязан мне его показать. 

Барри отскочил назад, будто их могли застать за чем-то порочным, причём откосил шустрее, чем когда вошла МакГи. Может, даже с искрой в движении от собственных сил, но ни Циско, ни Майкл ничего не заметили, занятые друг другом... и Барри и Снарт ничем таким на самом деле не занимались. 

Пока что. 

Единственно утешало то, что Снарт тоже не ожидал, что их прервут, хотя Барри и не мог сказать, почувствовал ли тот облегчение или же разочарование. 

— Чувак, — от души заявил Циско Снарту, когда они приблизились к столу, каждый неся по несколько документов; Майкл нёс ещё один планшет. — Вселенная почти компенсировала твое существование, создав его. 

На спокойном лице Снарта прописалось неодобрение. 

— Миссия выполнена, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Но теперь, чтобы все было честно, я должен взглянуть на STAR Labs.

— Нет, — бросил Снарт. 

— Вообще-то да, — возразил Циско, складывая дополнительные исследования, что они принесли, на стол. — Прости, Холод, но пока у нас нет других улик или признаков, подсказавших бы, что задумал наш вор. Так что лучший способ узнать, зачем им понадобилось исследование Малыша Холода, — это заняться моим исследованием в STAR Labs. 

— Прекрати его так называть, — сказал Снарт, но Циско стоял на своём. 

— А ещё мне нравится Кадет Холод. Если честно, я разрываюсь, — сказал он с той уверенностью, которую обычно терял, когда Снарт раздражался. Но видимо знакомство с Майклом убедило его, что у него теперь есть подушка безопасности, и Барри не мог сказать, что это неправда. 

— Пап, да ладно тебе, — вступился Майкл, чтобы урегулировать конфликт. — Это только ради дела. Это же просто здание. 

И тогда Барри заметил кое-что, что должен был понять раньше — Майкл никогда не прикасался к Снарту. Он трогал всех и каждого, такой уж он был парень — касался руки или плеча или осторожно похлопывал; здоровался за руку, обнимался. И он уже проделал все это с Циско, хотя они только встретились, но со Снартом он постоянно держал себя в руках, несмотря на то, как близко они стояли друг к другу. 

Майкл понимал своего отца, понимал, где тот установил границы, и потому воздерживался, несмотря на собственную природу. Даже когда Снарт сокращал расстояние между собой и кем-то ещё практически до нуля, всегда оставалась та граница, которую нельзя было пересекать. Возможно, она допускала поцелуи, распаленные прикосновения, бездумную ночь в тёмной комнате, но абсолютно отвергала подлинную близость.  
И самое странное было то, что Барри мог поклясться: Снарт съеживался каждый раз, когда Майкл отказывался от прикосновения, будто сам Снарт жаждал этого, но не знал, как попросить. 

— Пожалуйста, пап, — попросил Майкл снова. — Ну или дай мне тогда свою пушку. 

Отсутствие восторга Снарта трудно было скрыть, он словно спрашивал «хочешь поговорить об этом снова?». 

— Я так и думал. Но я не идиот, ладно? Я знаю, в чем проблема. STAR Labs — это база Флэша, – перешёл Майкл на деловой тон. — Все об этом знают. Уверен, Циско может спросить его, можно ли нам там поработать, и Циско обязательно удостоверится, что Флэш останется в стороне, особенно если это во благо города. Верно, Циско? 

Циско потребовалась секунда, чтобы оправиться от «все знают, что STAR Labs — это база Флэша», но он все-таки выдавил из себя: 

— Эм... да, чувак, все в порядке. Я могу спросить. Если такой вариант устраивает Холода? 

Негодяй попал в западню — рационализм накладывался на мольбы сына. 

— Ладно. Пока Флэш остаётся в стороне, мы можем перебраться в STAR Labs.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Майкл, празднуя победу и подталкивая плечо Циско собственным — они уже превратились в силу, с которой стоило считаться, подумал Барри. — Это будет того стоить, пап, вот увидишь. 

На втором планшете, оставленном Майклом на столе, Барри вдруг заметил время и понял, что уже было достаточно поздно:

— Ребят, хэй, — привлек он внимание остальных. — Мне нужно появиться на работе. Наверстаем остальное завтра? 

— Я чуть подольше потусуюсь с Майклом, — сказал Циско, уже распластавшись над заметками, которые вору не удалось украсть. — Мы попозже назначим время для следующей встречи. 

— Чудесно, — сказал Снарт, раздраженно постукивая пальцами. 

— Ты же можешь проводить Барри, так ведь, пап? — выдал им Майкл, абсолютно бесстыдно реализуя свой план. Теперь-то Барри знал, что происходит, но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить, и тогда Майкл и Циско вернулись к разговору, который они и вели, сбрасывая Барри и Снарта со счетов. 

Пожав плечами, Барри развернулся на пятках, направляясь к выходу, и Снарт последовал за ним. 

— Это будет утомительно, — пробормотал он. 

Барри не был уверен, стоит ли ему согласиться или же припомнить Снарту момент, который возник у них до того, как вернулись Циско и Майкл. Хотя и моментом это не было. Так ведь? Просто Снарт, как обычно, использовал свои трюки на Барри, пытаясь сделать их игру более веселой. Вот что это такое. 

Но затем Барри снова вспомнил, что первое оправдание, пришедшее в голову Снарту, в ответ на вопрос, откуда они друг друга знали, были отношения, а не что-то другое. Будто он об этом уже думал когда-то. Или, еще быть может, подколы Лизы были не просто потому, что это была Лиза, а потому что здесь на самом деле крылось нечто большее. 

Или, может, Барри просто проецировал на Снарта свое одиночество, в котором он пребывал уже достаточно давно, а Снарт и вправду выглядел очень хорошо в темной одежде. 

— Эм… так… эм…

Его телефон зазудел, спасая его от того перекати-поле, что было в его голове, и он с облегчением вытянул мобильник из кармана, проверяя сообщения. 

STAR Labs, от Кейтлин. 

МЕТА-ТРЕВОГА — ЧЕРНАЯ СИРЕНА В ДОКАХ

Блять. Сирене удалось сбежать, когда они переправляли задержанных обратно на Землю-2. Барри не пропускал других переправ на Землю-2, и ему не терпелось добраться до занимавшегося убийствами двойника их подруги. Лорел заслуживала лучшей памяти. 

— Работа или… работа? — склонил Снарт голову, чтобы взглянуть на сообщение. 

Барри и не пытался скрыть.

— Двойник. Плохой. Она… 

— Я знаю, кто она такая. Не слишком знаю окружного прокурора Лэнс, но вот ее любезную близняшку и по совместительству весьма приметную воришку… — его глаза сузились. 

— Ты же не думаешь… — притормозил Барри. 

— Стоит проверить. 

— Подожди, ты имеешь в виду… — Барри остановился, когда он понял намек Снарта. — … вместе? 

— Не хочу разочаровывать своего сына. Он так усердно трудился над этим своим планом. 

Барри подавил усмешку, которую вызвать у него мог только Снарт. Но тот на самом деле лишь дразнился. 

— Хорошо. Но по моим правилам…

— Моим правилам, — вмешался Снарт, вскидывая руку и тыча пальцем в лицо Барри. — Но с твоими поправками. Я ее не убью. Покалеч-…

— Не смешно. 

— А кто шутит? — подмигнул Снарт, и от этого точно не должны были ползти мурашки по коже. 

Ему правда следовало перестать так реагировать на Снарта. 

— Идешь? — Снарт направился дальше по холлу и свернул к лифтам. 

Барри понятия не имел, как Капитан Холод оказался его партнером по работе Флэша, но он был стопроцентно уверен, что винить следует Майкла. 

— Эй! Погоди!


	4. Сирена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лену и Барри приходится работать вместе, чтобы остановить Сирену. А потом, может быть, прийти к некому компромиссу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Шестнадцать миль - примерно 26 километров.
> 
> *"Глубокая заморозка" - название песни. В оригинале "Deep Freeze"
> 
> *"Цыпочка" - название опасных игр, в которые играют, чтобы узнать, кто храбрее. В оригинале "Chiken".
> 
> *Judas Priest - группа, исполнитель песни "Deep Freeze"
> 
> *"Cold as Ice" - в переводе "Холоден, как лед". Песня. 
> 
> *Биалия - выдуманная страна во Вселенной DC. Цветущее государство к северу от Ирана.

Лен позволил чувству удовлетворения захлестнуть себя с головой — он обогнал Барри на пути к месту их встречи. Конечно, в доки он направился прямиком из Mercury Labs на своем мотоцикле, в то время как Барри пришлось нестись на базу, чтобы захватить свой костюм, но все же сам факт приносил чувство удовлетворения, кривившее уголки губ. 

Припарковав мотоцикл за грузовым контейнером, упомянутым Барри, тем самым, что был промаркирован «Smoak Industries», ожидая Барри, Лен расположился так, чтобы выглядеть максимально раздраженным. 

На самом-то деле он прождал лишь тринадцать секунд в довесок, когда его обоняние захлестнул запах озона; лодыжки его были скрещены, сам он прислонился к мотоциклу, барабаня правой рукой по крио-пушке в притворном нетерпении. Свои очки он надел, когда вел, и до сих пор не снимал; в этот раз он по воле случая оказался не при полном своем параде, но, может, это было к лучшему, особенно если кто-нибудь увидит, что он помогает Флэшу. 

— Самый быстрый человек на Земле, а расписания придерживаться не может, — упрекнул его Лен, сдерживая приятную дрожь, пробегавшую по телу каждый раз, когда ударная волна этой молнии докатывалась до него. 

И то, как Барри надулся, словно школьник, несмотря на то что был ходячей электростанцией со способностями, приравнивающими его к богам, лишало его этого сексуального образа умника… наверное. 

— Тебе идти было пару блоков. Я же навернул по шестнадцать миль* туда-обратно, и еще мне пришлось переодеться. 

— Это чудо, что тебе удается ловить хоть каких-то преступников, с твоим-то количеством предлогов, чтобы улизнуть от работы. 

Вместо обиды на лице возник хмурый, грозный вид, жутчайше привлекательный, но прежде чем Барри удалось сказать хоть что-то, громкое бурчание донеслось из местечка, располагавшегося к низу от символа Флэша сантиметрах в пяти. Покраснев от смущения, Барри дернулся, прикрывая руками свой живот. 

— Твой живот бурчал? — спросил Лен, наполовину удивившись и наполовину позабавившись. 

— Да мы столько времени были в Mercury Labs! — отпирался Барри. — Сейчас время обеда! А мне нужно много калорий, чтобы поддерживать силы. 

— Так значит, если ты проедешься лицом по земле, то винить стоит сахар крови? 

— В лаборатории я захватил парочку снэков, — сказал он, доставая то, что должно было быть протеиновым батончиком, причем домашнего приготовления, судя по тому, что нормальная обертка отсутствовала, а сам батончик был в пластиковом контейнере для сэндвичей. 

Батончик исчез в мгновение ока, и это должно было быть отвратительным, но Лену скоростное поедание показалось скорее завораживающим, чем отвращающим. Как и та крошка, оставшаяся в уголке губ Барри. Она выглядела слишком заманчиво, чтобы ее просто проигнорировать. 

Лен протянул руку, затянутую в перчатку, чтобы убрать ее. Он коснулся губ Флэша добровольно, но мимолетно. Да и его большой палец и губы Барри разделяла кожа перчатки. 

Часть лица Барри, не скрываемая капюшоном и маской, потемнела от румянца: 

— С-спасибо, — и он отступил, позволяя пластиковому контейнеру упасть на землю. 

Глядя прямо на него, Лен нагнулся, поднимая контейнер и возвращая его обратно своему извечному противнику: 

— Тут, кажется, прямо позади тебя мусор, герой. 

— Ты читаешь мне лекцию по хорошему поведению? Мы спешим! — Барри махнул рукой на грузовой контейнер, из-за которого доносились крики и звуки драки. Судя по всему, совсем рядом. 

Лен же указал на мусорку, которая была буквально в метре от Барри — никаких исключений. Некоторый сор в большом городе был неизбежен, и Лен любил свой город таким, каков он есть, но бросать мусор рядом с мусоркой — это чистая глупость. 

Барри раздраженно фыркнул, но от контейнера избавился за полсекунды; Лен моргнуть даже не успел, и это только подтверждало его правоту. 

— Теперь, — сказал он, доставая крио-пушку из кобуры с ухмылкой наготове. — Ты уже встречался с этой женщиной. Как нам следует действовать? 

— Что бы ты ни делал, не вставай прямо перед ней, — сказал Барри. — Если ей удастся прокричать слишком близко к тебе, то может причинить серьезный вред тебе или твоей пушке. 

— К сведению принято. Что о других людях с ее стороны? 

— Эм-м… — Барри глуповато моргнул в ответ. 

— А что насчет противников? Есть ли там гражданские? 

— Я не знаю, я только пришел! 

Лену казалось, что если он закатит глаза еще чуть-чуть, то они уже не выкатятся. 

— Так используй эти свои ловкие трюки, чтобы разведать обстановку, а уже потом бросайся в бой. Одним глазком, — он показал рукой за грузовой контейнер. — Войди в курс дела и не позволяй увидеть себя. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Барри, будто бы ему доставляло удовольствие получать приказы. 

Вспышка молнии, пятно красной кожи, и он вернулся, приподнявшись на носочках. 

— Сирена близко, может, два контейнера отсюда, — он указал на контейнер за спиной Лена. — С ней четверо мужчин. А те, с кем они дерутся, — контрабандисты Мендоза; в прошлом году я одного арестовал, в общем их шесть, один ранен. Два гражданских — работники доков, они спрятались дальше. 

— Еще что-нибудь? 

— Нет? 

Лен бы предпочел, чтобы это не звучало так вопросительно. 

— Никакой крохотный голосок в твоем ухе ничего не может добавить? 

Барри нахмурился: 

— Мы оставили Циско в Mercury Labs, а Кейтлин только направлялась в STAR Labs, когда послала сигнал тревоги. Так что крохотный голосок сегодня ты, Снарт. 

Ну и правильно, Лен ведь сказал, что играть они будут по его правилам. И кто он был такой, чтобы не давать Барри соглашаться с ним с такой готовностью? 

— Хорошо. Может, раз в жизни побудешь по-настоящему продуктивным. Раз следуешь указаниям своей команды, — он положил пушку на вторую ладонь, — попробуй следовать моим. Гражданские в опасности прямо сейчас, раз уж я знаю, что ты о них будешь волноваться?

— Нет, с ними должно быть все хорошо, если они будут вести себя тихо. 

— Тогда следуй за мной. 

Прижавшись к контейнеру, Лен быстро ступал вдоль по стеночке, пока не добрался до угла. Выглянув и удостоверившись, что путь был чист, он рванул к контейнеру рядом. Даже отсюда он мог увидеть почти всю разворачивавшуюся суматоху — нашла коса на камень: Сирена выпендривалась, чтобы предотвратить перестрелку, которая уничтожила бы груз, расположившийся между двумя группировками, а Мендоза выпендривались еще больше, чтобы доказать, что не боятся мета. 

И это точно были Мендоза. Может, Сирена прибыла сюда вместо Стар-сити в надежде растоптать ячейку организованной преступности послабее. Но она не знала, что настоящие игроки в Централ были куда опаснее, чем какие-то шарлатаны с магическими фокусами. 

И груз, должно быть, был с контрабандой, раз из-за обычной отгрузки поднялось столько шума посреди дня. Скорее всего, направлялся в Кистоун — там паром привлечет внимания куда меньше, чем грузовики или фургоны. Наркота? Скорее, оружие или другая контрабанда. А может, и кое-что, что могло бы заменить упущенные элементы после неудавшейся кражи в Mercury Labs. 

— Последний шанс, — говорила Сирена. — Предлагаю поделить 80/20 и позволю вам уйти. Обычно я не такая щедрая. На вашем месте я бы согласилась на сделку. 

Главный на стороне Мендоза усмехнулся: 

— Мы не прогибаемся под уродливых мета-сучек. 

Барри наклонился ближе к Лену; он оставался выше всех этих чернушных оскорблений. А может быть, он просто хотел быть готовым к неожиданной реакции Сирены. И эти губы, накрашенные черным, выглядели зловеще и симпатично, когда она растянула их в улыбке. 

— Жаль. Значит, 100/0, и вы уберетесь из этих доков. Точнее, уползете, — она набрала воздуха, и Лен отвернул голову, зная, что за этим последует зубодробительный крик. 

— Снарт, — попрекнул его Барри за… что, за то, что он защищал сам себя?... и после красно-золотое пятно кинулось мимо него в драку. 

Ударная волна крика Сирены сошла на нет прежде, чем началась: она пролетела мимо мужчин, ударяя парочку пустых контейнеров с громким звуком, когда Барри схватился с Сиреной. Черт побери его мягкосердечность. Город бы пережил утрату пары бандитов, но, видимо, даже они считались невинными для этих героев. 

Не оставаясь без дела, Лен вышел, салютуя и улыбаясь опешившим мужчинам. 

— Что, ножки уже не так быстро бегают, мальчики? — сказал он, покрывая льдом землю между ними, и, как только первый шагнул вперед, он поскользнулся, завертелся и утащил всех остальных своих дружков за собой вниз. 

Это не наскучит никогда. 

Пригибаясь за вторым контейнером и обходя его так, чтобы не напороться на собственный же лед, Лен внимательно прислушивался к любым новым вскрикам, вдруг вздрагивая, когда до него донеслось эхо одного из них. И сразу после этого Барри пролетел мимо него по воздуху, врезаясь в грузовик, ждавший отправки, словно тонна цементных блоков. 

Не попади под ее крик. Лену явно повезло бы меньше, чем этому быстро исцеляющемуся двадцатилетке. 

Выстрелив потоком холода из пушки, предупреждения ради, Лен пересек пустое пространство вслед за ледяной голубой вспышкой; он взглянул налево, чтобы понять, где сейчас находилась Сирена, а потом направо, чтобы удостовериться, что Барри был не без сознания, а после скользнул к следующему контейнеру. Отсюда он теперь мог видеть гражданских, не так далеко. Они все еще пытались схорониться, так что Лен кивнул им, чтобы они продолжали это делать. 

Сирена, как оказалось, опешила от ледяного потока, но от атаки Барри полностью оправилась. Если бы он только подождал команды Лена, у них получилось бы все куда лучше. 

— Ты собрался лежать тут целый день? — бросил Лен парню, стонавшему на земле. 

Барри поднял голову и тут же всполошился, на молниеносной скорости находя прикрытие за контейнером. И в этот момент другой крик отбросил грузовик на несколько метров назад. Барри быстро вскочил на ноги, уставившись на Лена: 

— Ты собирался позволить ей стереть этих парней в порошок. 

— Они бы выжили. Возможно. А если ты хочешь спасти их, — он показал на двоих работников доков, забившихся в угол, дрожавших, — то тебе нельзя торопиться. Думай, прежде чем бежать без подготовки. 

— О, Флэш! — позвала Сирена, стуча каблучками по бетону. — Ты так по мне скучал? Почему бы тебе не подойти поближе, чтобы я пошептала тебе на ушко? И кто это там с тобой? У меня мурашки по телу от льда и молнии. 

Лену она начинала нравиться, но Барри по большей части был раздражен. 

— Есть предложения? — спросил он. 

— Перемести нас назад этим путем, — Лен указал в глубину доков. — Мимо гражданских, на другую сторону. Сейчас. 

К чести Барри, он сразу же действовал, когда приказы просто не могли быть поставлены под сомнение. Весь мир вспыхнул, прекращая на мгновение существовать, и родился снова. Внутри от такого перемещения все перевернулось, и Лен немного потерял равновесие, и все же это было словно прокатиться на лучшей карусели. 

Теперь свалившиеся в кучу бандиты были чуть поодаль, по правую сторону от них, Сирена — слева, она удалялась от них все дальше, приближаясь к месту, где видела их в последний раз. 

Парочка Мендоза поднялись со льда, заставляя своего предводителя выругаться; тогда один из людей Сирены вскинул пистолет, чтобы выстрелить им в спины, чего, конечно, Барри позволить никак не мог — он рванул вперед, разоружая его. И это было бы чудесно, если бы не лед. 

Когда Барри поскользнулся и приземлился на зад посреди своих врагов, Лен решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы хорошенько выстрелить сзади в Сирену. Он подался вперед, вскинул руку и… умпф! Ветер сбил его с ног, ударяя о землю. Гребанный спидстер. 

— Никаких прямых выстрелов, — сказал Барри, удерживая Лена внизу после того, как приложил его. 

— Следующий будет в тебя, — прорычал Лен, но он хотя бы умудрился удержать пушку в руке. — У меня просто ледяные потоки, не смертельно, забыл? 

— Ох, — Барри хотя бы выглядел провинившимся. 

Новый вскрик заставил его вскинуть голову, но страх, отразившийся на его лице, тот всепоглощающий страх был не за себя. Лен много раз за сегодня видел в глазах Барри, что тот беспокоился за гражданских, за головорезов, которые с минуты на минуту перестреляют друг друга, даже за Сирену, но сейчас, когда его взгляд упал на Лена, за долю секунды до мгновения, когда крик настигнет их, его ужас был пропитан отчаянием. 

Из легких Лена выбило весь воздух во второй раз, и мир размылся, голова безумно закружилась — Барри убрал их обоих с линии поражения, когда крик Сирены ворвался в доки. В следующий момент Лен остался в той же позе, но был уже совсем в другом месте. Но вид сверху — Барри, вскинувший голову, — остался неизменным. 

Его глаза были ярко зелеными, жаром тела веяло даже сквозь костюм, а еще эти его руки, отпускавшие талию Лена под курткой после их кувырков; одна из них скатилась на бедро Лена. Колено было просунуто между ног Лена, и они были так близко, ближе, чем когда-либо, соприкасаясь в стольких местах. И с этой крио-пушкой, прижатой к телу Лена, он уже должен был выдать шутейку вроде «Поверь, я не рад тебя видеть», но его голова была оглушительно пуста. 

Окружающий шум нахлынул на них, и Барри вздрогнул, оборачиваясь на упавших парней рядом… которые больше не были упавшими — они стояли, и некоторые наставили на них пушки! 

Укладывая собственное оружие поперек груди, Лен одарил их своим ледяным взглядом, бросая вызов: 

— Даже не думайте. 

Люди Сирены и Мендоза обменялись взглядами и приняли умное решение отступить; Лен и Барри остались одни. 

— Выходите, выходите, где бы вы ни были! — звала их Сирена, напевая и не понимая, что ее кинули. 

Они шустро вскочили на ноги, но прежде чем Барри успел бы безумно кинуться на мета, Лен схватил его за руку, удерживая на месте: 

— Стой. У меня есть идея. 

Барри засомневался, он немного нахмурился, но сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. Хороший мальчик. 

— Эй, Певчая птичка! — позвал Лен ее из-за их укрытия, когда стук ее каблуков удалился. — Заказы принимаешь? 

В ответ — удовлетворенная усмешка. 

— Предлагаешь сделку? Твоя жизнь в обмен на Флэша? 

— Заманчиво, — сказал Лен, и Барри тут же зыркнул на него. — Но я просто хотел поинтересоваться, знаешь ли ты слова к «Глубокой заморозке»?*

Проскальзывая мимо Барри, Лен вышел к Сирене, выставляя вперед пушку, и, как только она приготовилась закричать, он выстрелил наперед, будто они играли в «Цыпочку»* и никто не собирался отступать. 

Звуковые волны ее впечатляющего голоса встретили потоки льда, как машина встречается с каменной стеной — только вот стеной был ее крик. Лед Лена смяло, заворачивая наверх, словно капот авто, и весь поток растекся по невидимой поверхности ошеломляюще быстро; перед ними выросла настоящая стена изо льда, такая большая, что могла укрыть Лена в своей тени. 

Конечно же, как только Сирена перестала кричать, сила, поддерживавшая стену, исчезла, и ничего больше не удерживало лед на месте. 

Не совсем на это рассчитывал Лен. 

— Снарт! — Барри крикнул, подскакивая к нему и с раскрытым ртом глядя в ужасе, как огромная стена изо льда толщиной сантиметров в двадцать начала падать на них. 

Приготовившись отлететь в сторону, если вдруг Барри все же сможет среагировать быстро, чтобы спасти их от опасности, Лен удивился, хотя, может, и не должен был, когда Барри рванул вперед так быстро, что даже небольшого толчка в центр льда хватило, чтобы стена начала падать в другую сторону. 

В этот раз Сирена вскрикнула не на ультразвуке, скорее, она пискнула, и лед, треснувший и почти разрушившийся, накрыл ее. 

Недостаточно, чтобы убить или хотя бы серьезно ее ранить, но она точно была без сознания, и, возможно, у нее было сотрясение. Ящики и контейнеры поблизости сильно примяло. 

Делая шаг вперед и оказываясь рядом с опешившим Барри, Лен одобрительно кивнул: 

— Технически, это твоя вина. 

Взгляд Барри, полный ярости, стоил того. 

Встряхнув головой, парень рванул вперед, сбрасывая ледяные осколки с Сирены и удостоверяясь, что ее пульс был ровный. Он вздохнул от облегчения — она была в порядке, бандиты с обеих сторон уже давно смотали удочки, а значит, они победили. 

— «Глубокая заморозка», серьезно? — бросил Барри Лену, убрав еще больше льда, чтобы легче было поднять девушку, все еще находившуюся без сознания. — В этой песне четыре строчки. 

— Ты-таки знаешь Judas Priest?* Значит, с тобой не все потеряно, Scarlet. 

— Сказал парень с «Cold as Ice»* на музыкальной заставке. 

Лен усмехнулся, не скрывая чувств: Барри все равно был занят — он поднимал Сирену с земли.

— Флэш! — незнакомый голос заставил Лена обернуться, наставив пушку, но это были работники доков, вышедшие из укрытия с облегчением и радостью, написанными на их лицах. 

— Ты спас нам жизнь! — сказал второй. — И ты тоже, Холод. Так приятно видеть, что в этот раз вы работаете вместе. 

— Мы не… — начал было Лен, но эта парочка скрылась быстрее, чем он смог закончить. 

Барри хихикнул, и из-за тела женщины, перекинутого через плечо, вышло у него это приглушенно, но бесяче. 

— С другой стороны, Снарт, если ты не хочешь, чтобы пошли слухи, будто ты сменил сторону, я всегда могу обвинить тебя в причинении материального вреда. 

Лену совсем не было смешно… может быть, совсем чуть-чуть. 

***

Сирена наконец очнулась и колотила теперь по стеклу своей камеры в Ускорителе частиц в STAR Labs, где она и будет сидеть, пока ее не отправят обратно в ее мир. На руках у нее были наручники, подавляющие силы, так что даже вне камеры она не могла кричать на привычной ей громкости. 

Лен стоял рядом с Барри, наблюдая за ней, позволяя ей немного выпустить пар, прежде чем они начнут задавать ей вопросы о ее мотивах, но навряд ли это было что-то, связанное с Mercury Labs, учитывая, что контрабанда в доках оказалась незаконно вывезенными артефактами из Биалии*. 

— Но мы все равно можем спросить у нее, — сказал Барри, не снимая капюшона из-за Сирены. 

— Конечно, ведь она горит желанием сотрудничать. 

— Мы можем сделать вид, что хотим заключить сделку, и посмотрим, признается ли она в чем-нибудь. 

— Мы будем лгать, Барри? — склонил голову Лен, оборачиваясь к Барри. — Я почти впечатлен. 

Этот очаровательный румянец и косая улыбочка заставили Лена вспомнить о том ужасе, который он увидел на лице Барри там, в доках. Может, это ничего особо и не значило, Барри просто не хотел, чтобы его друг потерял отца после того, как потерял мать, потому что сам Барри понимал, что это такое. 

И он на самом деле был другом Майкла. А Барри и Лен были… чем-то еще. 

— Слушай, — сказал Барри, и его глаза вдруг сделались виноватыми. — Там, в доках…

— Ты не доверял мне. Я понимаю. 

— Я доверяю тебе с невинными людьми. Но насчет других преступников… 

— Я буду заботиться в первую очередь о себе? — бросил Лен в ответ. — Я тебе сказал, что не убил бы ее. Убийство не дало бы нам никаких ответов. 

— Мне жаль, — признался Барри слишком уж легко, если честно. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что… Я должен был доверять тебе. 

— Нет, — обернулся Лен к нему, прямо лицом к лицу. — Ты не должен. 

— Ты не сможешь играть и за тех, и за других, Снарт, — Барри грустно улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

Но правда была в том, что Лен рядом с Майклом как раз и пытался жить на два мира, играть и за тех, и за других. Какой тонкой была грань — это стало яснее после того, как он снова надел маску Холода и вскинул пушку, но он не хотел, не собирался отказываться ни от одной части своей жизни. 

Барри нажал на консоли кнопку, включая с камерой двустороннюю связь, и отголоски ударов Сирены по стеклу донеслись до них. 

— Ты отсюда не сбежишь, — сказал Барри. — И ты уже это знаешь. 

Ее руки опустились в разочаровании. 

— Полагаю, мне придется дождаться следующей отправки на Землю-2. 

— В этот раз так просто не удастся сбежать. Никаких криков, пока ты носишь эти наручники, и я буду рядом, буду приглядывать за тобой все время. 

— Как благородно, — и ни разу она не вышла из образа, не разорвала зрительный контакт. 

Лен хотел бы увидеть ее в своей команде, если бы не раздражающая склонность к убийствам. 

— Как бы ты тут нас не развлекала, дорогуша, меня не волнует, в этом ли ты городе или где-то еще. Я лишь хочу узнать, совершала ли ты на этой неделе какие-нибудь другие кражи. 

— Ну что ж, — сказала она, загораясь фальшивым энтузиазмом. — Их было так много, сложно припомнить. 

— Mercury Labs? — спросил Барри. 

Она склонила голову, будто бы обдумывая. 

— Я читала об этом. Какой-то любитель, хоть и не оставил следов. Это судя по подробностям из газет. Я бы с радостью записала это в свои заслуги и все такое, мальчики, но если вы ищете настоящего преступника, то это не я. Я работаю по найму. Все, что меня интересует, — оплата моей работы. И никто в Централ-сити не платит за научные эксперименты. 

Лен гордился тем, что мог читать людей: она не лгала. Едва различимо махнув головой в сторону выхода, он обозначил — пора уходить, и Барри послушно развернулся. 

— Но! — крикнула им Сирена. — Может быть, эти детали напомнили мне кое о ком. 

— О ком же? — Барри обернулся на полпути, чтобы взглянуть на нее. 

— И с чего бы мне тебе говорить? 

— Я не выпущу тебя из камеры. 

— Ну тогда я, кажется, ничего не помню. 

Барри протянул, глядя на Лена: 

— Она солжет, даже если что-то и знает. 

Скорее всего, так и есть, но Лен все равно был заинтригован. 

— Дай нам минутку. 

— Ты серьезно? — Барри возразил. — Ни в коем случае. 

— Я не смогу открыть камеру без кода доступа. Я лишь могу поговорить. И я думал, ты хотел доверять мне. 

— А ты сказал, что мне не следует этого делать, — Барри возмущенно сложил руки на груди.

— Я думал, каждый остался при своем мнении, — Лен усмехнулся. 

В ответ Барри фыркнул, но, как положено настоящему Бой Скауту, Барри поверил в «сокрытую внутри Лена доброту» и убрался из Ускорителя, оставляя их наедине. 

— Не радуйся особо, — сказал Лен, приближаясь к камере и пристально, с любопытством рассматривая эту роковую женщину в черном. — Я тебя не собираюсь отсюда вытаскивать. Тем не менее, могу научить тебя трюку, как избавиться от этих наручников. На одном условии, — он вскинул палец, подчеркивая значимость слов. — Ты подождешь и избавишься от них, уже пройдя через этот их роскошный портал, то есть в своем собственном мире. И все, что мне нужно, — информация. 

Сирена неспеша обмозговывала предложение: 

— Этого недостаточно, чтобы я назвала имя. 

— Ладно. Тогда ты намекни мне, и, если мне понравится, я намекну тебе в ответ. 

— Возможно, это кто-то из моего мира, — она пожала плечами, говоря крайне осторожно. — Может быть, есть двойник в этом мире, но я точно не знаю. Но если это тот, о ком я думаю, то вы ищете мета-человека. 

— Это мы уже знаем, но спасибо, — Лен начал было разворачиваться. 

— Он смертельно опасен, — сказала она. — Может разрезать что угодно. 

Теперь Лену придется отделить мишуру от действительно полезной информации. 

— На месте преступления не было никаких разрезов. 

— Уверен? Или повреждение было таким мелким и незначительным, что CCPD не увидели? 

Интересная деталь. Может быть, стоило теперь обратиться снова к экспертному отчету Барри, и, если там ничего нет, возможно, на месте преступления что-то еще осталось. 

— Ну что, ценная информация? — оперлась Сирена о стекло. 

Лен должен был признаться, что ее стиль ему импонировал, но сейчас под перекрестным огнем был его сын, так ему нужно было имя или что-нибудь более весомое. 

— Не, не сегодня. 

Он развернулся, и ее крики преследовали его до самого выхода, но больше информации не предложила. Лена же устраивало и то, что ему было известно теперь: он знал, что это, скорее всего, мета с Земли-2 или, как минимум, двойник местного мета с такими же силами. 

— У Рамона же есть база данных по мета, не так ли? — спросил Лен, заходя в главную лабораторию и замечая, что Барри вместе со Сноу нависал над компьютерным терминалом. Встав рядом, он увидел, что эти двое следили за камерой, и они могли слышать через динамики голос Сирены. — Подслушивали? Как неприлично. 

— Ты бы правда рассказал ей, как избавиться от наручников? — спросил Барри, наконец стянув капюшон и приоткрыв свое мальчишеское личико. 

— Только если бы ее информация оказалась стоящей. 

Барри всегда выглядел очаровательно раздраженным и позабавленным Леном в одно и то же время. 

— Она могла лгать, — сказала Сноу. — Но мы все равно можем пройтись по базе и выделить мета-людей с подобными способностями, а потом сузим список до гостей с Земли-2. 

— Так и сделай. Спасибо, Кейтлин, — сказал Барри от всего сердца. 

— Конечно. И Снарт? — она позвала, отключая динамики от камеры Сирены и вставая со стула с планшетом в руках. — Спасибо за помощь. Что бы ты ни говорил, может быть, ты не так уж и плох. 

Лен бы ей возразил, если бы она тут же не удалилась в противоположную сторону, так что Лен остановил взгляд на жутко довольном лице Барри. 

— Хоть один раз я услышу «А я тебе говорил» в любой момент нашего временного объединения, и я заморожу любой участок кожи, который увижу. 

— А ты надеешься что-то увидеть? — Барри радостно засмеялся, но спустя мгновение в глазах его мелькнуло сожаление из-за того, что он так открыто пофлиртовал.

Если бы все было просто. Барри на самом деле ничего этого не имел в виду. Они так подшучивали, потому что вот такие у них были отношения. Если бы Лен слегка зашел дальше, пересек черту, Барри тут же припомнил бы все причины, по которым кончились их фальшивые отношения, так что пытаться построить настоящие — пустая трата времени. 

Лену нужно выбраться отсюда, взять ланч, прочистить мозги и обдумать свой следующий шаг кроме того, чтобы встретиться завтра со всеми в STAR Labs, чтобы успокоить сына. 

Но, между прочим, он не мог не оставить последнее слово за собой. 

— Scarlet, — сказал он, вторгаясь в личное пространство Барри, лишь чтобы посмотреть, как кожа вспыхнет розовым, как инстинктивно он вскинется, готовый к борьбе. — Не задавай таких вопросов, если не готов услышать ответ. 

Барри сглотнул, и кадык заметно дернулся. Он не сказал ничего в ответ, даже не открыл рта, чтобы попытаться. Понятно. По молчанию поняв, что на этом все, Лен направился к выходу. 

— Снарт, погоди! — Барри во всполохе искр нагнал его, когда тот уже вошел в коридор. Лен даже не притормозил. — Знаешь, — Барри все равно шагал с ним в ногу, — ты мог бы заниматься этим на постоянной основе. 

И снова завел эту шарманку. 

— Ты знаешь, что я думаю насчет того, чтобы играть в хорошего. 

— Но причины, которые ты приводишь как аргументы отмазки ради, — полное дерьмо. Тебе нравится это, — Барри стал загибать пальцы. — Ты в этом хорош, тебе нравятся острые ощущения. Если бы ты помогал мне время от времени, совершенствовал бы системы безопасности в компаниях вроде Mercury Labs, у тебя все бы это осталось. Только снизился бы риск быть подстреленным полицией. Ну пусть это конечно и снизит градус остроты для тебя, но зато ты будешь жив ради собственного сына. 

Он уже начал бормотать, когда на горизонте, за поворотом, возник лифт, и Лен обернулся, чтобы встретиться с Барри лицом к лицу, одарив его тяжелым взглядом: 

— Слушай внимательно. Если я буду здесь на постоянке, мои враги решат, что я размяк, и тогда они придут за моей семьей, которая теперь включает в себя мальчишку, который не принадлежит нашему миру. 

— Не хочу тебе этого говорить, Снарт, — сказал Барри с ноткой сочувствия. — Но вообще-то он принадлежит. И неважно, думают ли враги, что ты на одной стороне или на другой, Майкл в зоне риска просто потому, что у тебя есть враги. Но если ты дашь нам шанс, — он указал на STAR Labs, — то у тебя появится чуть больше друзей. 

Друзья. Как будто это было так просто. 

Лен подался вперед, заставляя Барри вжаться спиной в стену коридора, но выражение лица Лена оставалось нейтральным: 

— Я проникну в Mercury Labs, займусь их системой безопасности, посмотрю, что смогу найти. Конец разговора. Кто-то попытается уничтожить наш город — можешь позвонить. Со всем этим, — он взмахнул рукой подобно Барри, только изящнее, — не касающимся моего сына, разбирайся сам. Понял? 

— Компромисс, — Барри кивнул, хотя в нем было слишком много самодовольства на вкус Лена. 

— Компромисс, — подтвердил Лен. 

— Знаешь, может быть, в конце концов, тебе понравится это все куда больше, чем ты думаешь. Может быть, ты даже изменишь свое мнение. 

— Я бы так не думал. 

И эта улыбка, словно Барри не хотел настолько симпатизировать Лену, но не мог иначе, заставила в животе Лена все приятно затрепетать, но это было лишним, потому что эти бабочки не могли привести ни к чему хорошему. 

— Увидимся завтра, Барри, — сказал он, разворачиваясь к лифту. 

***

 

Это должно было быть легко — проникнуть, войти внутрь, не вызывая слишком много подозрений. И это действительно оказалось легко. Куда сложнее было разобраться в исследованиях и заметках, чтобы закончить прототип пушки, как и было запланировано. Эта схема не должна была работать идеально. По правде говоря, сработать она должна была всего лишь раз. 

Может, это и было бы легко, если бы важнейшие элементы не остались в Mercury Labs. 

Должен был быть другой путь, но ни STAR Labs, ни любое другое предприятие поблизости не имели тех самых компонентов или зафиксированной методики, чтобы все это провернуть. Вторая кража — единственный выход, но с Барри Алленом, тем самым Флэшем, работающим над делом, вернуться будет куда проблематичнее, особенно пока Холод ошивается по близости. Придется затаиться, переждать немного, дождаться правильного момента, чтобы нанести удар. 

У этого Майкла Винтерса должны быть уязвимые места, чтобы можно было надавить, их просто нужно было найти. 

***

 

— Я дома! — крикнул Барри, заходя домой и чуя… ммм, лазанью по-мексикански. Должно быть, этим вечером готовил отец — мама Барри обожала это блюдо. 

— Мы тут, боец, — позвал его Генри из столовой. Повесив пальто, сумку и пройдя мимо дивана, Барри заметил его сидящем на столе. 

— Хэй, пап. Я настолько опоздал, что вы поели без меня? 

— Ты вовремя, — сказал Джо, возникая на горизонте с запеканкой, пахнувшей просто восхитительно, которую он придерживал прихватками. Это значило, что запеканке придется немного остыть, прежде чем к ней можно будет приступить, но тут уже была огромная чашка салата для начала, нарезанный хлеб, пиво в руке отца и по бутылочке на местах для Джо и Барри. 

Из них вышла невероятно домашняя парочка — из отцов Барри. Ему нравилось это куда больше, чем он мог выразить, и он ощутил внезапно душевную близость с Майклом, которому только-только открылось эта чудесная возможность. Барри хотел бы никогда это не терять. 

Большинство вечеров они проводили втроем плюс Уолли, раз уж Барри и Уолли жили дома. У Генри была новая квартира, куда он постоянно возвращался, но часто к ним присоединялась и Айрис, иногда заглядывала и Тина тоже. Сегодня Уолли занимался зубрежкой перед своими выпускными экзаменами со своей группой в библиотеке. 

— Выглядит потрясающе, — сказал Барри, занимая свободное место рядом с Джо. — Я оголодал за сегодня. Полагаться на эти протеиновые батончики, которые делает Циско, вместо настоящей еды — сущая пытка. 

— Именно поэтому я и сделал целый противень лишь для нас троих, — сказал Генри. — Не то чтобы мы хотели сделать с запасом. 

— Хотя Уолли оценил бы, если бы ты смог оставить ему кусочек, — сказал Джо, разрезая лазанью, чтобы дать ей подышать. — Полагаю, нам, нормальным людям, хватит кусочка, все остальное — твое, Барр. Тебе нужно побольше калорий. А этот парень, — он указал ножом на Генри, — сжульничал и принес десерт, хотя он и готовил сегодня. Я пытаюсь прийти в форму, а не прибавить объема к уже имеющемуся, — погладил он свой живот. 

Генри шумно рассмеялся: 

— Вот пятнадцать лет пройдет, тогда поговорим. 

— Если бы я выглядел как ты… — поддел Джо. — Так что лучше молчи, старик. И раз уж ты приговорил половину салата, даже не спросив… — зыркнул он на Барри. 

— Я только… — Барри остановился, уже собирая разжать щипцы с салатом над тарелкой, ну ладно, уже в третий раз как. Он чувствовал, что родительские глаза смотрят на него. Ну и как, скажите на милость, им обоим удается заставить его чувствовать себя двенадцатилеткой? Но он снова запустил в чашку щипцы. — Я невоспитанный безбожник, уж простите. 

— Вот на это взгляни, умник, — теперь, когда Джо закончил нарезать запеканку и сел, он бросил газету между ними с несколькими квартирами, обведенными в кружок. 

— Я собирался заняться этим сегодня вечером, — раскрыл Барри рот, хватая газету. 

— Мы подумали, что сэкономим тебе время, — ответил Генри. 

Барри просмотрел все за секунды: 

— И поэтому вы выбрали мне квартиры на одинаковом расстоянии от твоего дома и твоей новой квартиры? — посмотрел он на Джо и отца. 

— Но в то же время ты не будешь к нам слишком близко, так что у тебя будет возможность уединиться. Хотя, если признаться честно, мы надеялись, что ты это не заметишь прямо-таки сразу, — спрятал Генри виноватую улыбку, делая глоток пива.

— Вы хоть оба понимаете, насколько странно выбирать место по этому параметру, когда я Флэш и могу оказаться у любого из вас в считанные секунды? 

— Будь к нам снисходителен, Барри, — сказал Джо, одну руку опуская на спинку стула Барри, другой подхватывая собственное пиво. 

Барри прошелся по объявлениям во второй раз: 

— Вау, в этой правда такая низкая цена аренды за столько квадратных метров? Я съезжаю прямо сейчас. 

— Не сильно радуйся, — усмехнулся Джо, хотя Барри мог заметить в его глазах грусть, как тогда, когда один раз Барри уже съезжал. 

— Время пришло, Джо. И Уолли побудет еще тут, пока не закончит со своими занятиями, и бог знает, сколько еще после этого. И я рад, что ты помогаешь мне в поисках. Кроме того, я думал, ты и Сесиль… — Барри вскинул бровь, делая намек и откладывая в сторону газету. 

— Только ты не начинай, — скривился Джо. 

— Я просто не хочу мешать вашему уединению, которое вам может понадобиться в ближайшем будущем. 

— Сесиль? — спросил Генри. 

— И ты тоже не начинай. 

— Просто кажется, кое-кто добавится к нашим семейным ужинам, вот и все, — подхватил Генри вслед за Барри, который так и знал, что отец продолжит развивать эту тему. — Хотя, если честно, не понимаю, как так получилось, что мы с тобой с кем-то встречаемся, а наши дети одиноки. 

Барри подавился на первом же глотке пива, потому что, когда он представил, что с кем-то встречается, единственный человек, пришедший ему в голову, был его ненастоящий партнер, и это было настоящей катастрофой. 

— Прелесть молодости в том, что нам некуда спешить, — сказал он, пытаясь откашляться. 

— Забавно слышать от тебя, — усмехнулся Джо. — И как это удалось тебе, Генри, ха? Так легко окрутить МакГи? 

— Думаешь, это было легко? Потребовался тяжкий труд, несколько неловких, безуспешных разговоров, прежде чем она сжалилась надо мной и пригласила меня на свидание. А после этого уже как по накатанной, — сказал он с теплой улыбкой, и Барри был так счастлив за него, честно-пречестно. — А вы с Сесиль уже на много свиданий ходили? 

— На парочку, — пожал плечами Джо. — Полагаю, я жду, когда же я облажаюсь. Или когда следующий мета-человек взорвет полицейский участок. 

— Не сглазь, — ответил Барри. 

— Кстати, о Тине, — Генри возвратил разговор в русло о Барри. — Она мне сказала, что ты должен поговорить со мной о какой-то краже в ее лаборатории. 

— О… мда, просто… эм… дело, над которым мы с Джо работаем. Тина в порядке. Никто не ранен, — Барри надеялся, что Генри поймет намек и позволит им поговорить об этом наедине чуть позже, и вроде бы Генри уловил намек, но вдруг он продолжил: 

— Я удивился, что она собралась работать с кем-то вроде Капитана Холода, но раз она настолько доверяет его сыну Майклу, а ты доверяешь им обоим, боец, что ж… я понимаю. 

Дерьмо. 

Джо медленно и осторожно обрабатывал все сказанное, рука его зависла над противнем, собираясь подцепить кусочек, и тогда его взгляд, который вот-вот собирался вспыхнуть огнем, остановился на Барри. 

— Ну-ка повтори.


	5. Дудочник и долготерпение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разборки с Джо идут не так, как Барри ожидал; встреча в STAR Labs идет не так, как Лен ожидал. Все катится к чертям и виноваты в этом все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Можно сказать, что в некотором смысле Барри занимается самосудом, что запрещено законом.
> 
> *Кортекс - главная лаборатория в STAR Labs, которую мы всегда видим в сериале. Там же выставлен костюм Барри. 
> 
> *Пофангерлить - сходить с ума по кому-то, как девочка-фанатка.
> 
> *MOBA - (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena, буквально «многопользовательская онлайновая боевая арена») — жанр компьютерных игр. Что-то вроде Доты. 
> 
> *XBOX, PlayStation - игровые приставки. Обычно их сравнивают, используют либо одну, либо другую. 
> 
> *PC, Mac - две разные платформы. Персональный компьютер и Apple соответственно.
> 
> *Войны или Трек? - Звездные войны или Стар Трек?
> 
> *Треккер - так называют фанатов Стар Трека.
> 
> *Гнев Хана, В поисках Спока - части Стар Трека.
> 
> *Кирк, Спок, Боунс - персонажи Вселенной Стар Трека. 
> 
> *Боунс - судя по оригинальному тексту, любимый персонаж Барри из Стар Трека. Умный, саркастичный врач на космическом корабле. Настоящее имя Боунса - Леонард Маккой. 
> 
> *Scarlet - прозвище, которым наградил Лен Барри. Изначально Scarlet Speedster - дословно "алый спидстер", но впоследствии в фэндоме сокращено.

Барри с тоской глядел на кусочек лазаньи по-мексикански, который Джо собирался положить ему на тарелку. Он просто хотел кушать, но неприятности находили его даже за обеденным столом. 

— Холод? Который Снарт? И этот мальчик Майкл его сын? 

По-настоящему было поразительно то, как голос Джо становился все громче и громче с каждым вопросом. 

— Джо…

— Ну и когда ты собирался сказать мне, что у нас под носом два совершенно очевидных подозреваемых? 

— Это не Снарт и не Майкл, — Барри дернулся вперед на своем стуле. — Майкл проверен, а Снарт не поступил бы так со своим сыном.

С толикой грусти Джо усмехнулся, усаживаясь обратно: 

— То есть ты даже не думаешь, что они могли спланировать это вместе? 

— Они помогают мне в работе над делом. 

— Или, может, ты просто слепо веришь мужчине, которого должен посадить обратно в тюрьму. 

Барри уже тошнило от этой ссоры. Он прекрасно знал, что по закону это считалось неправильным, но не особо закон приветствовал и самосуд*. 

— МакГи в этом тоже замешана. Она следующая в очереди за выговором от тебя? 

— Она доверяет Снарту? 

— Она доверяет Майклу. И мне. Жалко только, что ты на это неспособен. 

Тишина повисла над столом. Генри в ссору не ввязывался: даже когда Джо и Барри готовы были вцепиться друг другу в глотки, он не запрещал Джо вести с Барри воспитательную беседу, а только немного улыбался, будто бы ожидая, когда же они закончат. 

С Генри Барри никогда так не заводился, но Джо был другим. Генри хорошо удавалось держать эмоции в узде, сохраняя спокойствие на лице, Джо же больше походил на Барри — эмоции всегда хлестали через край. 

— Прости, боец, — сказал Генри, когда тишина слишком уж затянулась. — Мне не следовало думать, что ты сказал Джо, но я считал, что ты перестал хранить от нас секреты. 

— Я перестал, — поднял Барри на отца честные глаза, полные мольбы, и с той же искренностью обратился и к Джо. — Я просто пытался защитить друга. 

— Майкла, — фыркнул Джо снова, — или Снарта? Ты же понимаешь, что если пацан и не виновен, он укрывает преступника? 

— Строго говоря, я занимаюсь тем же самым, — вступился Барри. 

— Ну тебя он, по крайней мере, может шантажировать. 

— А для Майкла он отец. Снарт даже не сам по себе сбежал из Айрон Хайтс…

— Ты уже приводил этот довод, — перебил его Джо. — Он мог бы вернуться обратно. 

— Но он сидел там…

— За убийство!

— Он убил того, кто этого заслуживал! — Барри почти что кричал, прямо под стать Джо. Это осуждение в глазах Джо больно ранило, всегда ранило, с тех самых дней, как Барри отстаивал невиновность отца, а Джо отказывался верить ему. — Я знаю, что не в наших силах выносить вердикты, но мое мнение о Снарте не изменилось. Ты встречал Майкла. Он хороший человек. Как и Снарт. Если бы ты увидел их вместе, ты бы понял, ты бы тоже захотел дать Снарту еще один шанс. 

Голос Джо стих, теперь он говорил нормально, как говорил и Барри, но его бровь все еще была поднята: 

— И ты правда в это веришь? 

— Верю. 

— Ну, тогда у тебя не будет проблем с тем, чтобы пригласить их к нам на ужин. 

— Погоди, что? — весь адреналин, бурливший от злости, разом улетучился из тела Барри. Он и не думал, что эта беседа обернется таким образом. 

— Если Снарт так заслуживает второго шанса, — кивнул Джо, уточняя свою мысль, — то ты должен чувствовать себя спокойно, привечая под крышей нашего дома. Или это не так? 

Ну так-то Барри уже привечал Снарта под крышей этого дома — у камина, когда Снарт угрожал взорвать весь дом. 

— Все так, — сказал Барри все равно. — Именно так. Мне будет спокойно. Просто… есть одна маленькая проблемка, и это я не ищу путей отхода, я по правде доверяю Снарту. Но есть кое-что, что ты, наверное, должен знать, — Барри опустился обратно в кресло, вздыхая. Сохранить все в секрете между ним и Циско все равно не получилось бы. — Майкл, может быть, думает, что мы со Снартом… встречались. 

Улыбка Генри исчезла — он не знал, что и подумать об этом, Джо же отчаянно пытался найти еще одно пиво. 

— Но мы не встречались. Просто это первое, что пришло в голову, когда Майкл спросил, откуда мы друг друга знаем. Ему не стоит знать, что я Флэш, так что придумали вот это. 

Удивление и осуждение никогда еще так быстро не сменяли друг друга на лице Джо. 

— То есть эта ложь родилась у вас сама собой? 

— Эту кашу Снарт заварил, я просто… — и снова вздох. Барри не хотел снова ввязываться в спор. — Слушай, я доверяю ему. Я доверяю Майклу. И я их приглашу, чтобы доказать тебе, что насчет Снарта я был прав, хоть он и пытается притвориться кем-то другим. Он хороший человек, Джо. А теперь он старается стать хорошим папой. И для Майкла разрешить дело и утянуть Снарта на сторону добра тоже важно. Я знаю, что это такое — верить в кого-то, когда никто больше не верит. 

— А вот это удар ниже пояса, Барр, — сказал Джо, хотя выражение его лица доказывало, что он никогда не сможет простить себя за то, что так долго не верил в Генри, особенно теперь, когда они были друзьями. — Но хорошо. Пригласи их. На самом деле. Пригласи всю нашу семью. И Тину тоже, — указал он на Генри, чтобы увериться, что в этом безумии они вариться будут все вместе. 

— И Сесиль? — спросил Генри. 

— Я не приглашу окружного прокурора на семейный ужин со сбежавшим уголовником, — сказал Джо. — Быть может, в следующий раз. Без Снарта и его сына. 

Снарт и его сын. На семейном ужине в доме Уэстов. 

Барри не совсем понимал, как их разговор вылился вот в это, и он по-прежнему все еще хотел есть, а потому был безумно благодарен, когда Джо схватился за лопаточку. Но если все же предположить, что Снарт примет приглашение, то в обозримом будущем это будет один из самых интересных вечеров. 

***

 

На следующее утро Барри пришел в лабораторию раньше всех, кроме Циско — редко кто мог прийти раньше Циско. Кейтлин собиралась прийти гораздо позже, но Снарт и Майкл должны были подойти к определенному времени. 

В этот раз вкусняшками занимался Циско — это был набор пончиков. Одна целая коробка мистическим образом испарилась — ее немедленно уничтожили — и потом прибыла другая пара коробок, так что Барри должен был продержаться до обеда. 

— Ты действительно следишь за входами-выходами? — Барри обвел взглядом множество экранов, показывающих изображение с камер, разбросанных по STAR Labs. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы Снарт снова пугающе выплыл из теней, — заявил Циско, пожевывая пончик в своем компьютерном кресле. — Ему слишком уж доставляет удовольствие проскальзывать мимо нашей защиты. 

— Чушь, — голос Снарта заставил Циско вскрикнуть, роняя пончик; он едва успел словить его в воздухе. — Если бы тут была защита, тогда мне это доставило бы удовольствие. 

Может, это появление было не таким грандиозным, как в Mercury Labs, но возникновение в главном холле с Майклом под боком в то время, как они не были замечены ни у одного входа, все равно впечатляло. 

— Как? — Циско тыкнул в их сторону своим пончиком. 

И этот наклон головы Снарта сказал так много еще до того, как он начал действительно говорить: 

— Задняя дверь в гаражах камерой не оснащена. Можно подумать, что эта брешь в вашей системе безопасности вас удивила. 

Майкл усмехнулся — ему было смешно, да и Барри тоже: Снарт разыгрывал драму развлечения ради, а не провокации; но тут, внутри Кортекса*, внутри STAR Labs, костюм Флэша, выставленный напоказ всего в паре шагов, целиком и полностью завладел вниманием Майкла. 

Оставлен костюм был не по небрежности. Майкл уже знал, что это место было базой Флэша, так что прятать что-то не имело смысла. Ну и кроме того, Барри радовало, когда чей-то взгляд так загорался восторгом и восхищением. 

— О боже мой, это правда тот самый костюм? О боже мой, — Майкл бросился к нему. 

— Человек внутри него не так впечатляет, — сказал Снарт, и Барри тут же зыркнул на него. 

— Мне трудно поверить, — произнес Майкл. — Он же Флэш, пап. Я имею в виду… просто дай мне немного пофангерлить* минутку, — вскинул он руки, извиняясь. — И потом я закончу, но… я могу его потрогать? 

Барри пробрало смехом: 

— Уверен, что он был бы не против. 

— Хм, а я мог бы быть против, — вмешался Циско. — Это мой костюм. Но да, ты его потрогать можешь, — кивнул он Майклу. 

Фанатский восторг почти не мешал Майклу пристально изучать конструкцию костюма; он осторожными пальцами скользил по краям, оценивая. Руки ему тоже достались от Снарта. 

— Я думал, что тебе не нравится Флэш, — сказал Барри. 

— Мне он не нравится рядом с папой, — Майкл взглянул на них. — Потому что, ну, понравился бы тебе кто-то, кто постоянно колотит твоего отца и пытается засадить его за решетку? 

— И то верно, — Барри посмотрел на Снарта с сожалением, ведь только вчера он повалял его по земле, хотя Снарт, кажется, был лишь слегка раздражен этим. — Это было бы не очень. 

— Но это не значит, что это не суперски, — Майкл наконец обвел пальцем молнию на эмблеме. 

— Это просто костюм, — нетерпеливо рыкнул Снарт и, может, с некоторой… ревностью? 

— Пап, у тебя все получается ладно-прохладно, — ответил Майкл, возвращаясь к отцу. — И да, рифма была заготовлена, но Флэш, он… настоящий супергерой, с силами, и он их использует, чтобы помогать людям. От моего увлечения Флэшем недалеко ушла только моя продолжительная влюбленность в Человека-паука. Не говори ему, что я это сказал, — обернулся он к Циско. 

Барри очень сильно старался не покраснеть. А еще пытался избегать взгляда Снарта. 

Циско же совершенно не впечатлило: 

— Хочешь заценить новый костюм, над которым я работаю? 

— Серьезно? — загорелся Майкл. 

— Правда что ли? Ты даже мне не даешь посмотреть, — возразил Барри. 

— Это только по надобности, — сказал Циско так, будто Барри даже и постоянным посетителем не был. Они, конечно, хотели, чтобы Майкл в это верил, но все-таки. 

— А мне, — поспешил Майкл к Циско, — очень надо.

Они ушли, выскальзывая из комнаты в сторону мастерской Циско. Барри был уверен, что Циско не подключился к «ловушке для родителей». 

Был уверен. 

Он пожал плечами, придвигаясь к Снарту ближе: 

— Мне кажется, Майкл нравится Циско больше, чем я. 

— Майкл не может не нравиться, — в этот раз Снарт не увиливал, скорее, неохотно принимал правду. 

— О да, — согласился Барри. — И я тебя еще не спрашивал кстати. Каково это? Я имею в виду, каково быть папой? Я на полном серьезе, — добавил он, уже привыкнув, что Снарт вечно начинает изворачиваться. 

Но в этот раз он посмотрел в сторону, куда ушел Майкл, и его черты смягчились, теряя некоторую колкость: 

— В некотором смысле легче, ведь он уже взрослый. И по этой же причине гораздо сложнее. Время от времени. Он прощает куда больше, чем должен. Ему хорошо с Лизой. И Миком. 

— С Миком? Серьезно? 

Улыбка заиграла на губах Снарта: 

— Мик его обожает. У него это редко случается. Меня Мик лишь терпит, и он этого не скрывает. 

Барри рассмеялся. 

— Все… хорошо, — произнес Снарт серьезно и вместе с тем почти робко, словно он испугался, осознав, сколько он мог потерять теперь. — Редко бывает настолько хорошо. 

— С ним все будет нормально, — заверил его Барри, хотя Снарт никогда и не признал бы вслух все свои страхи. — Мы решим дело. С Майклом ничего не случится. 

Барри видел, как Снарт напрягся из-за напоминания, но лицо его осталось недвижимо, словно он оценил данное Барри обещание. 

Но что бы они ни собирались еще сказать друг другу, у них не вышло — Хартли Рэтэуэй прошествовал через главный вход. И хотя Барри ждал его, раз уж Циско упомянул, что позвал его, тело все равно дернулось, напрягаясь. Его воспоминания о временной линии, в которой Хартли оставался его врагом, уже все исчезли, но те самые чувства остались. Так что он продолжал каждый раз поражаться тому, что Хартли был их другом. 

— Хэй, Харт. Спасибо, что пришел. 

— Барри. Мне лишь в удовольствие, — чарующе и игриво ухмыльнулся Хартли в ответ. 

— Что это? — Снарт же, с другой стороны, потянулся к низу куртки, будто собирался выхватить пушку. 

— Великие умы, Снарт, — Барри передвинулся, вставая между ними на случай, если их придется разнимать. Эти двое не пересекались ни в одной из временных линий, насколько мог судить Барри, но они явно знали, кем был человек напротив. — Мы подумали, что еще один помощник не помешает. Хартли так же сведущ, как и Циско? 

— Так же сведущ? — Хартли фыркнул. В общем и целом, теперь в нем было больше дружелюбия и меньше высокомерия, но кое-что изменить было нельзя. — Не уверен, что смогу пережить это оскорбление, Аллен. 

— Ты должен был сказать мне, — произнес Снарт так, словно Барри предал его доверие. 

— Но он просто…

— Я знаю, кто он такой. 

— Трогательно, — Хартли внимательно следил за агрессивными реакциями Снарта. — Что я тебе такого сделал, Холод? Я теперь играю за хороших, чтобы ты знал. И я думал, что ты тоже. 

Снарт уже собрался было доказать, насколько он «хороший», когда Циско и Майкл показались на горизонте, увлеченно, но приглушенно разговаривая о новом костюме. 

— Кто это у нас? — спросил Хартли, не скрывая восторга. 

— Не смей, — резко бросил Снарт в ответ. 

Поглядев между ними, Хартли растерял былой запал, заметив семейное сходство. 

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь. Этот Майкл Винтерс, которому мы помогаем, твой… брат? 

— Еще подумай, — ответил Снарт. 

— Аргх, — застонал Хартли, вроде бы сдерживаясь, но вроде и нет. Он оглядел Майкла с головы до ног, ничуть не смущаясь. — Неплохо получился, кстати. Сколько ему? Двадцать два? 

— Три, — влез Барри, хотя и не стоило, судя по злобному взгляду, доставшемуся от Снарта. 

— Правда? — спросил Хартли с интересом. 

— Нет. 

— Ой, да ладно, я думаю, он достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения, — напоследок прошипел Хартли, прежде чем Циско с Майклом добрались до них, осознавая, что в команде случилось прибавление. 

— Привет, я Майкл, — Майкл незамедлительно протянул ему руку. — Майкл Винтерс. 

— Хартли Рэтэуэй, — Хартли пожал руку. 

— Я знаю. Ты напал на Rathaway Industries не так давно. Об этом писали в газетах. Но как ты оказался в итоге в команде Флэша? 

Снарт перевел взгляд на Барри, но Барри безмолвно ответил, что Хартли был достаточно умен, чтобы не выдать никаких секретов… наверное. 

— Я, скорее, появляюсь в команде время от времени, — ответил Хартли. — Но Флэш и эти люди спасли меня, хотя могли оставить на растерзание в одной плохой заварушке. Изменил свое мнение о них. Барри помог урегулировать все с законом, хотя найти нормальную работу все еще немного трудно, но я рассматриваю варианты, — Хартли был таким Хартли, он даже не пытался скрыть, что один вариантик он рассматривал прямо сейчас, но Майкл, судя по всему, нисколько не возражал. 

Кое-кто слишком громко прочистил горло, и все внимание вернулось к Снарту: 

— Так почему бы нам сейчас не рассмотреть вопрос на повестке дня. 

Майкл развеселился, усмехаясь: 

— Воу, кажется, ты беспокоишь папу, — заявил он Хартли с усилившимся любопытством. 

— Только его крысоловская половина, — ответил Снарт. 

— Ему не нравится, когда я втягиваюсь во всякие суперзлодейские штучки. 

— Ну что ж, по факту я в отставке, — Хартли подался вперед, нависая над высоким столом, чтобы оказаться поближе к Майклу, стоявшему напротив. — А еще одинок. И в данным момент свободного времени у меня много. 

Барри трудно было скрыть улыбку, Циско казался лишь слегка раздраженным, ведь он к Хартли уже привык, а Снарт, поджав губы, глядел на все так, будто происходила автокатастрофа, которую он никак не мог предотвратить. 

— Спорт или видео-игры? — спросил Майкл. 

— Спортивная форма, конечно, в плюс, но я предпочитаю сидеть дома. 

— Жанр? 

— Желательно MOBA*, но я… могу прогнуться. 

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — взмолился Циско, но Майкл продолжил. 

— XBOX или PlayStation*? Хотя ты, думаю, выберешь PC*, если тебе нравятся MOBA. 

— Да-да. Но в целом, всегда выбираю PlayStation. Не стоит, наверное, даже спрашивать, но полагаю, ты выберешь PC, а не Mac*? 

— Да. Хотя Mac выбрал бы, если бы был дизайнером или звукоинженером.

Теперь Хартли был не просто доволен игрой в вопросы-ответы — он был заинтригован: 

— Войны или Трек?*

— И то, и другое, но если бы мне пришлось выбирать… Глубоко в душе я Треккер*, и мы, — Майкл тыкнул в Барри, а потом и в Циско, — запланировали марафон. Может, ты к нам присоединишься? — он улыбнулся Хартли в ответ. 

— Не ранит ли это твои нежные чувства, Цискито? — съязвил Хартли, прежде чем снова сфокусироваться на Майкле. — Он с ума сходит из-за Гнева Хана*. 

— Да потому что этот плебей, — вмешался Циско, — утверждает, что Гнев Хана переоценен. 

О нет. Барри слишком поздно осознал, куда это их всех вело. 

— Но он переоценен, — подтвердил Майкл. 

Недоверие и непонимание отразились на лице Циско: 

— Мы больше не можем быть друзьями. 

Майкл рассмеялся, совершенно уверенный, что Циско это не всерьез, но катастрофа неотвратимо приближалась, и Барри знал, что он недостаточно быстр, чтобы ее избежать. 

— Барри согласен со мной. Скажи ему, — Майкл его, беспомощного, втащил на эту бойню за собой. 

— Он не согласен, — в ужасе выдохнул Циско, но, когда он взглянул на Барри, ища поддержки, лгать стало бессмысленно. Барри виновато пожал плечами — это был единственный его ответ, и Циско задохнулся. — Чувак. 

— Я не ненавижу эту часть, — сказал Барри. — Но она не моя любимая. Мне всегда больше нравилась динамика Боунса и Кирка*, так что мой аутсайдер — В поисках Спока*. 

— Я вообще знаю тебя? Не то чтобы я должен удивляться, — обвинение Циско вдруг повернуло в русло против Снарта, как если бы это он был во всем этом виноват. — Ты неравнодушен к умникам по имени Леонард*, не так ли? 

Предатель, подумал в ответ Барри, хотя он знал, что заслужил это за такое долгое вранье. Хотя он мог бы и обойтись без этого горячего румянца, растекшегося по щекам, когда все, в том числе Снарт, обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

— Бывает, — ответил он. 

— Ай-яй, Scarlet, — Снарт позабыл уже о том, что его бесил Хартли, потому что сам вернулся к старым привычкам. — Чудесно видеть, что ты живешь в соответствии со своим прозвищем*. 

— Я не краснею, — надулся Барри, но ведь он краснел. 

— Ты зовешь его Scarlet, потому что он краснеет? — Майкл вдруг напомнил всем, что он, так-то, не знал, что Барри был Алым Спидстером. — Это супер мило.

Аргх. Как они умудрялись закапывать себя все глубже? Даже Хартли теперь кидал косые взгляды на Барри и Снарта. 

— Это, на самом деле, больше раздражает, уж поверь мне, — ответил Барри. — Циско, можешь помочь мне достать схемы крио-пушки, пожалуйста, чтобы мы уже начали? 

Следуя за Барри через всю комнату к компьютерному терминалу, Циско был хотя бы достаточно умен, чтобы не упоминать, что: 1) они могли бы использовать главный компьютер, и 2) для этого не нужны были двое человек, но он все же прильнул поближе, шепча:

— Ты уверен, что вы двое никогда не встречались, потому что чувак…

— Заткнись. 

— Просто сказал, — усмехнулся Циско, падая во второе компьютерное кресло; его пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой. — Вы двое и раньше вовсю флиртовали. Может, хочешь мне что-то сказать? 

— Нет, — Барри развернулся, нависая над столом, но Циско продолжал пялиться на него. — Нет. Ты знаешь, Снарт мне нравится, — Барри понизил голос до едва слышимого. 

— Да, но он тебе нравится нравится? — прошептал в ответ Циско. 

— Ты серьезно сейчас? Ты должен быть против этих фейковых отношений.

— А ты должен быть честен со своим лучшим другом, но тут внезапно выясняется, как снег на голову, что тебе нравятся парни, что у тебя э-э... реакция на Боунса. И это был непреднамеренный каламбур, пожалуйста, забудь о нем (прим. пер.: «э-э... реакция» — эрекция) .

Если Барри еще закатит глаза сегодня, то у него точно разболится голова. Но, по крайней мере, Снарт тоже заполучит свою порцию головной боли, потому что ему приходилось наблюдать, как флиртовали Майкл и Хартли. 

— Как я и сказал, я не пытался скрыть, что я би, но я просто не вмешиваю это в обычные, повседневные разговоры. И плюс ты так тащился от всей этой Кирк/Спок* динамики, что я просто не хотел ранить твои чувства. То, что мне нравится Боунс, не значит, что мне нравится Снарт или Майкл больше тебя. Хотя ты мог бы не так очевидно заменять меня Малышом Холодом. Потому что… новый костюм, серьезно? — протянул Барри. Он уже неделями мечтал увидеть его, с тех самых пор, как Циско рассказал ему о своей новой наработке. 

— Ты увидишь его, когда он будет готов. Это же для тебя. Никакого веселья не останется, если не будет сюрприза. 

Барри полагал, что с этим поспорить будет сложно. 

— Но в любом случае, я, конечно, против, чтобы ты кувыркался со Снартом. Это кончится плохо. Но, знаешь, может и нет… — сказал он слишком задумчиво по мнению подскочившего давления Барри, но потом Циско продолжил. — Майкл, кстати, дал мне номер Лизы, но теперь я боюсь позвонить. Что я должен сказать, если позвоню? Ты как думаешь? 

Барри закатил глаза, потому что разбираться с этим прямо сейчас он не мог и не хотел, так что он оттолкнулся от стола, возвращаясь к остальным, хоть его щеки все еще немного пылали. 

***

Не считая того, что заставлять Барри краснеть было весело, Лен хотел бы знать, что к команде добавится Крысолов, чтобы он заранее смог озвучить свои возражения и все предотвратить. Но, как только начались обсуждения и все они действительно начали работать, Лен уже не мог поспорить с тем, что парень был полезен. 

Лен беспокоился только из-за криминальной составляющей, хоть Хартли и утверждал, что оставил все позади. И Лен совсем не пытался оберегать сына от чьего-то внимания подобного рода. Когда Лен не одобрял партнеров Лизы, она просто игнорировала его, и, пусть Майкл не был Лизой, он мог позаботиться о себе.

Лен просто не мог отвечать за то, как отреагирует, если кто-то разобьет сердце его мальчика. 

С четырьмя гениями в комнате, причем с Майклом, возглавляющим этот отряд, работа шла хорошо и без особого вмешательства Лена. И хоть у Лена официально отсутствовало образование и прочее, за ходом обсуждения он следил прекрасно, но добавить ему было нечего. Он позволил своему уму пуститься в размышления о том, как же проникнуть в Mercury Labs. 

Хартли согласился с тем, что вор хотел создать новую крио-пушку, и, раз команда точно знала, что было необходимо, чтобы завершить такую пушку, лучшим решением будет установить ловушку. 

База данных на мета-людей не показала ни одного совпадения среди тех, кто прибыл с Земли-2, все еще оставался в Централ и подходил под приметы, которые им были известны. Так что они хотели расширить сферу поиска и попытаться снова. Доказательства, собранные Барри, не говорили о том, что что-то было порезано на месте преступления, а значит, жизненно необходимо было вернуться на место преступления — Лен осмотрит его получше, когда проникнет внутрь. Он уже думал о том, чтобы сделать общий отчет, который Майкл мог бы отдать МакГи, чтобы заранее улучшить некоторые моменты. Тогда Лен смог поработать над оставшимися пробелами в системе безопасности, когда окажется внутри организации самым лучшим способом из всех возможных. 

Однако, во время их обсуждений, Лен все возвращался к тому, как Майкл лип к Хартли и как Хартли явно оценивал ум и очарование младшего. 

— Почему с ним ты такой милый? — как-то спросил Циско. 

— Я не могу быть милым? — спросил Хартли в ответ. 

— Да ты был таким хуйлом, когда мы встретились впервые. 

— В свой первый день на работе ты пришел в дурацкой фанатской футболке с надписью. 

— И в пиджаке, — уточнил Циско. — Ты просто боялся, что я займу твое место любимчика Уэллса. 

Но вместо того, чтобы отпираться, в этот раз Хартли признал: 

— Ты прав. Но мы оба ошиблись, доверившись ему. Но ты должен признать, что Майкл одет куда лучше, чем ты, а это больше по моей части. 

Циско откинул волнистые волосы через плечо: 

— Но ты по-прежнему без ума от моих волос. 

— Ну я же не слепой. 

Барри и Майкл рассмеялись, и Лен должен был признать, что из-за этого у него не получалось пребывать в плохом настроении, как он хотел бы. Но когда Барри поглядел на него с другого конца комнаты так, будто он тоже был частью команды, странное тепло промелькнуло между ними, и Лен не был уверен, что делать с этим чувством, — будто его здесь ждали и желали видеть. 

— Пап? — позвал Майкл так, будто окликал его уже не впервые. — Когда ты думаешь испытать систему безопасности на прочность? 

— Завтра, — Лен сдвинулся на месте, пытаясь избавиться от той дрожи, которую в него вселил Барри. 

— Завтра? — повторил Барри. 

— Чем дольше мы прождем, тем больше шанс, что этот человек попробует снова влезть. Причем до того, как мы будем готовы. Научная сторона на вас, — Лен посмотрел на каждого из них. — Я же в ответе за ловушку. Нужно лишь устранить недостатки, но при этом оставить заметную тропку, которую вор не сможет проигнорировать. 

Никаких возражений не последовало, но Барри наклонился к Лену ближе: 

— Могу я, эм… поговорить минутку с тобой наедине? 

— Если так надо, — Лен вздохнул, гадая, что на этот раз понадобилось Барри. Такими темпами Майкл легко откажется от своей «ловушки для родителей», просто потому что они сами успешно расставляли себе силки. — Да? — спросил он, когда они удалились в тихий уголок Кортекса. 

— Я хочу помочь. 

— Ты уже помогаешь. 

— С кражей, — настаивал Барри. 

Он и вправду порой был слишком милым. 

— Это не кража, если мы ничего там не возьмем. 

— Да неважно. Я доверяю тебе со всем этим и не пытаюсь навязаться нянькой, но я хочу увидеть, что ты найдешь. Это может помочь мне с закрытием дела на основной работе, чтобы ни у кого не возникло лишних вопросов.

Как и всегда, Барри не прогадывал со своими предложениями, но Лен не мог сдаться так просто: 

— Полагаю, что я могу позволить тебе присоединиться. Но снова по моим правилам, и в этот раз я рассчитываю, что ты будешь слушаться. 

— Например? — неуверенно спросил Барри. 

— Никаких способностей. Я готовлю план, мы заранее встретимся, чтобы целиком и полностью его обсудить, а потом ты следуешь моим указаниям без всяких там пререканий, — все это напомнило Лену о той ночи, когда Барри заявился в Saints and Sinners, чтобы заключить сделку насчет перевозки мета-людей. Тогда он готов был предложить все… кроме того, что Лен изначально написал на салфетке. Барри нужно уже было научиться меньше доверять и отдаваться, хотя, если честно, Лен надеялся, что с Барри этого никогда не случится. 

— Ладно, — сказал Барри. — Я готов на все это. Все это я могу сделать. Только скажи мне, когда и где встретимся. 

Они точно загоняли себя в ловушку, только не существовало ни единого шанса, что из этого могло хоть что-то получиться. Просто не могло. Но все же, то, что Флэш был у Лена на коротком поводке, могло значить, что некоторые вещи менялись к лучшему. 

— Так что… — услышал он голос Хартли в другом конце комнаты. — У тебя есть планы на обед? 

Или нет. 

— О, и Снарт? — Барри остановил Лена, прежде чем он смог отойти. — Есть еще кое-что, о чем я… эм… должен тебя спросить, — то, как он свел брови и закусил нижнюю губу было бы совершенно соблазнительным, если бы Лен не почувствовал, что надвигаются большие проблемы. — Пожалуйста, только не злись. 

***

 

Ужин. Семейный ужин. Причем с детективом Уэстом. 

Лен немедленно выпалил нет, никогда, что за бред, но тем самым только привлек внимание всех в комнате. И как только Майкл спросил, о чем это они, Лен знал, что в этом споре выиграть не сможет. И не имело значения, будут ли все, кроме Майкла, знать о играх во встречания и будут ли они помалкивать о делах Флэша. Это все равно обернется катастрофой, потому что семейные ужины с Уэстами ни капли не походили на семейные ужины Негодяев. 

Даже когда все они разошлись из STAR Labs, Лен не мог избавиться от мысли, как все это будет проходить. Прекрасный дом, все счастливые и с этими улыбающимися лицами — совсем не похоже на то, в каких условиях вырос Лен, не похоже и на то, что в своей жизни знал Майкл. 

Так глупо было… завидовать. Уэстов с трудом можно было назвать полноценной семьей. Барри приемыш, его родной отец годы провел в тюрьме; Уэст, как и сам Лен, до недавнего времени не знал, что у него есть кровный сын. Тоже своего рода бардак. Но это был полный любви, послушный закону бардак среднего класса. 

И Лен ненавидел, когда он видел что-то, что не мог иметь. Он сразу загорался желанием это отнять, но счастливая семья не вещь, ее украсть он не мог. Он все еще хотел дать заднюю — почему бы нам не пойти туда позже, например, никогда — но Майкл так обрадовался идее, что Лен просто не мог сказать нет. 

Этим вечером они не собирались за столом вместе: у Майкла были планы, Лиза ушла по своим делам, но Майкл все же приехал попозже, ближе к ночи, чтобы помочь Мику с работенкой. Лен не всегда оставался с Миком в одном укрытии, но в последнее время они все чаще тусовались вместе, хотя бы потому что так было меньше шансов пропустить визит Майкла и потому что, чем дольше Мик оставался один, тем больше его тянуло разрушать и жечь. 

Но суть была в том, что это по-прежнему было лишь укрытие. Загроможденное, темное, без тепла, только календарь с тачками на стене. Майклу, кажется, нравилось быть здесь, на открытой площадке, которую они использовали под гараж, но Лен думал о том, было ли этого достаточно. 

Майкл с Миком перебирали двигатель на 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429* — машине грез Мика. Он годами говорил о том, что хотел починить одну, но именно Майкл побудил его наконец взяться за дело. Детали нагревались, конечно, но Майкла это не волновало; он просто помогал и болтал с Миком, пока они работали, то и дело вставляя оо и ах в те самые разы, когда новая деталь подходила или когда у них что-то начинало работать. 

Лен спорил о том, что, когда они закончат, машина должна быть покрашена в синий. Мик настаивал на оранжевом или красном. Майкл, в конце концов, сказал, что машина должна быть черной с пламенем по бокам, и Мик купился. Лен едва ли мог поспорить после этого. 

Глядя на них из-за стола, усеянного схемами и заметками на завтра, Лен думал, что ужаснее всего было то, что он сам, если быть честным, не был уверен, счастье ли это. Слишком долго у него не было ничего, слишком долго он боролся за лучшую жизнь. Когда же он сможет успокоиться и перестать хотеть? Как он поймет, где та грань? 

По некоторым, весьма конкретным, людям можно было сказать, что это легко. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Майкл, появляясь в поле зрения Лена вроде бы из ниоткуда, но Лен просто увлекся своими мыслями. Слегка измазанный, грязный молодой парень, в этот раз в джинсах и футболке, он нес три пустых бутылки из-под пива, две из которых опустошил Мик, и теперь их нужно было заменить полными. 

— Планирую на завтра, — Лен показал на стол. 

— Могу чем-нибудь помочь? — бутылки звякнули друг о друга, когда Майкл опустил их, чтобы взглянуть на этот упорядоченный хаос работы Лена. 

— Нет, пока я не подготовил исходные указания, чтобы ты передал их МакГи. 

— Ну ладно тогда. Может, я могу помочь чем-нибудь с тем, о чем ты на самом деле думаешь? 

Вот щенок. Майкла никогда не учили держать некоторые вещи при себе, он всегда хотел поговорить и все исправить. 

— Может… Барри? — он наклонился к Лену ближе. 

— Нет, — невозмутимо бросил Лен. — Я удивлен, что ты все еще способен что-то выдумывать после того, как тебя сегодня отвлекал этот молодой Рэтэуэй. 

Майкл усмехнулся, опираясь на край стола: 

— Мы просто пообедали вместе, пап. Он милый. Жутко умный. Может, я встречусь с ним снова. Знаешь ли, выбираться время от времени, встречаться, позволять людям узнавать тебя — это неплохо. 

Лен уставился в стол, неуверенный, что сможет объяснить, что на самом деле его беспокоило. 

— Погоди, так это Барри тебя беспокоит? 

— Нет, — отрезал Лен снова, но после все же признал. — Ну в каком-то смысле. Ужин у Уэстов. Ты поймешь, что детектив лишь хочет доказать себе и Барри, что во мне нет ничего хорошего. 

— Может быть, — ответил Майкл. — Но именно поэтому я буду там, с тобой, и помогу всем увидеть, какой ты на самом деле замечательный. О-о-о, мы должны принести вкусняшки! — он вспыхнул идеей, и даже окружавшая его сейчас обстановка, жутковатая и угрюмая, не могла уничтожить в нем этот свет. — Ты можешь сделать те брауни, которые мы пробовали на дне рождения Лизы. 

И может быть, то трепетание в груди Лена и было счастьем. Это было так по-домашнему; только вот Лен все равно все испортит. 

— Пап? — позвал Майкл беспокойно. — Что не так? По-честному? 

Слова застряли посреди горла, но Лен знал, что Майкл не оставит его в покое. После долгих месяцев разговоров в такие вот моменты, он, так или иначе, понял, что ему придется сдаться. Может, ему это даже начинало нравиться. Он просто хотел бы, чтобы его слова не были напитаны такой тоской: 

— Мне жаль, Майкл, что это не дом. 

— Что? — переспросил Майкл. — Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Это убежище для преступников, — Лен обвел рукой старый склад. — Это не дом. Не настоящий дом. 

Улыбка, которой одарил его Майкл, была полна сочувствия, к которому Лен никогда не сможет привыкнуть: 

— Дом — это не место, пап. 

— Но должно быть место. Безопасное место, куда каждый может вернуться и укрыться от мира.

— Так я думал, что мы и так в укрытии? — Майкл усмехнулся. 

Этот мальчишка был слишком мил, слишком хорош, прямо как Барри Аллен. Но в отличие от Барри, Майкл с Леном теперь увяз, никуда не мог деться, и Лен хотел бы предложить ему что-то получше. 

— Что, если после всего этого, я перееду в настоящую квартиру, как Лиза? 

— А ты этого хочешь? — спросил Майкл. — Не делай этого из-за меня. Мне не нужно… Я не знаю, что сказать. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты платил арендную плату. Тут тоже нормально, пап. И, так или иначе, гараж нам бы все равно понадобился, — он кинул взгляд на машину и слишком большее количество деталей и инструментов, чтобы держать все это где-то еще. 

— Может быть, было бы неплохо немного осесть, вот и все, — Лен пытался скрыть, что часть его тоже хотела быть дома, хотя он едва ли помнил, каково это. — Я не откажусь от всех укрытий. Они удобны. И Мику они нравятся. 

— Я знаю, — Майкл усмехнулся. 

— Хэй! — позвал Мик, словно чувствовал, что они заговорили о нем, и высунул голову из-под машины. — Ты всю ночь это пиво будешь тащить, Майки? Нам еще коленчатый вал надо воткнуть. 

— Прости, дядя Мик! Уже иду! — крикнул в ответ Майкл; его никогда не тревожила и не пугала эта грубоватая манера Мика общаться. Он повернулся к Лену с пониманием во взгляде и… любовью. — Делай, что хочешь, пап, лишь бы ты был счастлив. Ты же понимаешь, что это все, чего я хочу, так ведь? 

Лен кивнул почти на автомате, он чувствовал, как сдавливает горло, словно он захлебывается — просто он все еще не привык, что кто-то мог чувствовать к нему такое, говорить об этом открыто, но Майкл всегда заставлял его разрываться изнутри от эмоций.

Улыбаясь от уха до уха, Майкл забрал со стола бутылки из-под пива, но, прежде чем уйти к холодильнику, он быстро прижался губами к виску Лена. Редкое выражение чувств, но вышло легко и просто. 

И после этого глаза Лена защипало; он был рад, что Майкл был позади него и не мог видеть его лица. 

Лен не мог повернуть время вспять, чтобы быть рядом с Майклом, чтобы дать ему лучшую жизнь. Майклу и с мамой жилось хорошо, но не знал, что значит иметь отца, а Лен не знал ничего о хороших семейных отношениях, за исключением пары милых моментов с сестрой. Так что Лен собирался это исправить. Ради них обоих. 

Даже если это значило поужинать с детективом, который однажды засадил его задницу за решетку. 

Но для начала ему нужно закончить ненастоящую кражу с ненастоящим бывшим, не роя себе яму все глубже, из которой, он боялся, не сможет выбраться.


	6. Пробный прогон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фейковая кража со Снартом полна сюрпризов, но сперва Барри удивляется совсем другому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА:
> 
> *ВСП - взлом с проникновением.
> 
> *Pulp (скорее всего, имеются в виду Pulp-журналы) - название дешёвых массовых журналов (как правило, литературных), в которых публиковались сенсационные, скандальные и сентиментальные материалы и рассказы. Существовали с конца 19 века до середины 20. 
> 
> Metal Gear Solid VR Mission - компьютерная игра в жанре стелс-экшен. Главного героя нужно провести мимо многочисленных часовых и охранников, по возможности избегая встречи с ними и не попадаясь им на глаза.
> 
> Final Fantasy VII и Mass Effect - видеоигры. 
> 
> *"Дом" - бейсбольный термин.

Именно Майкл должен был сводить их, ставя в неловкое положение или выдумывая причины, чтобы отлучиться и оставить их наедине. Но где-то по пути он отвалился, и играть роли начали все подряд — даже Джо, предложив ужин, невольно участвовал в этом мероприятии. И даже сам Барри был в этом по уши. 

Так или иначе, ему не на кого было свалить вину за то, что вот уже во второй раз за неделю брал в Jitters кофе для себя и Капитана Холода. Он обосновывал свои действия желанием быть дружелюбным ради их сегодняшней вылазки, чтобы поддерживать со Снартом хорошие отношения. Так было бы куда легче укротить бесовскую натуру вора, направив ее в более законное русло. И это, конечно, было правдой. 

Но еще Барри донимало дурацкое желание заказать для них Флэш и ледяной Флэш соответственно из-за… каламбуров. Снарт на него просто ужасно влиял. 

Стоял полдень, так что не наблюдалось никакой утренней кофейной суеты, и место не было забито. Утром на Флэш-скорости Барри закончил с некоторой работой, чтобы удостовериться, что в участке не подумают, будто бы он весь день балду гонял, ну и чисто технически то, чем он собирался заняться, относилось к делу. К тому же Джо должен был его прикрыть. И полуденная доза кофеина казалась прекрасным способом растопить лед перед предстоящим ВСП*. 

Барри хмыкнул себе под нос, ожидая заказа. Он не был взволнован… ну, может совсем чуть-чуть. Последний раз был омрачен нахождением поблизости Льюиса, но работать со Снартом было весело. И в этот раз Барри знал наверняка, что не предвиделось никакого надвигающегося предательства, никаких трюков, просто потому что во все это был вовлечен Майкл. Так что Барри хотел получить удовольствие от своей работенки, исполняя указания Снарта с точностью до буквы. Барри не собирался ломать кайф — он не был каким-то белым и пушистым рыцарем добра. Скорее, сохранял нейтралитет с легким налетом хаоса. 

Еще разок проверяя телефон, чтобы запомнить адрес, который выслал ему Снарт (Майкл дал Барри его номер, нечего тут удивляться), Барри приблизился к стойке и заметил знакомую пару макушек за столиком за углом. 

— Хэй, ребята, — поприветствовал он Линду и Уолли, приближаясь к ним. — Айрис в дамской комнате? 

Линда обернулась, несколько испуганно и напряженно улыбаясь, Уолли же развернулся к Барри с лицом олененка-пойманного-в-свет-фар. 

— Нет, — ответил он. 

— Нет? — повторил Барри. 

— Не-а, — сказала Линда, выделяя «а». 

— О, — Барри моргнул, глядя на них, сидящих друг напротив друга со своим кофе, близко склонившихся над столиком. Их словно прервали в неподходящий момент. — Ох. Я просто… мне нужно, эм… — Барри махнул назад, пытаясь припомнить подходящий предлог. — …кажется, меня позвали? — он поспешил обратно к стойке, пока его щеки пылали от смущения. 

Какой же он болван. Он мог уже получать награды за тугодумство. Но откуда он должен был знать, что Уолли и Линда настолько поладили? Они ведь только встретились. 

К сожалению, бариста не называл его имени, так что Барри просто пришлось стоять рядом в ожидании. И то, что он попадал под обзор столика друзей делало все ужасно неловким, и все стало только хуже, когда Линда подошла к нему, будто наконец-то сжалилась. Хотя, если честно, это перед ними следовало извиняться. 

— Дыши, Барри, — сказала она. — Мы с Уолли просто пьем кофе. Он милый и ладно… просто посмотри на эту улыбку. 

Короткого взгляда на глуповатое выражение лица Уолли, наблюдавшего за Линдой, хватило, чтобы понять — он сражен ею наповал. 

— Все в порядке? — развернулась она к Барри. — Или это странно? Мда, это странно. 

— Нет, это нормально, — сказал Барри. Прерывать чье-то свидание — вот что было странным, но никак не то, что они были на свидании. — Мы едва ли с тобой встречались. 

— Просто он милый и… он попросил, — ответила Линда. — Айрис дала ему мой номер, так что она одобрила. Я бы не встречалась с братом подруги без одобрения. И теперь я поняла, что это звучит жутко грубо, потому что он и твой брат тоже, — добавила она, поежившись. 

— Все нормально, — повторил Барри снова. — Правда. Уолли милый. Он замечательный. 

— Прекрасно. Хорошо, — выдохнула Линда с облегчением, сама наверняка им очарованная. — Спасибо тебе. Хотя, если честно, у меня есть корыстный мотивчик, чтобы поболтать с тобой. Ты работаешь над делом Mercury Labs, так ведь? 

— Что? Зачем тебе? — Барри был немного ошарашен внезапной сменой темы. — Разве ты не спортивный журналист? 

— Так и есть, но я не хочу на этом останавливаться. Однажды я хотела бы перебраться в телевизионную журналистику, но не как спортивный репортер. Так что мне нужно доказать, что я тоже могу писать настоящие новости. 

О нет, это будет прямо как с Айрис. 

— Мне не дозволено говорить о незакрытых делах с прессой, — прошипел он. 

— Но ты можешь слить парочку пикантных подробностей, — тихо ответила она. — Ничего из того, что помешало бы расследованию. Все итак уже шепчутся, что это был мета-человек. И народ хочет знать, кого следует бояться на этой неделе. 

Это было… справедливо, но ставило Барри в неудобное положение. Что, если Линда и Айрис теперь соперничают за право рассказать новость? Не расстроится ли Айрис, если Барри поделится информацией с ее подругой, а не с ней самой? 

— И прежде чем ты спросишь, отвечу — Айрис не работает над этой новостью, так что можешь расслабиться. Ты ее не расстроишь. 

Дерьмо. Барри приходилось напоминать себе, почему они обе были репортерами — они были куда хитрее его. 

— Мы не знаем, ладно? Вчера мы поймали Черную Сирену. 

— Об этом я тоже слышала, но не слышала, чтобы она была подозреваемой по делу Mercury Labs.

— Потому что она не подозреваемая. 

— Но..? — подначивала Линда. 

Аргх. Худшее дежа вю из возможных. Но если Линда походила на Айрис хотя бы чуть-чуть (а Барри знал, что она походила, превращаясь в акулу ради новости), то лучше было дать ей какую-то информацию добровольно, контролируя ситуацию, чем дать ничего, позволяя Линде сунуть нос туда, куда не следовало. 

Наклонившись к Линде поближе, он очень мягко произнес: 

— Сирена дала нам очень странную наводку. Это мета, который может разрезать что угодно. Но больше она ничего не сказала. Мы со Снартом собираемся улучшить систему безопасности Mercury Labs.

Глаза Линды расширились:

— Так ты работаешь с Капитаном Холодом. 

— Ты не можешь пустить это в печать. Он беспокоится, что его враги решат, будто он… — дерьмо, Барри следовало заткнуться, прежде чем он скажет лишнего. 

— Размяк? — закончила Линда. 

— Он пытается защитить кое-кого. 

— Кого? 

— Я не могу тебе сказать, он меня прибьет. 

Вздох слетел с ее губ, но темные глаза хитро заблестели: 

— Что, если я напечатаю, будто Mercury Labs обратились за помощью к стороннему консультанту, чтобы улучшить систему безопасности после кражи? Я даже приведу цитату МакГи. Такая новость может отпугнуть вора, если вы беспокоитесь, что он провернет это снова. А если и не отпугнет, то хотя бы выманит из укрытия. Как тебе такое? 

— Это… не такая уж и плохая идея вообще-то, — сказал Барри, раз уж они не обсуждали, как заманить вора в их ловушку. — Сегодня мы поработаем над безопасностью. Сейчас как раз собираюсь встретиться со Снартом, чтобы пробежаться по плану. 

— Новость будет на улицах уже завтра, — победно улыбнулась Линда. — Прекрасный момент, чтобы выманить этого воришку ради второго раунда. 

Неудивительно, что Линда и Айрис стали такими замечательными друзьями. Обе одинаково умны и даже коварные, когда требовалось, но Барри не мог отрицать, что этот план был неплох. 

— Пусть так и будет. Но никакого упоминания Снарта, Флэша или Майкла Винтерса. 

— Почему нельзя Винтерса? Он же ведущий разработчик похищенного проекта? 

— Он просто… просто не упоминай его имени. Опирайся на Mercury Labs, МакГи и любые цитаты по самому исследованию, но не на него, ладно? Он мой друг, и я не хочу подставлять его под удар. 

В это же Линда поверит, не соединив Майкла и Снарта, так ведь? 

— Барри, — произнесла Линда с той заботой во взгляде, из-за которой Барри почти почувствовал себя виноватым. — Я бы никогда не сделала что-то, что могло бы навредить кому-нибудь. Это последнее, чего я хочу. А теперь, хватит с нас разговоров о работе. Мне нужно вернуться на свое свидание. Увидимся позже? 

— Да. Повеселитесь. Вы двое хорошо бы подошли друг другу, — Барри снова кинул взгляд на Уолли, который опустил взгляд в свой кофе, но на щеках его еще остался след румянца. 

— Спасибо, — Линда сжала его руку, возвращаясь обратно за столик. 

— Барри! — крикнул бариста. 

Как раз вовремя. Барри надеялся только, что Снарт поймет, чем он руководствовался, позволяя напечатать статью в Picture News. 

***

 

На самом деле… это было неплохой идеей. 

Поначалу Лен расстроился — Барри обычно не думал, когда дело касалось таких вопросов — но такая статья в газете действительно могла приманить их вора, как они и хотели. А если это его отпугнет, то будет даже лучше. 

И ко всему прочему, совершенно умиляло то, что Барри снова принес на их встречу кофе. Даже одетый в черные джинсы, футболку и куртку из кожзама с капюшоном, он умудрялся осветить все убежище одним своим присутствием — как же он отличался от обыкновенных жильцов этого места. 

Они не были в том здании, где в последнее время жили Лен и Мик. Лишь на сегодня Лен переместился в убежище, которое использовалось меньше, иначе он не выдал бы адрес своему заклятому врагу. 

— Пытаешься меня умаслить? — спросил он, делая глоток своего ледяного Флэша. 

Глаза Барри продолжали скользить по складу, словно он ожидал обнаружить в интерьере то, что перевернуло бы его мир:

— О, ну не знаю, может, немного сахара и кофеина превратят тебя чуть в меньшего придурка. 

Губы Лена изогнулись в улыбке. 

— Не надейся, — раздался грубый голос Мика, когда тот вошел, резко пересекая комнату, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Он отрывисто глянул на худощавое тело Барри. — А ты кто такой? 

— Эм… — глаза Барри округлились, он посмотрел на Лена так, будто бы тот его предал. 

Лен, кажется, совсем забыл упомянуть, что эту операцию он спланировал на троих, но надо же было ему как-то не давать пацану расслабляться. 

— Мик, это Сэм. Он присоединится к нам сегодня. 

— Хн, — рыкнул Мик, забирая второй кофе, который принес Барри и который явно не предназначался ему. — Слишком молод, тебе не кажется? 

Стоя с раскрытым ртом, глядя, как Мик пьет его кофе, Барри наконец покачал головой и взглянул на Лена с сожалением: 

— Погоди, нет. Я ценю это, правда, но… Я Барри, — сказал он, протягивая руку. 

Пацан был не против пойти сегодня до конца. 

— Тогда почему он сказал, что ты Сэм? — Мик свои руки держал при себе. 

— Потому что я еще Флэш. 

Явно до конца. 

— Хах, — Мик более внимательным взглядом смерил тело Барри, возвращаюсь к лицу. — Ну похож. 

— У тебя с этим никаких проблем? — Барри удивленно опустил руку. 

— Ну ты меня не арестовываешь, — сказал Мик, но затем замер, выглядя так, будто что-то в голове у него щелкнуло, и сказал. — Погоди… Он Барри? Ты мутил с Флэшем? 

— Нет, — бросил Лен. — Я так сказал Майклу, чтобы он не задавал лишних вопросов. Он не знает, что Барри и Флэш — это одно лицо, и я надеюсь, что положение дел не изменится. 

— Да, да, — протянул Мик, делая еще глоток из своего украденного кофе и заставляя Барри глядеть вокруг так, будто бы он хотел занять чем-то руки. — Тогда почему я, а не Лиза? Кажется, она подружилась бы с Искоркой. 

— У Лизы сегодня планы. И она была непреклонна, когда я попросил их поменять. 

— Ты не… не знаешь, что это за планы? — задал наводящий вопрос Барри. 

— А ты знаешь? — и виноватое выражение лица мальчишки сразу все выдало. — Рамон. 

— Майкл дал ему ее номер, — сказал Барри в их защиту. — И в последнее время слишком многие дают номера всем…

— Ну конечно, — вокруг Лена все рушилось, он прямо мог почувствовать, и Мик вообще никак не помогал. — Ну а ты о чем задумался?

— Ни о чем, — ответил Мик. — Просто, если так пойдет дальше… интересно, а док еще одинока? 

— Кейтлин? — выдал Барри. 

— Джентльмены, — пресек Лен любой разговор, который мог возникнуть. — Часики тикают, а нам перед нашим шоу нужно еще многое обсудить. 

Со всеми этими многочисленными картами, заметками и прочим, что предоставила МакГи, Лен еще никогда в своей жизни не был так готов к не-краже. Но это совсем не значило, что он собирался провернуть дельце спустя рукава. Смысл всего мероприятия был не только в том, чтобы оценить, насколько лажовой была система безопасности Mercury Labs, не только в том, чтобы выяснить, как попал туда их воришка, но и задокументировать, где можно было поставить улучшения, особенно те, что напрямую касались их запланированной ловушки. 

Охранники и понятия не имели о запланированном взломе — в курсе были только МакГи и Майкл, так что сегодняшняя ночь ничем не отличалась от иных: они могли врубить сигналку или, если что-то пойдет не так, могли прибыть копы. Лену хотелось бы всего этого избежать. Даже если МакГи их и прикроет, навряд ли парни в синем сделают им какие-то поблажки, если появятся. 

— Нам ведь за это заплатят? — спросил Мик после того, как Лен обрисовал план. 

— Да. 

— А мне перепадет кусочек? — застенчиво подал голос Барри. 

— Зависит от того, окажешься ли ты полезен. 

Парень повесил голову, словно ожидал подобного ответа, но он сразу же напрягся, боязно задавая еще один вопрос: 

— Кажется, это не нужно даже обсуждать, но… никакой крио-пушки или тепловой пушки, верно? 

Лена не нужно было даже уговаривать на этот счет, но вот Мика порой трудно было переупрямить. Ну, он явно не был рад этому, но хотя бы не возражал. 

— Я могу пойти на это ради Майки. Он работает в этом месте? 

— И он любит свою работу, — вклинился Барри. 

— Лан. Тогда сделаем все по старинке, ничего, кроме простейших инструментов, словно нам снова девятнадцать. Тебе же примерно столько, так ведь, Красненький? — ухмыльнулся он Барри с вызовом. 

Ответная улыбка Барри была куда более снисходительная, чем у всех третьих лиц, которых он пытался взять на работу с Миком. Но без Майкла в их жизнях это тоже навряд ли бы вышло так легко. 

Как только основной план устаканился, у них появилось время, которое можно было убить, перед тем как выдвинуться. Мик ушел, чтобы снарядиться и заняться своими делами, Барри же смотрел по сторонам, как школьник на своих первых танцах. 

— Мне нужно, эм… перекусить что-нибудь перед…

— Все в порядке, Scarlet. Майкл обычно готовит слишком много. Он принес кучу остатков, я все убрал в холодильник, — Лен указал дорогу, которая, к счастью для Барри, вела в сторону, противоположную Мику. — Не стесняйся. 

— О, — Барри приостановился с довольной улыбкой. — Спасибо, Снарт. 

Лен направился за ним, потому что он и сам был непрочь перекусить, но еще и потому, что знал: Барри внимательно рассматривает все вокруг, и дорожка на кухню приведет его прямо к… 

— О боже мой, — Барри проскользил, тормозя, как только увидел стеклянную кубу, припрятанному у стены. — Это оно? То, о чем говорил Майкл? Это выпуск №1? 

Несмотря на всю мрачноватость здания, тут было отведено почетное место нетронутой копии Лена первого выпуска комиксов о Сером Призраке. 

— Неудивительно, что ты хранишь его под стеклом, — Барри приблизился к кубу с надлежащим почтением и уважением. — Это же одна из первых комикс-книг из Pulp* тридцатых годов. Это стоит… Даже не могу представить себе, сколько это стоит. Ты, должно быть, заплатил… — он осекся, как только взглянул на Лена. — Ты это украл, не так ли? 

— Прежде чем ты решишь, что я украл это от какого-то бедного преданного мальчика-ботана, которому это передавалось из поколения в поколение, начиная с его дедули, скажу, что это был аукцион. 

— Ты правда купил его? 

— Нет. Я украл его. Но технически украл я не от человека. 

Барри засмеялся, и его нервозность мальчика со школьных танцев улетучилась: 

— Мой папа раньше проигрывал записи радио-шоу, когда я не хотел перед сном слушать нормальные сказки. 

— Разве жуткие загадочные убийства — это не чересчур для маленького мальчика? 

— Да уж. Мама не обрадовалась, когда узнала. Но я все это обожал, даже когда у меня были кошмары по ночам, — еще раз усмехнувшись и бросив длинный взгляд на комикс, Барри пошел дальше на кухню. Он принялся доставать все контейнеры с остатками из холодильника, а потом поднял на Лена виноватый взгляд, словно спрашивая разрешения. 

Лен умыкнул один контейнер, который хотел опустошить сам, а поверх остальных положил руку, показывая, что Барри мог заняться ими всеми. У Мика была своя заначка съестного. 

— Я всегда пытался разгадать загадку до того, как это сделает Серый Призрак, — сказал Барри, разогревая в микроволновке контейнеры по одному. — Мне нравились все эти элементы фантастики, и его силы, которые по большей части были едва различимы, так что ему прежде всего приходилось полагаться на свои способности детектива. Но в моей любимой истории не было ничего сверхъестественного. Это старый добрый нуар. Прекрасной даме нужна помощь, чтобы найти убийцу отца, потому что она думает, что будет следующей жертвой. 

Эту историю Лен не помнил. 

— В этом целом клубке предательств и заговоров Призрак наконец понимает, что потому, что он был неравнодушен к этой даме, он не замечал, что за всем этим стояла именно она. И между ними было столько химии, столько напряжения, — Барри так восторгался, будто в этой истории ему больше всего нравилась любовная линия, но затем его веселость испарилась, и он взглянул Лену в глаза. — Но в конце она… предает его. Полагаю, это человеческая натура. 

— В этом все дело? 

— Ну, думаю, зависит от мотивов. Когда нет ничего, что стоило бы желать, но есть что-то чисто для себя, трудно не быть эгоистом. Но когда у тебя есть что-то, за что стоит бороться… — он усмехнулся, будто теперь он привязывал сказанное к появлению Майкла в жизни Лена. — …тогда точка зрения меняется. 

— То, чего хотят люди, меняется, — в этот раз уже Лен занял микроволновку. — И это не делает их меньшими эгоистами. 

— Может быть, но Серый Призрак… он простил ее. Он бросил ее за решетку, но сказал, что будет рядом, если она когда-нибудь… изменит свое мнение. 

Для них это была старая пластинка, и тишина растягивалась между ними — Барри ждал, что Лен признает что-то, что он не мог. Лену было интересно, когда же парень наконец сдастся. Но когда микроволновка подала сигнал, Барри сдвинулся, нависая над стойкой и начиная поедать свой намешанный ужин, и давить он не пытался. 

Он просто улыбнулся и процитировал, забавно пародируя глубокий голос ведущего: 

— Кто знает, что мучает людей в темнейших уголках их сердец? 

— Тень, от которой они никогда не смогут убежать, — подыграл Лен, не так смешливо, и Барри присоединился к нему, заканчивая хором. — Серый Призрак, — и Барри захихикал, снова вспыхивая так ярко, будто мечта, прекрасная и недосягаемая. 

— Ты когда-нибудь его достаешь оттуда? — спросил он заговорщическим тоном. 

— Scarlet, — наклонился Лен к Барри близко-близко. — Мне плевать, насколько ты скоростной, так что даже не думай об этом. 

— Я бы не посмел. 

Ну конечно, для этого он был хорошим до скрипа. 

— У меня есть копия, которая ничего не стоит. Ее я и достаю, когда хочу вспомнить историю. 

Съев пару кусочков и подождав, Лен пересек комнату к тому ящику, куда складывался весь хлам в убежище, и выудил потрепанную копию первого выпуска, которую он нашел в магазине комиксов и за которую заплатил тогда пять баксов. Половина обложки отсутствовала, страницы были выцветшими, но было читаемо. 

Он вручил Барри копию и, несмотря на плохое состояние, мальчишка, пока они ели, принялся так взволнованно перелистывать, словно это был какой-то невероятный приз. Лен поклялся бы, что не было никакого скоростного поедания в этот раз, однако каждый раз, когда он вскидывал взгляд на Барри, хихикнувшего или тихо вздохнувшего во время чтения, еще один контейнер пустовал. 

— Хэй, — испугал Мик Лена своим голосом с порога. — Вы че, всю ночь будете наслаждаться своей свиданкой или мы выдвигаемся наконец? 

И снова Scarlet доказывал, что прозвище он получил не зря. Отчасти Лен пригласил Мика с ними, чтобы тот вклинивался между Леном и Барри. И Лен не должен был расстраиваться, когда Мик действительно вклинивался. 

— Прости, — Барри отложил в сторону комикс, пристыженно пожимая плечами. Они оба закончили с едой некоторое время назад, но каким-то образом, что было невозможно, Лен потерял счет времени. 

— Две минуты, Мик. Просто нужно удостовериться, что наш завербованный спидстер не грохнется в обморок во время дела. 

Вспышка, и все тарелки оказались помыты в раковине — как удобно. Значит, они уже были готовы. 

— Есть только одна вещь, которую я не понимаю, — сказал Барри на их пути из убежища. — Мой отчет о месте преступления не говорит ни о каких следах взлома, ни об отключенных сигнализациях, но наш вор пробрался после закрытия. Пусть он и невидимый, но как он умудрился провернуть все? 

— Точно так же, как все провернем и мы, — сказал Лен. — Благодаря одному очень тонкому разрезу. 

***

 

Барри никогда не думал, что он по достоинству оценит одержимость Снарта временем, но теперь время — все, что имело значение, особенно когда они собирались избежать камеры над входом в здание, которое должно быть одним из самых охраняемых мест в Централ-сити. 

У них были секунды, чтобы добраться до двери, взломать замок и пробраться внутрь — и все это основывалось лишь на предположении Снарта о том, как все провернул первый вор. 

— Здесь только один вход с поворотной камерой. Даже если преступник был невидим, камеры зафиксировали бы открытие дверей, так что он наверняка использовал эту. И если он может разрезать что угодно, думаю, я знаю, как ему удалось не включить все сигнализации. 

Именно это самое «думаю» больше всего волновало Барри, но он доверял Снарту, а особенно в таких вопросах. 

— Семнадцать секунд. Начинаем… сейчас! — Снарт помчался по проулку к выбранному ими входу, и Барри последовал за ним, прикрываемый сзади Миком. 

Но прежде чем они стартовали, Снарт спросил:

— Что может разрезать что угодно? 

— Я не знаю. Лазер? 

— Именно. А что может деактивировать электронный замок с ключ-картой? 

Эта самодовольная улыбка Снарта, с которой он посмотрел на Барри, когда они добрались до двери, была бы раздражающей, если бы Барри не почувствовал облегчение. Почти невидимо, если только не знаешь, что искать, но на замке остались крохотные следы мелких разрезов прямо над и под углублением под карту. 

Вытащив ручной лазерный резак, который выглядел очень дорогим, Снарт использовал его, повторяя все за первым вором, и меньше, чем за десять секунд, огонек замка переменился с красного на зеленый, впуская их в здание, прежде чем камера развернулась в их направлении. 

Никаких сигнализаций. Никаких следов взлома. 

Барри запомнил все схемы здания, знал, за кем закреплялся какой путь, знал все области, которые следовало осмотреть и предполагаемое расписание охранников, но вел их Снарт, у которого в памяти это отпечаталось так же остро. 

Обычные лифты не подходили — это будет слишком подозрительно, но вне обзора охраны был еще грузовой лифт. Им просто нужно было до него добраться, подняться и выйти так, чтобы охранники их не увидели, а потом пройтись по этажу, добираясь до лаборатории Майкла. 

— Мне это очень напоминает Metal Gear Solid VR Mission*, — сказал Барри, ожидая сигнала Снарта, чтобы перебраться в следующий коридор. 

— О чем ты сейчас говоришь? — спросил Мик. 

— Нельзя попасться, иначе игра окончена, — объяснил Барри. — И время тоже имеет значение. 

— Видеоигры, Барри? — сказал Снарт, цокая языком почти что иронично. Они приглушали свои голоса, Снарт смотрел вперед, Мик — назад, а Барри глядел то на одного, то на другого, ожидая указаний. 

— Эта игра как раз по твоей части, Снарт, я как-нибудь должен буду показать тебе. 

— Правда что ли? Необычный момент ты выбрал, чтобы пригласить меня на свидание, — усмехнулся Снарт, практически призрачный в тусклом свете Mercury Labs, зажигавшемся после закрытия. 

От такого неожиданного флирта у Барри язык онемел, но он не хотел засыпаться на этом, как обычно, или скатиться в невероятное бормотание, он просто не знал, что сказать. Суть всего вообще была в том, чтобы не попасть в «ловушку для родителей». Майкл даже не сильно старался ее расставлять. Но работать со Снартом без Льюиса рядом, который все только разрушал, было куда веселее, чем Барри мог себе представить. 

Хотел ли он на свидание? А это было свиданием? 

— Вы скоро закончите со своей романтикой, любовнички? — прервал их Мик от… Барри не совсем был уверен, но все сложнее было притворяться, будто он не хотел выяснить, что у них все же происходило. — Мы не одни. 

Охранник появился в поле зрения в конце коридора прямо перед ними. Он смотрел в сторону, но один взгляд в другом направлении, и он прекрасно увидит их троих. 

Он шел не по расписанию. Они ждали охранника, который должен был пересечь коридор перед Снартом, чтобы продолжить двигаться вперед. А значит, они попались между одним охранником, который неизбежно двигался в их направлении, и другим, которому нужно было только голову повернуть, чтобы их заметить. 

— Никаких сил, — сказал Снарт, когда Барри набрал воздуха, чтобы заговорить. 

— Ладно. Тогда бегите так быстро, насколько возможно… сейчас! — беря на себя командование, Барри оттолкнулся от стены, направляясь в коридор, который сейчас должен был пустовать, не по плану, надеясь, что Лен и Мик последуют за ним. И как только они рванули за ним, Барри ударил рукой по стене так сильно, как только мог, и громкий звук разлетелся по коридору, прежде чем они скрылись из виду. 

— Ты с ума сошел?! — разъярившись, прошептал Лен. 

Барри приложил к губам палец, зашипев. 

Снарт же фыркнул в ответ, но при этом молчал, как и Мик. Они ждали. Две пары шагов звучали, подбираясь все ближе и ближе, пока охранники не натолкнулись друг на друга. С места Барри их не было видно, но было слышно. 

— Джонсон? Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не на пятом? 

— Да. Я на перерыве, иду к автомату. 

— Наверху есть один. 

— Да там не бывает того, что мне нравится. И к тому же, кажется, я потерял четвертак. У тебя не найдется? 

— Да, конечно, что угодно. Просто уже купи себе перекусить и вернись на свой этаж, ладно? МакГи нас отымеет, если узнает, что мы отклоняемся от курса после последнего проникновения. 

— Пять минут, клянусь, и сразу обратно. 

После было еще легкое бурчание, а затем шаги начали удаляться от места, где они прятались. Как только стук ботинок исчез, Барри с ухмылкой посмотрел на Снарта: 

— Неплохо, так ведь? Даже без способностей. 

Мик взглянул на него пустым взором, но Снарт выглядел так, словно в этот раз он в самом деле впечатлен. 

— Мы еще сделаем из тебя преступника. 

***

 

Вполне возможно, Барри был не просто симпатичной мордашкой и набором быстрых, как молния, рефлексов. Он мог думать на ходу, а Лен ведь думал, что мальчишке этого не достает, учитывая то, как он зарекомендовал себя с Негодяями. 

Но, так или иначе, иметь Барри под боком приносило Лену некоторое чувство комфорта, которому Лен не смог придумать иного объяснения, кроме одного: он ценил, что кто-то прикрывал ему спину… и спину его сына. Если кто-то и мог оставаться верным своему слову кого-то защитить, то это был Флэш, даже если Барри не был бы другом Майкла. 

И комфорт ему был нужен, потому что весь остаток миссии у Лена неприятно стягивало живот. Лазерный разрез, чтобы пробраться внутрь, — это умно, но, если мета так мог воздействовать на сталь, то каково будет плоти и крови? 

На пути были дополнительные камеры, о которых его предупредила МакГи, были разные секции здания, где потребовалась бы ключ-карта, но все это пустяки для первого вора, которому нужно было лишь разрезать тут и там. Лен порекомендует сменить все на замки с кнопочной клавиатурой. 

Они прекрасно шли в ногу со временем, почти добрались до грузового лифта, когда, он мог поклясться, он смог почуять, что что-то не так: еще пара шагов, еще одно дыхание, которое выбивалось из общей картины — что-то. Он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть за Барри и Миком, и руки у него зачесались достать крио-пушку, которая была не с ним. 

— Что там? — Барри беспокойно оглянулся, но увидел ту же пустоту, что и Лен. 

— Ничего. Но будьте настороже. Что-то не так. 

— Ты знаешь, что мне не нравится, когда у тебя плохое предчувствие, Снарт, — Мик сжал руки в кулаки. 

— Все нормально. Идем дальше. 

Это был не охранник, но любая другая угроза сейчас была невозможна. Единственное объяснение — Лен был встревожен, потому что все это предприятие было связано с Майклом, и Майкл его отвлекал. Он должен был смахнуть эти мысли, или это станет обузой и не только на миссии. 

Без происшествий они добрались до грузового лифта и начали свой подъем. 

Почти тут же Барри принялся ухмыляться. 

— Че-то смешное, Красный? 

— Н-нет.

— Думаешь о еще одной видеоигре, Барри? — спросил Лен. 

— Может, Final Fantasy VII* с тем набегом на Шинру? — спросил Мик со скрытой улыбкой, и Лен не мог не откликнуться: 

— Или те ужасно неловкие передвижения на лифте в Mass Effect*? 

— Погоди, вы… — прервался Барри, распахнув рот. 

Лен и Мик оба ему ухмыльнулись. Все-таки они были примерно одного возраста с Барри, когда вышли FFVII и Metal Gear Solid, и заложить тогда PlayStation было легким способом достать деньги… но это не значило, что у них его никогда не было. 

— Может, я смог бы показать тебе одну штучку или даже две, — сказал Снарт. 

Щеки Барри налились краской, но он под дразнящим взглядом выглядел так, будто в этот раз он не собирался отступать. 

Лену нужно было прекратить ходить по краю, пока он не обжегся на этом, особенно когда у них оставалось четыре секунды до этажа Майкла. 

3…

2…

Они вжались в стенки лифта и, когда двери открылись, затаились в ожидании, прислушиваясь. Лен просунул руку между дверьми, чтобы те не закрылись, и, как только они уверились, что никакой охранник не отклонился от своего маршрута, он выбрался, выводя их на вторую сцену. 

На этом этапе каждый должен был выучить различные пути и расписание охранников, чтобы лучше проверить охрану и дороги, ведущие к лаборатории Майкла. Ему нужно было поверить, что его компаньоны справятся, и, как только Мик двинулся налево, а Барри направо, Лен продолжил идти вперед. 

То странное чувство, которое возникло у него на первом этаже, испарилось. Может, это было связано не только с Майклом. Может, Лену было спокойнее идти в одиночку… без Барри, дышащего ему в затылок. 

Он продолжал все естественно фиксировать в голове, двигаясь по своему пути и идеально представляя в мозгу схемы: он отсчитывал секунды, выясняя, когда охранники будут у него на пути и когда горизонт будет чист. У него появилось еще шесть заметок, которыми следовало поделиться с МакГи, к тому моменту, когда он первым прибыл на место их встречи. Барри ему пришлось недолго ждать.

— Отчитаешься передо мной после, — сказал Лен. — Но я жду подробного отчета. Теперь дождемся Мика. 

Оказалось, Мик опаздывал больше, чем на пару секунд. Когда прошло целых две минуты, Лен понял, что дело было не в нерасторопности Мика. Что-то случилось. 

— Что нам делать теперь? — спросил Барри, приподнимаясь на носочки. Лен часто видел, что он делал так в своем костюме, готовый, без сомнения, рвануть вперед, но не так это должно было пройти. 

— Мы отследим его. На моих заданиях никого не бросают. И прежде чем ты начнешь болтать о чести, — Лен указал пальцем в лицо Барри, — если никто не брошен, значит, некому настучать на нас или раскрыть наше прикрытие. 

Поворачиваясь к коридору, из которого должен был выйти Мик, и, прежде чем Барри смог ответить, Лен ускорился, просчитывая время и местоположения охранников наоборот. Эта часть карты также отпечаталась в его памяти, но не так ясно. Он только надеялся, что Мик был неподалеку. 

Они пробрались мимо одного охранника, единственного, о котором им стоило некоторое время волноваться, а после они наткнулись на весьма очевидную проблему. И хотя ни одна сигнализация не ревела, одна все же сработала, мигая. Ее они заметили, приблизившись к одной из закрытых лабораторий… которая не должна была быть закрытой. 

Лен постучал по стеклу знакомым стуком, чтобы Мик узнал его, и пару секунд спустя его партнер вылез из укрытия в герметично закрытой комнате. Сквозь толстое стекло они не могли услышать друг друга, но Мик ткнул в мигающую табличку над своей головой, и, как только Лен вытянул шею, он смог прочесть: 

ТРЕВОГА! ЗАГРЯЗНЕНИЕ

— Черт, должно быть, что-то с одежды Мика привело ее в действие, — сказал Барри, а после выдохнул, словно он уже знал ответ. — Сера. 

— На Мике всего предостаточно, — возразил Лен. 

— Да, но именно сера может вызвать многочисленные химические реакции. В контролируемой среде вроде этой тест-лаборатории воздушные фильтры должны быть чувствительны к любым микроэлементам, которые могут испортить результаты эксперимента. 

Фантастика. Лен знал об автоматической системе герметизации от загрязнений, но он не ожидал, что какая-то из них окажется приведена в действие. 

— Как ее перезапустить, чтобы вытащить его оттуда? 

— Система фильтрации должна закончить очистку среды. Зависит от того, сколько частиц на Мике, — пожал плечами Барри. — Может занять пару минут. 

— У нас нет минут. 

— Я могу проникнуть сквозь…

— Никаких сил. 

— Ладно, — бросил в ответ Барри куда более дерзко, чем Лен заслуживал. — Тогда нам придется разобраться с замком. 

Замок на этой двери был с кнопочной клавиатурой, которая, как считал Лен, была полезнее. Сам он прекрасно мог справиться с замком, и это будет быстрее, чем дожидаться, когда закончится очистка, но он хотел посмотреть, что собирался делать Барри. 

Сначала Барри протянул руку к цифрам, но замер. 

— Что теперь? 

— Ну, обычно я перебираю все комбинации на суперскорости, но ты сказал, чтобы я не использовал силы, — повесил голову Барри — какое разочарование — но потом он сказал. — Подожди-ка, дай мне лазер. 

— С таким замком ты только запустишь сигнализацию. 

— Не так, как я планирую его использовать, — Барри настойчиво протягивал руку, так что Лен сдался. 

Вместо того, чтобы разрезать механизмы управления, лазер Барри использовал резак словно скальпель, чтобы снять цифровую панель, открывая взгляду провода. Он расправился с механизмами управления меньше, чем за тридцать секунд. 

Не такой уж и бесполезный. И еще заставил Лена задуматься над своими рекомендациями для МакГи. Кнопочные панели тоже не подойдут. 

Дверь открылась, и Мик поспешил присоединиться к ним, продолжая идти как ни в чем не бывало, но слишком поздно Лен и Барри осознали, что они сейчас были в другом отделении тест-лаборатории. 

— Подожди! — крикнули они, но злой Мик уже пересекал черту. — Что? — тогда другая ТРЕВОГА! ЗАГРЯЗНЕНИЕ сработала, и следующая дверь начала закрываться. 

— Вперед! — бросил Барри, спеша вернуть панель на место. 

Лен хотел сказать ему забить, но это нужно было сделать, если они хотели не оставить никаких следов, чтобы надурить в ближайшем будущем настоящего вора. 

Толкая перед собой Мика, Лен выбрался наружу за своим другом, когда дверь быстро поползла вниз, становясь всем ближе и ближе к полу. Доставать Барри так же, как и Мика, займет у них слишком много драгоценного времени, которого они не имели. 

Лена секунды отделяли от того, чтобы сказать Барри забыть об обещании не использовать силы, когда мальчишка закончил и побежал к двери на нормальной скорости, падая на пол, как игрок в бейсбол, стремившийся «домой»*, и проскользил на свободу, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась. 

Это было… довольно акробатически. И жутко горячо. Лен даже позволил себе на полсекунды оценить вид, прежде чем Барри вскочил обратно на ноги и вручил ему лазерный резак. 

— С каких это пор ты стал так хорош в преступлениях? 

— Полагаю, с момента, когда начал доверять тебе. 

— Ты знаешь, что я говорю по этому поводу, Барри. 

— Да. А ты знаешь, что я говорю в ответ, — такой довольный собой, пацан мог с тем же успехом подмигнуть. Он даже возглавил их на пути обратно, к точке назначения. 

Мик усмехнулся, когда они поспешили за ним: 

— Никогда не встречались, ха? 

— Заткнись. 

Остаток пути был сравнительно скучен. И прежде чем они сумели осознать, они добрались до лаборатории Майкла, осторожно двигаясь между столов. 

— Тут ничего нет, — сказал Мик. 

— Сейчас нет, — объяснял Барри. — Майкл все хранит взаперти для нашей ловушки. Есть план отхода? — взглянул он на Лена. 

— Не так уж важно, учитывая нашу основную цель, но да. Выбраться будет легко… для нас. Для нашего вора — нет. Неплохо, Scarlet, — он кинул на Барри еще один взгляд, тот самый, о котором мальчишка так распинался. — Я, может быть, даже выделю тебе часть из денег. 

— Может быть? — усмехнулся Барри. 

— Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе отплатили как-то иначе, — Лену нужно было прекратить толкать ситуацию все дальше, иначе он рисковал остаться лишь с разочарованием на руках, когда Барри скажет ему остановиться. 

И совсем нечестно было, что сегодня Барри снова стоял на своем. Он сказал, глядя на Лена с этой лукавой улыбочкой: 

— И о чем ты думаешь? 

— Хэй, — рявкнул Мик, прерывая их, прежде чем Лен смог придумать ответ. — Кто тут? 

***

 

Черт. Он надеялся остаться в укрытии или же выйти куда грациознее, чтобы показать отцу, как надо, но Майкл был в этом не так хорош, как эти старички, раз уж Мик его заметил. 

Он хотел бы, чтобы ему пришлось раскрыться не сейчас. Он не хотел прерывать разговор Барри и Лена, который двигался в некотором направлении. И Майкл все еще поверить не мог, что Лен взял с собой на дело Барри. Если бы не Мик, то это могло бы быть практически свиданием. Странным, но как раз для них. 

Выходя из тени, чтобы опереться о ближайший дверной косяк, Майкл сделал все, чтобы выглядеть как можно невозмутимее. По тому, какие эмоции промелькнули на лице его отца, Майкл мог сказать: наполовину он был в ярости, но наполовину он был впечатлен тем, что те указания, которые давал ему Мик по поводу того, как преследовать кого-то и не выдать себя, совершенно одурачили двух известных воров и ведущего судмедэксперта CCPD. 

И конечно же, Майкл обязан быть сегодня тут. Он не мог не беспокоиться о поимке человека, который украл его исследования. Ему нужно было вернуться в свое прежнее русло. Поначалу его это не так уж сильно беспокоило, правда, потому что это была прекрасная возможность свести обратно Барри и Лена, но, пусть у него остались заметки и его собственная память, чтобы продвигаться дальше в своих исследованиях, ему все еще нужен был циклотрон и некоторые другие компоненты, чтобы завершить проект. Даже со всей помощью Циско и Хартли. 

Он был так близок. И может, если он достигнет абсолютного ноля, это компенсирует его провал. 

— Так что, ужин в доме Уэстов завтра?


	7. Семейный ужин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня Лена и Барри поджидают всевозможные сюрпризы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА:
> 
> *ВСП - взлом с проникновением.
> 
> *Скороход, также Дорожный Бегун (The Road Runner) — персонаж одноимённой серии короткометражных мультсериалов.  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%B8_%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B3%D1%83%D0%BD
> 
> *Миллениалы - поколение родившихся после 1981 года, встретивших новое тысячелетие в юном возрасте, характеризующееся прежде всего глубокой вовлечённостью в цифровые технологии.

Спасибо Майклу, что он появился прошлой ночью, иначе они бы не увидели это выражение лица Снарта. Сначала он был в ярости — с таким выражением Барри отлично был знаком благодаря Джо, но затем Снарт показался довольным. Ну а как иначе, когда Майкл доказал, что и у него была эта снартовская ВСП*-ДНК?

И все же Снарт почти поймал Майкла, почувствовав что-то внизу своим сверхчутьем. Майклу пришлось отправиться на верхние этажи другим путем: он поднялся на главном лифте, использовал свою карточку работника, но, так или иначе, ему удалось обвести вокруг пальца своего старика. 

Но если откинуть шутки в сторону (Снарт превращался в такого папашу, отчитывая Майкла), Барри был уже достаточно большим мальчиком, чтобы признать — он был расстроен, что их прервали. Снарт никогда не шел на попятную со всем этим флиртом, со всеми шуточками, взглядами, с этим чертовым пафосом и обаянием, и у Барри оставалось все меньше причин в запасе, чтобы сдерживать желание продолжать все это снова и снова. 

А совместный семейный ужин мог пресечь все это на корню. Если честно, сам Барри волновался только насчет Джо, но и он сам мог наворотить дел. И Барри не был уверен, чего ожидать от Генри. 

На следующее утро он заглянул перед работой в STAR Labs, в руке он сжимал ежедневный выпуск Picture News, чтобы убедиться, что Линда выполнила свои обещания. И она слово сдержала, без всяких неприятных сюрпризов. И как всегда, свет был включен, когда Барри вошел в Кортекс. 

— Эй, чувак, ты где? — позвал он, потому что Циско нигде в поле зрения не наблюдалось. — Я должен услышать о свидании прошлой ночью!

Ни ответа ни привета. Циско, должно быть, уже работал. Сперва Барри проверил весь Кортекс, заглянул в камеры в Трубе и, наконец, отправился к Ускорителю. 

— Циско?! Ты тут? 

Тут-то он его и нашел; что-то звякнуло, будто там споткнулись, и Циско, разминая затекшие конечности, возник на входе в Ускоритель с таким видом, словно дремал там. 

— Что ты делал? — Барри хихикнул, глядя на взъерошенные волосы и сонное лицо друга. — Я думал… — в следующую секунду вторая взъерошенная макушка появилась рядышком. — Лиза?! 

Видимо, свидание еще не было окончено. 

— Барри! Хэй, чувак, это… ну ты знаешь, кто это, — Циско торопливо привести в порядок свою вьющуюся гриву, чуть ли не под кайфом выпрыгивая из Ускорителя и помогая спуститься Лизе следом. — Мы просто… эм…

— Я дам вам минутку, — избавил его от проблемы Барри. — Правда, можете не спешить, — и поспешил шустро ретироваться обратно в Кортекс. 

Пару минут спустя Циско и Лиза вошли, но уже не такие помятые, и, хотя «смущенность» явно не входила в репертуар Лизы, Циско был на пару тонов темнее обычного. 

— Я тебя помню, — сказала она теперь, сумев хорошенько рассмотреть Барри. — Ты был в баре той ночью, так ведь? 

— Барри, — пожал он ей руку. Она, по крайней мере, была дружелюбнее Мика. 

— Друг Майкла, — произнесла она, и ухмылка заплясала на ее губах. — Или я должна сказать друг Ленни? 

Глаза Циско расширились, словно он хотел извиниться, но Барри уже давно не волновало, знают ли Негодяи его имя. 

— И да, и нет, — кивнул он в сторону Флэш-костюма.

И Лизу словно озарило в ту секунду, когда она посмотрела на костюм и снова на Барри. 

— Мы со Снартом никогда не встречались. Просто я Флэш, а он не хотел, чтобы Майкл знал. 

— Чувак, — промямлил Циско, ошарашенный его откровенностью. 

— Все нормально, Циско. Я сказал Мику прошлой ночью перед нашим делом. 

— Тепловая Волна тоже знает? Ну и зачем тебе тогда вообще маска? 

Барри с негодованием взглянул на него, но Лиза просто хихикнула. 

— Какая жалость, милый, — сказала она. — Я имею в виду, что вы никогда не встречались. А я уже успела было подумать, что у Ленни была интрижка, о которой он мне никогда не рассказывал, но все это выдумка, ха? Можем ли мы как-нибудь изменить такое положение дел? — хлопнула она ресничками так, как, казалось Барри, она часто делала с Циско, но в этот раз она старалась для братца. И да, Барри заметил семейное сходство с Майклом — по крайней мере в любви к коварным планам. 

— Майкл определенно так думает, — ответил Барри. — Они со Снартом придут сегодня к нам на ужин. Идея Джо. Я имею в виду моего приемного отца, Джо Уэста. 

— Детектив Уэст твой… о, как это прекрасно, — она запрыгнула на стол Циско, жадная до сплетен. И все это к продолжающемуся шоку Циско. — Я бы с радостью пригласила себя на ваше мероприятие, чтобы тенью понаблюдать за вами, но уверена, что Майкл выложит мне все как на духу. Но какие у тебя намерения в отношении моего брата, Флэш? 

— Я… уже не очень-то уверен, — не сдержав нервного смешка, Барри посмотрел в сторону. 

— Бро, — Циско уже позабыл о своем ступоре, взбираясь на стол рядом с Лизой. — Серьезно? 

— Я не знаю. Может быть? В последнее время нам было весело, — пожал плечами Барри, не в силах удержаться от автоматического почесывания затылка. — Но, знаешь ли, он довольно уперт, когда дело касается смены сторон. Но я бы и не попросил его, — прямо заявил он Лизе. — Я просто думаю, что теперь он хочет жить иначе ради Майкла, ради себя самого тоже, но он не может этого признать. 

— Кажется, ты понимаешь Ленни, — произнесла она мягче, с улыбкой. — Главное правило нашей семьи — не признавать свои ошибки. Майкл для Ленни что-то вроде луча надежды после того…

— Что случилось с вашим отцом, — закончил за нее Барри. 

Эта грустная улыбка под кодовым названием «Я сильная, потому что иначе никак» была хорошо знакома Барри: он такую носил долгие годы, но то, как Циско придвинулся ближе, как без лишних слов взял Лизу за руку, как ее улыбка в ответ стала шире, — все это согрело сердце Барри. 

— Ленни всегда больше всего на свете боялся превратиться в подобие отца, — объяснила она. — И иногда он думает, что провалил эту свою миссию. Майкл же дает ему надежду на то, что он еще не настолько пал. Но он не привык ко всем этим теплым нежным чувствам, домашнему уюту и всему такому. Он напуган, ему нужно чувство контроля, чтобы за него зацепиться. 

— Кажется, ты тоже понимаешь своего брата, — ответил Барри. 

— Если бы только он начал меня почаще слушать. Но ты можешь добиться куда большего прогресса, чем думаешь. И как Флэш и как Барри. Майкл тебе доверяет. 

— Майкл мой друг. Снарт…

— Твой суперзлодейский фейковый бывший парень? 

— Мда, — вылетел у Барри еще один смешок. 

— Ну что ж, — соскользнула Лиза со своего местечка. — Попытайся понять, что это для тебя значит, золотко. Уверена, Майкл следит за развитием событий. Лично мне не терпится увидеть, чем это все обернется. Но только напортачь с чувствами моего брата, и ты превратишься в чудесную позолоченную статую для моей гостиной, — произнесла она, опасно кривя уголок губ, а затем развернулась, с долгим поцелуем прижимаясь к щеке Циско. — Увидимся позже, Циско. Позвони мне. Флэш, — она кивнула Барри и вышла из Кортекса так, будто на ней была совсем не вчерашняя одежда. 

— Чувак, — Барри наконец мог нормально отреагировать. — Всю ночь? Классно. 

— Не-не-не. Хоть мне и нравится хвастаться, — Циско и сам слез со стола, — мы всю ночь болтали, и где-то за час до твоего прихода вырубились. 

— Серьезно? — Барри с трудом подавил свои восторги, потому что это было так мило. 

— Да, — одурманенно улыбнулся Циско. — Это было шикарно. Ты знал, что она может разобрать двигатель быстрее Рори и собрать его обратно? Надо будет как-нибудь во что-нибудь врезаться, но это того стоит. Снарт же не хочет прибить меня, правда? — спросил он с неожиданным беспокойством. 

— Не думаю, — усмехнулся Барри. — После сегодняшнего вечера он, может, захочет убить меня. О чем я вообще думал, устраивая весь этот семейный ужин с Джо? 

— По всей видимости, ты думал о не-фейковых отношениях с Холодом, и хотя я должен был быть против и все такое, но… — он кинул долгий взгляд в сторону, куда удалилась Лиза. 

Ну и парочка. 

— Но хэй, — обратно повернулся к нему Циско. — Майкл же будет там, чтобы смягчить удары, так ведь? 

Однако Барри не был уверен, что это будет иметь значение, если Джо надавит на больное. Или даже Снарт, учитывая, как прошлой ночью он отчитал Майкла в Mercury Labs. Но, с другой стороны, им не пришлось выбираться из лабораторий, чтобы закончить работу, как преступникам — они вышли вместе с Майклом, который помахал сбитым с толку охранникам. 

У них теперь было все, чтобы расставить ловушку. Вообще, герметизация от загрязнений подала Барри идею, которую они и обсудили на их дороге обратно к убежищу, где их пути и разошлись. 

Снарт сказал, что он сам займется отчетом, который к этому времени Майкл уже должен был вручить МакГи, так что к концу дня с некоторыми вещами уже будет покончено. Майкл за всем тщательно проследит, а потом явится в STAR Labs, чтобы продолжить работать вместе с Циско, хотя Барри не совсем был уверен, над чем они сегодня работали. 

— Мы хорошо продвигаемся в его исследованиях без его исследований, — ответил Циско на вопрос Барри. — Майкл довольно напряженно работает надо всем, будто даже превращается в другого человека, сосредотачиваясь. На самом деле очень похож на Холода… 

— Но вы не сможете закончить его работу без украденных элементов, верно? 

— Да, но, если вы с Негодяями в скором времени поймаете вора, Майкл поймет, насколько близок он к прорыву. Он, кстати, сказал, что снова позвал Хартли. 

— Сущая пытка для тебя? — фыркнул Барри, как только Циско закатил глаза. 

— Эх, — Циско пожал плечами, падая в свое компьютерное кресло. — Он не так уж плох. Временами. А когда рядом Майкл, он почти приятный парень. И да, чувак, так забавно подцеплять от них обоих всякие новые идеи. Мы трое, наверное, могли бы покорить мир. Но обещаю, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы Крысолов и Малыш Холод никогда этого не поняли. 

Барри еще больше усмехнулся: 

— Мир скажет тебе спасибо. И, к твоему сведению, думаю, мы со Снартом встретимся с Майклом тут, чтобы отправиться домой всем вместе. 

В этот раз закатывание глаз не обошлось без стона: 

— Ты знаешь, как мне нравится, когда Холод заявляется на мою территорию с таким постоянством. 

— У тебя только что была ночевка с его сестрой. 

— Абсолютно невинная ночевка, — напомнил ему Циско. — Минимум тисканий. 

— Но тисканья были? 

— О да. А у тебя? 

— Нет, — задохнулся Барри. — Мы так-то преступление совершали по факту. 

Циско сонно усмехнулся: 

— Как по мне, вполне себе прелюдия в стиле Капитана Холода. Меньшинство заслуживает второй шанс. Ладно, может быть, не меньшинство, но точно не большинство.

Как его отец, подумал Барри. Хотя, может, Оливер был примером получше. 

Оливер. Он будет в ярости по поводу всего этого цирка, но об этом он подумает как-нибудь в другой раз. 

— Повеселись там со своей ученой командой, — сказал Барри, шлепнув по столу и собираясь оставить Циско, который уже закинул ноги на стол, откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза. — И вздремни, прежде чем они придут. 

— Уже, — махнул ему на прощание Циско. 

***

 

Лен поверить не мог, что он согласился на все это, и еще нес с собой брауни. Лиза подкинула его до места, раз уж до дома Уэстов они собирались добраться на машине Майкла. Вместе с Барри. У мальчишки не было своей машины, но ему и не нужно было — он мог добраться, куда ему нужно, без машины, словно Скороход* в человеческом обличии. И к тому же Лену не хотелось появляться с Майклом без прикрытия. Лиза же слишком уж насмехалась над всей ситуацией. 

Барри же и вправду близко к сердцу принимал их текущее перемирие. Он рассказал Лизе правду, прямо как и Мику. И теперь единственным человеком, который не знал, что Барри Флэш, оставался Майкл, и это должно было все устаканить, облегчить поддержание легенды, чтобы можно было убедиться, что Майкл никогда не узнает. Потому что так он будет в безопасности, разве нет? Далеко от линии огня даже, если бы он не знал о целях одного из самых опасных преступников Централ-сити. 

Логика, на которой и основывался секрет, тщательно скрываемый от Майкла, первоначально имела для Лена смысл, потому что после того, как вор будет пойман, а к Майклу возвратится его исследование, он хотел со всем этим покончить. Никакой больше сторонней работенки, никаких объединений с Флэшем, никаких шутливых встреч в STAR Labs. Майкл мог дружить с Барри и Циско и всеми остальными сам по себе, не ставя себя под удар, но Лену не нужно было участвовать во всем этом. Он не хотел быть частью всего этого. 

Так ведь? 

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, предупреждая о приближении Барри еще до того, как стал ощутим запах меди, до того, как засвистел воздух и вспыхнула молния. В следующее мгновение сбоку от Лена появился компаньон, с которым они вышагивали по коридорам STAR Labs. 

— Эй, Снарт, притормози. Мы, наверное, должны притвориться, что ты меня подбросил сюда. Как иначе я бы пришел? 

Лен продолжал глядеть вперед, подавляя желание улыбнуться появлению Барри. Конечно же, он не подумал, какие очевидные вопросы могут родиться из его плана:

— Тебе и вправду нужно поработать над своим враньем, парень. 

— Или просто не лгать, — сказал Барри. — Я пытаюсь избавиться от этой привычки. 

— Например, с Лизой, — Лен знающе поглядел на Барри, который выглядел так хорошо в своем лонгсливе и куртке-бомбер. — Раскрыл свой секрет этим утром? Скажи-ка мне, почему она была здесь так рано, если ее свидание было прошлым вечером? 

— О, эм… — Барри весь пошел ярким оттенком красного. 

— Дашь мне знать, как ты там справляешься со своим «не лгать» правилом, — пока что Лен все же хотел держать своего сына в стороне от этого, в безопасности. 

Барри попытался придумать хорошую отмазку или какую-нибудь колкость, но так и не смог, но после он втянул воздух и впервые взглянул на противень, который нес Лен. 

— Что это у тебя там так вкусно пахнет? — смотрел он жадными глазами, когда они завернули за угол, попадая в Кортекс, оказавшийся пустым. Лишь тишина отвлекла на себя внимание Барри. — Где все? Циско? Хартли? 

— Хартли? — нахмурившись, повернулся Лен к Барри. 

— Я имею в виду… эм… Майкл? — быстро свернул с опасной дорожки Барри, пытаясь спрятать свое неудавшееся каменное лицо. 

Было жутко тихо, и не просто потому что комната была пуста, а словно люди здесь прятались, дышали, выжидали, спрятавшись в засаде, понял Лен за мгновение до того, как капкан захлопнулся. 

Уже приготовившись использовать противень с брауни в качестве оружия, Лен замер, пораженный, когда кто-то в серебристых очках с тоненькими прорезями для зрения выскочил из-за стола, выставляя… крио-пушку. 

— Застынь, — спародировал Лена голос нелепо, и только в этот момент несвойственной ему паники, сковавшей все тело, Лен понял, что ему нечего бояться, потому что пушка была в руках у его сына. 

— Какого черта ты творишь? — пихнул он противень в руки Барри, чтобы он смог угрожающе направиться к Майклу. 

Майклу хватило наглости захихикать, как и Циско с Хартли, которые вылезли из своего укрытия в медкрыле. Очки оказались сняты и убраны в сторону — какое-то старье STAR Labs, но в этот раз пушка была не игрушкой и не пылесосом. 

Она была чуть меньше пушки Лена, и такая же серебристая, с батареями, сияющими голубым; но дуло у нее было больше — для увеличения зоны поражения. Она выглядела заряженной. И смертельно опасной. 

— Расслабься, пап, — Майкл отстранился, чтобы Лен не выдернул пушку у него из рук. — Она не работает. Пока что. И это будет нашей приманкой для вора. 

— Нашей приманкой? — повторил Лен, чуть ли не дымясь. — Нашей приманкой должны были стать твои оставшиеся исследования.

— Все так, просто все это в пушке, — Майкл гордо ее поднял. 

— Вот над чем вы работали сегодня, — произнес Барри, хотя часть его внимания снова устремилась к противню. 

Лен утащил его обратно, прежде чем тот смог отхватить себе кусочек: 

— Так ты был в курсе? 

— Я эм… — Барри снова грандиозно провалился, пытаясь выдумать оправдание. 

— Здесь нет ударника, пап, — вмешался Майкл. — Так что даже если вор доберется до пушки и приберет к рукам остатки моего исследования, пушка не будет стрелять без этого, — он поднял важный кусочек, которого не хватало, а потом сунул в свой карман. 

— Мне это не нравится, — продолжал Лен. Он еще не сдался, не позволил Майклу изучить свою пушку, но он не ожидал, что мальчишка сделает свою собственную. 

— Это мое исследование, — защищался Майкл. — И я не остановлюсь из-за одного человека. Я уже так близок. 

— Я думал, что твое исследование никак не связано с пушкой. 

— Оно не связано. Но одна пушка, которая станет средством для достижения абсолютного ноля, не противоречит сути исследования. Те же принципы, — Майкл довольно осмотрел пушку, и это напомнило Лену о его собственных наклонностях и зависимостях, которые, к его несчастью, отзывались в сыне. — Все в порядке, пап, — сказал Майкл, уловив взгляд Лена. — Я знаю, что делаю. 

— Двадцатилетки всегда так думают, — проворчал Лен. 

— Значит, хорошо, что мне двадцать три, — бросил в ответ Майкл. 

Лен посмотрел на него. Не в этом же была суть. 

— Я это забираю, — Хартли подобрался к Майклу сзади, выуживая из его рук пушку. 

— С чего бы? — рыкнул Лен. По крайней мере, хотя бы Циско был немного напуган, хотя это, скорее всего, потому, что он встречался с Лизой; Хартли был спокоен как танк. 

— Я оставлю ее сегодня вечером в Mercury Labs, чтобы все было готово, если вдруг наш вор решит порезвиться. Майкл убедил МакГи рассмотреть мою кандидатуру на открытую вакансию. Мы встретились уже, так что у меня есть полное право забросить туда пушку, не потревожив охрану. 

Лен зыркнул на Майкла с уже новым осуждением. 

— Мы будем в совершенно разных отделах, пап, — закатил глаза Майкл. — Спасибо, Харт. Я это ценю. 

Харт, аргх. Почему Майкл не мог втюриться в скучного не-мета и не-бывшего-преступника? 

— Хочу, чтобы работенка была выполнена как надо, — подмигнул ему Хартли, убирая пушку в ближайший кейс и поворачиваясь к выходу. — Приятного ужина, мальчики. 

И еще ужин. Чудесно. 

Серьезно, этот вечер не мог быть еще хуже. 

***

 

Вместо детектива Уэста у двери их встретила Айрис, что было на руку, хотя она с визгом прыгнула на Майкла, и у Лена сложилось четкое ощущение, что он был в меньшинстве и не в своей тарелке. Он в свои сорок с лишним никогда не делал ничего подобного — вот такого уютного семейного ужина в пригороде. 

— Айрис! Ты еще более красива, чем я помню, — крепко обнял ее Майкл. 

— Ой, тихо ты. Ты выглядишь потрясающе. А я ведь всегда гадала, откуда взялись эти невероятно голубые глаза, — обратила она свое внимание на Лена со своей обыкновенной непрошибаемой дерзостью. 

— Мисс Уэст. 

— Снарт. Полагаю, в этот раз ты без оружия? 

— Этого я никогда не обещал, — сказал Лен, хотя он подумывал о том, чтобы повесить крио-пушку вместе с курткой, если вдруг почувствует себя достаточно дерзким для этого… и если поверит, что никто ее не умыкнет. 

Пока Лен снимал куртку с умно спрятанным оружием, Барри уже каким-то образом снова прибрал к рукам противень с брауни, заглядывая под фольгу: 

— Ты сделал брауни? 

— Папа сделал брауни, — подтвердил Майкл. — Он и вправду хорош в выпечке. 

— Ну конечно, — ответил Барри. — Есть вообще что-нибудь, в чем ты не хорош, Снарт? 

— Никакого десерта до ужина, Барри, — умыкнул Лен у него противень. 

И эти надутые губы в ответ были прекрасно преступны. 

— Ты и вправду всерьез принимаешь эту свою роль папаши, ха? 

— Или есть определенные правила этикета, которых должны придерживаться все… включая супергероев, — закончил Лен шепотом на ухо Барри, пока Майкл был отвлечен. 

И Лен мог поклясться, что мальчишка задрожал. 

— Ладно, но если на вкус они так же хороши, как и на запах, то я заставлю тебя расплатиться со мной за все те кофе выпечкой. 

Лен фыркнул. 

— Все еще читаешь мои статьи, Снарт? — спросила Айрис, провожая их дальше в гостиную. 

— Всегда. Правда, этим утром я имел удовольствие ознакомиться со взглядом мисс Парк на события. Вы вместе в Picture News могли бы стать сильнейшей парочкой. 

— Думаю, это мы оставим Уолли, — она усмехнулась самому новому члену семьи Уэстов, поднявшемуся с дивана, чтобы всех их поприветствовать со всеми этими улыбочками и мальчишеским видом. 

— Запланировали следующее свидание? — спросил Барри. 

— Может быть, — отвел взгляд Уолли с явным румянцем. — Это не странно же? Я не хотел выходить за рамки, чувак…

— Нет! — отрезал Барри, будто бы смутившись вопроса. — Я имею в виду, что мы с Линдой едва встречались. 

Так вот куда вписывалась мисс Парк. 

— Да ты просто всех решил обойти, не так ли, Барри? 

— Нет. Поверь мне, — на полном серьезе взглянул он на Лена. — Я едва ли кого-то обошел. Снарт, Майкл, это мой брат Уолли, — представил он их. 

— Хэй, — махнул рукой Уолли вместо того, что ее протянуть. Миллениалы*. 

— Приветик, — улыбнулся Майкл так же ярко. — Барри говорил мне, что у нас есть кое-что общее. Вроде давно потерянных отцов. 

— И я об этом слышал, — прильнул Уолли практически заговорщически близко. — Тебе тоже приходится терпеть, когда он обращается с тобой, как с десятилетним, хотя тебе уже за двадцать? 

— Постоянно, — ответил Майкл. 

Они пустились в свой собственный разговор, будто никого больше не было рядом, обсуждая, в основном, те небольшие моменты, которые у них были общими. 

— Я чувствую, это будет катастрофа… — сказал Лен. 

Барри усмехнулся, а потом вдруг вытянулся по струнке, как солдат, отчитанный сержантом-инструктором, когда кухонная дверь открылась, и, наконец, появился Уэст обок с Генри Алленом и Тиной МакГи. 

Увидев Лена, Уэст направился прямиком к нему, заставляя его выставить защиту — готовность обороняться не стала новостью. И, по крайней мере, из противня с брауни вышел отличный щит, раз уж от Барри никакой помощи. 

— Снарт, — сказал Уэст так, словно не был до конца уверен, что принял верное решение, пригласив Лена и Майкла к себе домой, хотя взгляд в сторону Майкла и Уолли, смеющихся над какой-то темой своей беседы, вроде бы позволил ему расслабиться. — Вижу, часть семьи уже попалась. 

— Мы принесли десерт, — пихнул Лен противень Уэсту вместо того, чтобы включиться в этот конкурс по выведению из себя, к которому они, скорее всего, перейдут чуть позже. 

Уэст взял противень, но посмотрел на него со скепсисом. 

— Если Вас волнует содержимое, детектив, уверен, Майкл с радостью опробует первым, чтобы доказать, что ничего не отравлено. При условии, что он сумеет опередить Барри. 

Лен уже собирался было поприветствовать МакГи и Генри рядом, когда Майкл разразился громкой тирадой: 

— Ульрих был ужасен! Но на его занятиях можно много всего узнать, — посочувствовал он Уолли насчет его курсов в УЦС, и это было, по мнению Лена, было лучше, чем жаловаться друг другу на властных отцов. — Ты уже совсем скоро выпустишься, ха? Есть идеи, что будешь делать после? 

То, как Уолли взглянул на Барри этими своими большими карими глазами, как широко, с надеждой, заулыбался, сказало за него: все, что его заботило, — это присоединение к команде героев. И, насколько мог судить Лен, Уэсту не сильно было по душе, что его дети бросаются на передовую. И он абсолютно его понимал. 

— Я все еще пытаюсь понять, — ответил Уолли. 

— Честно говоря, сочла бы за честь, если бы Уоллес решил обосноваться в Mercury Labs, — вмешалась Тина. 

— Правда? — засиял Уолли. 

— Я знаю пару профессоров, которые держат меня в курсе насчет талантов, появляющихся на горизонте. 

— Эй, — прервал Джо обсуждение, прежде чем Уолли слишком уж загорелся бы перспективами. — Мой сын никуда не переезжает до того, как съедет первый, ясно? Как самые младшие, — он указал противнем, остававшимся все еще у него в руках, на Уолли и Майкла, — вы двое выигрываете возможность закончить накрывать на стол. И поставьте это на кухню, ха? — он вручил Уолли противень, от которого Барри не мог оторвать взгляда. 

Если путь к сердцу мальчишки пролегал через его желудок… Лен понятия не имел, что ему с этой информацией делать. 

Майкл и Уолли, одного поля ягоды, выдвинулись на кухню, возвращаясь к счастливой болтовне. 

— Кажется, вы и Хартли Рэтэуэя рассматриваете на должность, — не смог удержаться Лен от упоминания, когда воцарилась тишина. 

МакГи читала между строк — ее способность, которую Лен высоко ценил, и, если честно, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, зная, что Майкл работает с такой проницательной женщиной. — Я вижу выгоду в том, чтобы закрывать глаза на судимости, когда мне это выгодно, мистер Снарт. 

— К слову… — Генри сделал шаг вперед, первый протягивая Лену руку для настоящего рукопожатия; с таким же нетерпением и так же, как Барри, предлагая все свое внимание и теплую улыбку. — Леонард, — произнес он, пожимая руку. 

— Док. Свобода Вам к лицу, — Генри всегда выглядел хорошо, но сейчас он так светился, как Лен не видел прежде. 

— Вы двое знакомы? — подавился воздухом Барри. 

— Пересекались в Heights, — попытался сказать Лен пренебрежительно, чтобы не поднялся шум. — Мы не тайные подружки, Барри, если это то, что тебя волнует. 

— Я немного переживал, когда ты пошел против моего сына, — произнес Генри. — Но лишь пока я не узнал, что ты выведал его имя, начал играть по другим правилам и даже спас его жизнь раз или два. Не отрицай этого, Леонард, — он усмехнулся, когда Лен прочистил горло, чтобы возразить. — Просто позволь мне поблагодарить тебя. 

Майкла не было поблизости, так что он не мог, будучи на кухне, услышать или понять что-то о Флэше, но тема все равно ставила Лена в трудное положение. Он даже не был уверен, что хуже: цинизм Уэста или вера Генри. 

— Он помог мне с отцом и с сыном, — ответил Лен. — И помог однажды спасти мою сестру. Полагаю, присматривать за ним, когда он влетает без плана во всякие заварушки, — это справедливая расплата. 

— Я не влетаю без плана, — капризно сложил на груди руки Барри. 

— Никогда-никогда, ха? 

— Я… обычно у меня есть план. 

Айрис и Генри одновременно усмехнулись. 

Уэст не так был позабавлен:

— Почему бы нам всем не направиться в столовую, чтобы поесть? — сказал он, как только Майкл и Уолли вернулись, расставляя последнюю посуду на стол. — Напитки на кухне. Снарт, пиво? — предложил он с легким пренебрежением. 

Пара открытых бутылок пива уже были на столе, как понял Лен: 

— Почему бы и нет. 

И пока все шло хорошо, и, в некотором смысле, Лен чувствовал, что сегодня вечером в меньшинстве был Уэст, и это было не так уж плохо. 

***

 

Барри с трудом мог поверить, что ужин на самом деле не был катастрофичен. По крайней мере, большую часть. Спагетти и тефтели были одним из фирменных блюд Джо, а еще с салатом, хлебом и теми брауни, ожидавшими своего часа на кухне... с мороженым, решил Барри, потому что это тогда будет восхитительно, особенно если они будут такими же прекрасными на вкус, как и на вид. 

Удивительно, но у них оказалось столько тем для разговоров, не связанных с Флэшем, включая учебу Уолли, работу Майкла, то, как сошлись Генри и Тина (Майкла разрывало вопросами по этому поводу, и каким-то образом он умудрялся их задавать, не заходя за грань со своим боссом), и, конечно же, любые новости и истории, над которыми работала Айрис. 

Барри то и дело задумывался, нарочно ли Джо и Генри сели друг против друга каждый во главе стола, но, так или иначе, в итоге с одной стороны оказались Тина, Майкл и Снарт, напротив Снарта — Барри рядом с Айрис и Уолли. 

Так странно было ужинать напротив Снарта, дома у Барри, без всяких угроз и оружия… ну, по крайней мере, оно не было в пределах досягаемости. Но это еще было и мило, потому что Снарт не мог прятаться под своей маской Холода, когда рядышком сидел Майкл, смягчавший все его остроты. 

Но, как оказалось, Майкл мог и сам уколоть, когда хотел. 

— Я рад, что вы двое больше не встречаетесь, — произнес Джо, поднимая ту тему, которой Барри так хотел изведать, но, видимо, пара бутылок пива завела Джо. 

— О? — откликнулся Майкл, не теряя улыбки. — И с чего это вдруг? 

За столом воцарилась тишина — Джо не мог ничего ответить, не сказав что-нибудь злое, и внимание Майкла с этой терпеливой, но вызывающей улыбкой поймало его в ловушку. 

— Потому что люди не меняются? — продолжил он. 

— Майкл.

— Нет, пап, я хочу сказать. Ужин был великолепен, детектив. Я рад, что Вы нас пригласили. Но я думаю, Вы должны услышать, что мой отец всегда хорошо относился ко мне. Он не должен был слушать меня или пытаться воссоединиться со мной, когда я показался на его пороге. До того момента он не был частью моей жизни, даже не знал, что я существую. Прямо как Вы с Уолли. Но несмотря на все это он никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы отказаться от меня, — он смотрел на Снарта так искренне, с такой любовью, что даже Снарт оказался обезоружен, когда их глаза встретились; Джо прочистил горло, проглатывая тот болезненный комментарий, что уже был у него наготове. 

— Ты прав. Я должен извиниться. Полагаю, у меня есть плохая привычка — время от времени я предполагаю худшее.

— Скорее, ты так все время делаешь, — сказал Уолли, сподвигая влезть в разговор Барри и Айрис тоже. 

— Однажды…

— Один раз он почти…

— Нам не нужны примеры, — прервал их Джо, заставляя большинство за столом испустить смешки, ослабившие нараставшее напряжение. 

— Знаешь, Джо, а Снарт любит джаз, — решил Барри сменить тему. 

— Правда?

— Когда у меня есть время, — попытался Снарт преуменьшить свой интерес, но не удержался и добавил. — Предпочитаю местных музыкантов. Джулио Мендез непризнанный талант. 

— Да ты что. Я видел его первое шоу, — наклонился Джо ближе. 

— Я тоже. Должно быть, сидели в разных углах, детектив, — улыбнулся Снарт. 

— Скорее всего, — Джо просто не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. 

— Ну хоть что-то у вас общее, — сказала Айрис. — Барри ненавидит джаз. 

— Я не ненавижу джаз. Мне нравится много джазовых песен, — принялся объяснять Снарту Барри. — Но только когда в центре внимания певец, а сама песня не семиминутное нытье саксофона. 

Снарт и Майкл оба рассмеялись, и Барри заметил, как искренняя улыбка озарила все лицо Снарта. 

— Помнишь то время, когда папа пытался рассказать тебе о «великих», — стиснула Айрис руку Барри. — И ты заснул во время той ужасной записи…

— Хэй, — ткнул в них пальцев Джо. — Ни один из моих винилов не ужасен. 

Барри и Айрис захихикали вместе, легко и просто прильнув друг к другу, и Барри вдруг уловил, как глаза Майкла странно сфокусировались на них. 

— Хэй, Барри, — сказал он, хотя его улыбка, кажется, потухла. — Поможешь мне убрать тарелки, чтобы мы смогли принести брауни? 

Да, Барри тут же забыл обо всем остальном, вскакивая с места, чтобы собрать пустые тарелки: 

— Лучшая идея, что я слышал за весь вечер. 

— Тебе достанется только один кусочек, — сказал ему Снарт. 

— Ну посмотрим, как ты попытаешься меня остановить, — бросил ему вызов Барри и повернулся к кухне, пока Майкл следовал за ним. 

И до Барри так и не доходило, что у Майкла могут быть какие-то корыстные мотивы, пока они не составили все в раковину. Прежде чем Барри удалось взять противень с брауни, Майкл вторгся в его пространство: 

— Я сумасшедший, или я на самом деле помню, что ты был неравнодушен к своей сестре? 

— Что? — оторопел Барри. — Нет. Я имею в виду… она не моя сестра. 

— Но ты был неравнодушен к ней? 

— Этому не суждено было случиться. 

— Так вы двое…

Барри пробежал рукой по волосам с тяжелым вздохом. 

— Прости, — отпрянул Майкл. — Я лезу не в свое дело, и я не хотел, но просто я помню, что считал тебя геем, пока не узнал об Айрис, потому что, ну, знаешь, ты встречался с парнем, когда мы встретились. 

— Если по-честному, то у меня было больше девушек, — Барри оперся о разделочный стол, теперь понимая, куда подевалась улыбка Майкла. — По правде говоря, моя последняя девушка переехала в другой город, чтобы построить другую карьеру, а я даже не попытался остановить ее. Я понял, что не могу впустить ее в свою жизнь, что она не та самая, которую я хотел бы впустить в свою жизнь. И я всегда думал, что той самой была Айрис, но, когда я думал о том, чтобы быть с ней, после всего, что случилось между нами, после того, как погиб ее жених…

— О, — округлились глаза Майкла. — Вау. 

— Мда. Сложно за всем поспеть. Но, когда я перестал быть таким эгоистом насчет своих желаний, я смог осознать, что Айрис не была честна насчет того, чего она сама хотела. Она никогда не хотела меня так, как, мне казалось, я хотел ее. Не до конца. 

— Вы бы сошлись, — произнес Майкл. 

— Я никогда не думал, что смогу полюбить кого-нибудь, как ее, но больно знать, что внутри нее всегда будет часть, которая желала бы попробовать отношения с кем-то другим. И это не ее вина, но я не могу избавиться от этого своего эгоизма, как мне кажется. Просто потому что я на самом деле хочу, чтобы кто-то выбрал меня, без оглядки на других, несмотря на препятствия. Несмотря ни на что. 

— Это не эгоизм, — сказал Майкл со своей привычной улыбкой. — Это романтика. 

— Я просто рад, чтобы это не вбило клин между нами. Айрис мой лучший друг. 

Майкл кивнул, вроде бы понимая теперь что к чему, но что-то шаловливое промелькнуло на его лице:

— Приятно знать, что ты открыт к тому, чтобы найти где-нибудь свою любовь. 

— Может быть, — усмехнулся Барри, чувствуя, как загораются его щеки. — Может быть, и так. 

— Хэй, пап, — сказал Майкл, привлекая внимание Барри к двери, в которую Снарт умудрился тихо войти, несмотря на набор тарелок в руках. — Поможешь Барри закончить? Я хочу поговорить с Уолли насчет кое-чего. 

Этот маленький…

— Кое-чего, хм? — так же легко учуял Снарт козни мальчишки. 

— Да, — бросил в ответ Майкл и в следующее мгновение уже исчез. 

Снарт выглядел практически извиняющимся, выгружая тарелки: 

— Снова «ловушка для родителей»? 

— Похоже на то, — сказал Барри, на самом деле благодарный за этот разговор наедине, потому что он не рассказывал никому, что произошло между ним и Айрис, и теперь он ясно чувствовал, как свалился с души камень. — Могло быть и хуже. 

С ухмылкой, он пронесся, разбираясь с тарелками и раскладывая брауни по тарелкам (мороженое подтаивало на столике для разделки для тех, кто хотел) в мгновение ока, давая им время поговорить, прежде чем кто-то другой забредет на кухню. 

— Загляни в тот шкафчик, — показал Барри на буфет в уголке позади Снарта. 

— Чего ради…? — с подозрением обернулся он. 

— Просто загляни. 

Внутри был набор чашек Санта-Клаусов, убранных до праздников… и одна в форме оленя. 

— Если сможешь умыкнуть ее, то, пожалуйста, сделай это. 

— Просишь меня украсть у детектива Уэста? — притворно оскорбился Снарт. 

— Может быть. 

— И с чего бы мне делать это, когда Уэст был ко мне сегодня почти что дружелюбен? 

— Потому что, — начал Барри. Он пересекал кухню, чтобы приблизиться к Снарту, ведя рукой по столешнице, чтобы было ясно — он делает все нарочно. — Тебе нравится воровать, нравится обводить вокруг пальца людей, особенно когда они тебе не доверяют, а эта кружка просто ужасная, но… связана с воспоминаниями. 

Наклонившись, чтобы достать ее из шкафчика, Барри пришлось прильнуть к телу Снарта. И, обернув руку вокруг его талии, Барри поставил кружку на столешницу позади и… не отстранился. 

— Считай, что это запоздалый подарок на Рождество, если, конечно, сумеешь вынести ее из дома, не спалившись перед Джо, — прильнул он еще чуть ближе. — Я должен тебе упаковку мини-маршмеллоу. 

Барри мог поклясться, что Снарт в тот момент взглянул на него так, будто влюблялся в него. 

Но это выражение лица скоро исчезло: 

— Это не навсегда. 

— Но здорово вызывает зависимость, не так ли? Множество удивительных вещей могут вызвать зависимость, стоит только попробовать. 

— Следи за словами, Барри, — Снарт даже не пытался скрыть, как его взгляд устремлялся к губам Барри. — А то я неправильно тебя пойму. 

— А если ты поймешь правильно? — обвив талию Снарта второй рукой, Барри окончательно зажал его; Снарт сначала дернулся, но все же расслабился напротив Барри так, как не делал ни с кем другим. — Видишь ли, ты продолжаешь говорить, что я блефую, и я отступаю… но, может, я не хочу больше отступать. 

— Барри… — прошептал Снарт, приближаясь к губам. 

— Да…? 

— Ты вибрируешь? 

— Что? — отпрянул Барри. — Ну, иногда, но… погоди-ка, — поняв, что что-то вибрирует, Барри проверил свой телефон, прижатый к ноге Снарта. 

— Иногда? 

Дерьмо, подумал Барри, проверяя, звонок ли это. Но нет. 

Дверь в кухню распахнулась, и Джо вошел; Айрис за ним. Их телефоны так же подавали сигнал. 

— Мета-угроза, — сказал Джо, лишь на мгновение хмурясь при виде той близости между Барри и Снартом и добавляя. — Думаю, вор схватил наживку. 

— Это ведь значит, что мы можем позвать Флэша? — спросил Майкл, высовывая голову над плечом Джо. 

Ну почему все это должно случиться сейчас? 

— Лучше позвони ему, Scarlet, — сказал Снарт, и Барри понадеялся, что изгиб его ухмылки значил, что и он был разочарован. — Потому что мне нужна быстрая поездка.


	8. Видимость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этот раз совместная работа Барри и Лена выходит не такой удачной, как они рассчитывали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ударник - деталь ударного механизма огнестрельного оружия.

После того, как мета-угроза изначально угробила семейный ужин, говорить Майклу, что нет, ему не дозволено встретиться с Флэшем, которого Лен подождет снаружи, было достаточно просто. А вот придумать причину, по которой мог отлучиться Барри, было сложнее. Но, к счастью, Уэст отправлялся на вызов и попросил Барри присоединиться. 

В конце концов, Барри был судмедэкспертом. А простая и самая честная ложь всегда была лучшим вариантом. 

Спустя пару секунд после того, как Уэст скрылся с дороги, пятно утянуло Лена с переднего крыльца. 

В STAR Labs Кейтлин уже присоединилась к Циско и усердно трудилась со своим напарником, когда они прибыли туда, чтобы захватить костюм Флэша. Лен уже собирался было прижать эту парочку, потребовав детали дела, когда взгляд его остановился на Барри, по большей части уже переодетом, но со спущенным капюшоном и… поедавшем брауни. 

— Когда? — уставился Лен на него. — У тебя его не было, когда ты выезжал с Уэстом.

Барри скорее проглотил последний кусочек, будто переживая, что Лен его утащит:

— Я заглянул на кухню, прежде чем захватил тебя. Мне нужны калории!

Маленький воришка. Если бы не текущие проблемы, Лен был бы позабавлен, очарован даже, особенно после того, как они были так близки к возрождению кружки с оленем, а Барри со своей дерзостью напрашивался на поцелуй. Он мог просто вечно стенать о том, что их прервали, и о том, как сильно он хотел воспользоваться предложением Барри позже. 

— Нам нужно в Mercury Labs, — сказал Лен, покачав на мальчишку головой. — Сейчас же. 

— Я думал, тебе типа план нужен, Холод, — ответил Циско. — Потому что… это странно. 

— В каком смысле странно? — Барри, предлагая Лену последовать за ним, придвинулся к друзьям, чтобы посмотреть, что они увидели на мониторах Циско. 

На экран было выведено куча изображений, и одно помещение — в увеличенном формате; Циско просматривал так каждое изображения, проделывая тот же путь, каким прошлой ночью шли Лен, Барри и Мик, и демонстрируя открытые двери и нефункционирующие камеры, которые то и дело обрубали им зрение. 

— Кто бы это ни был, он быстро идет по зданию, причем именно тем самым путем, который вы, ребята, оставили открытым, но при этом избегает ловушки. Если бы не сигналы с установленных сенсоров темной материи, мы бы даже не знали, что кто-то там есть. Но все системы безопасности совершенно точно отключаются, — Циско взглянул на Лена. — Я уже почти подумал, что это снова ты. 

— У нас типа утечка? — встрепенулся Барри. — Быть такого не может. И не говорите даже, что это Хартли. 

— Или, — начал говорить Лен поверх всех комментариев, которые, кажется, делал Циско, — кто-то преследовал нас прошлой ночью. 

Хартли ведь был слишком умен, чтобы так рисковать, перебегая дорожку Лену так открыто, особенно пока был занят ухаживаниями за его сыном. 

— Это был Майкл, — отрезал Барри. 

Чуть дальше наклонившись над плечом Циско, Лен ткнул в изображение, которое было увеличено в данный момент. Оно показывало грузовой лифт. 

— Можешь вытащить кадры прошлой ночи с этой же камеры? Те, где мы как раз продвигались через это пространство? 

Руки Циско запорхали над клавиатурой, и тот же самый вид с их пробного прогона выскочил на экран; Циско нажал на паузу, примерно когда Лен и остальные должны были быть здесь. 

— Если ты хочешь посмотреть на нас, — начал Барри, — то не сработает. Нашей целью и было избежать камер. 

— Мне не нужно смотреть на нас, — Лен дотянулся через Циско до клавиатуры, начиная проигрывать в обратную сторону, а затем остановился к тому моменту, когда он должен был оглядываться назад, уверенный, что почувствовал чье-то присутствие до того, как они вошли в лифт. 

Камера в коридоре поворачивалась куда медленнее, чем та, что была у двери снаружи, через которую они и проникли внутрь здания, и, как только она развернулась в другую сторону от них, Лен не видел ни себя, ни Барри, ни Мика, но видел именно доказательство своей теории. 

— Сюда я как раз-таки и смотрел, когда думал, что нас преследуют, — он постучал по экрану. 

— И это был Майкл, — снова сказал Барри. 

— Нет, вот Майкл, — Лен указал на мальчишку, выглядывавшего из-за другого угла, а то, куда указывал Лен чуть ранее, было совсем далеко от места, где прятался Майкл. Оказывается, не так уж он хорошо прятался от камер, как его старик, но из-за этого Лен, на самом деле, почувствовал скорее облегчение, чем разочарование. 

— Думаешь, мета присел вам на хвост и видел весь пробный прогон? — уточнила Кейтлин. 

— Но откуда он мог узнать, что мы собираемся это сделать, — произнес Барри. — Статья Линды не печаталась до утра. 

— Может, была утечка из газеты, — предположила она. — Может, вор следил за тобой в Jitters, когда ты разговаривал с Линдой. Но если вор был невидим, почему не забрал исследования Майкла, когда преследовал вас?

— Исследований там не было, — покачал головой Барри. — Майкл спрятал его куда-то. Вор, должно быть, знал, что ему придется возвратиться. 

— Возможно, он не знает о последней ловушке, — сказал Лен. — Мы обсуждали это позже, не в здании, и Хартли ее установил, только когда мы приехали в дом Уэстов. Нам нужно туда, — обратился он к Барри, — прежде чем вор доберется до пушки. 

— К нам поступила тревога, но до полиции, если не считать Джо, еще не дошла, — Барри натянул свой капюшон. — Мы можем пройти тем же путем, что и вор, на моей скорости. Готов? 

— Поехали. 

— А мы будем пристально следить… ни за чем, в общем-то, — махнул рукой Циско на пустые экраны, а потом желудок Лена сжало поездкой от Барри. 

Если не считать того, как переворачивалось все в животе, Лен уже начинал привыкать к таким поездкам от Алого Спидстера, хотя когда-то что-то такое захватывающее пролетало так быстро, то это не было его… скоростью. Он хотел бы понаслаждаться поездкой чуть подольше, но не то чтобы он скажет об этом Барри. 

За время их поездки Лен едва успел сделать пару вдохов, когда мир постепенно материализовался перед глазами — этаж Майкла в здании: комнаты с защитой от загрязнений уже позади, но вход в рабочие пространства перед ними. Лен хотел бы оказаться в своем костюме, но у него и так как минимум были перчатки, защитные очки и пушка, да и тренч — тоже своего рода эстетика. 

— Что это было, Циско? — прошептал Барри, прикладывая ладонь к уху. Натянув перчатки, Лен надел очки и выхватил пушку, прижимаясь к Барри, чтобы услышать разговор. 

— Может, тут и больше, чем ничего, — ответил Циско. — Ловушка только что сработала. 

Лен и Барри переглянулись, без слов соглашаясь, что пора было выдвигаться. Они идеально синхронно вошли в лабораторию, сканируя комнату, словно сотни раз делали это вместе, каждый занимая позицию на случай, если у их вора окажется сообщник, ожидающий своего часа. Но кроме мигающих огней на рабочем месте Майкла, все оставалось недвижимо. 

Идея для ловушки появилась благодаря той защите от загрязнений, поймавшей Мика, только для вора они разработали датчик движения. Даже если он и был невидим, после прикосновения к пушке движение засеклось бы, и ловушка на самом деле сработала, заточая стол Майкла в стеклянную клетку от пола до самого потолка, и маячок на компьютере помигивал сигналом, отправленным в STAR Labs. 

Пушка оставалась на столе на виду, и для глаза невооруженного внутри, казалось, никого не было. 

— Мы тут, — сказал Барри по коммам, медленно приближаясь с Леном. — Пушка все еще на месте, но если вор внутри с ней, то мы его не можем увидеть.

Нетерпение кололо Лена. Не было никакого трюка с камерами — мета и вправду был невидим. И если пушка по-прежнему была на месте, не было ни шанса, что ловушка была пуста. 

— Как нам ее открыть?

Не было ни двери, ни какого-то обезвреживающего устройства на первый взгляд. 

— Ее можно открыть дистанционно из STAR Labs, — сказал Барри, с тем же трепетом смерив ловушку взглядом. — Но поднимем мы клетку, и что? 

— Мы не можем сидеть всю ночь, ожидая, когда же один из этих охранников решит прогуляться.

Барри закусил губу и приподнял бровь, думая над вариантами и, наконец, оглядываясь вокруг, словно ему пришла в голову идея:

— Мы в лаборатории. Тут должно быть что-то, что нам пригодится. 

— Пригодится для чего? — спросил Лен, пока Барри супербыстро принялся осматривать шкафчики в поисках чего-то конкретного. 

— Чтобы сделать нашего вора более видимым. Ага! — победно вскрикнул Барри, доставая два контейнера из нижнего ящичка и устремляясь обратно к Лену. Один контейнер он оставил себе и один вручил Лену. 

— Детская присыпка? — спросил Лен, посмотрев на контейнер. 

— Тальк нужен, чтобы высушивать жидкости и… не важно, — прервался Барри. — Я понял, что в лаборатории такое должно быть. Мы можем ее использовать, чтобы понимать, где вор, как только откроем ловушку. Каждый займет свою сторону, — он пронесся вокруг стеклянной клетки. — И как только стены поползут вверх, мы обработаем область присыпкой. 

Сдвинув колпачок, Барри крепко сжал контейнер, и пудра выстрелила в воздух, даже немного оседая на его обычно чистых красных перчатках. 

Умно, но Лену все же пришлось добавить: 

— Или я просто могу все тут покрыть льдом, избавив нас от хлопот. Майкл бы понял. 

Барри посмотрел в ответ, совершенно не впечатленный. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Лен, убирая крио-пушку в кобуру, чтобы взяться за контейнер двумя руками. — Может ли он нас слышать? 

— Нет, это такое же стекло, за которым находился и Мик. 

Медленно сделав шаг вперед, Лен постучал пальцем по поверхности, представляя, как вор смотрит на него в ответ. 

— Тогда я надеюсь, что он будет мил, напуган, сидя тут в тишине, — отступив чуть назад, он кивнул — он был готов в любой момент. 

— Ладно, Циско, — сказал Барри своей команде. — Открывай ловушку… сейчас!

Огонек на компьютере погас, и, мгновение спустя, стенки поползли вверх, так быстро, чтобы у вора не было времени решить, что делать, особенно когда Лен и Барри принялись покрывать рабочий стол пудрой. Со своей скоростью Барри покрыл свою зону намного быстрее, и, если выбирать между ними двумя, Лен понял, что вор решит поиграть именно с ним. 

Но, как только очертания вора появились, нечеткие, но все же видимые, фигура двинулась прямо к Барри. 

— А! — вскрикнул Барри, когда к нему полетела ослепляющая вспышка света. 

— Флэш! — бросил Лен контейнер на пол и вытащил пушку. 

— Я в порядке, но я… не могу видеть, — сказал Барри, часто моргая, пока нечетко очерченная фигура в пудре двинулась мимо к другому рабочему месту. 

Лен стрелял лишь ледяными потоками, уверенный, что он как минимум задел человека, прежде чем он исчез из вида. Рванув вперед, он бросил взгляд на Барри, остававшегося на полу и тершего глаза, словно он до сих пор не мог видеть. Но удостоверившись, что Барри не был ранен, Лен медленно двинулся вперед, туда, где исчез вор, с пушкой наготове, чтобы сначала стрелять, а уже потом задавать вопросы. 

Вспышка света полетела прямо к нему, когда он обогнул стол, чтобы открыть огонь, и лишь едва-едва избежал лазера, пронзившего его плечо. Черт. Ему ведь нравился его тренч, но и эта мысль, и мысль об открытии ответного огня улетучились, когда он услышал голос: 

— Папа! 

Нет. Что он здесь делает, подумал Лен, в ужасе глядя вперед, на другой выход, где стоял теперь Майкл. Должно быть, он направился прямиком в Mercury Labs, не заглядывая, как они, в STAR Labs и несясь на бешеной скорости, чтобы так быстро добраться сюда. 

Такое отвлечение внимание позволило вору выпрыгнуть из укрытия, в белой пудре и остатках льда, и рвануть к выходу… прямо на Майкла. 

Первым желанием Лена было вскинуть пушку, но, если он пальнет под таким углом, поток льда мог отрикошетить и ударить его сына. У вора же был чистый выстрел, пока он пробегал мимо рабочего места Майкла, хватая по пути незавершенную криопушку и устремляясь вперед. 

Майкл мог отпрыгнуть в сторону, пропуская вора, и это был бы умный ход, который должен быть сделать каждый, на кого неслась практически невидимая сила, но вместо этого Майкл схватил с крючка лабораторный халат и бросился на вора первым, накрывая его с головой. 

Они жестко приземлились, с пушкой, зажатой между ними, и вор ударился головой о пол с определенно женским вздохом; невидимость наконец исчезла, обнаруживая под Майклом женщину с темными волосами. 

Это была Линда Парк. 

Шок от такого раскрытия заставил всех замереть, не то чтобы Лен мог нормально выстрелить, пока Майкл прижимал ее к полу, но прежде чем Лен смог отреагировать, что-то между ними начало светиться — ее руки, понял Лен. Они прижимались к груди Майкла. 

— Не самая умная идея, — сказала она, и Майкл закричал. 

Он скатился с нее, словно его обожгло; немедленно стало ясно, что он и в самом деле получил ожоги от ее прикосновения — яркие, кровоточащие через футболку раны. Он умудрился уцепиться за пушку, но в пылу драки ударник*, который лежал в его кармане, выпал на пол между ними. 

Вор соскочила на ноги, оборачивая тело в лабораторный халат с дырками от ее собственных прикосновений и наставляя одну светящуюся руку на Майкла в предупреждение, чтобы ни он, ни Лен, ни Барри не делали глупых движений. 

— Доктор Свет? — воскликнул Барри, поднимаясь на ноги, наконец, оправившись от своей слепоты. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы размыть свое лицо перед Майклом. 

Так это был двойник Линды Парк. Лен потребовал бы объяснение, если бы все его мысли не занимал его сын, истекающий кровью на полу. 

— Умный мальчик, — сказала Свет, глядя сначала на пушку в руках Майкла, а затем на ударник, лежавший неподалеку, и делая выводы. — Расставил идеальную ловушку и удостоверился, что я не смогу использовать пушку, если она окажется в моих руках. Жаль, что ты не спрятал это в месте получше, потому что теперь я возьму ударник, а ты отдашь мне пушку. 

— Пожалуйста, — крепче стиснул оружие Майкл, хотя его трясло от боли от нанесенных ран. — Мне это нужно, я…

— И мне тоже, сладкий, — перебила его Свет, и ладонь ее засветилась ярче. — Я гарантирую, что мне это нужно больше, чем тебе, и мне нужны составляющие, чтобы все завершить. Так что передай-ка его сюда, или тебе придется разбираться с чем-то посерьезнее, чем легкими ожогами. 

— Нет, — выдавил Майкл сквозь стиснутые зубы, совсем не помогая пальцу Лена на курке. 

— Только тронь его еще раз… — предупредил он, и пушка загудела, готовая выстрелить, если она только подумает об этом. 

— Стоп, все, погодите, — Барри выступил вперед, протянув между ними руки. Он повернулся лицом к Свет, его голос размывался, как и лицо, добавляя звука. — Свет, пожалуйста. Линда. Я знаю, что ты не хотела, чтобы тот человек в Picture News умер. И ты не хочешь ранить Майкла. Ты не убийца. Зум тебя испугал, но его больше нет. Все кончено. Если ты хочешь вернуться домой, мы можем помочь тебе…

— До тебя не доходит, — сказала она, и лицо ее перекосило решимостью. — Все это не только для того, чтобы вернуться домой. 

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — рыкнул Лен. 

— Прямо сейчас, вот чего я хочу, — она кивнула на пушку и ударник на полу. — И никто из вас меня не остановит. 

Вскинув обе руки, она пальнула вспышками света в Лена и Барри, заставляя их броситься в стороны. Прямой удар разрезал бы их, как нож масло, и Барри еще думал, что мог уговорить ее? 

К тому времени, как Лен поднялся с пола, Свет вытащила пушку из пальцев Майкла, подобрала ударник и выбежала из комнаты. К своему же счастью, она никак больше не ранила Майкла, даже если он хватался за нее, как дурак. 

— Помоги Майклу! — Барри вскочил на ноги и красным пятном рванул вслед во всполохе молний. 

Будто бы Лену нужна была эта указка. 

Поспешив к сыну, он едва убрал крио-пушку обратно в кобуру, падая на колени, осторожно прикасаясь к прожженной насквозь футболке и убирая ее с серьезных ран, вынуждая Майкла зашипеть от боли.

Выглядело плохо. Заживлению подлежали, но так же плохо, как и некоторые из ожогов, однажды полученных Миком; два круга, каждый размером с ладонь, под ребрами Майкла пузырились и шли волдырями там, где не кровоточили. 

— О чем ты вообще думал, идя за нами? — спросил Лен, осматривая ожоги. Он ничего не мог сделать с ними здесь. 

— Я должен был, пап, это мое…

— Не говори мне, что это твое исследование, — сорвался Лен, не в силах смотреть Майклу в лицо, не сердясь. — Оно не стоит твоей жизни. Она могла прожечь тебя насквозь. 

Все, что видел Лен перед глазами, — две зияющие дыры вместо ожогов. 

Секундой позже в комнату обратно ворвался Барри, но у него не было Доктора Свет — только лабораторный халат. 

— Она снова стала невидимой. Даже с пудрой и осколками льда я ее не смог заметить. 

— Что с пушкой? — спросил Майкл, думавший только об одном и явно не представлявший масштабов опасности, которой подверг себя. 

— Должно быть, она использовала светоотражение, чтобы ее спрятать, — ответил Барри, заставляя вибрировать голосовые связки. — Не идеально, но движущуюся цель так сложнее увидеть. Мне жаль. Я проверил везде, где мог, на сверхскорости, но она исчезла. 

— Неважно, — бросил Лен, хотя он и хотел добраться до этой женщины. Пушка не так была важна, как то, что Майкла нужно было вытащить отсюда. 

— Нам нужно предупредить настоящую Линду Парк, если вдруг Свет снова объявит на нее охоту, — сказал Барри, отбрасывая в сторону халат и опускаясь на колени рядом с ними. — Но для начала я отнесу Майкла в STAR Labs. Кейтлин сможет там о нем позаботиться. 

— А ты не можешь продолжить искать вора? — Майкл сел, несмотря на боль, исказившую его лицо. — Что насчет выходов? Ты можешь проверить их и…

— Медицинская помощь для тебя важнее, — отрезал Лен, заставляя его лечь обратно сильным, но нежным толчком. — Довольно об этом исследовании. Свет за это заплатит. Но не сегодня. 

Майкл выглядел так, будто был готов возразить Лену, Флэшу, которого, с его точки зрения, встретил только что, но затем, кажется, понял, что ведет себя неразумно, и лег обратно с гримасой на лице. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, парочка ожогов стоят того, чтобы получить поездку первого класса от Флэша, — улыбнулся он спидстеру. — Приято познакомиться, кстати. И я абсолютно понимаю, почему порой вы с папой не ладите. 

Лен суровее взглянул на мальчика. Не смешно. Все это вообще было не смешно. 

— И мне приятно познакомиться, Майкл, — ответил Барри. — Но твой папа просто волнуется о тебе. Я вернусь за тобой, Холод, как только передам его Кейтлин. 

— Иди, — произнес Лен, едва успев кивнуть в одобрение, прежде чем ураган искр унес их из лаборатории. 

Он думал о том, чтобы проверить коридоры в поисках Доктора Свет, проверить выходы, как и сказал Майкл, но даже в своей ярости он не решился бы идти за такой сильной мета без подкрепления или плана. 

Оставшийся в одиночестве до возвращения Барри, Лен не мог успокоить тремор в руках и это глубоко засевшее чувство паники, захлестывавшее так же, как когда у Лизы сидела в голове бомба. Лен привык к опасности, привык к тому, что ее в их с Лизой жизнях предостаточно, но не мог принять этого с Майклом. Его сын должен был быть в безопасности и подальше от такой жизни. 

Лен должен был вернуть вещи к тому балансу, который был им предназначен, и, если Майкл не послушает его, то он знал, что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы удостовериться, что такое никогда не повторится. 

***

 

По всей видимости, Майкл утащил ключи от машины Снарта, когда подносил ему тренч перед тем, как покинуть Джо. Он притворился, будто умасливает отца, чтобы встретиться с Флэшем, а на самом деле готовил себе запасной план. 

Хитроумный и изобретательный — весь в отца. 

Барри не переоделся тут же из Флэш-костюма, доставив Майкла и Снарта в лаборатории. По большей части потому, что Майкл отвлекал себя от боли, заваливая Барри вопросами, в основном, с научной подоплекой, а не «кто ты под этой маской», так что Барри был более, чем просто рад ответить. 

— Иногда без костюма мне везет, и я не возгораюсь, но лучше не играться с трением и сопротивлением ветра. Я знаю ту скорость, с которой возможность возгорания, когда у меня в руках гражданские, понижается. Хотя, кажется, плащ твоего отца не избежал этой участи в этот раз. 

Тренч Снарта с одного конца обгорел, не то чтобы это озаботило самого Снарта, когда он взглянул на вещь, хотя, может, это все было потому, что на плече тоже была выжжена дырка — Доктором Свет. Сам Снарт в целом был холоден и зол с самой битвы, и это Барри нервировало, но он понятия не имел, что сказать в такой смешанной компании, притворяясь при этом, будто он не Барри Аллен. Конечно же, Снарт был расстроен, увидев, что Майкла так ранили. 

Циско работал за столом, высматривая любой знак, давший бы понять, куда делась Свет, пока Кейтлин осторожно исследовала и очищала ожоги Майкла; его рваная футболка была выброшена в мусор, и они пообещали дать ему футболку STAR Labs, чтобы было, в чем отправиться домой. 

Барри совсем забыл, что Майкл и Кейтлин еще не встречались, но, несмотря на всю серьезность, с которой она работала, было заметно, что она поддалась его очарованию, как и все остальные. 

Может быть, Майкл задавал слишком много вопросов, чтобы отец не начал читать ему лекцию, к которой он явно был готов приступить, потому что именно это Снарт и сделал, как только в разговор закралась пауза.

— Ты больше никогда не ввяжешься в такое еще раз, понял меня? — жестким, отцовским тоном произнес он. 

— Я не ребенок, пап, — Майкл только закатил глаза со своей медицинской кушетки, пока Снарт и Барри стояли по сторонам. — Ты не можешь наказать меня и сказать мне, как прожить мою жизнь. 

— Она могла убить тебя. 

— Мда? Ты постоянно подвергаешь свою жизнь опасности. Думаешь, мне это нравится? 

В ответ Снарт едва не задымился, как уголек, и Барри почувствовал, будто не должен быть здесь во время всего разговора, но если он уйдет, то бросит Кейтлин, и останется она одна как перст. 

— Подвергнуть свою собственную жизнь опасности — это не способ выразить протест. Почему это исследование так важно для тебя? Будут и другие возможности. Ты можешь начать сначала. Ты можешь заняться чем-то другим. 

— Нет, не могу, — произнес Майкл без намека на улыбку. 

— Так почему это имеет такое значение? — давил Снарт. — Зачем так торопиться? Исследование можно провести заново. Ничто за недели, месяцы и годы никуда не денется. 

— Не для всех! — прервал его Майкл, и последовавшая за этим тишина оказалась душащей. Сам Майкл не продолжал развивать тему, но теперь Снарт выглядел еще более запутавшимся. 

— Что это значит? — потребовал он. 

— Снарт, — сказала Кейтлин, прерывая работу. — Может, будет лучше, если вы обсудите это позже. Давление Майкла уже повышено. Уверена, что и твое тоже. А он вылечится быстрее и почувствует меньше боли, если будет спокоен. 

Доводы Кейтлин их отрезвили, и Снарт отвел взгляд, будто он не собирался больше спорить, но и не мог смотреть на Майкла, раз тот не собирался его слушать. От взгляда на такого Снарта у Барри судорожно сжался желудок, ведь он уже привык к тому, какими милыми и домашними они были рядом друг с другом. 

— Ожоги второй степени, — сказала Кейтлин, откладывая в сторону свои приборы. — Все будет хорошо. Я могу дать тебе обезболивающие посильнее, потому что ожоги, к сожалению, ночью будут болеть еще сильнее, прежде чем ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Мы нанесем тебе сейчас мазь и забинтуем, а дальше тебе нужно будет беречь себя, пока не выздоровеешь. 

— Спасибо, доктор Сноу, — сказал Майкл, напрягаясь, чтобы улыбнуться ей. 

— Беречь себя, — повторил Снарт. — Предписание врача. 

— Я слышу тебя, пап, — еще раз вздохнул Майкл. Совсем немного, и он сможет отправиться домой, но Барри ему не завидовал — его ожидала длинная поездка с отцом. 

— И все еще ни следа Доктора Свет, ни намека, куда она отправилась, — просунул в комнату Циско свою голову. — Но Джо и Барри уже в пути, чтобы расспросить вас, парни, о том, что случилось. 

Значит, Джо сообщил Циско, что едет в лабораторию, и у Барри наконец появилась отмазка, чтобы переодеться. 

— Это намек, что мне пора, — сказал он. Кроме того, размывать лицо и голос долгое время немного кружило голову. — Лучше, если я не буду задерживаться рядом со стражами закона, даже если город обычно смотрит в другую сторону. 

— Понимаю, — ответил Майкл. — Спасибо, Флэш. Было классно познакомиться с тобой. 

— Просто не следуй по стопам отца со всей точностью, ладно? Как он и сказал, мы хотим, чтобы ты берег себя и был в безопасности. Холод, — кивнул Барри своему заклятому врагу, но в ответ ни кивка, ни какого-то выражения товарищества — лишь ледяное безразличие. 

Все было куда проще час назад на кухне. Барри почти пожелал вернуться назад во времени, но не так сильно, чтобы на самом деле это сделать. 

Попрощавшись напоследок, он метнулся из комнаты, оставляя костюм на манекене, и переоделся в холле, прежде чем встретился с Джо, будто бы они оба шли от лифта. Джо ненадолго притормозил, покачав головой прибытию Барри, но погладил его по спине, когда они вошли в Кортекс. 

— Итак, — начал Джо говорить с Майклом своим собственным отцовским тоном. — Как мы поняли, ты ускользнул из ванной. Никто даже не заметил, пока Уолли не пошел тебя проверить. Мой телефон загорелся рождественской елкой, когда они поняли, что ты пустился во все негодяйские. 

Барри постарался не усмехнуться этому непреднамеренному каламбуру, но, взглянув на Снарта, можно было сказать, что ему сейчас было совсем не смешно. 

— Ну, чтобы загладить перед всеми вину, мы можем позвать их сюда вместе с брауни, пока меня латают, — произнес Майкл с дерзкой усмешкой, пусть он и шипел, когда ему наносили еще один слой мази. — Все равно это лучше, чем обезболивающие. Ну, или будет приятным дополнением. 

— Мы могли бы такое провернуть, — сказал Джо. — МакГи хочет видеть отчет о том, что случилось, и нам нужно сделать официальный рапорт тоже. 

— Флэш сказал, что вора звали… Доктор Свет? — подсказал Майкл. 

— Свет? — повторил Джо, пока Барри притворялся, будто тоже удивлен. — Двойник Парк? Нам только еще больше проблем с Земли-2 не хватало…

Барри уже собрался было объяснить Майклу, что к чему, когда парень заговорил первым: 

— Так вот откуда все эти мета. Как Зум, да? Это имеет смысл. С той кротовой норой, что открывалась в небе над городом. Полагаю, теория мультивселенной верна. 

И иногда Барри обожал, когда не нужно было ничего объяснять. 

— Я вообще-то не догоняю, — вставил свое слово Циско. — Если она хочет домой, то мы ее не останавливаем. Мы вообще хотим, чтобы нарушители вернулись обратно к себе. 

— Она сказала, что ей нужно кое-что еще, — сказал Снарт голосом низким и монотонным. — Ей нужен абсолютный ноль для чего-то еще, и теперь у нее есть все элементы, которые ей потребуются. 

— И сколько у нас осталось до того, как она соберет все в рабочее состояние? — спросил Джо. 

— Зависит от ее навыков, — ответил Майкл. — Но, учитывая ее хакерские способности, то, что у нее уже есть все мое исследование, и то, что мы сделали полработы за нее, то потребуется немного времени. Может, день или два. 

Снарт сдержался, кажется, с большим трудом, от «Я же говорил тебе».

— И что тогда? — надавил Джо. — Думаешь, она где-то атакует? 

— Сложно сказать, — ответил Барри. — Доктор Свет никогда не была серьезным злодеем. Она всего лишь воровка. Никогда не ранила никого до того инцидента в Picture News. Она больше походит… на тебя, судя по тому, что нам говорили, — сказал он Снарту. — Должна быть причина для того, что она запланировала. Я не думаю, что она ранила бы невинных людей. 

— Вот что она сделала с моим сыном, — указал Снарт на ожоги, скрытые под бинтами. — И она почти разрезала нас пополам. Я думаю, она способна на все, лишь бы получить желаемое. И сейчас не время для одной из твоих зажигательных речей о добродетели. Мы должны найти ее и остановить. 

— Я знаю. Мы так и сделаем, — заверил его Барри. — Она должна была оставить какой-то след. Но теперь, когда наша Линда в городе, нужно ее предупредить. Я узнаю, либо Айрис, либо Уолли найдет лучший способ сказать ей об этом. Я не хочу ее перепугать. Именно из-за Доктора Свет она покинула город. К слову о неудачном времени. 

Особенно когда Линда так хорошо обустраивалась с Уолли и новыми возможностями в редакции. 

— Напомни мне, насколько все будет плохо? — спросил Джо. 

Барри, Циско и Майкл обменялись встревоженными взглядами. 

— Если пушка у нее заработает, — начал Барри, — если закончит исследование Майкла, достигнув абсолютный ноль, у нее получится эффективно останавливать время в небольших кусочках пространства. Пока мы понятия не имеем, как это будет выглядеть на самом деле, потому что до этого момента все оставалось на уровне теории. 

— Так мы не знаем, будет ли это обратимо, будет ли это смертельно или безобидный фокус, пока она не попробует? 

Наконец-то, Майкл выглядел пристыженным за то, что вообще создал пушку, но недостаточно, чтобы встретиться взглядами с отцом или извиниться. 

— К сожалению, именно так, — ответил Барри. 

— Я оставил вас, идиотов, на один вечер! — воскликнул Хартли, врываясь в медкрыло и приближаясь к кровати Майкла. 

— Харт. Как ты… 

— Заткнись, красавчик, и скажи мне, как наш план так грандиозно провалился. 

Волнение Майкла, его болезненное выражение лица, его беспокойство — все это исчезло с появлением Хартли, и это был первый раз Барри, когда он видел такую реакцию на появление Хартли… вообще когда-либо. 

Снарт, между тем, выглядел, будто он еще ближе к тому, чтобы сорваться, закипающий едва сдерживаемой злостью, и Барри видел это в мужчине так редко, что это было на самом деле страшно. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине, — неожиданно повернулся он к Барри. — Сейчас же. 

— Л-ладно. 

Барри смутно подозревал, что Снарт не хочет говорить ни об их почти-что-поцелуе, ни о потенциальных свиданиях в ближайшем будущем. Когда Лиза была в опасности, Снарт доверился Барри, не действуя в спешке, потому что он верил, что Барри все исправит, но все иначе было с Майклом, с которым связывалось куда больше страхов Снарта. 

Быстро перебирая ногами в надежде, что он умаслит Снарта прежде, чем все разгорится, Барри завел его в Ускоритель и заговорил, пока у Снарта не появился шанс его прервать. 

— Слушай, я знаю, ты обеспокоен. Скорее даже, в ярости, потому что Майкла ранили, но он будет в порядке. Мы найдем и остановим Свет. И я говорил тебе, что не позволю ничему случиться с Майклом, и я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Но тебе нужно успокоиться, взглянуть на все рационально до того, как ты побежишь искать возмездия или о чем ты там хотел наорать на меня. Пара ожогов не конец света. 

— Ты прав насчет одной вещи, Флэш, — сказал Снарт холодно; ему подыграло знакомое жужжание, заставившее Барри обернуться и увидеть, что дуло крио-пушки было направлено ему в лицо. — Ничего не случится с моим сыном.


	9. Правда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кусочки правды должны быть раскрыты, но для начала Барри нужно избежать обморожения.

— Снарт! — удивленно вскрикнул Барри, пятясь назад. — Какого черта…

— Убеди Майкла забить на все это, убеди, что мы закончим дело без него. 

— Что? — Барри даже скорость свою использовать не мог — настолько он был ошарашен тем, что Снарт угрожал выстрелить в него. Он на автомате даже вскинул руки, продолжая отступать все глубже в Ускоритель, а Снарт продолжал идти со светящейся крио-пушкой, направленной прямиком в центр груди. — Ты не можешь…

— Он послушает, если именно ты откажешь ему, — произнес Снарт, так же холодно и мертвецки серьезно, как и до этого. — А если потребуется, с ним поговорит и Барри, и Флэш. 

И он не блефовал. Снарт был на взводе после того, как Майкла ранили этой ночью. Но Барри не мог согласиться со всем этим, ведь было совершенно очевидно, что никому это пользы не принесет. 

— Ни за что, — ответил он, опуская руки. — Нам нужен Майкл, и он хочет нам помочь. 

Пушка в руках Снарта засияла еще ярче, заряжаясь. 

— Ну давай! — стоял на своем Барри. — Покрой меня льдом с головы до ног. Без костюма исцелиться мне будет сложнее, так что удачи тебе, когда будешь объяснять остальным, что тут произошло. Я не поступлю так с Майклом, и неважно, что ты мне тут угрожаешь, — он даже отважился сделать шаг вперед. — И ты тоже не должен этого хотеть. Или ты и вправду хочешь походить на того властного ублюдка, который вырастил тебя? 

Такое обвинение разъярило Снарта, походившего на раненого зверя, готового сомкнуть свои челюсти. И Барри знал, что говорить такое жестоко, но так Снарт и действовал — боролся огнем с огнем. Ну или по крайней мере льдом. И, как Барри и надеялся, за мгновение до того, как пушка по-настоящему выстрелила, Снарта отрезвила истина, скрывавшаяся в словах Барри. 

Его рука опустилась, а плечи расслабились — прямо как той ночью с Льюисом, когда Лиза наконец оказалась в безопасности. Но на его лице остался отпечаток страдания и агонии, который Барри просто ненавидел. И все же он думал, что, быть может, понял, откуда это взялось в Снарте. 

— Ты не он, — сказал Барри, все еще осторожно ступая вперед. — И я знаю, что это, должно быть, испугало тебя…

— Да, испугало, — бросил Снарт так, будто ему больно было это признавать. — А меня нелегко запугать. 

Как будто Барри мог думать иначе. Ему пришлось улыбнуться, потому что Снарт был к себе слишком строг, хоть только что и собирался превратить Барри в сосульку. Но, если честно, Джо мог бы сделать то же самое ради него, Айрис или Уолли. И отец Барри тоже. Черт побери, да и сам Барри мог бы учудить что-то такое при определенных обстоятельствах. 

— Ты любишь Майкла, и ты не хочешь, чтобы ему причинили боль, — сказал Барри. — Но у него есть собственные желания. Он в зоне риска, да, и я знаю, как это расстраивает. Вся моя семья все время находится под ударом. Но тебе нужно принять, что Майкл знает, что он делает, а ты, в свою очередь, всегда сделаешь все возможное, чтобы защитить его… как и я. Как и все в этом здании. Ну и, конечно, Мик и Лиза. 

Было странно видеть страдание, исказившее лицо Снарта. Да и вообще любую эмоцию, кроме самодовольства или невозмутимости, видеть на этом лице было странно. И вот в первый раз за все время, что Барри был знаком со Снартом, было видно, что ему стыдно. Он отложил в сторону пушку, повесив голову. Может быть, он и не стыдился готовности пойти на все ради своей семьи, но стыдился за попытку подавить своего сына. 

— Он не расскажет мне, почему все это так важно для него, — произнес Снарт низко, несколько скрытно, будто бы больше себе, чем Барри. Он не был любителем делиться, но Барри зацепился за эту ниточку, появлявшуюся так редко. 

— Тогда, может, тебе нужно продолжать попытки расколоть его, — уже увереннее он придвинулся ближе. Теперь это было легче, когда пушка не была угрозой. — Правда, не такими методами, как ты пытался сейчас. Если Майкл так же упрям, как и ты, а я полагаю, что так и есть, то под таким давлением он закроется еще больше. 

— Ведь ты так хорошо меня знаешь, а? — спросил Снарт, глядя на Барри со знакомым напором, знакомым вызовом в глазах, который Барри был так счастлив принять. 

— Думаю, да. 

Ухмылка стала ответом Барри, но веселость Снарта, к сожалению, не продлилась, быстро испаряясь. 

— Я только делаю хуже. Порчу все и вся, как я и думал. Как я могу быть тем отцом, которым он хочет меня видеть, когда этот город требует от меня быть другим человеком? Рано или поздно он поймет, что я не стою его времени, — отвращение омрачило его лицо, как только он осознал, сколько уже рассказал, но все же добавил. — Я просто хочу обезопасить его на то время, пока он со мной. 

— Леонард… — Барри назвал мужчину по имени прежде, чем успел прикусить язык, видимо, сильно расчувствовавшись от такой открытости. 

— Вот что я понимаю, — Снарт поднял свою пушку еще раз, но теперь уже в полсилы. — Вот так я и решаю проблемы. Не знаю, как иначе. Но что, если я сделаю что-то, что не смогу исправить? Что-то, за что он меня не простит? Снова убью. Наору на него. 

— Или ударишь его? — задал Барри чрезвычайно смелый вопрос. 

— Я бы никогда…

— Но ты думаешь об этом, — осознал сам Барри свою правоту, произнеся все это вслух. — Ты волнуешься на этот счет, хоть и знаешь, что никогда не поступил бы с ним так. 

Барри понятия не имел, что значит расти, боясь своего родителя. Все вокруг думали, что он должен был бояться своего отца, верить, что тот является преступником, когда Барри знал правду, но он никогда не испытывал такого чувства ни по отношению к отцу, ни по отношению к Джо. Его отцы давали ему почувствовать себя в безопасности. Отцам предначертано было окружать таким чувством своих детей. И Снарт просто хотел быть таким отцом для Майкла. 

Если бы Снарт был бы кем-то другим в жизни Барри, то он бы его просто обнял. Он почти поцеловал Снарта пару раз за последние несколько дней, этой ночью уже даже специально пытаясь, но каким-то образом объятие со Снартом казалось слишком интимной вещью. 

— Послушай… — Барри инстинктивно потянулся к Снарту, хотя все еще не набрался смелости обнять его; вор так же инстинктивно дернулся назад, но вдруг зашипел, касаясь плеча, которое пострадало от сил Доктора Свет. Барри же думал, что досталось только тренчу. — Она ранила тебя, да? Стой-ка. Дай мне взглянуть. Сними верх.

— Что? — фыркнул Снарт, но Барри оказался у небольшой лаборатории у стены прежде, чем поступили какие-то возражения, и вполне ожидаемо обнаружил тут аптечку, предназначенную скорее для Циско, чем для него. — Думаешь, меня так легко заполучить? 

А вот это уже был Снарт, к которому Барри привык, — быстро парировавший и отлично изворачивавшийся. Барри задумался даже, что же потребуется Снарту, чтобы перестать дергаться, когда кто-то хотел его утешить, но ночка выдалась тяжелой, так что Барри следовало отнестись к мужчине с пониманием, а не давить в попытке исправить горбатого за один раз. 

— Никаких скрытых мотивов. Хотя я не смогу пообещать того же, когда ты разденешься, — вскинул он бровь в ответ.

Снарт отвел взгляд, усмехаясь и снова откладывая пушку, но выглядел при этом… неуверенно. Будто нервничал. 

— Это не обязательно. 

— Твое шипение говорит об обратном. Давай. У нас тут есть все необходимое, что я могу использовать, — Барри взял аптечку и указал Снарту на кресло по соседству. — Только я. Никто больше ничего не увидит. 

Голубые глаза посмотрели на него тяжело и весомо. Все это не только о том, чтобы увидеть Снарта раздетым: на его коже наверняка вырисовывались доказательства того, почему он инстинктивно держал дистанцию. Барри не знал наверняка, но у него было предчувствие, а его предчувствия насчет Снарта обычно оказывались верными. 

— Или я могу сказать Кейтлин, а потом Майкл об этом услышит, и он, скорее всего, начнет суетиться вокруг тебя, пока…

— Ладно, — сдался Снарт со взглядом, в котором не было ни капли агрессии, и это заставило Барри улыбнуться — он знал, как надавить без давления. Снарту нужно было заняться своей раной, и будет легче, если это останется между ними. — Но не думай, будто мне всегда так легко указывать. 

Осторожно он стянул с себя тренч, оставаясь в темно-сером свитере с застежкой и черной нательной футболке, которые он надел на ужин, и стало ясно, что тот разрез прошел через всю одежду, добираясь до кожи. Снарт сел, куда ему и было сказано, но засомневался насчет остальной одежды. Когда он, наконец, сдался, то снова зашипел, не успев даже до половины поднять футболку. 

— Стой. Дай мне помочь. 

— Мне не нужна…

— Я герой, помнишь? — спросил Барри, придвигаясь ближе к Снарту. — Мне разрешено помогать. 

Со вздохом Снарт уступил вновь, позволяя Барри вытащить его руки из рукавов и разом стянуть через голову свитер и футболку. 

— Как злодею мне разрешено думать, что ты невыносим. 

Барри усмехнулся: 

— М-да? Ну что ж, на этой неделе фиговый из тебя злодей. 

— Как мило. 

Сложив одежду на лабораторный стол, Барри расположил аптечку в шаговой доступности и вернулся к Снарту, чтобы взглянуть на порез. Неглубокий, но частично обожженный, так что зашивать придется осторожно. К счастью, швы он накладывал хорошо и очень быстро. 

Если честно, Снарт выглядел куда более нормально, чем Барри ожидал. Конечно же, были шрамы, но не бугристое месиво, к которому он готовился. А еще — крепкие мышцы, в центре — немного мягкости, волосы на груди. Он был таким обыкновенным, однако это не значило, что он не был красив. Но сам себе Снарт казался беззащитным, и быть таким перед кем-то ему было трудно. Так что Барри не сказал ничего, просто принялся за работу, сшивая на скорости Флэша, но при этом тормозя, чтобы сделать все аккуратно. 

И ни разу Снарт не извинился, что наставил пушку, но то, как он то и дело поглядывал на Барри, о чем-то да говорило. И это что-то Барри нравилось видеть. 

— Я не понимаю, почему все не может быть вот так вот, как сейчас, если ты этого тоже хочешь, — сказал он, наконец накладывая повязку поверх зашитого пореза. — Ради Майкла. Ради тебя самого. Разве что-то на этой неделе было скучным? 

Снарт снова поморщился, но в этот раз, кажется, его выражение лица не было связано с раной. 

— Не сказал бы.

— Так значит это не невозможно? — спросил Барри. — Ты по-прежнему можешь быть таким, каким тебя хочет видеть Майкл, и при этом оставаться собой. Он никогда не пожелал бы, чтобы ты перестал быть собой. И я тоже. Но это потому, что я знаю, что у тебя есть две стороны, и мне нравится видеть эту тоже. Мне нравится видеться с тобой. И мне нравится Майкл. И, как ни странно, мне нравится все это, — он позволил своим пальцам скользнуть по руке Снарта. 

— Барри… — опустил Снарт взгляд снова, сдвигаясь, будто бы намеревался встать. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпалил Барри, пусть и глупо, зато прежде, чем Снарт отодвинулся от него или отказался слушать. — Мне важно, что с тобой происходит. И ты можешь и дальше притворяться, что заботишься днями напролет только о себе, но мы оба знаем, что я в это уже не поверю. Ты хороший человек, который больно падал. Который совершал ошибки. Потребовался даже Майкл, чтобы ты признал это, не прячась все время за бравадами и каламбурами. 

Снарт выглядел невпечатленным, и это заставило Барри рассмеяться: 

— Не то чтобы мне не нравились твои речи и шуточки. Они мне нравятся. Просто я не думаю, что у каждого есть только одна сторона. Компромисс, так ведь? — улыбнулся он чуть ярче, надеясь, что Снарту передастся его настрой. 

Но нет. Хотя этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он не встал, не отстранился и не заткнул Барри немедленно. Правда, он снова выглядел уязвленно, будто не был уверен, что сказать. 

— Вы с Майклом так часто говорите об этом, что я почти смог поверить. 

— Ты можешь, — придвинулся Барри ближе, хотя между ними уже едва оставалось пространство. — Если ты хочешь чего-то другого. И тебе дозволено хотеть чего-то другого. 

— Даже если я этого не заслуживаю? 

Барри грустно улыбнулся в ответ, но все-таки улыбнулся: 

— Когда кто-то хочет тебя в ответ, именно он решает, заслуживаешь ты или нет. 

Они никогда не говорили об этом вот так – начистую, без масок, Снарт даже был без футболки. Только чувства, обещания и их желания. 

Глаза Снарта пробежались по телу Барри и возвратились обратно к его глазам; сам он на высоком стуле сидел лишь едва ниже, чем Барри стоял. И хотя они не были в Saints and Sinners, было в этом что-то, напомнившее историю их первого поцелуя, которую они выдумали тогда, в Mercury Labs. 

Барри внезапно охватил страх, что их прервут, и он положил ладонь на изгиб шеи Снарта, спеша и торопясь, чтобы успеть, не растеряв самообладание; медленно, но решительно он придвинулся, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй, с которым их столько раз обламывали. Снарт прогудел, прильнув ближе и даже вжавшись в руку Барри. 

Поцелуй на кухне не мог стать лучше. Поначалу он был простым и целомудренным, но Снарт только на мгновение отстранился, во второй раз уже прижимаясь сильнее. 

Барри задрожал и, ведомый Снартом, приоткрыл рот, смело углубляя поцелуй. Не было никакой спешки, некуда было торопиться, так что они так и целовались, с невыносимой нежностью изучая друг друга пару минут, пока Снарт не отстранился, чтобы сделать вдох. 

— Так ты представлял себе все, Scarlet? — спросил он, пока Барри водил подушечкой большого пальца по его щеке. 

— Да… — прошептал он в ответ, думая о том, чтобы пойти дальше, но из другой комнаты донесся громкий хор голосов. — Думаю, МакГи и все остальные уже тут. 

Снарт вздохнул уже иначе, но напряжение ушло из его плеч, как и некоторая грусть. Он махнул рукой мимо Барри в сторону своей одежды: 

— Тогда нам лучше вернуться к ним. 

***

 

Лен выжил из ума… совершенно точно. Он пытался угрожать Флэшу, чтобы манипулировать своим сыном ради собственных желаний. Ну, это было ради безопасности Майкла, но он предпочел собственные эгоистичные желания желаниям Майкла. И как бы мальчишка не заблуждался, Лен не хотел бы быть таким отцом. 

Компромисс. Он мог идти на компромисс. 

И все это слишком походило на свободное падение, но Барри мог стоить того, чтобы разбиться в лепешку. 

Он не мог сейчас на этом останавливаться. Появились новые обстоятельства, которые их прервали. Вечно появлялось что-то такое, но руки Барри, помогавшие ему сначала раздеться, а затем и снова одеться, были такими теплыми… и об этом тоже подумать нужно было позже. 

Генри и МакГи и в самом деле принесли брауни, извиняясь попутно, что, когда они сложили все обратно на противень, не хватило одного кусочка. 

— Представить не могу, кто утащил его, — Лен даже не пытался спрятать свои обвинительные интонации, добавляя, что Барри получит вторую порцию только после того, как каждый возьмет по кусочку. 

Даже с Хартли, Циско и Кейтлин пара кусочков все же осталась, и Барри состроил Лену глазки, и Лен сдался. По крайней мере, в результате Майкл снова улыбался ему так же, как и обычно, и все напряжение улетучилось. 

— И Флэш не против, что в лаборатории бывает столько людей? — спросил Майкл. 

И тогда напряжение вернулось. У некоторых в резюме не было строчки «опытный лжец», но некоторым все же удавалось врать так естественно, что даже Лен мог бы поверить, будто Флэш и Барри Аллен — разные люди. 

— Знаешь, Барри владеет STAR Labs, — сказал Генри. — По факту, это Флэш здесь гостит, компенсируя затраты ресурсов своей службой этому городу. 

Хах. Кажется, отсидка в пятнадцать с лишним лет приводила к некоторым побочным эффектам. Или же Генри всегда был таким. 

— Ваши навыки выпечки, конечно, заслуживают внимания, мистер Снарт, — произнесла МакГи, прикончив свой последний кусочек и откладывая в сторону салфетку. — Но я бы предпочла услышать о самом последнем взломе в моей компании, будьте так добры. 

Раз «Флэш» сейчас отсутствовал, заняться этим пришлось Лену и Майклу, и еще раз они рассказали о произошедшем с Доктором Свет. Айрис и Уолли, конечно же, оба переживали, но Уолли позвонил Линде, выдыхая от облегчения, когда ему ответили после второго гудка, и все, вроде бы, было нормально. 

Телефон пару раз передавался от него к сестре и обратно, и, в конце концов, закончил в руках Айрис, предложившей Линде встретиться у нее, чтобы она сегодня ночью не была в одиночестве. Уолли мог бы занять диван, ради, как он выразился, «дополнительного подкрепления». 

Юная любовь очаровывала, особенно когда у Лена с этим не было ничего общего. То и дело поглядывая на Майкла, перевязанного, одетого и сидящего уже в кресле, а не на медицинской койке, хихикавшего и льнувшего к Хартли Рэтэуэю… тут умиляться было сложнее. Хартли по-прежнему оставался мета, по-прежнему он был и приходящим членом команды Флэша, но по-прежнему… был проблемой. Может быть. Возможно. Лен и сам привнес в жизнь Майкла предостаточно проблем. 

— Такими темпами Вы можете начать выдавать ворам пропуска, — сказал Циско МакГи, но женщина не посмеялась.

— Несмотря на распространенное мнение, мистер Рамон, над нашей дверью не висит вывеска «пожалуйста, украдите мои исследования, доставшиеся нам тяжелым трудом».

Этот комментарий вовлек Лена обратно в обсуждение, пока остальные рассеялись по Кортексу. 

— Может быть, если бы вы перестали создавать ядерное и другое опасное оружие, мы бы не увязли во всем этом, — сказал он. Ему нравилась МакГи. Он ценил положение, которое занимал Майкл в ее компании, но все же существовали способы поменьше привлекать внимание суперзлодеев. 

— Мистер Снарт, — развернулась она к нему. — То, как кто-то выбирает способ использовать мое исследование, это одно, но я никогда не создавала что-то с намерением причинить кому бы то ни было боль. У Mercury Labs нет контрактов на создание оружия. Крыло Майкла, в частности, целиком и полностью имеет медицинскую направленность. Я полагала, что Вы в курсе. 

Медицинскую? 

— Майкл участвует в нашем проекте по изучению рака. Он хотел достичь абсолютного ноля, чтобы замораживать раковые клетки, останавливать время на субатомном уровне, чтобы клетки, попавшие под воздействие, больше не росли и не увеличивались, и при этом мы бы не разрушали здоровые ткани. Это не должно было превратиться в оружие. 

Изучение рака. Майкл никогда не упоминал об этом прежде. Он никогда не говорил Лену ничего такого. 

— Это понятно, — сказал Барри с легкой ноткой меланхолии. — Его мама умерла от рака. Она уже сражалась с болезнью, когда я встретил его, и именно это и привело его к термодинамике. В какой-то степени из-за этого мы и сблизились, — улыбнулся он отцу, находившемуся тут же. — Наш выбор профессии определялся нашими мамами. 

Его мамой. Но если бы было только это, то Майкл сказал бы что-нибудь ему, не так ли? 

— Снарт, ты в порядке? — спросил Барри, когда Лен затих. 

— В порядке, — большего он сказать не мог — не тогда, когда не был уверен, что еще скрывалось под этим. И неважно, с какой искренностью глядели на него эти ореховые глаза. 

— Хэй, пап? — наконец подошел и Майкл, передвигавшийся медленно и осторожно. — Док сказала, что я могу идти. Ты готов? 

Лен кивнул, не говоря ничего больше. Они, на самом деле, еще не закончили тут, но сегодня не так уж много можно было исправить, и ему, к тому же, нужно было время с Майклом, чтобы подумать. И его настрою совсем не помогло то, как Хартли стиснул руку Майкла, прежде чем они ушли, и пообещал, что скоро они увидятся. В результате и Барри смотрел на них так, будто бы хотел проделать то же самое с Леном. 

Пока нет. Лен, как только мог, приятно сгладил выражение лица, стирая негативные эмоции и надеясь, что Барри поймет его. И, кажется, Барри понял. Он кивнул в ответ и улыбнулся, глядя с тем желанием, на которое так и хотелось ответить, но прямо сейчас у Лена нарисовались загадки, которые следовало отгадать. 

Домой Майкла он отвез, не нападая на мальчика, как изначально задумывалось, хотя его молчание заставило Майкла напрячься. Хорошо. Лен не мог просто попросить рассказать ему правду — Майкл и сам должен был захотеть выложить все. И Лена ранил тот факт, что его сын не хотел и даже не планировал объясняться. 

Как только они добрались до ближайшего убежища, где Майкл смог бы отдыхать под супернадзором, на что он, кстати, согласился без жалоб, Лен спросил напрямую еще раз: 

— Почему это исследование так важно для тебя? 

— Просто важно, пап. Ты не поймешь. 

Ладно. Значит, Лену придется действовать по-своему. 

***

 

Проследить за Майклом на следующее утро оказалось достаточно легко. МакГи настаивала, чтобы он взял выходной, но Майкл все же встал рано, взял свои таблетки, позавтракал, а потом заявил Лену, что хотел бы отправиться домой к себе в квартиру, и сам он уже достаточно взрослый мальчик, чтобы добраться самостоятельно. 

Как преследовать кого-то Лен знал побольше других, определенно больше Мика, который тренировал Майкла. Поразительно, как правильная одежда и шляпа могли укрыть кого-то даже от ближайшей родни. 

Если бы Майкл не вешал ему лапшу на уши, Лен почувствовал бы облегчение, завидев, что тот направляется в Больницу Централ-сити, но мальчишка шел туда явно не по поводу своих ожогов. Почти целый час Лен наблюдал, как его сын делает обход в раковом отделении, навещая пациентов. Он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы встретиться с доктором, но все же Лен подумал, будто знает, по какому поводу все это могло быть, и это перепугало его слишком сильно, чтобы выжидать дальше. 

Как только Майкл остался в одиночестве, чтобы попить кофе в комнате ожидания, Лен встал в проходе и стоял там, пока Майкл его не заметил. 

— Пап! — он почти что разлил свой кофе, когда увидел Лена. 

— Скажи мне, что ты не болен. 

— Что? — уставился на него Майкл. — Конечно же нет. 

Облегчение волной прокатилось по телу Лена. По крайней мере, его первоочередное беспокойство можно было отбросить в сторону. 

— Я знаю, что твоя мать умерла от рака, — сказал он, снимая шляпу и проходя в комнату. — Ты мне и рассказал об этом. Но почему ты не сказал мне, что твое исследование связано с этим же? 

Позволяя всем маскам притворства наконец слететь, Майкл рухнул на стул у кофемашины: 

— Потому что. Я не успел спасти ее, — сказал он тихо. — Год назад, шесть месяцев ли… я мог бы. И я продолжал говорить ей, что спасу ее. Я познакомился со всеми этими людьми после того, как маму госпитализировали, и ради всех них я стал работать еще больше. Я был недостаточно быстр, чтобы спасти маму, но я все еще могу помочь некоторым из этих людей. Некоторым остались считанные дни, пап, — сказал он, когда Лен присел рядом. — Некоторым — недели, некоторым, может быть, и годы, но большинство не знает наверняка, и каждая секунда дорога. Я знал, что мама близка к своему концу, когда она рассказала мне о тебе. Она ведь так долго клялась, что не расскажет никогда. 

— Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом? — спросил Лен. 

— Потому что я хотел стать чем-то хорошим для тебя, пап. 

— Но ты стал. 

Уголки губ Майкла дрогнули убедительнее, но затем улыбка снова исчезла, а в глазах заблестели слезы: 

— Я, может быть, не так уж нормально перенес уход мамы, как притворяюсь. 

— И ты думал, что я не смогу понять тебя? Потому что моя мать решила уйти, а отца я лучше бы никогда не знал? 

Боль и отвращение, промелькнувшие в глазах Майкла, сказали все вместо него. 

— Ты прав, у меня все было иначе. Я не знаю, что значит потерять родителя, с которым я хотел бы быть рядом. Но я знаю, что значит потерять дедушку, из которого получился родитель лучше, чем из моего отца. 

— Да? — ожил Майкл — Лен редко делился чем-то личным, если только Лиза не подначивала его. — Можешь рассказать мне о нем? 

— Да. Но для начала… есть еще какие-то секреты, о которых ты должен мне рассказать? 

— Ну что ж… — Майкл наклонился заговорщически близко. — Если ты еще не знаешь… я гей, — прошептал он. 

Лен не удержался от улыбки, пораженный, что даже сейчас Майкл мог шутить, хотя еще больше удивило его собственное инстинктивное желание притянуть Майкла к себе, и разок он решил поддаться инстинктам, вдыхая то чувство комфорта от того, что Майкл был близко. 

Может быть, под напором этого прекрасного мальчишки и замечательного супергероя, от которого Лен не мог избавиться, его стенам суждено пасть. 

— Может перед тем, как мы навестим команду STAR Labs, я угощу тебя ранним ланчем в местечке, куда мой дедушка обычно брал меня, и я расскажу тебе о нем. 

— Мне по душе эта идея, — прижался Майкл ближе, прежде чем подняться. — Хочешь, позвоним тете Лизе, чтобы она к нам присоединилась? 

— Она обидится, если мы не позовем ее. 

***

 

У Барри как гора с плеч свалилась, когда в полдень Снарт и Майкл вернулись в лабораторию, не танцуя больше вокруг друг друга. Должно быть, они поговорили. Даже учитывая всю открытость Майкла, оказалось, что и отец, и сын оба отлично умели изворачиваться. 

К сожалению, успех, наметившийся в отношениях Снартов, никак не помог найти зацепки, которые могли бы их привести к доктору Свет. Та, что могла становиться невидимой, не светилась на CCTV, и вторую Линду Парк тоже никто не видел. Она не высовывалась. 

Они пытались искать след холода, отличавшийся от снартовского, но это могло сработать, только если из пушки недавно палили, но, к счастью, этого не произошло. 

Снарт говорил с Циско и Кейтлин насчет своих связей в криминальном мире, которые он мог бы использовать, и тогда Барри улучил момент, оттаскивая Майкла в сторону. 

— Уверен, что с ожогами все в порядке? 

— Доктор Сноу уже проверила их, Барри, и болеутоляющие хорошо работают. Лишь немного болит. Это прошлой ночью я проснулся практически в слезах, чтобы выползти из кровати и принять еще дозу. Но это абсолютно моя вина! — сказал он с ухмылкой. 

Как он вообще мог быть таким очаровательным и милым, говоря о собственной боли? Или, быть может, это было его очередной хитростью? 

— Может, есть еще какие-нибудь боли и страдания, о которых мне стоит волноваться? — совсем не незаметно взглянул Барри на Снарта. 

Майкл усмехнулся, отводя глаза в сторону, судорожно вздыхая и снова встречаясь взглядом, чистым и честным, с Барри. Он рассказал Барри, о чем они со Снартом говорили этим утром. И Барри должен был знать, что у Майкла в основе исследования лежали альтруистические желания. Он был из той породы людей, что заботились сперва о других, а не о себе. 

— Ты лжешь едва ли не лучше, чем твой отец, — произнес Барри. — Я даже не осознавал, насколько глубока еще твоя рана после ухода матери. 

— Не все время, — сказал Майкл. — Я просто не хотел расстраивать папу. Я никого не хотел расстраивать. Расстройство — это дерьмовое чувство. Но порой я так устаю, — его улыбка искривилась, а в глазах блеснула влага. — И я так сильно по ней скучаю. 

И пусть остальные были поблизости и могли увидеть, Барри коснулся плеча Майкла так, как пока не мог со Снартом, и притянул его ближе: 

— Я знаю, — сказал он, и Майкл прильнул к нему. — Я знаю. Но вы поговорили. И это хорошо. 

— Да, — Майкл сильно стиснул его руками, а потом отстранился. — Мы в порядке. И я думаю, это все из-за тебя, знаешь ли. Вот почему он смог открыться мне больше. И я рад, что ты у него есть, Барри. Как друг, — добавил он поспешно. 

— Эм, хах. Может, ты и не такой уж хороший лжец. 

Майкл усмехнулся, словно недавно его глаза не были на мокром месте. Может быть, если бы Барри нашел подходящие слова, чтобы не рассказывать правду целиком, Майкл смог бы дать ему пару советов насчет того, как двигаться дальше от первого поцелуя, случившегося прошлой ночью, и при этом не возвратиться к враждебному противостоянию, когда все это подойдет к концу. 

Барри подумал было, что у него наметились очертания того, что он хотел сказать, и открыл рот…

Когда молния вспышкой пронеслась по Кортексу. 

— Что это, черт возьми? — вертанулся Циско в кресле, пока Снарт и Кейтлин застыли, внимая; Барри уже стоял на носочках, готовый бежать за… кем бы то ни было, но как он мог, пока Майкл был тут? 

Затем Это возвратилось снова — электрическая вспышка в ярко-желтой молнии. 

Эобард? Нет, его молния была красной. 

Джесси? Но с чего бы ей снова возвращаться на Землю-1? 

Барри не успел углубиться в мысли насчет того, кем или чем эта молния могла быть, когда сноп искр снова пронесся сквозь Кортекс, и в этот раз, наконец-то, замер, раскрывая Уолли, застывшего в центре. 

— Чувак! — заорал Циско, и они с Кейтлин бросились к парню, прежде чем тот рухнет или нечаянно снова сорвется на бег. 

Его мета-ген активировался! 

— Постарайся выровнять дыхание, чтобы замедлилось сердцебиение, — приказала Кейтлин, ничуть не напуганная, в отличие от Циско или самого Уолли. 

Они отвели его в сторону и усадили на медицинскую кровать, пока его трясло от того всплеска силы, курсировавшей внутри него, и Барри так хорошо с этим был знаком. Он не просто даже трясся… порой он вибрировал. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Барри, когда они со Снартом и Майклом оказались в медицинском крыле. — Что это спровоцировало? 

— Ты не можешь быть Флэшем, — сказал Майкл, причем больше самому себе. — Ты другой спидстер? 

— Кажется… — Уолли сделал вдох, чтобы успокоиться, как и советовала ему Кейтлин. — Кажется, я в него превращаюсь. Мы просто целовались. Ладно, скорее, целовались и тискались, — отвел он взгляд в сторону, пока Кейтлин кружила над ним, проверяя его показатели. — И когда я начал трястись, я просто подумал, что нервничаю. А потом меня реально начало трясти, — его по-прежнему трясло, время от времени он срывался на вибрации, пока он не уставился на свою руку, стараясь успокоиться. 

— С Линдой? — спросил Барри, понимая наконец, с кем Уолли мог обжиматься, потому что, вау, у них тут сейчас наметилось слишком много общего. Но, может, это было спидстерской штучкой. Линда Парк, спидстерские штучки, и да, Барри не собирался отвечать на обвинения, читавшиеся во взгляде Снарта, и во всем сознаваться. 

— Она осталась у Айрис прошлой ночью, — напомнил им Уолли. — И я был на диване. И после того, как Айрис пошла на работу, мы разговаривали. У меня не было занятий, она решила взять отгул, так что мы… ну, знаешь. 

— На заметку принято, — махнул ему Циско, чтобы тот пропустил момент. — А потом..? 

— А потом вот это, — снова вскинул Уолли его размывавшиеся пальцы. 

— Просто оставайся спокойным, ладно? — сказал Барри, накрывая ладонью колено Уолли, надеясь усмирить его нестабильную связь со Спидфорсом и при этом не пропалиться. — Это нормально. Ускоренное сердцебиение может вызывать такие реакции, даже когда ты контролируешь собственные силы. 

— А ты откуда знаешь? — спросил Майкл. 

— О, хм… У Циско и Кейтлин полно странных мета-историй разного рода, — пожал плечами Барри. — Со временем понахватаешься всякого. 

— А после того, как ты начал вибрировать, — вернулся Циско к Уолли. — Ты оставил Линду и прибежал сюда? 

— Я не хотел! — в свою защиту воскликнул Уолли. — Я просто не мог остановиться и продолжал двигаться. Я прямо сквозь дверь прошел! Я просто пытался задать себе направление, но не успел даже обрести над силой контроль, как добрался сюда. Ты должен позвонить Линде и дать ей знать, что случилось, — взмолился Уолли, глядя на Барри. 

У нее явно после всего этого будет комплекс. 

— Конечно же, я позвоню, — сказал Барри, отходя от Уолли, чтобы достать телефон. 

— Но ты говорил, что не был тут, когда взорвался Ускоритель Частиц, — сказал Майкл, начиная анализировать научную сторону случившегося. — Когда ты подвергся воздействию темной материи? 

— Длинная история, — признался Уолли. — Но это связано с Зумом, Флэшем и моей бывшей девушкой. 

— Серьезно? 

— Уолли? — Айрис ворвалась в Кортекс, прежде чем Барри закончил набирать Линду. — Что ты тут делаешь? Что случилось? 

В ответ по телу Уолли волной прокатилась вибрация, и искорки заплясали на его плечах. 

— Его мета-гены активировались, — объяснила Кейтлин, удовлетворившись показателями, которые ей удалось получить несмотря на всполохи силы. — Мне потребуется взять кровь, чтобы удостовериться, но, кажется, он соединен со Спидфорсом, как Флэш. 

Уолли хохотнул и снова сделал пару вдохов, когда Айрис пролетела мимо остальных, заключая его в объятия. 

— Я порадовался бы, если бы мое сердце не собиралось проломить грудную клетку. 

— Это и вправду нужно обсудить, — сказала Айрис, разворачиваясь ко всем остальным и замечая Майкла в их рядах, а значит ей нужно было быть осторожной. — Это не главная наша проблема. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Барри. 

— Я пришла сюда, а не домой, потому что побоялась, что в моей квартире для начала должен побывать Флэш. 

— Что? Зачем? 

Достав телефон, она развернула его к ним экраном. 

— Потому что я получила сообщение от Линды. 

— О боже, — Уолли осветился парой новых вспышек желтого. — Она испугалась, потому что я сбежал? Я не нарочно. 

— Нет, Уолли, — заявила Айрис, глядя на свой телефон с некоторой болью и одновременно облегчением, потому что Уолли был здесь, а не в ее квартире. — Я получила сообщение от настоящей Линды, которая подумывает навестить нас во время своего отпуска на следующей неделе и которая вообще не рассматривала вариант переехать обратно в Централ.


	10. И повсюду мученики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И вот в чем проблема с героями - они готовы рискнуть чем угодно, чтобы сделать то, что верно. И злодеи от них порой не отстают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Технопат - тот, кто может контролировать машины; могут считывать электрические сигналы с машин, их окружающих.

Со спидстерами все происходило так быстро. Майкл не должен был даже удивляться. Но теперь и Уолли был спидстером тоже, и все, что они знали до этого момента о происходящем, разваливалось на части. 

Барри отошел позвонить Флэшу, чтобы тот заглянул в квартиру Айрис, но, конечно же, Доктора Свет уже там не было. Она исчезла и могла нанести удар в любой момент. И хуже всего было то, что это еще больше откладывало исследования Майкла в дальний ящик. В раковом отделении Больницы Централ-сити у него была пара человек в очереди на медицинские исследования, и о, как же он хотел спасти их, хоть кого-то или всех, пусть и боль от того, что он не успел спасти свою мать, будет всегда с ним. 

И бедный Уолли, подумал Майкл. Он был теперь мета, и по этому поводу, как казалось, он хотел порадоваться как следует, но теперь девчонка, на которую он запал, оказалась суперзлодейкой. По крайней мере, в случае с Барри и Леном Барри хотя бы знал о прошлом того. Уолли, должно быть, был разбит, хотя сложно было сказать, что он чувствует, — он закрылся после того, как стало известно, что Линда вовсе не была Линдой. 

Они даже не знали, для чего Свет требовалось исследование. Может, Флэш был прав насчет того, что она не была такой уж плохой. У Барри и Лена же получалось — все равно между ними что-то происходило. Так почему стоит так уж категорично вычеркивать Уолли и Доктора Свет? 

Но все, конечно, зависело от того, хотела ли она уничтожить мир. 

Но поверить в это было трудно. У нее было исследование Майкла. Она знала, для каких благих целей оно могло быть использовано. Оно, должно быть, требовалось ей для чего-то еще. 

На помощь они снова позвали Хартли. Майкл не так уж сильно его знал пока что, но именно то, что он знал о Хартли Рэтэуэе, очень и очень ему нравилось. Хартли рисовался, но этот образ, совсем не похожий на него настоящего, постоянно с него слетал, особенно когда они оставались наедине. Хартли признался, что до недавнего времени ему было неуютно в собственной шкуре, потому что с родителями ему приходилось прятаться за одним-двумя щитами. И Флэш помог ему избавиться от этого. Вся команда Флэша помогла. 

— Хотя очевидно, что эти идиоты без меня ничего не могут сделать, — сказал он, выписывая уравнения на белой доске. 

Они оставались в углу Кортекса, пытаясь расписать любой возможный способ использовать новую крио-пушку, который мог бы прийти в голову Свет, пока остальные пытались отследить, куда она делась, давая Уолли секундочку перевести дух, прежде чем начать мариновать его дальнейшими вопросами. 

— Может, если бы ты стал чем-то большим, чем просто временным членом команды, ты бы это мог изменить, — сказал Майкл. 

— Пытаешься найти мне работу и превратить меня в героя, ха? 

— Просто слегка подталкиваю, — Майкл забрал у Хартли маркер и подправил уравнение, над которым они работали, заставляя парня удивленно уставиться. Он явно был впечатлен. 

Из-за того, как именно была сконструирована пушка, о темной материи речи и не шло, что определенно было к лучшему, иначе Свет могла бы убивать мета-людей, разрушая их ДНК единым выстрелом. 

— Я никогда бы не говорил людям, кем им быть, если бы они хотели чего-то другого, — продолжил Майкл, обратно вручая Хартли маркер. 

— Если бы только мои родители смотрели на мир так же широко…

— Я думал вы с предками сейчас ладите. 

— Они пережили тот факт, что у их неидеального сына есть судимость, но моя личная жизнь — до сих пор больная тема. 

— Ну, может, они просто… 

— Они пытались свести меня с женщиной, — Хартли развернулся к Майклу, вскинув бровь. — Я знал эту девчонку с подготовительной школы. Ну, и поделом им, ведь она лесбиянка. Мы собираемся с силами, чтобы ввести родителей в заблуждение, где они и будут находиться, пока не поймут, что они никогда не получат внучат после наших чудесных гейских свадеб. 

У Майкла вырвался смешок, хотя он мог сказать наверняка, что Хартли скрывал всю боль, которую ему приносил этот разговор. 

— И что, приемные дети не вариант? 

Хартли фыркнул:  
— Никогда не говори никогда. 

Он и вправду был потрясающ — и смешной, и очаровательный. Ему лишь нужно было немного убрать колючки. Хотя Майклу нравилось думать, что ему удается перебираться через подобные выстроенные стены. 

— Выпьем чуть позже, чтобы отпраздновать твою будущую помолвку? 

Возвратившись к белой доске, Хартли усмехнулся: 

— Как только разберемся с навалившимися проблемами. Но есть загвоздка в этих геройских играх, знаешь ли. Это никогда не кончается. 

— Разве не поэтому нам нужны герои?

И снова пауза, за которой последовала скрытая, но милая улыбка, предназначенная Майклу: 

— Ну разве ты не умняшка. 

В этот раз Майкл достал собственный маркер, чтобы и дальше записывать идеи прежде, чем они вылетят из головы. — Они, твои предки в смысле, однажды поймут. А если и не поймут, значит, они тебя не заслуживают. Хорошие родители принимают тебя таким, каков ты есть. 

— Я только мечтать могу о таком отце, как Снарт. Тебе и убийство могло бы сойти с рук. 

— На самом деле, в таких вещах он довольно строг, — сказал Майкл. — Потому что он так заботится обо мне, а не потому, что хочет меня контролировать. Хотя порой родителям трудно понять, где проходит та грань между «ради твоего блага» и «ради моего блага». Но он постепенно понимает. 

— Кстати говоря об отцах из разряда «ради твоего блага», — Хартли надел колпачок на маркер, когда как раз возник детектив Уэст с его звучным голосом, привлекшим внимание всех в комнате. Особенно когда он поспешил к Уолли с тем же беспокойством, что было написано на лице отца Майкла прошлой ночью. 

И передышка, данная Уолли, подошла к концу. У них не было других зацепок, и теперь, когда Джо был здесь, все снова стеклись в медицинское крыло, чтобы выудить из Уолли всю информацию, какую только было можно. 

Он же выглядел так, словно хотел бы сбежать. 

— Может, вы говорили о чем-то таком, что могло бы помочь нам понять, что она запланировала? — спросил Джо. 

— Теперь, когда я знаю, что все это время она лгала… — сел Уолли, свешивая с кровати ноги. — Все, что она говорила, напоминает мне суперзлодейские речи. 

— Понимаю, — ответил Барри — заботливый брат, как и всегда. — И мне так жаль, что все это произошло, Уолли. Она и меня провела. Выудила из меня все, что нужно, о той пробной краже в Mercury Labs, а я все время думал, что она нам помогала. 

— Знаешь, она так спокойно обо всем распрашивала. Спрашивала, помогаю ли я команде Флэша, а я признался, что немного тусуюсь с вами. Теперь-то я понимаю, что она узнавала, кто где и когда бывает, какие входы и выходы мы используем, где портал, ведь я упомянул об этом, рассказывая про Джесси. 

— Ты не знал, — Айрис осторожно сжала его плечо. — Но ведь все это указывает на то, что она не планирует использовать пушку на Земле-1. 

— Она собирается домой, — согласился Барри. 

— А значит, как только пушка заработает, — продолжил Лен, — она придет сюда. 

— Побуду чуток адвокатом Дьявола, — вскинул Хартли руку, словно он был в школе. — Почему мы просто не можем пустить ее через портал и пусть они там, на Земле-2, сами с этим разбираются? 

— У нас там друзья, — строго отчеканил Барри. — И это наша ответственность. 

— Уолли, — попытался Джо снова. — Может, ты представляешь, что ей нужно? 

Снова растревоженный спидстер выглядел таким маленьким, сгорбившись на кровати, несмотря на свою долговязость длиной в метр восемьдесят. 

— Я думаю, что многое из того, что она сказала, было правдой. Ну, так казалось по крайней мере. Она говорила, как, порой, она мечтает, чтобы не было никаких мета-людей, потому что они причиняют столько боли, выбирая неправильный путь, и ты никогда не знаешь, кто из них будет как Флэш, а кто — новым монстром наподобие Зума. 

— Какое благородное замечание от той, которая пыталась убить невинного, — фыркнул Лен. 

— Она не пыталась убить меня, пап, — вмешался Майкл. — Это всего лишь пара ожогов. 

— Сочувствие суперзлодеям… 

— …это причина, по которой вы с Хартли тут. 

И тут он их подловил. И пока Хартли ухмылялся, отвернувшись, Лен даже не пытался скрыть свое разочарование, ведь Майкл был прав. 

И сам Майкл был в этом уверен и никогда не позволил бы переубедить себя на этот счет. Они были здесь по определенной причине. 

— Чудесно, — произнес Лен, смиряясь с их огромной толпой и переводя, наконец, взгляд на Джо, который наверняка со скепсисом отнесся бы к его предложению. — В таком случае мы должны позвать всю семью. Я вызываю Негодяев. 

***

 

Вот и случилось то, чего Лен так опасался, — Майкл с головой увяз в команде Флэша и Негодяев, объединившейся против одного врага. И теперь, когда к заварушке добавились Лиза и Мик, Майкл отказывался даже подумать о том, чтобы позволить заняться этим профессионалам. 

— Я сам профессионал, пап. Может, я не народный мститель и не встречаюсь лицом к лицу с мета-людьми, но в исследовании я разбираюсь больше всех остальных. Я должен быть тут.

Его логика постоянно побеждала Лена, но если что-нибудь с ним когда-нибудь случится…

Во всем будет виноват Лен, ведь он позволил зайти всему этому слишком далеко. 

Он и сам увяз. И пусть он не хотел отталкивать ни Майкла, ни Барри, ни все, что его окружало сейчас, Лен хотел бы, чтобы все было куда проще. 

Ну, по крайней мере, Джо так же восхитительно облажался с Уолли. Пацан был новоявленным Флэшем, как-никак, просто ненатренированным, и вся эта заварушка была для него личной. Потому он тоже не хотел уходить. И если бы всю эту команду Лен по-прежнему считал бы своими врагами, он бы поволновался в будущем о двух спидстерах по цене одного. Но они больше не были врагами. 

И прежде чем Уэст ушел, он даже бросил «Приглядывай за ними, ха?» без толики осуждения, которого Лен ждал. 

Лиза и Мик явились, как раз когда Айрис и Уэст уходили, чтобы по своим каналам поискать данные о том, куда Доктор Свет подевалась или когда она планировала нападение. Остальные же готовились к самой атаке. 

Циско везде рассовал сенсоры темной материи на случай, если Свет попытается проникнуть невидимой. Они даже думали о том, чтобы отключить свет и оставить ночное зрение, но решили в пользу датчиков тепла. Защитные очки Лена и Мика уже включали в себя датчики, Циско сновал тут, оставив дополнительные очки себе и раздав Лизе и Майклу. Всего было три пары, но для Барри это не имело значения — у него были собственные, встроенные в костюм Флэша. 

— И вообще, где Флэш? — задал вопрос Майкл. 

— Он будет тут, когда понадобится, — ответил Барри. — Он следит за периметром. 

И вот она — последняя оставшаяся ложь. Ее Лен придерживался так упрямо, словно одна уловка сможет сберечь Майкла. 

В конечном итоге их группа работала слаженно: Уэст играл роль детектива, пока его дочь расследовала по репортерским каналам; Майкл, Хартли и Уолли работали над формулами, чтобы понять, что задумала Свет, пусть и конструирование настоящей анти крио-пушки займет время; остальные разбились на весьма предсказуемые парочки. 

— Только носи, не снимая, — сказал Циско Лизе, когда она надела очки. — Погляди: все мы красного цвета, как и можно ожидать, верно? Если явится незнакомец, он будет голубого цвета. 

— А потом «Сначала стреляй, разбирайся никогда»? — ухмыльнулась ему Лиза в своих очках, простых, как у Лена, но со светящимся огоньком, подтверждавшим действие датчика тепла. 

— Как по мне, тактика прекрасная, — выдал Мик, следуя за Кейтлин к лифту и неся дополнительные датчики, чтобы установить их вокруг портала внизу. 

— Вопреки Вашему мнению, мистер Рори, — сухо отчеканила Кейтлин, — решение проблемы не всегда заключается в том, чтобы жечь что-то, пока не умрет. 

— Ну и кто это сказал? 

— Не дай ему себя провести, Кейтлин, — крикнул Майкл из дальнего угла Кортекса. — Дядя Мик внутри просто душка. Хорошо готовит, отлично чинит вещи, любит классические фильмы ужасов и научно-фантастические романы. В последнее время перечитывает Брэдбери. 

— Хэй, — гаркнул Мик на Майкла за то, что тот посмел рассекретить его достоинства. — Держи свой умный рот на замке, а? Болтаешь, прям как твой старик. 

Лен бросил на друга взгляд после этого замечания, но Мик уже попал — его руки были заняты, а сам он все еще должен был отправиться с Кейтлин на пару этажей вниз. 

— Брэдбери? Знаешь, — сказала она, оборачиваясь к нему на своих каблуках, — я предпочитаю его короткие рассказы. У тебя есть любимое произведение? 

Майкл был сущим злом, и Лен обожал его за это, хотя из-за этого они с Барри остались бить баклуши, просматривая записи с камер, расположенных по лабораториям. 

— Прости за все это, — произнес Барри, когда даже эту работу у них отняли Циско и Лиза, ворковавшие у терминала. 

— Это не твоя вина, — сказал Лен. 

— Знаю, но все равно прости. Я знаю, что ты хотел держать Майкла подальше от всего этого. 

Лен взглянул на сына в другом конце комнаты, где тот зависал с Хартли и Уолли: 

— Кажется, не мне это решать. 

— Я рад, что вы обо всем поговорили, — мягко сказал Барри. — И на заметку, я не знал, что он работает над исследованием рака, хотя я должен был догадаться. 

— Он только начал узнавать меня. И я не делаю это легче… в смысле, открываться мне. 

— Знаешь, чем ты можешь помочь? — Барри наклонился ближе. — Просто сам открывайся больше. 

— О? И насколько открытым ты хочешь, чтобы я был? 

Барри смерил тело Лена тем взглядом, будто он представлял возможные варианты. 

— Знаешь, у меня есть кое-какие друзья в Стар-сити. 

— Да? — Лен притормозил, удивленный неожиданной переменой темы разговора. 

— У них много проникновений в Palmer Tech и…

— Нет, — прервал его Лен. 

— Большая часть событий не будет такой напряженной! Будет весело, как в ту ночь, когда мы устроили пробную кражу. А потом сможешь расслабиться дома, рядом с сыном. С Лизой и Миком. Ну, и еще с кем-нибудь, кто, может, будет рядом, — знакомый румянец растекся по его щекам. 

Не любитель интрижек. Лен даже не удивлялся этому. Если они и собирались сойтись, то Барри будет ждать большего, чем одна ночь. Он будет хотеть будущего, обещаний. 

— Только вот дома у меня нет, — произнес Лен, проверяя реакцию Барри, как, впрочем, и свою собственную. — Постоянного.   
— О, — Барри отстранился, словно бы смутился того, что даже не подумал об этом. 

— Так ты ищешь квартиру, чтобы съехать от Уэста, верно? 

— Да. Решил, что пришло время жить самостоятельно. 

— Дашь пару советов тому, кто сам в поисках квартиры для аренды? 

Снова воссияв, Барри оказался скор на улыбку так же, как и на веру в кого-то… на веру в Лена. 

— Может, я мог бы тебе помочь поискать. Я как раз приглядел себе местечко, но пока времени обдумать особенно не было. 

Никто, кажется, не обращал на них внимания, так что Лен наклонился еще ближе: 

— Вся эта одомашненность может взлететь на воздух, как пороховая бочка. Но мы же не хотим этого. Тебе придется найти способ помочь мне сохранять… хладнокровие. 

— Да? И как это? 

— Помнишь, что я написал на той салфетке месяцы и месяцы назад? 

Барри подавился воздухом от смеха. 

— Как я мог забыть? 

— Ты обломал меня. 

— Ты попросил «Флэша на ночь и никаких вопросов». Я подумал, что ты имел в виду кражу. А теперь ты утверждаешь, что это было более грязное предложение? 

— Ну, Барри, это было бы по-животному с моей стороны. Я бы обиделся, если бы ты так подумал. Но если бы ты все же решил интерпретировать мои слова именно так, — Лен склонил голову еще ближе, — я мог бы и согласиться. 

Барри засмеялся громче, но по-прежнему никто не обращал на них внимания. Так легко было бы украсть еще один поцелуй. 

— Значит ли это, что одна ночь с Флэшем будет в этот вечер держать Капитана Холода подальше от улиц, а после этого мы поглядим, что будет? 

— Повышаешь ставки? — подразнил Лен. 

— Подхожу к процессу креативно. 

— Я тот еще креативщик, Scarlet. 

— О, с удовольствием бы об этом послушал. Может, ты как-нибудь передашь мне салфетку уже с правильной просьбой, и я скажу да. 

Боже, из-за Барри казалось, что все это так легко, но нет — такое может быть только с шуточками. Так или иначе, однажды Лен подведет Барри, как и Майкла. Как он подводил всех. Однажды, по-любому. И из-за этого он не мог не думать о том, стоит ли это риска — привязываться к кому-то, кого он мог потерять. 

— Барри…

Свет неожиданно погас, заставляя все в животе Лена, и без того перекрученное, перевернуться еще раз. 

— Эм… ребят? — из темноты позвал Уолли. 

— Еще раз, почему мы отказались от ночного зрения? — спросила Лиза. 

— Спокойнее, — ответил Циско. — Во все эти очки встроено и ночное зрение. Просто кликни кнопку справа еще разок. 

Надевая собственные очки, Лен последовал указаниям Циско — его очки, так-то, тоже были сделаны им — и расплывчатые зеленые огни вспыхнули перед глазами Лена, позволяя увидеть каждого. За исключением Барри, исчезнувшего, чтобы снова появиться во вспышке молнии, заставившей всех застонать от ее яркости. 

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он резонирующим голосом Флэша. — Все в порядке? 

— Друг друга мы видим, но что насчет доктора Свет? — спросила Лиза. 

— Не все видят друг друга, — напомнил им Хартли. — Некоторые тут в потьмах сейчас блуждают в самом деле. 

— Кейтлин и Мик внизу, — произнес Барри уже нормальным голосом, прячась позади Лена, чтобы убедить Майкла, будто Флэш и Барри — разные люди. 

— У Мика есть и очки, и пушка, — сказал Лен. 

— Кейтлин подскажет ему, как включить ночное видение, — заверил Циско. — Дайте-ка мне посмотреть, что происходит. Его фигура, подсвеченная зеленым, рухнула в кресло у главного терминала, и Лиза тут же нависла над его плечом. — Не-не-не. У меня же есть протоколы на такой случай! Как она их так быстро взламывает? 

— Ну, это потому что у нее базовые навыки технопатии*, — ответил Хартли, придерживаясь за белую доску, чтобы не навернуться в темноте. — Она может перенастроить все, что ты выдумаешь, еще до того момента, как ты закончишь писать код. 

Что-то запикало, продолжая пищать несколько секунд и оповещая, что сработал один из датчиков темной материи Циско. 

— Это главный вход, — оповестил всех Циско. 

Несколькими секундами позднее запищал еще один датчик. 

— А это лестничный пролет. Она взломала схему здания, так что точно знает, где портал и куда идти. Но это займет у нее время, если отсчитывать оттуда, откуда она начала. 

— Просто чтобы уточнить, — снова подала голос Лиза. — Мик, конечно, душка в определенных обстоятельствах. Но ее он поджарит заживо. 

И дискутировать на предмет того, что делать дальше, времени не было. 

— Те, кто без очков, остаются с Циско и работают над возвращением освещения, — приказал Лен. — Майкл…

— Только не говори мне держаться позади, — ответил он. 

И в этот момент Лен испытал дежавю, но спорить не стал: 

— Ты закончил что-нибудь, что нам может помочь в борьбе со Свет? 

— Типа того, — Майкл подхватил на руки нечто, похожее на мегафон, со столика позади него. — Этот импульс должен временно деактивировать ее пушку. 

— Должен? 

— Это позволит нам выиграть время, пап. У меня все схвачено. 

Если честно, Лен понятия не имел, как Уэст мог каждую ночь просто стоять, видя, как Барри стремглав бежит вперед, к линии огня. 

— Ладно. Лиза, Флэш, вы с нами. 

Барри пришлось по-умному изловчиться, чтобы то, что Флэш заменил Барри, было не так уж очевидно, но Майкл был слишком сосредоточен, чтобы обратить внимание. 

— У меня на связи Циско, — заявил Барри, когда они двинулись в путь. Отлично. Значит, не вся электросеть полетела. 

— Скажи ему, чтобы он предупредил нас, прежде чем врубит свет, чтобы мы не оказались ослеплены. 

— Хорошо. 

Но пока что они шествовали, подсвеченные флуоресцентным зеленым. 

Некоторое время продвигаясь в молчании, Барри прошептал: 

— Циско сказал, что еще один датчик подал сигнал. Она приближается к порталу, но мы будем там раньше нее. 

— Не устремляйся вперед, Флэш, — сказал Лен. — Лучше, если мы не будем спешить и останемся вместе. Количество может оказаться нашим единственным преимуществом. Ну, и устройство Майкла. 

STAR Labs были огромным зданием, но не так уж много времени им потребовалось, чтобы добраться до ближайшей лестницы и спуститься на нужным им этаж. Стоило им только завернуть за угол, ведший к порталу, два зеленых пятна появились рядышком с еще одним, который, как Лен догадался, указывал на пушку Мика. 

— Кто здесь? — гаркнул Мик. 

— Остынь, партнер. Кавалерия прибыла. Вы в порядке? 

— Это доктор Свет? — спросила Кейтлин, держась за руку Мика, чтобы не потерять равновесие в темноте. 

— Да, и она идет сюда, — ответил Барри, вибрируя голосовые связки и сообщая всем, что его сейчас нужно было звать Флэш, а не Барри. Не то чтобы Мик назвал его как-то иначе. 

— Ну тогда вводи в курс дела, Красный, — произнес Мик, расслабившись, когда они все приблизились. 

Лену не хотелось здесь бездельничать, но охранять портал кому-то все же было нужно. Было огромное количество путей, ведших к этому месту, и три возможных направления движения доктора Свет. 

— Циско полагает, судя по сработавшим датчикам, что она с большей вероятностью придет отсюда, — Барри указал на центральный коридор. 

— Вы позволите, доктор Сноу? — Лен протянул ей руку, ожидая, когда она подастся вперед, чтобы перехватить ее и передать Майклу. — Майкл за Вами присмотрит. Вы оба оставайтесь позади, пока мы занимаем позицию. Мик — у двери. Лиза — правый край, Флэш — по центру. Я буду позади охранять вход, откуда пришли мы и держать этих двоих за спиной. Майкл, если получится выстрелить из твоего оружия, не стесняйся, но не геройствуй. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы я последовал этому совету, пап, перестань подавать ужасный пример. 

Лен мог ощутить ухмылки Барри и Лизы, пусть их лица и размывались в смеси черного и зеленого, но он это благополучно проигнорировал. 

— Просто будь умным. Этому моему примеру ты можешь последовать. 

Группой они расположились на своих местах и стали выжидать. То и дело Барри шептал сообщения от Циско, помогая понять, где сейчас находилась Свет, но Лен не испытывал прилива адреналина, обычно появляющегося перед боем, когда это был только он и его команда против одного врага. Или когда были только они с Барри. Из-за Майкла позади нервы Лена пошаливали, напоминая о другой ночи, особенно когда из центрального холла донесся голос: 

— Не заставляй меня стрелять в тебя, Флэш!

Барри приготовился: 

— Я тебя прекрасно могу видеть, Свет. Стоит тебе только выйти из-за угла, обещаю, я тебя обставлю. 

Значит, пока что он ее не мог видеть, и Лену приходилось гадать, у кого же преимущество. 

— Уверен, что быстрее этой пушки? — позвала она. — Я просто хочу спокойно перебраться в свой мир. 

— Этого не случится. Хотя, если ты оставишь пушку, я могу подумать над этим. 

— Не могу. 

Со своего места Лен не мог видеть угол, но, как только Барри крикнул «Вниз!», падая на пол, он заметил Свет, не глядя стреляющую потоком…потоком…

Через ночное зрение Лен не мог объяснить, что это было, но это не было похоже на лед. Оно даже не было ярким — это походило на переливающиеся струи дыма, взорвавшиеся магической вспышкой у двери в комнату и рядом… с Миком. 

— Мик! — закричал Лен. 

Мужчина замер. Не так, словно не мог двигаться или время остановилось, но словно от шока, какой бывает после удара чем-то неизвестным. Лен ждал реакции, крика, дрожи, падения Мика на пол, но тот лишь едва вздрогнул, выглядя нормальным. 

И в этот самый момент Свет ударила по Барри, как и тогда, в Mercury Labs! 

С ее ладоней сорвалась вспышка, ударившая прямиком по его очкам и коммам, заставляя его взвыть от шока, — она снова ослепила его, отрезая от связи с Кортексом. По крайней мере, в этот раз она была не нагая — в своем кожаном наряде, который Лен помнил из новостей.

Скользнув вправо, чтобы ударить по ней, не задев при этом Лизу дальше по коридору, Лен выстрелил, прежде чем Свет смогла уйти в сторону, но она рухнула сверху на Барри, и лед ее ничуть не задел. Она тут же подскочила к Мику, чтобы он не открыл огонь первым. Увиливая и подныривая под руки, она ускользала от рукопашных атак Мика, в конце концов отправляя вспышку света и к его очкам тоже. 

И стоило только Лену и Лизе окружить ее, как освещение в лаборатории вернулось к жизни в самый неподходящий момент, ослепляя каждого, кто был в очках ночного видения. 

Лен раздраженно сощурился, срывая с глаз очки. Он был не в силах сфокусировать взгляд и понимал, что такая же участь постигла и Лизу, и Майкла. Мик, Барри и Кейтлин наверняка пытались проморгаться из-за неожиданного перехода от темноты к яркому свету. Никто не видел достаточно хорошо, чтобы атаковать, но совершенно точно было заметно пятно, оттолкнувшее Мика в сторону, чтобы рвануть в портал. 

Вокруг вспыхнули яркие желтые огни, но это был не Барри. Из-за Лена внутрь ворвался Уолли Уэст, словно только и ждал, когда ему передадут эстафету. 

— Линда, остановись! — он материализовался во всполохах молний, как раз когда зрение Лена начало приходить в норму. Уолли прижимал Свет к стене у двери в комнату. Даже через ее визор было заметно, что она была так же огорошена, как и все остальные. — Что бы ни происходило, просто расскажи нам. Мы можем тебе помочь. Обещаю. Просто поговори со мной. Я ведь знаю, что ты совсем не такая. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Барри, как и остальные, стянул очки; Лиза и Мик приближались, наставив пушки, хотя Уолли закрывал весь обзор для меткого выстрела. Лен чувствовал, что и Майкл и Кейтлин, все еще державшиеся позади него, незаметно двигались так, чтобы в случае чего Майкл смог метко выстрелить. 

Свет по-прежнему крепко сжимала свою крио-пушку, отказываясь отпустить оружие, но на лице уже не было прежней уверенности. 

— Ты не поймешь. Ты не знаешь, каково было нашему городу жить под гнетом Зума все эти месяцы. Вы хлебнули горя всего ничего.

— Но теперь все хорошо. Зума нет. Мы можем разобраться с тем, что тебе, как ты считаешь, нужно сделать, вместе. Пожалуйста, — Уолли ослабил хватку на ее плечах, позволяя ладоням съехать вниз, чтобы мягко сжать ее запястья. — Я понятия не имел, что я мета, до сегодняшнего утра. Я не хотел так сбегать, это просто случилось. Ты ненавидишь меня теперь за то, что я такой? Ты ненавидишь себя? 

Отвлечь Свет, чтобы дать им шанс перепозиционироваться, было хорошим ходом, но тактика Уолли была еще и опасна: он буквально подставлял себя, отдаваясь врагу и позволяя ей целиком и полностью решать, как будут развиваться события дальше. 

Свет сделала вдох, уже более спокойно, но от смирения и покорности она была далека: 

— Я ненавижу тех монстров, в которых могут превратиться мета, и ты не можешь этого контролировать. А это может, — она вскинула пушку, заставляя Мика и Лизу дернуться вперед, хотя Лен махнул им, чтобы они держались поодаль. Это их был шанс не допустить разрастания конфликта. — Я могу создать поле, и никто больше не станет новым Зумом. Не в моем мире. 

— Если этого ты боишься, то оставайся здесь, — произнес Уолли так же пылко, как Барри звучал, внушая что-то Лену. — Ты просто можешь остаться тут. Наши злодеи даже порой присоединяются к нам, глянь только, — он махнул рукой на Лена, и Лен не мог этого отрицать. 

— Они не мета-люди, — ответила Свет. — Они не так опасны. 

— Хочу поспорить, — прорычал Мик, и из пушки вырвалась предупредительная вспышка огня. 

Свет его проигнорировала: 

— Ты и вправду думаешь, что ничего на свете не превратит Флэша в кого-то подобного Зуму? Ничего? И это просто потому что он хорошенький сейчас? Ты правда в этом уверен? — продолжала она давить на Уолли, не давая ему ответить. — А ты знаешь, на что способен ты? Я вот никогда и не подозревала, на какие поступки я способна, пока мне не оставили выбора. 

— Ты думаешь, что я мог бы быть кем-то, как Зум? — Уолли снова ободряюще сжал ее запястья. 

— Нет, — произнесла она, почти что сочувствующе, но все же холодно — эта непоколебимость была Лену знакома. — Но если бы это и случилось, я бы предпочла, чтобы у тебя вовсе не было сил, чтобы покорить весь город. Ты мне нравишься, Уолли, — она положила свободную руку на его. — И тут я не лгала. Я хотела бы, чтобы все было иначе. Хотела бы, чтобы в моем мире был ты… но у меня есть дела, которые необходимо закончить. 

— А! — Уолли вскрикнул, дергаясь от нее с ярко красным пятном ожога, которым она его наградила, и прежде чем кто-то смог среагировать, Свет развернула его, прижимая к себе и направляя пушку к его виску. 

— Линда… — попытался Барри, но она угрожающе перезарядила пушку, двигаясь с Уолли к порталу. 

Мик приблизился двумя большими шагами, направляя пушку ей в голову: 

— Твоя игрушка мне нихрена не сделала. 

— Мик, погоди! — предупредил Майкл. — Она адаптировала ее под мета-людей! Мы не знаем, что эта пушка может сделать с Уолли. 

С рыком Мик отступил, но лишь потому что Майкл его попросил. 

— Просто позвольте мне уйти, — сказала Линда, отступая назад. — И вы никогда не увидите меня снова. 

— Мы не можем, — осторожно подступился к ней Барри, протянув руку. — Мы знаем мета из твоего мира. Мы не можем позволить тебе пойти мстить направо и налево и причинять другим людям боль, думая, что ты помогаешь. Ты даже не знаешь, что эта пушка может делать. 

— Я знаю, что она должна делать, — сказала она, и о, Лен ненавидел слово «должна». — Это стоит того, чтобы рискнуть. 

Толкнув Уолли в руки Барри, чтобы сбить его с ног, она в бешеном порыве рванула в комнату. Лен бросился за ней первым, уверенный, что не пострадает, ведь пушка была для мета. Ей все еще нужно было включить портал, и он отслеживал каждое ее движение, стреляя в нее бластом льда, от которого она увернулась, нырнув за контрольную панель. 

— Линда! — позвал Уолли, рванув вперед на суперскорости — Лен даже не успел крикнуть ему стоп — как Свет появилась, стреляя. 

В этот раз струи блестящего дыма достигли своей цели с шипением, облепляя все тело Уолли искрами, словно костер. Он совершенно застыл, глядя на себя, не в силах понять, как его лишили новоявленных сил. 

Вот и все. Она не пыталась причинить другим мета боль — она хотела приморозить их клетки и сделать их людьми. 

Она не успела снова использовать пушку, как нечто, похожее на звуковые волны, ударило ее, заставляя крио-пушку в ее руках вспыхнуть, как молния Уолли. Мегафон Майкла работал, и сам Майкл опередил даже Барри, спеша на помощь. 

Раздраженно рыкнув, Свет кинулась к контрольной панели, и портал на платформе заревел, включаясь. Лен пальнул еще одним бластом льда ей в спину, но, когда он выстрелил, она обернулась, вскидывая сияющую ладонь, заставляя бласт растаять на полпути. 

Ее собственная пушка больше не сияла — временно, как Майкл и говорил. Но она по-прежнему собиралась воспользоваться своими мета-силами. 

— Прости, но я должна это сделать, — сказала она Майклу, которого она считала главной угрозой для ее операции. — Я больше не могу позволить тебе вмешиваться. 

Стоило ей выстрелить вспышкой света, и время замедлилось — так, представлял себе Лен, весь мир выглядел для Барри. Лен видел, что мог прийти на помощь Майклу, пока не стало слишком поздно. И неважно было, целилась ли Свет в пушку в руках Майкла или в самого мальчика. Лен просто не мог рисковать своим сыном, именно поэтому он скользнул в сторону, чтобы принять на себя выстрел лазером. 

И только когда время ускорилось снова, Лен осознал, что он никогда не сможет быть таким же быстрым, как Барри. 

Лен едва ли не отбросил в сторону пушку, спеша схватить Барри за плечи, когда спидстера подкосило прямо перед ним. 

— Я-я излечусь, — выдохнул он и дернулся из хватки Лена вперед, чтобы схватить Свет прежде, чем она убежит. 

Но ему было больно от раны, не видимой глазу Лена, и он не успел схватить ее, когда она вскинула пушку, выстреливая в Барри, чтобы так же радикально остановить его, как и Уолли. 

Только дрожь, прошедшая по ее телу, выдало то, что все вышло не так, как она хотела, но Лену было плевать на нее, когда Барри рухнул на колени. В этот момент она не засомневалась и пробежала оставшуюся часть пути до портала, с головой ныряя в голубое мерцание. 

Поспешив вперед и опустившись рядом с Барри, Лен уложил его на спину, замечая рану — прожженную дырку размером с пулю, прямо в центре груди Барри. Она кровила все быстрее и быстрее, и не было никакого исцеления, которое могло бы остановить кровотечение. 

— Я-я-я…

— Ш-ш, — утихомирил его Лен, стягивая маску с его лица, чтобы увидеть Барри, дать ему возможность дышать. Но самое главное было то, что он не исцелялся, и это было куда важнее, чем удивленный голос Майкла: 

— Барри?


	11. Яблоко от яблони

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дороти - героиня книги «Удивительный Волшебник из Страны Оз». Ураган перенес Дороти в волшебную страну Оз. 
> 
> *Страна Оз - см. выше.
> 
> *Проект Подиум - американское реалити-шоу, где участники соревнуются в дизайне.

Лен полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы остановить кровотечение, раз тело Барри не собиралось делать это самостоятельно. Он даже мог слышать, как Циско бормочет в наушнике Барри, правда, понять, что именно он говорит, не удавалось. И тогда Кейтлин опустилась на пол рядом с ними, нажимая на правую молнию на стянутом капюшоне Барри. 

— Циско, сейчас же принеси мою аптечку в комнату с порталом, — скомандовала она, убирая ладонь с молнии и даже не собираясь дослушивать, что там ответит ей Циско; вместо этого она обратилась к Лену. — Продолжай давить. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы он впал в шок. 

И Лен знал, что это будет непросто: при пулевом ранении, а рана Барри была похожа именно на это, повреждения и внутреннее кровотечение…

— Барри, ты должен сосредоточиться, — произнесла Кейтлин, обхватывая лицо Барри и заставляя его посмотреть на себя, пока его глаза становились туманнее и туманнее с каждой минутой. 

Лиза и Мик держались позади, чтобы дать им место, но глядели с одинаково написанным на лицах беспокойством, Уолли же выглядел так, будто у него был собственный болевой шок — он разрывался между возможностью отправиться за Доктором Свет, и Лен видел это его желание, пусть и глупое, и тем, чтобы остаться с Барри, пока его самого колотило из-за потери сил, которые он только-только приобрел. 

Но сбоку от Лена опустился на колени именно Майкл — чудесный мальчишка, улыбнувшийся поддержки ради, и в нем не было ни капли злости или желания найти виноватых после раскрытия последнего их секрета. Он взял Барри за руку: 

— Из тебя ужасный лгун, Барри, я должен был понять, что ты Флэш. Все сейчас кажется таким очевидным. Так все это напряжение между вами с папой только потому, что вы еще и не встречались даже? 

Барри хохотнул, но смех его быстро превратился в болезненный кашель:   
— П-прости, Майкл. 

— Секретные личности героев — это отдельная песня, — ответил Майкл. — Трудно даже злиться. 

Луч света прорезал перед костюма Флэша, но не прошел насквозь. Лен знал, что это к лучшему, учитывая, что прожженная дыра в Барри была в самом ужасном месте из всех возможных, но и этого не было достаточно, чтобы остановить кровотечение. 

— Как насчет того… — продолжил Майкл. — Чтобы ты рассказал мне, когда именно ты запал на моего папу, а я пока перенастрою эту крио-пушку, чтобы вернуть тебе твои силы. 

— Что? — Лен не смог остановить Майкла, потому что его собственные руки зажимали рану Барри, и его руки заливало кровью, никак не собирающейся останавливаться. Когда он только падал на колени рядом с Барри, он отбросил крио-пушку, и Майкл подхватил ее вместо того мегафона, что у него был, чтобы разобрать его на части. 

— Расслабься, пап, я позже соберу все обратно, — не отрывая глаз от работы, Майкл разбирал пушку так быстро, будто делал это прежде десятки раз. — А сейчас, Барри, — заговорил он громче, привлекая внимание Барри, — ты должен рассказать мне о вас с папой, понятно? 

Барри кивнул — он все еще оставался с ними и понимал, что Майкл, работая над пушкой, пытался удерживать его в сознании. 

— Я д-думаю, все началось, эм… в лесу? Я так хотел злиться на него, — Барри поднял взгляд на Лена, и его ресницы затрепетали. — Он был п-преступником, делал плохие вещи, похитил Кейтлин и Циско…

— Он… — начал было Майкл, но работать не прекратил. 

— … но я уже тогда мог с-сказать, что он отличался от остальных. Мог думать о невинных людях. А я знал, что он может быть лучше. И он был т-таким п-привлекательным, и х-хорошеньким, и з-забавным. Он флиртовал, и хотя он был плохим парнем, так легко было флиртовать в ответ. В лесу я впервые показал ему свое лицо. Мы заключили сделку. Он не р-ранит людей, не раскрывает мое имя, а я не бросаю его в тюрьму. А потом все з-з-закрутилось. 

Лен мог кожей почувствовать, как все глядели на них двоих, но Барри пребывал в блаженном неведении, хотя все это не имело никакого значения. 

— Если бы я знал, что все, что потребуется, — это похитить твоих друзей, я бы начал именно с этого. 

Барри снова рассмеялся, но съежился от боли. Лен представил себе, как Кейтлин окинула его странным взглядом, но ресницы Барри затрепетали снова. 

— Хэй, — Лен сильнее надавил на рану. — Оставайся со мной. У нас еще даже настоящего свидания не было. 

— Ты меня з-зовешь на свидание, Снарт? 

— Если только ты перестанешь звать меня Снартом. 

Усталая улыбка промелькнула на лице Барри, но его голова накренилась обратно, и он начал отключаться. 

— Барри. 

— Есть! — воскликнул Майкл. Лен обернулся, понимая, что его пушка уже оказалась собрана обратно, но только с частями от мегафона. Майкл направил устройство на Барри. 

— Погоди, ты уверен? 

— Пап, — взглянул на него Майкл с искренней мольбой. — Доверься мне. 

Лен кивнул, дожидаясь той самой секунды, когда Майкл спустил курок, и отдернул руки. Из пушки в этот раз вырвался не поток льда, а что-то иное — ближе к тому сияющему дыму из оружия Свет. Грудь Барри надулась колесом от глубокого вздоха, и Лен тут же возвратил руки на рану, хотя и мог сказать, что кровотечение тут же принялось останавливаться. 

— О, отлично справляться со всем в трудную минуту — это семейное, — бросила им Лиза. 

В этот раз засмеялся уже Майкл, но Лен, бывший рядом, видел блеск влаги в глазах сына, который только подтверждал, как сильно он волновался. 

— После того, как я уже другую такую пушку сконструировал, это было раз плюнуть, — сказал он, будто бы и не спас сейчас чью-то жизнь. 

Герои как они есть. 

Медленно, но верно Барри возвратился к ним, задыхающийся и моргающий от боли, но исцеляющийся со скоростью пули, как и должен был. У Лена даже появилась возможность убрать руки, только вот Барри схватил их и крепко прижал к себе, пусть и скользкие от крови. 

— Мне по-прежнему нужно тебя осмотреть, Барри, — произнесла Кейтлин. — Не перегружай себя, пока не исцелишься окончательно. 

— Все в порядке? — спросил Циско, входя в помещение — он наконец спустился вниз. — О, дерьмо. Дерьмо. Что…

— Все нормально, — пресекла на корню Кейтлин его нарождающуюся панику. — Но аптечку мне все равно дай — мне нужно удостовериться, что все будет хорошо, — она протянула руку, и Циско рванул вперед, вручая ей какую-то усовершенствованную аптечку, которая, как подумал Лен, была предназначена специально для Флэша. 

Хартли был прямо позади Циско, и он их всех сейчас пересчитывал, но все они ничем не могли похвастаться, кроме как раненым спидстером. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Хартли. 

— Она переделала пушку, чтобы уничтожить мета-клетки вместо раковых, — ответил Майкл. — Она в прямом смысле может лишать сил мета-людей одним выстрелом. 

— Это шикарно, — воскликнул Циско, и только когда все уставились, до него дошло, насколько хреново это прозвучало. — Не шикарно. Извиняюсь. О боже, что с тобой произошло? — осознал Циско, глядя на Барри. 

— Я в порядке, — ответил Барри, усаживаясь, несмотря на настойчивые попытки Кейтлин осмотреть его. — Нам нужно отправиться за Свет на Землю-2 или мы упустим момент. Кто знает, сколько дел она может наворотить у себя дома. 

— Ладушки, но побуду адвокатом дьявола, — Хартли снова поднял руку, как и прежде. — Но разве Земля-2 не переполнена мета, присягнувшими на верность Зуму? Почему нам просто не позволить ей их всех обессилить? 

Лен, хоть и наслаждался всей этой заварушкой с мета-людьми, знал, что именно от мета больше всего жертв в городе, а на Земле-2, как слышал Лен, с этим было еще хуже. 

— А что насчет Джесси? — двинулся Барри дальше, пока Кейтлин не уложила его обратно. И он противиться не стал, но все равно продолжил говорить. — А если заглянет Джей? Что насчет всех тех хороших мета, вышедших из тени, когда мы избавились от Зума, потому что они на самом деле хотят помочь? Она хочет у них отнять эту возможность. Да, пушка может остановить плохих ребят, но она хочет ее использовать не чтобы спасать людей. Она хочет стать судьей и судить мета еще до того, как мета сделает свой выбор. 

И да, Лен должен был ожидать подобной речи, после всех тех речей, что он сам слышал от Барри, начиная с первой их встречи, но его по-прежнему поражало, что такой человек вообще существовал. 

— Порой это благородство заканчивается, знаешь ли. 

— Я исцеляюсь, — сказал Барри, и Кейтлин не могла этого отрицать, но губы она поджала. — Я буду в порядке. Нам нужно пойти и посмотреть, не видел ли чего Харри. 

— Харри? — спросил Майкл. 

— Объясню, как окажемся по ту сторону. 

— Мы? — напрягся Лен. 

— Нам может понадобиться Майкл, потому что он больше всех нас знает об исследовании. 

Как же сильно Лен хотел бы возразить. 

— Ты только посмотри, как быстро он меня спас, — ответил Барри. 

— И я иду тоже, — заявил Уолли. 

— Уолли… — попытался было Барри. 

— Выстрели в меня пушкой. Верни мне силы, чтобы я мог помочь. 

Майкл взглянул на пушку, а потом на Барри, дожидаясь разрешения. 

— Уверен? — спросил Барри, садясь и разворачиваясь к Уолли — добрый доктор ему наконец позволила. — Это ведь твой шанс снова стать обычным человеком. 

— Я знаю, чего хочу, — ответил Уолли. — Я хочу быть способным на большее, и мне наконец предоставился шанс. И я хочу спасти Линду. 

Черт побери этих Уэстов и Алленов с их непоколебимой верой в людей. 

— Слушай, парень…

— Я ее не оставлю. Тебя Барри не оставил, — бросил ему в ответ Уолли, и даже Мик усмехнулся. 

— Мы идем, — начал Барри подниматься, морщась от усилия, но выглядел прямо-таки пышущим здоровьем, учитывая, как близок он был к смерти. 

Лен потянулся к нему, чтобы помочь ему устоять, и вдвоем они поднялись на ноги, пока Барри обращался к остальным: 

— Остальные из вас останутся здесь. Слишком опасно отправлять большую толпу в другой мир. У Уолли на Земле-2 нет двойника, а мой меня знает. Я не знаю насчет Майкла, а со Снартом… все сложно. Но нас четверых должно хватить, если мы вступим в схватку со Свет. 

— Все сложно? — спросил Лен. Он никогда не слышал про своего двойника с Земли-2, а теперь его разбирало-таки любопытсво. 

— Обожди, — сказал Циско, прежде чем Барри пустился в объяснения. — Во-первых, сначала выстрели в него, если эта доработка моей пушки делает именно то, о чем я думаю, — указал он от Майкла к Уолли. — А во-вторых, тебе нужен новый костюм, — он ткнул в Барри и на дырку в его груди. — И еще у меня случайно мог заваляться прототип костюма, который может позаимствовать Уолли, чтобы выглядеть попрезентабельнее на этой Флэш-прогулке. 

Лен готов был отправиться в чем был, и как только Майкл пальнул в Уолли, заставив младшего парня вспыхнуть силой и ухмыльнуться тем искрам молнии, кусавшим его тело, Лен забрал у сына пушку. 

Майкл из-за своей потери выглядел слегка разочаровано, спрашивая Циско: 

— Полагаю, для меня в черном мешке ничего не найдется? 

— Прости, Дороти*. Может, как-нибудь в другой раз. 

И все происходило так быстро, но Лен уже привык к такому после встречи с Флэшем. 

— Продолжай исцеляться, друг, — сказал Циско Барри. — Уолли, нам нужно в Кортекс, чтобы забрать запасные костюмы. А потом, ребята, мы отправим вас в страну Оз*. 

***

 

Барри никогда не привыкнет к тем чувствам, что испытываешь, проходя через мультивселенный портал. У него было все не так, как у остальных. Пару раз он спрашивал Циско, у которого все было тоже по-другому, и Харри, но то, как видел все Барри, было совершенно особенно. 

Все замедлялось, будто бы Спидфорс разверзался перед ним и останавливал мир вокруг, как когда Барри бежал на пределе своих сил, и он мог видеть вспышки событий жизни, но не его, а из других миров. Барри не всегда запоминал, что видел, будто бы просыпался ото сна, стоило только выйти по другую сторону, но все это нервировало и немного ужасало. Он всегда благодарил небеса, как только наступал на твердый пол в лаборатории Харри. 

И он даже предположить не мог, что окажется на Земле-2 с Леонардом Снартом, сыном Снарта и Уолли Уэстом. Джо убьет его, когда узнает. Особенно учитывая, что Уолли так шикарно подошел прототип костюма. 

Он был похож на костюм Барри, только серебристый с черным внизу, а те детали костюма, что у Барри отливали золотым, у Уолли были красными. Барри даже немного завидовал, если честно, хотя и не мог отрицать, что усовершенствования Циско его собственного костюма ему были так по душе — на костюме было определенно больше золота, чем обычно. 

Легко спрыгивая на ноги в STAR Labs, принадлежавших их другу Харри Уэллсу, Барри проследил за тем, как Уолли и Снарт так же спокойно приземлились позади него, а вот Майкл покачнулся, зацепившись за руку Барри для опоры. 

Харри привычно опустил пушку, которую наставлял на портал. 

— Хорошие костюмы. Рамон снова забыл, что он инженер, а не участник «Проекта Подиум»*?

Барри фыркнул. Харри как всегда. 

— У вас есть «Проект Подиум»? — заинтересовался Уолли. 

— А ты кто такой? — проигнорировал вопрос Харри, заметив Майкла — единственного незнакомца. 

— Сын Снарта, но сейчас нет времени объяснять, — ответил Барри. — Ты видел Доктора Свет? 

— Так вот кто перед вами вылез из портала. Нет, не видел. Меня подняла тревога, когда портал открылся, и я спустился, чтобы выяснить, что происходит, но никого не нашел. А потом явились вы. Мисс Парк, я полагаю, вернулась? 

Каждая минута была на счету, и Барри быстренько ввел Харри в курс дела. 

— И эта пушка такая же? — ткнул он на крио-пушку Снарта. — Я мог бы ее отследить. Идем. 

Они поднялись в мастерскую Харри, и Барри спросил про Джесси. 

— На Земле-3. Мне ее позвать? 

— Нет, — слишком быстро ответил Уолли, когда Харри вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Просто немного неловко будет. 

— Ясно. К счастью, кажется, видеокамерам удалось поймать в кадр Свет, — произнес Харри, усаживаясь в свое крутящееся кресло, чтобы просмотреть кадры Свет, выходящей из здания. — Но потребуется пара минут, чтобы зафиксировать ее местоположение. Аллен, я уверен, что маскировка с прошлого раза осталась в кабинете наверху. 

— О, не думаю, что она мне потребуется, раз уж другой Барри знает теперь обо мне. Надеюсь, мы по-быстрому со всем разберемся. 

 

— Я имел в виду, маскировка для мистера мэра, — глянул он на Снарта. 

— Мэра? — Снарт чересчур уж самодовольно ухмыльнулся. 

Барри к нему развернулся, и в животе у него все затрепетало — теперь так случалось каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Снарта, хотя, быть может, все это было из-за все еще срастающейся раны под костюмом. Но он все же сомневался, что именно поэтому. 

— Обычно действует правило, согласно которому ты не должен слишком много знать о своем двойнике, но сейчас этого избежать нельзя, и нам нельзя, чтобы люди тебя узнали. Так что мои поздравления! Ты мэр Централ-сити, — Барри пересек кабинет и взял круглые очки, которые он носил, притворяясь Барри с Земли-2. — А теперь надень их. Если нас кто-нибудь увидит, мы притворимся, что ты кто-то другой. 

— Вообще-то, я имел в виду жилет и бабочку, — заметил Харри, не отрывая взгляда от экранов. — Леонард и так носит очки, но костюмчики предпочитает получше. 

Барри даже не удалось скрыть весь свой восторг, представляя Снарта при полном параде. 

— Спасибо, но я обойдусь, — разрушил его мечты Снарт. — В переодевалки поиграем в другой раз, Scarlet. Сомневаюсь, что мне подойдет что-то из твоей одежды. А если меня кто-то заметит, то я с этим разберусь. 

Но тесная одежка была частью фантазии! 

— Только вот должен спросить кое-что о другом мне, док, — Снарт остановился рядом с креслом Харри. — Коррумпированный или честный? 

— Если ты покажешь мне политика, который даже немного не коррумпирован, я даже проголосую, — сказал Харри. — Но Леонард хорош так же, как о нем и говорят. 

— Так ты знаешь о двойнике моего отца, а обо мне нет? — поинтересовался Майкл. 

Харри поднял взгляд, чтобы снова изучить лицо мальчика: 

— Прости. Боюсь, не знаю. 

— Я думаю, что ты, как и Уолли, не существуешь в этом мире, Майкл, — произнес Барри. — Прости. 

 

— Да все нормально. В нашем мире я появился благодаря ряду определенных обстоятельств, — он послал отцу теплую улыбку без всякой потаенной грусти и печали, хотя нельзя было сказать то же о Снарте. 

— В любом случае, вам же легче, — сказал Харри, переходя от съемки с видеокамер к, кажется, сложной отслеживающей программе. — Не попадитесь в Зазеркалье, господа. Аллену и Рамону это принесло предостаточно проблем. 

Остальные взглянули на Барри. 

— Поверьте, меня это быстро отрезвило, — когда-то он думал, что отдал бы все, чтобы жить жизнью Барри с Земли-2, но ведь это был не он. У него была собственная судьба, и теперь ему начинало очень нравиться, куда его вела дорожка, пусть он и снова преследовал невероятного плохиша, оставившего его умирать. 

У него было не так много времени, чтобы обдумать, как близок он был к грани, к тому, чтобы не выкарабкаться, если бы Майкл не придумал, как быстро вернуть его исцеление. Порой способность заживлять большинство ран давала возможность легче решиться на то, чтобы рвануть навстречу опасности… ну, или смертоносному лучу лазера, чтобы защитить его почти-может быть-будущего бойфренда и его сына. 

Барри, может, даже слегка распустил нюни по поводу Снарта, лежа там и теряя кучу крови, но он вообще-то добился того, чтобы его позвали на свидание. 

И пока они ждали, когда же программа Харри найдет Свет, Снарт оттащил Майкла в соседнюю комнату, чтобы тот объяснил ему подробности модификации его крио-пушки. Ожидание для Барри было пыткой, а для Уолли все было еще хуже. Остальные люди двигались с нормальной скоростью, включая Свет, и из-за этого Барри то и дело дергался. И он мог сказать по тому, как Уолли поднимался на носочки, готовый рвануть, как только станет известно местоназначение, что теперь он такой не один. 

— Есть, — произнес наконец Харри. — У нее неподалеку есть местечко, и, без сомнения, она перекантовывается там, чтобы разработать план. Дай мне пять минут, и я вам с точностью определю ее местоположение. 

— Я скажу Снарту и Майклу, — произнес Барри. 

Направившись в соседнюю комнату, Барри сначала остановился, не собираясь прерывать их, когда увидел Снарта, переключавшего настройки на своей пушке, способной с равным успехом и покрывать льдом, и противодействовать Свет. 

— Полезнее будет оставить вот так, — сказал Снарт, оценивающе наклонив голову. — Можешь сделать так, чтобы я мог еще и обессиливать? 

— Не знаю, что скажет Барри по поводу того, что ты будешь направо и налево забирать силы мета, — ответил Майкл. 

— Ну да, как же я посмел пожелать сделать его жизнь легче, — сказал Снарт в своей манере Холода. — Если использовать это правильно, то это может изменить правила для всех. 

— А еще это хороший предлог лишать силы любого мета, когда захочешь. А я никогда не хотел, чтобы мое исследование использовалось таким образом. 

— Как благородно, — Снарт убрал пушку в кобуру, хотя она уже едва влазила из-за усовершенствований. — Мы можем это обсудить, прийти к компромиссу всеобщего блага ради. 

— Мда? Может, тебе это передалось от Барри? Или я должен сказать от Флэша? — добавил он драматичнее. 

Снарт фыркнул, но с полной серьезностью взглянул на сына. 

— Я удивлен, что ты не так уж и расстроился. 

— Трудно злиться. Только скажи мне одну вещь. Это единственный секрет, что ты хранил от меня? Ну, то, что ты солгал, пытаясь сохранить личность Флэша в секрете, будто вы с Барри встречались? 

— Да. Может, я тебе еще не все рассказал, но это была последняя ложь. Теперь мы квиты, — усмехнулся Снарт, и Майкл не смог не ухмыльнуться в ответ. 

— Ты сделал это ради Барри. Я понимаю. Это так мило. И, я полагаю, ты так быстро солгал о ваших отношениях из-за… твоих потайных желаний? — Майкл игриво подтолкнул плечом Снарта. 

Это было ненарочно, и все же на лице его отразилась странная грусть: 

— Похоже, так и есть. Я пока еще не уверен даже, хорошая ли идея попробовать воплотить их в жизнь. 

— Конечно. Я понимаю. 

— Понимаешь? И в этот раз спорить не будешь? — скептично взглянул на него Снарт. 

— Хочешь честно? Если ты этого на самом деле не хочешь, я не хочу крутить одну и ту же пластинку, пап. Начать с чистого листа и заняться легальным бизнесом или же начать отношения с Барри. Я не хочу заставлять тебя делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь. Но знаешь, почему я так за это все ратовал? Потому что я знаю, чего ты по-настоящему боишься. 

— И чего же? 

— То, что ты можешь стать таким, как твой отец. 

Снарт напрягся. 

— Я знаю, что никогда с ним не встречался и, может, это к лучшему…

— Это к лучшему. 

— Но… я знаю, что ты совсем не такой, как он, пап. Ты лучше, чем думаешь о себе, только принять это никак не можешь. Продолжаешь отвергать одну только идею, будто боишься, что облажаешься и подведешь меня. Но мне все равно, если ты даже облажаешься. Никто не может быть идеальным и хорошим все время. Даже Флэш. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты думал о себе лучше, чтобы ты был в этом так же хорош, как и во всем остальном. И если в это входят отношения с Барри, что же… Я не могу придумать исхода лучше, чем мой герой, приглядывающий за… моим героем. 

Он заулыбался, как и всегда, широко, а потом дернулся вперед, чтобы прижаться, и, как Барри и видел прежде, решил отступить.   
Снарт же схватил его за плечо и притянул обратно к себе для объятия, и это, подумалось Барри, было их первым объятием, судя по тому, как Майкл засмеялся, в ответ крепко его стискивая. 

— Я бы сказал, что я не герой, но, видимо, из меня злодей так себе, и пора привыкать к провалам. 

Барри проглотил смешок, но его все равно обнаружили: Снарт вскинул глаза, отрываясь от плеча сына и примечая Барри у двери. Он махнул ручкой, и Снарт закатил глаза, но не расстроился, выпутываясь из рук сына. 

Во благо Майкла Барри постучал по косяку и только потом вошел. 

— Пара минут, и нам скажут, где Свет. 

— О, шикарно! — Майкл развернулся, и улыбнулся, кажется, даже чересчур широко после такой важной победы с отцом. А потом он вернулся к коварству и быстренько направился к двери. — Проверю-ка я лучше Уолли. Ему сейчас, должно быть, нелегко. 

Он шлепнул Барри по руке, проходя мимо, хотя это было больше похоже на толчок. 

Барри даже не пытался сопротивляться и послушно направился вперед, где на полпути его встретил Снарт, как они делали всегда. 

— Подслушиваешь, Барри? — сказал Снарт, но грусть и сомнение по-прежнему были написаны на его лице. И даже обнимашки с сыном не могли этого изменить. На самом деле, чувства проявились еще больше. Глаза он уставил в пол, постукивая пальцем по крио-пушке. — Он хотел ее спасти этим, но не успел. А теперь пытается спасти меня… тобой, — его внимание переключилось на Барри, но не так, как когда он любовался физической формой Барри. 

— И как, получается? — спросил Барри. 

Снарт же не пустился в пререкания, как обычно; вместо этого он почти с холодом взглянул Барри в глаза: 

— Я убивал людей, Барри. 

— Я тоже. 

— И мне это нравилось. 

— Неужели? — спросил Барри, отказываясь поддаваться влиянию просто потому, что Снарт чувствовал, что должен его оттолкнуть. 

— Порой я чувствовал себя отомщенным. 

— Это не то же самое. Но, если честно, я тоже это чувствовал. И каждый раз сожалел позже. Знаешь ли… — он медленно шагнул вперед. — Нам ведь не нужно спешить. Ты можешь начать с простого… посмотреть квартиры, попробовать провернуть работенки, как в Mercury Labs. И посмотришь, по душе ли тебе такая жизнь, — вторгаться в личное пространство Снарта становилось легче с каждым разом, и, скорее всего, потому, что Снарт больше не отстранялся. 

— Новая квартира. Небольшие работенки, — согласился Снарт, снова сверкнув глазами. — Первое свидание?

Губы Барри растянулись в ухмылке. Он знал, что Снарт все еще был в сомнениях, но он делал попытки их преодолеть. И это все, о чем мог только попросить Барри. 

— И подумать только, — протянул Снарт, ловко оборачивая руку вокруг талии Барри и притягивая его ближе. — Чтобы поймать тебя, мне потребовался лишь взрослый сын. 

— Хэй, ты мог бы покорить меня и без Майкла. Вообще даже ничего не меняя. Но в такой своей версии ты… — Барри налег на Снарта, выгибаясь навстречу, но тут увидел едва заметную хмурость Снарта, ждавшего конца предложения. — …счастливее. 

Снарт явно не этого ждал — его бровь опустилась, и он почти что улыбнулся вопреки себе типичному. 

— Поцелуй на удачу? — спросил Барри, прильнув ближе и задев кончик носа Снарта своим. 

— М-м-м. Тогда поговорим о свидании позже, — ответил Снарт и тепло прижался, убивая расстояние между ними. 

У него и вправду были чудесные губы и очень талантливый язык, который прекрасно знал, как заставить Барри притормозить. Харри и все остальные, наверное, уже их ждали, но Барри позволил себе чуть продлить момент, растягивая поцелуй и наслаждаясь тем, как крепко Снарт его прижимал к себе. 

— Я бы сказал тебе, Scarlet, не торопиться умирать, но ты ведь не послушаешь. 

— Забавно, ведь я хотел сказать то же самое… Лен, — ответил Барри, и пусть в сердце чуточку заныло, это то, кем они были. И некоторые части их жизней никогда не изменятся. 

Ну, а Снарт выглядел довольным — он таки добился, чтобы Барри звал его по имени. 

***

 

Непривычное тепло затапливало Лена, когда они с Барри возвратились к остальным. Может быть, все это из-за объятия. Может быть, из-за нескольких долгих поцелуев с Барри. Может, потому что его сердце изо льда начало-таки биться впервые за долгие годы. Из-за всего этого он просто не мог не почувствовать, что впереди его поджидал светлый день. 

Надежда. Такая опасная — опаснее всего для кого-то вроде Лена — но он не хотел, чтобы она умирала. 

— Полагаю, ты можешь запомнить карту? — спросил Уэллс, разворачиваясь в своем кресле после обозначения Свет мерцающим огоньком на крутом экране. 

— Уже, — ответил Барри. — Если она притихла, пытаясь разработать план, то мы застанем ее врасплох. Она нас не ждет — думает, что мы все еще без сил. 

— И что ты умираешь, — вставил Лен, на что Барри только вздохнул, а Уолли вскинул бровь. Эти герои просто ненавидели признавать, что кто-то, кого они хотели бы видеть хорошим, не всегда заслуживал спасения. — Будет легче, если для начала мы лишим ее сил. 

— Нет времени на переконструирование пушки, пап, — сказал Майкл. 

— Тогда придется задействовать собственные настройки, — постучал он по пушке. — Мы атакуем Свет, я мило и мягко ударяю по ней потоком льда, чтобы избежать лазеров, потом Флэш ее хватает и надевает на нее пару наручников, подавляющих силы, — указал он на Барри, разворачиваясь затем к Уэллсу. — Которые, полагаю, лежат где-то здесь? 

Уэллс вытащил пару наручников из шкафчика рядом с ним так невозмутимо, словно его спросили про шариковую ручку. 

— Есть. 

— Мне нравится план, — одобрил Барри, обращаясь уже к Майклу и Уолли. — Вы прикрываете… но только если что-то пойдет не так. Ясно? 

Парочка обменялась взглядами: они явно скрывали что-то, но кивнули, а Майкл загадочно добавил «Конечно же». И из-за этого у них могли появиться проблемы, но у Лена не было времени играть в психоаналитика, да и он сомневался, что ему позволят попросить Уэллса поработать нянькой. 

— Просто, эм… скажи Джесси, что я рад за нее, ведь она занимается тем, что на самом деле любит, — сказал Уолли мужчине. — Я надеюсь, что и я не буду отставать, и я понимаю, почему она хотела сфокусироваться на чем-то большем, чем… я. 

— А ты сам двинешься в другом направлении? — спросил Уэллс. Умный мужчина, возможно, один из умнейших; он явно распознал, что интерес Уолли в Свет был не столько геройства ради. Он хотел сблизиться с девчонкой. 

— Я понимаю, почему для Джесси это было верным решением. Что насчет меня, то я лучше последую другим примерам, которые я недавно видел, — он застенчиво улыбнулся Барри и Лену, и, если честно, на вкус Лена все это было слишком милым, но он не собирался давить на мальчонку или разбивать Барри сердце, когда он хотел сделать ровным счетом противоположное. 

Например, защитить их всех от всяких там лазеров. 

— Мы закончили с вдохновляющими речами, детишки? Давайте выдвигаться. 

Лен уже стал забывать, что на улице стоял полдень, но логово Свет было так расположено, что они ни с кем бы не столкнулись по пути. Между тем, Лен уже проголодался и даже начал волноваться насчет метаболизма Барри и Уолли, когда они притормозили в проулке, чтобы Барри сбегал в Big Belly Burger и стащил оттуда пару пакетов с чужими заказами. 

— Чудесно преступно, Scarlet. 

— Это необходимость. Я могу попросить Харри зайти позже и заплатить, — он всучил пару пакетов благодарному Уолли, и всего в пару мимолетных движений еда исчезла, но Лен все равно умудрился умыкнуть немного картошки фри — он просто отвлек Барри, вытерев подушечкой большого пальца кетчуп в уголке его губ. 

— Идем? 

Свет схоронилась в одном из старых банков Централ-сити, который видел деньки и получше, но, возможно, пострадал от слишком большого количества ограблений и взрывов. И теперь он мирно стоял в центре старенького городского района, совсем не сочетавшегося с лоском остальных частей города. Лен уже почти что жаждал столкнуться с кем-то, или усмотреть плакат наподобие «Голосуй за Снарта», или заприметить телевизионную съемку, чтобы только взглянуть на себя. 

А на этой Земле у него по-прежнему была Лиза? Был ли Мик в его жизни? И если Майкл не существовал, встречался ли с кем-то Лен? Был ли он женат? Были ли у него другие дети? Или же он довольствовался несколькими любовниками, слишком сосредоточившись на восстановлении Централ-сити? 

Ему, кажется, нужно будет отыграть парочку сценариев когда-нибудь. В костюме, раз Барри приходил в такой восторг от переодеваний. Только вот сейчас было неподходящее время для подобных мыслей. 

Они загнали Свет в угол: выход был только один, а она их не заметила. Лену нужен был только один выстрел, и он был готов. 

В центре обветшалого банка он заприметил Свет, стоило им только проскользнуть во вход. Она склонялась над столом, может, глядя на карту или какие-то графики активности мета, чтобы определиться с целями. Лен не спешил, ждал, когда пульс замедлится, и потом осторожно прицелился, мимолетом глянув на Барри, чтобы убедиться, что тот готов выполнить свою роль, и приготовился выстрелить. 

Но Лен должен был обращать больше внимания на Майкла и Уолли. Должен был заметить, как много они перешептывались. Должен был понять, что герои-стажеры были ничуть не лучше настоящих, когда дело касалось спасения кого-то. Даже если им суждено было проиграть. 

— Линда! — позвал Уолли, и во вспышке молнии пушка Лена оказалась вытащена из его рук, а он даже не успел выстрелить. 

— Что ты делаешь? — зашипел Барри, когда Свет обернулась, готовая защищаться. 

Майкл встал рядом с Уолли с улыбкой, и Лен не был уверен, должен ли он гордиться или беситься. 

— Я буду говорить, — ответил Уолли, и снова позвал Свет, поднимая руки с крио-пушкой в них и говоря. — Пусть ты снова выстрелишь в меня, Линда, но для начала ты меня выслушаешь.


	12. Недалеко падает

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CRISPR — семейство последовательностей ДНК антивирусного защитного механизма бактерий и архей (прокариот). Использование методик CRISPR-Cas для направленного редактирования геномов является перспективным направлением в современной генной инженерии. В настоящее время учёные широко используют подходы, основанные на системах CRISPR-Cas; возможно, в будущем эти подходы будут применять в медицине для лечения наследственных заболеваний.

Одним из первых уроков, который Барри преподал бы Уолли, будь у них больше времени, чтобы посвятить парня в герои-спидстеры, стал бы следующий: всегда стоило сначала поговорить, а уже потом бросаться в драку. Все заслуживали второго шанса. Если бы Барри не верил в это, он не верил бы так сильно и в Снарта. 

Но Уолли мог бы и подождать, пока они не обездвижат Свет! 

А теперь у него была пушка Снарта — единственная их защита от ее оружия, способного лишить их сил. 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Уолли, медленно опуская на пол перед собой пушку Снарта, а затем снимая капюшон с маской на случай, если у Свет оставались еще какие-то сомнения в том, кто же с ней говорил. — Линда…

— Я не хочу разговаривать, Уолли, — она навела на него прицел, но это, по крайней мере, была пушка, а не ее лазер. — У меня в планах всего этого не было, но теперь мне придется сделать то, что должно быть сделано. 

— Не было в планах? — Майкл сделал шаг вперед, заставляя Снарта взволнованно дернуться, а после замереть — боялся, что спровоцирует Свет. — Я хочу понять одну вещь. Эта технология может помочь стольким людям. Столько жизней она может спасти, уничтожая болезни или генетические расстройства. Именно этого добивался я. Но чего хочешь ты? 

И это было рискованным мероприятием, но Барри также не решался пошевелиться. Между тем, Майкл и Уолли разводили Свет на разговор, и это было самым важным шагом во всей их операции. Она выглядела неуверенно, но ей явно стало легче, когда она увидела, что Барри в порядке. 

— Я знаю, что кто-то, так или иначе, должен был искать способы использовать темную материю, чтобы изменять ДНК, — сказала она. — Я месяцами проникала в лаборатории, чтобы найти необходимое, и ты оказался ближе всего к цели. Поначалу я просто хотела избавиться от собственных сил, но это дорожка для трусливых. И да, я знаю, что есть хорошие мета-люди, но вы не можете дать ребенку контроль над ядерным оружием и надеяться, что в нем победит добро. 

— Не тебе это решать, — сказал Барри, вскинув руки, как только она перевела пушку на него. — А как же возможность выбора? А как же все те жизни, что я спас благодаря своим силам? 

— Он прав, — кивнул Уолли, решившись подступиться к ней ближе. — Эта пушка может стать ключевым моментом в борьбе с будущими Зумами, но мы должны сначала об этом поговорить. Ты не можешь отнимать у людей то, чем они являются, только потому что ты боишься, как они используют свой дар. Это уже часть их. Думаешь, Барри был бы таким же, если бы не был Флэшем? Он, как и сказал, спас бесчисленное количество людей, и не только от других мета. Мы можем все изменить, — Уолли сделал еще один шаг, и рука Свет, старавшейся удержать пушку на весу, дрогнула. — По-настоящему изменить. Ты сама могла бы быть героем, чтобы противостоять таким людям, как Зум. Или, если хочешь избавиться от сил, избавься от них, а потом живи так, как хочешь. Но не делай того, что ты задумала. 

Тишина давила, пушка начала опускаться, но Свет внезапно вскинула ее снова, решительно наставив оружие на них.

— Этого недостаточно. 

— А должно быть, — ответил Уолли. — Иначе ты станешь первым подражателем Зума, которого увидит этот город. 

Ярость исказила ее лицо, и Майкл выступил вперед снова, перед Уолли, хотя он был самым беззащитным в их команде. 

— Знаешь, что сказал мне мой папа, когда я впервые спросил его, почему он выбрал дорогу вора? 

Барри кинул взгляд на Снарта, понимая по тому, как мужчина вздрогнул, что в этот раз ответ был не «Мне нравится эта игра, и я в ней очень хорош». Или же того просто разрывало на части от мысли, как быстро Майкл готов был рвануть навстречу опасности. 

— Потому что воровство — это то, чем он может заниматься, что бы ни случилось, — ответил Майкл. — И если все пойдет не так, он сможет адаптироваться к ситуации. Возможность быть впереди хаоса таким вот образом позволяет ему ощущать контроль, а большую часть жизни такая роскошь ему не была доступна. Единственный раз, когда я чувствовал, что потерял контроль, произошел, когда умерла моя мама. 

— Да… — откликнулся Уолли. — У меня тоже. 

— Конструирование этого, — показал Майкл на пушку, — возвратило мне тот контроль, что я потерял. Потому что это дало мне шанс помочь тем, кто страдает как я, как она. И ты сможешь вернуть себе контроль, и причины у тебя будут благопристойнее, чем те, которые есть на данный момент. Сможешь вернуть себе контроль, как попытался я, как сделал мой отец. Может, он никогда не перестанет воровать, но он хороший человек. И из того, что слышал я, тебя описывали точно так же. 

Барри прекрасно мог видеть борьбу, отразившуюся на лице Свет, но ей нужен был последний, финальный толчок. 

— Когда нет ничего, что стоило бы желать, но есть что-то чисто для себя, трудно не быть эгоистом, — произнес он, чувствуя на себе взгляд Снарта. Барри вспоминал вдохновленные историей о Сером Призраке слова Лена, которые тот произнес всего за пару дней до их кражи из Mercury Labs. — Но когда у тебя есть что-то, за что стоит бороться, тогда точка зрения меняется.

— Именно этим я и занимаюсь, — сказала Свет. — Мне больше не за что бороться, Флэш. Все, о ком я заботилась на этой Земле, были убиты Зумом. Почему, по-твоему, я так его боялась?

— Тогда мне очень жаль. Но не хочешь ли ты побороться за то, что еще можешь вернуть в свою жизнь? Как насчет побороться за второй шанс? — Барри не хотел ставить в затруднительное положение Уолли, но в том, как он улыбнулся Свет в поддержку, читалось, что здесь можно было побороться за большее. 

— Ты никогда не позволишь мне просто уйти, — сказала Свет. 

— Ну, вообще-то, я известен своим умением делать исключения, когда я верю, что кто-то стоит того, чтобы рискнуть, — он не пытался даже скрыть того, как его внимание соскользнуло на Снарта. Не все поняли бы, как он смог принять кого-то, кто в прошлом делал ужасающие вещи, но это принятие было его возможностью простить самого себя. Их не определяло их прошлое, но их определяло то, что они выбирали делать со своим будущим. 

И если они выбирали добро, то всегда стоило дать им второй шанс. 

— Всем нам будет трудно, — сказал Уолли, делая еще один шажок, полный надежды. — Может быть, даже настанут времена, когда твой план покажется лучше, удачнее, но ты ведь знаешь, что то, о чем говорим мы, — правильный выбор. Прошу, Линда. Не становись Зумом. 

И снова воцарилась тишина на некоторое время, и все они ждали знака. И когда все произошло, Барри накрыло чувством гордости за Уолли и Майкла. 

Не выдержав, Свет опустила пушку к ноге. Медленно, она ее выключила, и Уолли подбежал к ней, принимая пушку и напоминая Барри о той ночи, когда он так же осторожно забрал крио-пушку из рук Снарта. 

И, будто бы вспомнив то же самое, Снарт шагнул вперед, чтобы поднять свою пушку, но потом остановился и оглянулся на Барри, вкладывая ее в кобуру. 

— Вы сильно рисковали, — сказал он Майклу. 

— Рисковал Уолли, не я. 

— Ты его на это надоумил. 

— Я всего лишь предложил кое-что по пути сюда, — пожал плечами Майкл. — Ну что я могу сказать, пап? Я научился этому, глядя на вас двоих. 

Барри не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда Снарт ухмыльнулся, хотя это самодовольство было ему по душе. Это действительно имело значение — то, что они победили, не вступая в битву, и пусть Свет и выглядела неуверенно, она все же подошла к ним с Уолли, держа его за руку. 

— Малыш Холод и Малыш Флэш, ха? — положил руки Барри на бедра. — Кажется, мы обречены. 

***

 

Это было практически унизительно — то, каким всепрощающим был Майкл, когда они приготовились отбыть с Земли-2. Эту черту он унаследовал явно не от Лена. 

— Мне жаль, — сказала ему Свет, и Майкл едва улыбнулся. 

— Я тебя прощаю. По правде говоря, все это заставило меня довести исследование до ума, и, к тому же, я обзавелся новыми друзьями. Теперь я могу спасти еще больше людей, и мне хотелось бы думать, что ты стала первой спасенной, пусть и пришлось преодолеть не самые легкие испытания.

Официально — Лена окружали положительные персонажи, и не скоро это изменится. Но вместе с тем, хоть раз в жизни Лен не хотел удалиться или попытаться укрыться от сантиментов. И единственным местом помимо дома, куда он хотел направиться, было то самое свидание. 

Они уже собрались в комнате с порталом, готовые отправиться в путь, когда новости по телевизору переключились на пресс-конференцию. 

— Единственное различие, к которому я никогда не привыкну, — сказала Свет, кивая на мэра Снарта у трибуны, обсуждавшего продолжавшееся восстановление города после исчезновения Зума. 

— Включите звук! — воскликнул Майкл. И Уэллс недовольно, но все-таки прибавил громкость. 

— …несмотря на всю работу, что нам еще предстоит проделать, мы не собираемся останавливаться. И, к счастью для всех нас, не собирается останавливаться и Джесси Квик — Алый Спидстер Централ-сити. В свете доказательств, представленных против Флэша, под маской которого скрывался Зум, День Флэша в этом году и отныне передается ей. Мэрия ждет ваших предложений для нового названия, — он мягко улыбнулся и поправил очки c той скромностью, которая была совсем незнакома Лену. И голос отличался тоже — звучал мягче, без всякого позерства. И Лену это, кажется, было не по душе. 

— Мне мой двойник тоже сперва не понравился, — сказал Барри, коснувшись плеча Лена. Должно быть, он выдал свою антипатию глумливой насмешкой. 

— Странно, — произнес Майкл, когда конференция подошла к концу. 

— Не фанат? — спросил Лен. 

— Не похож на тебя. Я голосую за оригинал. 

— А ты что думаешь? — повернулся Лен к Барри. 

— Что ты должен носить больше костюмов, — ухмыльнулся Барри. 

— Контактные линзы в топку? 

— У тебя есть очки? 

— Может быть. 

— Может, обсудим наши фетиши, когда будем дома? — спросила Свет. — Пока я не передумала. 

Уолли снова взял ее за руку, подбодренный ее осечкой — она назвала Землю-1 «домом». 

Они прошли через портал, и остаток дня Майкл провел вместе с Циско, Хартли, Уолли и самой Свет, обратно пересобирая обе пушки, чтобы сконструировать кое-что особенное: для начала, они сделали пушку Свет способной как лишать сил мета, так и восстанавливать их; то же самое проделали и с пушкой Лена, взяв с него обещание, что использовать ее он будет ответственно; наконец, они создали маленький, отдельный механизм, совсем не похожий на пушку, но способный убивать раковые клетки, как и хотел Майкл. Пациентам явно не пришлось бы по вкусу глядеть в дуло пушки. 

— Вы представляете возможности? — спрашивал Майкл. — Это ведь не только против рака. Однажды мы достигнем большего! 

— Представляешь, мы сможем работать с CRISPR*? — добавил Циско. 

— Давайте сначала запатентуем эту малышку, — осадил их Хартли, пока Уолли ухмылялся, просто потому что он был частью всего этого мероприятия. 

Сын Лена будет обеспечен на всю жизнь после того. Может быть, станет мировым героем, и это будущее науки просто ответило: 

— Не могу дождаться момента, когда расскажу всем в больнице. 

Свет высказалась тоже: 

— Я не могу просто взять и стать Линдой Парк в этом мире, — сказала она. 

— Ну, наша Линда на другом конце страны, — ответил Барри. — Вы вдвоем можете что-нибудь придумать. 

И Уолли от нее не отходил ни на шаг. Совсем безнадежен. 

Бывшая воровка и потенциальный герой. Очевидно, Лен и Барри задали тренд. И он еще ведь думал, что все было плохо с Майклом и Хартли. 

— И вы и вправду отпустите меня? — спросила она. — Просто так? 

— Это было бы лицемерно с нашей стороны, если бы мы не дали второго шанса тому, в кого верим. 

Может быть, все они были дураками, но где-то Лен слышал, что если тебе нужно быть дураком, то лучше быть дураком вместе с кем-то. 

И когда вся буря наконец успокоилась и стало поздновато, Барри подкрался к Лену: 

— Вечер в силе?

Лен ждал, что они решат передохнуть, но нельзя было сказать, что он возражал увенчать успех их операции еще и свиданием. 

— Мы ограничены в вариантах, как провести время вдвоем снаружи — нас могут увидеть. Думаю, останемся дома. Дай мне часок. Встретимся в убежище, в котором ты уже был. Там лучшая кухня. 

— Ты готовишь? Я точно буду. 

— Вы были на Земле-2?! И что она тут делает?! — а вот и Уэст прибыл. Лен решил, что этот горячий момент он вполне может оставить команде Флэша, да и Майкл казался слишком занятым со своими друзьями-инженерами, чтобы заметить уход Лена. 

— Один час, Scarlet. Не опаздывай. 

Но ключевым моментом было удостовериться, что Мик и Лиза будут где-нибудь ошиваться. Они совсем чуть-чуть подразнили его, согласившись скрыться куда-нибудь на вечер. И Лен был приятно удивлен, когда в его дверь постучали — не опоздав ни на минуту. 

Барри привел себя в порядок, надел рубашку на пуговицах и джинсы — мило и удобно для вечера в четырех стенах; в том же стиле оделся и Лен — джинсы, светло-серый свитер и очки. 

— Вау. 

— Так, значит, это твой фетиш. 

— Нет. Тебе все к лицу. 

Барри, как и всегда, был очаровательно скромным, но, стоило им сесть за стол и приступить к еде, они легко принялись подшучивать друг над другом. 

— Вдохновенная цитата из Серого Призрака спасла положение. Ты чудо, Scarlet. 

— Думаю, меня больше вдохновил ты. Как ты вдохновил и Уолли, и Майкла. 

— Не только я, — сказал Лен, под первым же предлогом вставая и перемещаясь в гостиную, на диван, чтобы Барри не увидел, как тепло залило его щеки. 

Барри последовал за ним: 

— Тогда мы просто непобедимая команда. 

— Так, значит, я могу рассчитывать на тебя, если родится охранная консультативная компания Rogues Ink.?

— Ты серьезно? — Барри практически подскочил на подушке рядом, расплескивая их напитки. 

— Мне было весело, — признал Лен, подхватывая свой стакан. — Порой было пугающе, но весело. И Лиза хочет тоже принять участие в следующий раз. Мика уговорит Майкл. Полагаю, пора планировать жизнь в долгосрочной перспективе. 

— В долгосрочной перспективе? — прильнул Барри ближе. 

— Ну, я не думал, что у нас все на одну ночь, — Лен завис, пойманный в ловушку глаз Барри, полных мягкой зелени. — Ты заслуживаешь хотя бы двух или трех. 

Барри рассмеялся, но звук растворился в тишине, и он забрал стакан Лена из его рук, отставляя их напитки на кофейный столик. 

— Тогда лучше воспользоваться моментом по полной, пока все твое внимание принадлежит мне, — сказал он и медленно, перекинув ногу через бедра Лена, опустился сверху. 

Руки Лена на чистых инстинктах скользнули на бедра Барри; он растворялся в ощущении, пока их губы становились все ближе, и ближе, и ближе. Пока они не встретились. 

В ту холодную рождественскую ночь он даже представить не мог, что окажется здесь и так. Между ними всегда пылало — огонь, напряжение, но опасно и мимолетом вспыхивала и нежность, когда они оставались должны друг другу. Ведь Лен позволял себе оставаться в долгу у Барри каждый раз. А теперь все — с чистого листа: для них с сыном, для них с Барри и просто для него самого. 

— Если бы мы тогда встречались, — прошептал Барри. — И вместо того, чтобы расстаться на Рождество, мы бы перешли на новый уровень, как бы это случилось? 

— Хорошее начало, — Лен стиснул его талию. 

— Я серьезно, — хихикнул Барри. — Как бы ты меня соблазнил, если бы не было никаких препятствий? 

— И никакой Мисс Уэст рядом? 

— Да. 

— На заметку тебе — ты меня все равно тогда опередил, — подыграл Лен, отодвигаясь вглубь дивана вместе с Барри. — Весь разгоряченный и злой, вжал меня в камин за то, что явился без приглашения. И если бы мисс Уэст не было рядом, твои губы показались бы еще более заманчивыми. Я бы не устоял перед желанием попробовать их на вкус, — он щелкнул языком и толкнул его между губ Барри. 

— А я… — выдохнул Барри, когда они разорвали поцелуй. — Забыл бы, что злился, и спросил бы, почему ты пришел на самом деле. 

— Ты знаешь почему. 

— Чтобы меня предупредить. 

— Хотел рассчитаться с тобой. 

— Правда? — взглянул Барри на него сверху вниз. 

— Может, мне нравится, когда ты цел и невредим, — признал наконец Лен. 

Руки Барри обвились вокруг шеи Лена. 

— Может, мне тоже нравится, когда ты цел и невредим. 

И Лен осознал, что после этого уже нельзя будет пойти на попятную. То же самое он осознал, когда принял тот факт, что молодой паренек в его убежище — его сын. И ровно как тогда, Лен не хотел изменить ни уже случившееся, ни только намечавшийся путь. 

— И мы бы добрались до дивана детектива Уэста? — спросил Лен. — Прямо вот так вот? 

— Я утянул бы тебя от камина и толкнул бы в подушки, — ответил Барри, и Лен низко, собственнически рыкнул в ответ, проводя руками по спине Барри и целуя его грубее, глубже, спускаясь вниз к челюсти и горлу. 

Вздохи Барри вдохновляли продолжать, ровно как и его хихиканье: 

— Мне бы понравилось стаскивать с тебя ту парку. 

— Ммм… прошу прощения, что сегодня не надел. 

— Я и это с тебя могу стащить. 

Редко, когда Лену приходилась по душе идея того, что кто-то будет что-то с него стаскивать, но, когда руки Барри скользнули вниз по груди Лена к краю свитера и подняли его, Лен не стал сопротивляться. Они уже это проделывали. Напоминание в виде повязки все еще было на плече Лена, но повязка была свежая, наложенная утром, а не та, что накладывал Барри. 

Барри нежно коснулся его там, словно давая обещание быть осторожным, но в остальных местах руки скользили пылко, со страстью. Лен вскинул бедра, притираясь между разведенных ног Барри, а мальчишка опустился сверху; руки Барри — на груди Лена, руки Лена тянули рубашку Барри вверх, пока не избавились от нее окончательно, бросив в сторону; хотелось поспешить, но мечталось и просмаковать все до единого прикосновения. 

Лен опасался, что он вздрогнет, отстраняясь, но с Барри все было легко и просто. Может, потому что наедине со своим врагом-спидстером ему не нужно было притворяться. Он мог быть Капитаном Холодом, а мог отбросить маски в сторону, и так или иначе Барри оставался с ним. 

Подавшись вперед, Барри захватил ухо Лена в плен своих губ, лизнув раковинку, а затем спустился вниз по шее, но и Лен не отставал — вылизывал все участки обнаженной кожи, до которых только мог дотянуться. И Барри постоянно толкался вниз, Лен же снова перехватил его за бедра, чтобы помочь найти правильный угол, правильный ритм. Быстро и по-грязному в каком-нибудь баре — не так, и никогда не было бы так. У Лена не было ничего подобного с момента… 

Не время было об этом думать, но если он кого-то в прошлом и мог… любить, то это мать Майкла. И если в прошлом, в своих интрижках он нажил ребенка, то он был счастлив, что это была именно она. Лен был счастлив за Майкла. О многих вещах из того момента жизни он сожалел, но он был счастлив быть здесь и сейчас, с тем, с кем у него действительно был шанс. С тем, кто подходил любой части его жизни и кто не собирался убегать. 

Иронично — Лен даже усмехнулся. 

— Что? Нервный? 

— Нет. Нетерпеливый, — Лен расстегнул джинсы Барри, но не стянул их вниз: руки скользнули назад, на спину, забираясь под пояс. Он столько времени мечтал наложить свои ручонки на эту задницу, и Барри захныкал, стоило только жадно стиснуть ягодицы. 

— А я думал, что это я нетерпеливый, — сказал он, приподнимаясь, чтобы расправиться и с джинсами Лена. Его рука нырнула внутрь, сжимая Лена сквозь белье; сам он извернулся, чтобы наклониться ближе и утянуть Лена в новый поцелуй. 

Теперь и руки Барри были на Лене, и это было почти что слишком — слишком, чтобы вынести, и Лен опрокинул Барри спиной на диван. Его руки соскользнули с Барри, но Лен быстро опустился на него сверху, позволяя самому Барри на скорости разобраться со штанами и стянуть белье вниз — его рука твердо и уверенно обхватила член Лена, поглаживая. 

Лен зашипел и проглотил ругательство — как хорошо ощущалась на нем теплая ладонь Барри. Но он хотел большего — хотел, чтобы Барри был распластан под ним обнаженным, так что он стянул с того джинсы, чтобы сравнять счет. И в этот момент все сомнения испарились, как вода в жаркий день. 

— Надеюсь, детектив Уэст не придет домой и не прервет нас, — прошептал Лен в ухо Барри, напоминая об их игре. 

— Быть пойманным стоит того, если меня поймают с тобой, Снарт. Леонард, — исправился он и тут же захихикал — звать Лена по имени ему было так непривычно. — Лен, — наконец сказал он, и мелодия его голоса, милый румянец, заливающий щеки, — все это заставляло Лена хотеть его еще больше. 

Прелюдия на диване, возможность потираться друг о друга, лапать, как ненасытные подростки… возбуждение у Лена зашкаливало, но ему хотелось больше, если Барри был готов. 

— Боже, твои руки. Хочу твои пальцы внутри. 

И Лен незамедлительно ответил:

— В спальне, в прикроватной тумбочке…

В лицо ударил порыв ветра, а перед глазами вспыхнул ворох искр, и только-только тело под Леном исчезло, как Барри уже возвратился со смазкой и презервативом: 

— Я снова хочу сидеть на тебе сверху. 

— Читаешь мои мысли. 

Они передвинулись, усаживаясь, и Барри перекинул ногу через бедра Лена, не опускаясь, чтобы не мешать Лену, который уже смазывал пальцы. Он дотянулся до задницы Барри, и тот оказался таким податливым растяжению, он так мило стонал, когда пальцы Лена скользнули внутрь. Как же они так долго жили друг без друга, когда они так прекрасно гармонировали? 

Потребовалось немного времени, и Барри снова подавался вниз, все глубже принимая палец Лена, а потом и два, тем не менее, удерживая контроль под напором чувств; он даже умудрялся изворачиваться, чтобы целовать Лена. Их языки дразнили друг друга, интимность рождалась в контакте их глаз — совсем не так начинались перепихи на одну ночь. 

— Я рад, что наткнулся на тебя в тот день, Лен, — сказал Барри. 

Свободной рукой Лен потянулся к лицу Барри, проходясь костяшками по его нежной щеке: 

— И я тоже. 

Когда они были готовы, Барри медленно опустился на член Лена, заставляя его своими всхлипами возбудиться еще сильнее. Алый румянец на его щеках отливал розовым, глаза заволокло туманом, и это была самая соблазнительная картина, когда-либо попадавшаяся на глаза Лену, почувствовавшему, как Барри сжался вокруг него, и не удержавшемуся от стона. 

Барри почти сразу нашел свой угол и ритм, прекрасно выгибаясь в спине и вытягивая свою длинную шею; его рот открывался все шире, и Лен, утопавший в чувствах, захлебывавшийся в них, крепче стискивал в ладонях мягкую плоть бедер Барри. В его руках был сам Флэш, но в плен попался именно он. 

И каждый раз, улучая момент, Барри целовал Лена снова и снова; темп их движений все нарастал; руками он касался лица Лена, его шеи — как и всегда жадный до телесного контакта, особенно теперь, когда ему было дозволено касаться Лена, как он хочет. Скорость нарастала больше и больше, пока Лен упивался возможностью трогать Барри в ответ, позволяя своим бедрам двигаться навстречу Барри и проходясь ладонями по его груди, узкой талии, а потом и там, внизу, по длине члена, зажатого между ними и требовавшего больше прикосновений, чем простое трение о живот Лена. 

И Лен повиновался — ласкал Барри в такт их движениям, между поцелуями замыкая зрительный контакт и удерживая его. Барри должен был увидеть поражение, полную капитуляцию на его лице — никому другому не дозволено видеть его таким. 

Стоны Барри становились все звонче, и скоро он выплеснулся в руку, кончая; Лен быстрее и быстрее вбивался в сжимающееся кольцо мышц и кончил следом за Барри. И пусть это было не Рождество в доме Уэстов, пусть все случилось много месяцев спустя, но… Лен не изменил бы ничего. 

Когда они разъединились и привели себя в порядок, а потом снова легли на диван, все еще обнаженные, касаясь друг друга и наглаживая, телефон Лена звякнул. Он потянулся вниз, к джинсам, чтобы проверить, насколько срочным было сообщени. 

— Майкл? 

— М-м, — протянул Лен. — Спрашивает, может ли прийти завтра утром на завтрак. Говорит, что ты тоже можешь остаться и присоединиться к нам. 

— Это так очевидно, что мы проводим ночь вместе? 

— Видимо. 

— Я не против завтрака, — робко произнес Барри, будто переживал, что Лен не захочет его видеть наутро. 

Лен даже и не думал о том, что Барри мог бы уйти, и осознать это было странно: 

— Я скажу ему, чтобы пришел после девяти и ни минутой раньше. Я собираюсь отоспаться. 

— Поддерживаю. Правда, надолго не смогу остаться — мне нужно занять ту квартиру, на которую я уже давно глаз положил. И знаешь, что я узнал? 

— Хм? 

— Квартира по соседству тоже сдается в аренду. 

Лен моргнул, замечая нахальную, задиристую улыбку на лице Барри. 

— Это будет катастрофа. 

— Это как раз по нашей части. 

— Или это твой способ шпионить за мной. 

— Или способ фазировать сквозь твою дверь, когда появится желание, — игриво Барри пробежался пальцами по груди Лена. — Никакого давления. Я не предлагаю тебе съехаться или вроде того, ведь у нас было всего одно свидание, и это будут раздельные квартиры, а я просто…

— Барри, поверь мне, — сказал Лен, хватая его за руку, но не чтобы оттолкнуть, а чтобы крепко сжать, стискивая. — Если я захочу, чтобы ты сбавил обороты, ты узнаешь об этом. 

***

 

Этой ночью Барри спал замечательно. Возможно, наутро обнаружилась пара-тройка сообщений от Джо, вопрошавшего, куда он пропал, но и это не могло сбить его настрой после такой чудесной ночи. Может быть, он и спал в убежище известного преступника, но в свое оправдание он хотел бы сказать, что там была удобная постель и очень удобные руки, в объятиях которых он проснулся. 

Проснувшись, Барри понять не мог, который час, но единственное, что пока его интересовало, — жажда, раздиравшая горло, и откровенная нужда сходить по-маленькому. Выпутавшись из хватки Лена, Барри натянул свое нижнее белье и рванул в ванную во вспышке света. И после он, видимо, немного потерялся в мыслях, проскользнув на кухню за стаканом воды, потому что он не сразу заметил, что комната не была пуста. 

— Ну ладненько. Понятно теперь, почему Ленни еще не встал. 

Барри подавился водой, почти что всю расплескав по разделочному шкафу. Он обернулся, замечая Лизу и Мика у кухонного стола с пончиками и кофе. И никто даже не скрывал своего внимательного, изучающего взгляда, скользившего по ничем не прикрытому, кроме как бельем, телу Барри. 

— Сколько времени? — воскликнул он, гадая, сколько еще сюрпризов его ожидает. 

— Расслабься, Красный, мы рано приперлись, — ответил Мик. — У тебя еще время натянуть свои шмотки, пока не пришел Майкл. Мы просто решили к вам присоединиться. 

— На вид мы, если что, не жалуемся, — подметила Лиза. — Но только не говори Циско, что я это сказала. 

Позади раздался приглушенный вздох, и они обнаружили проснувшегося Лена, привалившегося к косяку. Руки он скрестил на груди и уже оделся — в кофту с длинным рукавом и домашние штаны. Очки сидели у него на носу, и Барри внезапно пожелал, чтобы они снова оказались наедине — ему хотелось прямо наброситься на такого Лена. 

— И твое предложение по жилью все еще в силе, Scarlet? 

Буквально пойманный без штанов, Барри все равно не смог не рассмеяться; он скользнул вперед на скорости, чмокая Лена в щеку, чтобы тот не успел возразить. 

— Так точно, — ответил он и так же быстро умотал в комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок. 

Майкл, может, и одобрял их отношения, и всем сердцем за них переживал, но это не означало, что он хотел становиться свидетелем того шоу, которое только что наблюдали Лиза и Мик. К счастью, все уже были полностью одеты, когда появился Майкл, и они прекрасно провели время, наслаждаясь, как потом понял Барри, вторым семейным ужином. Просто в этот раз с другой семьей. 

В целом, вполне себе успешное первое свидание. 

Барри уже почти ожидал все последующие недели, что случится что-нибудь плохое — он по опыту знал, потому что белая полоса редко длилась долго. Но Свет — Линда — не отступилась от их договоренности. Она продолжила притворяться Линдой Парк в Централ-сити, пока другая Линда, которая все равно взяла псевдоним, цвела и пахла в новом городе. 

Нельзя сказать, что Линда с Земли-1 обрадовалась идее, что ее двойник вернулась и прибрала к рукам ее старую жизнь, но новая жизнь в новом городе ей нравилась настолько, что она не особо расстроилась. Айрис же была орешком покрепче — Барри по себе знал, что оказаться в ее списке плохишей, было ужасно — но она жестила на Линду, только чтобы убедиться, что та всерьез собиралась остаться и в этот раз по правильным причинам. 

Барри полагался в этом деле на помощь Уолли и мог сказать, что привязанность к нему Линды была искренней, — это было ясно по тому, как она улыбалась его младшему брату. 

Между тем, Джо постоянно выглядел так, будто собирался произнести пару долгих речей, чтобы отчитать и его, и Уолли, но каждый раз, собираясь начать, он качал головой и вздыхал, неохотно принимая их выбор. 

— Ты правда принимаешь все это? — как-то раз спросил Барри, скорее о своих отношениях, хотя ему и казалось, что Джо доверял Лену больше, чем Линде. Хотя и Лен, и Линда чуть не убили его когда-то. 

— Я бы так не сказал, — ответил Джо. — Но я это предвидел после нашего семейного ужина. Хотя, быть может, должен был предвидеть все это еще раньше. Но если ты счастлив, если ты уверен… Возможно, я ошибался на его счет. 

И было забавно, что насчет реакции Джо Барри волновался куда больше, чем насчет реакции Генри. Но Генри хотя бы немного знал Лена, так что он слегка улыбнулся и сказал то же самое: 

— Если ты счастлив, то и я счастлив, kiddo. 

В конце концов, Барри говорил то же самое о МакГи. Об этой суровой, но потрясающей женщине. И способной прощать тоже — она решила не выдвигать обвинений против Линды. Все ведь было возвращено на место, никакого ущерба, а исследование Майкла должно было принести ее компании много денег и еще больше известности. И ко всему прочему, она нашла для Mercury Labs нового сотрудника. 

И, как выяснилось, это был не Хартли. Уолли стал в компании интерном, и у него были отличные шансы по выпуску из университета устроиться туда на полную ставку. Хартли же отверг ее предложение, выбрав, по его словам, кое-что поинтереснее. 

Rogues Inc. 

— Ты, случайно, берешь Хартли не потому, что хочешь приглядывать за ним? — спросил Барри Лена. 

— Именно поэтому, а еще затем, чтобы держать его подальше от проблем, пока он проводит время с моим сыном. 

Ну и ко всему прочему, конечно, нужно было удостовериться, что никто не начнет сновать у Rogues Inc., чтобы бросить Лена или еще кого-нибудь в тюрьму. Как нельзя кстати Капитану Сингху в CCPD доставили анонимную посылку с «новой» съемкой, доказывающей, что убийство Леном отца было самозащитой и защитой Флэша. 

— Это не было само…

— Ну прими ты это, Лен, прошу. Не от меня, а от Циско, — не то чтобы Барри был против. Льюис получил по заслугам, а Лен должен был встать на путь исправления благодаря своему второму шансу. И этого было достаточно. 

Личные дела Мика и Лизы все еще были чисты после прошлого вмешательства Циско, ничего другого доказать в их отношении не удавалось. И, может, этого не было бы достаточно, но то, что Капитан Холод теперь постоянно помогал Флэшу, было наиболее убедительным. 

Заявки на улучшение охранных систем уже начали поступать, и, хотя это могло подставить Лена перед теми, кто мог бы решить, будто он размяк или предал свою жизнь, у него появилась большая команда, способная за него постоять. И если Негодяи все больше проводили времени в STAR Labs — особенно Лиза — тем лучше. 

Вот что случилось после того, как все узнали, что Майкл Винтерс был сыном Лена, но их поджидало еще одно приключение — Барри нужно было закончить переезд в свою новую квартиру. 

***

 

Куриный салат из кафе и в самом деле был чем-то невероятным. Лен осознавал это вновь и вновь, каждый раз, когда они с Майклом брали здесь ланч. Как, например, сегодня. 

У них обоих на сегодняшний день были планы, но, как и всегда, они виделись три-четыре раза в неделю, если не каждый день. И такой была их семья, какой для Лена всегда были Лиза и Мик. Только с Майклом было еще кое-что, чего прежде недоставало. 

Может, это было понимание? Надежда? Свет? Что бы Майкл не привнес в его жизнь, Лен надеялся, что никогда не узнает, каково жить без этого. 

Но он вполне мог бы жить без упоминаний о Хартли Рэтэуэйе, постоянно всплывавшим тут и там, — и именно с ним у Майкла сегодня были намечены планы… снова. 

— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, пап? 

— Нет. Это у него должны быть проблемы, раз уж он встречается с сыном своего босса. 

— Расслабься, — рассмеялся Майкл. — Я не спешу ввязываться во что-нибудь серьезное. Если честно, впервые в жизни я чувствую, что могу чуть замедлить темп своей жизни. Неизбежно для сына Капитана Холода, да? 

Было время, когда люди, узнавая Лена, отводили в сторону взгляд и спешно удалялись. Теперь же они с восторгом глядели на него, как на какую-нибудь знаменитость. Даже некоторые из обслуживающего персонала кафе все еще таращились. Такими темпами и у него появится напиток, названный в свою честь. 

— Что ты приготовил Барри на новоселье? — поинтересовался Майкл, замечая пакет, который Лен водрузил на стол. 

Лен придвинул его ближе к Майклу, чтобы тот понял, что может заглянуть внутрь. 

— Кружка с оленем? — Майкл наморщил нос. 

— Поверь, он оценит. 

— Ну ладно, пап. Повеселись сегодня, — он поднялся для объятия, и Лен встал со стула. — Люблю тебя. 

— И я люблю тебя, — стиснул его Лен в ответ. — Малыш Холод. 

Да, имечко привязалось, так что Лену не оставалось ничего, кроме как принять тот факт, что он был обречен. 

Прогулка до квартиры Барри вышла короткой. Лен уже был уверен, что займет квартиру по соседству (уже занял вообще-то, но он тянул время с подписанием договора аренды, чтобы Барри немного поволновался). Ему нравился этот компромисс, к которому они пришли — вроде ничего слишком серьезного, но в то же время он мог в любой момент постучать в дверь Барри. 

И он как раз собирался постучать, когда дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Барри с улыбкой до ушей. 

Да. Лен совершенно точно был обречен. 

— Ну что ж, Scarlet? Пригласишь меня внутрь?


End file.
